


Cyber Emblem ~ Edge of Spark

by The_Myth_Rider



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Black Khadracons, Blue Decepticons, Canon Compliant, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dragon Transformers, Edeleth, F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, Golden Autobots, Post-Civil War, Slow Burn, Transformers Spark Bonds, bear with me here guys, humans have sparks, i don't know what other tags to add lol, transformer and human society
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 95,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Myth_Rider/pseuds/The_Myth_Rider
Summary: In a universe where a humanoid race coexisted alongside the cybertronians, a familiar story begins to take shape. But how will this play out in a setting so very different from what was originally known? Where everything is the same, but so much is different. Where the civil war of the Autobots and the Decepticons has long since played out, and peace has reigned for some time. Where the humanoids, the cyberkin, find themselves struggling with a new danger.Where the Ashen Demon must learn to more readily shed her armor, if she's to better understand her own spark.DISCLAIMER: Transformers knowledge is not required to read this fic, any and all Transformers lore has been altered and redesigned to my specifications. There is no need to be a TF fan to know what's going on! This is still a very Three Houses-centric story.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 67
Kudos: 110





	1. The Ashen Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so bear with me here.
> 
> I had a dream, right? I saw Catherine with Byleth cornered, and making to apprehend her. She gets stop by Optimus Prime, who surprises the woman by honoring her as a mighty knight. Catherine is humbled and shock to receive such praise from Optimus himself, and hesitates. That was all that happened, but it stuck in my head when I awoke, and plot bunnies descended upon me all day.
> 
> I don't quite know how to explain, but let me at least say, don't hate on "cyberkin" lol. I didn't want to just use "human", that felt like a lame cop-out. Besides, they're technically not human, there's been eons of evolution brought on by living alongside Transformers for so damn long. I doubt you'd coexist with a race like that, and be around the radiating energy of Energon itself, and not be changed. Besides, if you've heard of Dragon Booster, just imagine how slightly different human anatomy is there, but instead of mangetic dragons its Transformers.
> 
> This'll be a fun time, I swear! Just bear with me!
> 
> There WILL be Edeleth, btw! Absolutely! Gotta rep the OTP, lol. I'm not attached to any other pairings, so if you have preferences, whatever one gets the most requests wins out.

Byleth held the horned helmet in her metal-clad hands, and stared into the crystalline glass of its eyes. The dull lenses stared back, and she stroked the sharp, gaunt metal cheeks beneath them. She would have to put it on soon, the drop point fast approached. They’d be in position in no time, then Byleth would be in the air. The jet rattled from turbulence as it soared faster than sound through the atmosphere.

Well, “jet” was one thing to call it.

“Five cycles out, Byleth.” Slipstream informed Byleth, her metallic voice carrying over her internal intercom. “Better get your chassis in gear!”

Byleth playfully patted the wall in response, before she stood and got into position. A circular hatch in the center of the cabin lit up as she stood in its center, and metallic clangs and whirs sounded around her like a chorus. She raised her helmet above her head and slipped it on. As soon as it settled on her head, the helm immediately connected with the rest of the armor that fully ensconced her body. Creases and lines all over glowed with the cyan energy of her spark as it ignited the suit, and she closed her eyes at the familiar warmth that pulsed from deep in her chest.

Everyone in their mercenary troop always said her spark was warmer than most, but Byleth never paid them any mind.

As she opened her eyes, the once dull lenses shone bright as they all but became her eyes. As she blinked, so did they, the shine dimming in unison with her flesh eyelids. Even as she narrowed and then widened her eyes, the glowing lenses imitated them perfectly. Byleth smiled, then, and though the helmet had no mouth, the corners of its cheeks rose with her own, the corners of its eyes crinkling with the expression.

That was the glory of a Cyber Armor; it wasn’t just a mere suit of armor like any other, it was a part of you. Byleth clenched her fists, and smiled as she felt the metal fold in on itself as if it was her own skin. If you asked her, it genuinely _was_ her skin. Byleth was always loathe to remove her armor, and felt naked without it, even when fully adorned in basic apparel.

Byleth crossed her arms in an X over her chest, and simply waited.

“All right, little one…” Slipstream began, and Byleth tensed, prepared for what would come. “Be careful down there, hear me? Jeralt will salvage me for spare parts if you get yourself hurt.”

She nodded, the smile from her joyous union with her armor softened to appreciation for the cybertronian’s concern.

“Don’t worry about me, Slipstream. Just get yourself to the rendezvous point asap.”

Instead of responding, the living jet started to count down.

“5…”

Byleth rolled her shoulders.

“4…”

She flexed her fingers and rolled her wrists.

“3…”

She rolled her neck, a couple of pops muffled by the armor.

“2…”

Byleth closed her eyes and focused on the spark that thrummed in her chest.

“Drop!”

The hatch disappeared beneath her feet, and Byleth shot out into the open air. Above her head, the jet form of Slipstream immediately swung into a bank and flew off into the distance. They’d been above the clouds, and Byleth quickly fell through the vaporous layer. The wetness of the clouds clung to her armor, and shimmered in the moonlight of the late hour. She opened her eyes, and the cyan light of her helmeted eyes looked down at the far but bright militant complex far below.\

It was nestled in a mountain range, remote and alone, no other signs of civilization in sight.

_Right where we thought you’d be._

Byleth activated the wing-like flaps on her back, and deftly re-angled herself into a head-first dive. She soared earthward, speed rising almost dangerously as the base below grew ever nearer. Her vision flickered and shifted as information came to life and overlaid itself over what she saw. Byleth focused on her target point, the single building where her objective lay thinking themself safe.

Wings still in place on her back, the metal soles of Byleth’s armored boots glowed orange before the boosters on them started. Between her rocketing boots and wings, she deftly angled herself out of a free fall and soared straight for her target. Throughout the complex, the intel that flickered across her vision pointed out several potential combatants that patrolled or otherwise inhabited the complex.

They would never know Byleth was there, however.

As agile as a bird of prey, Byleth managed to execute a flawless landing on the rooftop of her target. She was as silent as possible, her boots hardly making a thud on the metal roof. She fidgeted with the mechanisms on her right forearm, made some tweaks to the gauntlet that normally housed a blade. After a few moments, flexed her fist...and nothing happened. Byleth growled, frustrated, then slammed the gauntlet a couple of times.

That seemed to work, as a burning strip of energon erupted from the armor and formed a glowing blade. Satisfied, Byleth went to work, and carved a somewhat circular hole into the ceiling. The piece of the roof stubbornly remained in place, which served Byleth just fine. After a few more tweaks to her gauntlet, the energon blade dissipated.

She flexed her hand, then, and felt the palm thrum as the magnet activated. Byleth placed her palm on the carved piece of the ceiling, and slowly pulled it away and placed it aside. Without hesitation, she jumped through the hole and landed in a crouch. Two men, in basic soldier armor, not Cyber Suits, yelped as they were startled by her sudden appearance. 

That was the last sound they made, however, as she grabbed them both in headlocks and squeezed. The snaps of their necks hardly made a dent in the silence of the hallway, and Byleth let their bodies fall limp to the ground. She glanced both ways down the hall, but saw no signs of any others nearby. Luckily, it seemed their frightened outbursts didn’t alert anyone.

Byleth turned around to face the door the men had guarded. She took a few steps back, paused a moment, then rushed forward and deftly kicked the door open. The metal clanged as it fell off of its hinges and collapsed loudly into the room. She stalked into the room, the fearsome silhouette of her armor no doubt frightening to behold. That’s what Byleth was always told, anyhow.

It was how she earned her name.

The room, unlike the metallic, almost sterile air of the hallway, was opulent and decorated and warm. The floor was carpeted, walls adorned with a decorative inlay of lights that formed the image of a meadow. At the other end of the room sat a grand wooden desk. Behind that desk, set in a large cushioned chair, sat her target.

“So, they sent _you_ now, did they?”

The Burning Prime.

The individual sat all but lounging in their chair, relaxed and not at all intimidated by Byleth’s presence. They were armored, albeit not with Cyber Armor. It still glowed from the energy of whatever spark thrummed in their chest, however. But theirs was still just basic armor, both practical and ornate, the helmet with a mask like visor over their face. The Prime’s voice was heavily modulated by their helmet, so well done that it defied all attempts at discerning its true sound.

Even the best of the best failed to crack the Burning Prime’s voice.

Byleth didn’t respond, she simply tilted her head as she regarded the Prime. The mere thought of their title angered her, it was an affront to their kin. The cybertronians, who’d been so close to their race that the proximity had outright altered their physiology over eons, were led by mythical and benevolent heroes known as Primes. No one bore that name unless otherwise chosen by Primus Himself.

Byleth didn’t care much for the beliefs centered around Primus, but any insult to their cousins she’d happily accept a job to remedy.

The Burning Prime straightened in their seat, and waved a hand at Byleth.

“Well, oh mighty Ashen Demon? You have a contract to fulfill, do you not?”

In the blink of an eye, boosters along the backs of Byleth’s legs ignited. She shot forward, sliding across the carpet so fast it was shaved beneath her boots, a fist raised ready to remove the Prime’s head from their shoulders. But just as her vision was filled with the blank red-white mask of the Burning Prime, something struck her _hard_ in the side. Byleth went flying into the wall, and actually right through it into the next room.

It was thankfully empty, save for the pile of rubble that Byleth sluggishly rose out of. She glared through the hole, what parts of her helmet that could emote mimicking the expression. Through it, standing in the middle of the Prime’s study, was someone in a Cyber Armor. It was generic looking, bland and black and jagged, like it was thrown together. As the bearer strode toward the hole it made with Byleth, their movements were stiff.

An affront to Cyber Armors, Byleth’s fists clenched till the metal of her hands began to whine from the pressure.

The assailant stepped through the hole, having to crouch low from being so tall. They arrogantly walked up to her and she could hear their chuckle through their faceplate.

“Foolish little merc, did you really think you cou–”

Ignoring their banter, Byleth put her hands on the floor, and swung her leg out in a hard sweep. Caught off guard as she was, the man shouted as he fell, and grunted loudly as he hit the floor hard. Byleth stood fast, and lunged for the man. He tried to fight back, and the pair rolled across the floor and away from the rubble. He nearly managed to pin her once or twice, but his speed and accuracy were greatly hindered by his false Cyber Armor. It helped that Byleth was quite proficient at hand-to-hand combat.

When an opening presented itself, Byleth managed to kick the man off of her. As he fell off, she quickly grabbed him by his armor at the collar. With the combined strength of her own muscles, and her spark as it burned in her chest and made her armor shine, she lifted him up into the air. The man thrashed and struggled, before Byleth released her left hand and used the right to slam the man into the floor.

He groaned with pain, but Byleth wasn’t done with him. She held him down, and with her free hand grabbed at his chest. His sorry excuse for Cyber Armor crunched under her own armored fist, and she completely tore off a piece of his armor’s chest. The man screamed, as if he felt the tear of the armor, and Byleth noted his bare skin where the armor had touched was a bright angry red.

Byleth’s eyes narrowed for a moment, but she ignored it for the moment, and dropped the scraps of armor. She clenched that fist and flicked her wrist, a long metal blade emerged from the gauntlet. The man’s eyes widened, the shining red of his helmet’s lenses flickering as his armor struggled to stay online. Byleth, face and helmet alike blank and uncaring, simply tilted her head as she drove the blade home.

The man spasmed and shook, but it didn’t take long for his suit to lose its glow, and his eyes to dim.

Byleth stood, her blade pulling out of the man’s chest as she rose. She held up the blade and focused her spark into it. The blade heated up quickly, the blood evaporating from the metal, before she retracted it back into the gauntlet. Enough time wasted on the man, Byleth spun and rushed the hole and leaped through it. As she skid onto the carpet of the Burning Prime’s room, and looked up where they’d been, Byleth growled.

They were gone.

* * *

_Later, at the rendezvous…_

Byleth stormed into the mercenary camp, still in full armor and all but fuming. The men and women that saw her, comrades of hers and others that worked for her father, gave her a wide berth. Even the cybertronians that were a part of their company were hesitant to get too close. The Ashen Demon was scary enough on her own, but even with her blank expression, they could tell she was angry. It didn’t help that they knew what the requisite of the contract she’d left on had been.

Byleth returned without the head of the Burning Prime.

The provisional tent was just ahead, and Byleth made a beeline for it. She threw aside the threshold with a fury, and managed to slow down as she approached her father. The older man stood on the opposite side of a table, upon which was a holographic map amongst other things. Byleth saw her icon on the map, and knew he’d watched her return through the tracker she’d agreed to wear.

Jeralt sighed, and looked up to meet the eyes of her helmet.

“Didn’t go well, I take it?”

Byleth sighed and removed her helmet, then took a minute to shake out her helmet hair.

“No, dad, I’m sorry.”

Jeralt smirked and waved a dismissive hand.

“Don’t worry yourself over it, kiddo. To be honest, I didn’t expect us to get this right the first time.”

She raised an eyebrow, and Jeralt pushed off the table and shrugged.

“The Burning Prime has managed to avoid his enemies for an awfully long time now, and from beings he really shouldn’t be able to. We’re good, you’re damn good, but he still got away.”

Jeralt tapped the side of his head. “We just have to keep on his trail, and keep an eye out for an opening.”

Byleth shook her head. “He knew.”

Jeralt faltered, and frowned at his daughter. “What was that?”

Byleth shook her head again, harder this time. “The Burning Prime, he was expecting me. He wasn’t surprised to see me, and had a man with…” She paused to growl for a moment. “...false Cyber Armor, ready to face me. When I dispatched him, I found the Burning Prime gone.”

Jeralt heaved a great sigh, and rubbed his temple. “It’s even worse than I thought, then. We’re really going to have to step up our game.”

Her father walked around the table, then gentle laid a hand on her large shoulder armor.

“Why don’t you go de-armor, and rest up? We’ll be packing up and moving soon.”

Byleth tilted her head. “Where are we going?”

Jeralt smiled. “We have to stop by Remiron, they need help, apparently.”

* * *

_Remiron, a small cyber-city nearby._

Byleth startled awake, eyes blinking rapidly, her dream flashing behind her eyelids with every blink.

It was the dream again, vast hosts of cybertronians and cyberkin alike locked in combat. In the middle of their struggle, a woman in armor that resembled a predacon, faced off against a man wielding a sword that shone with energon. They fought fiercely for a short time, before the woman won out, and brutally took him down.

Same as always...though the short girl on the metal throne was new.

Byleth slowly sat up and rubbed her forehead, while the other hand stroked a bare arm. The feel of her organic skin still unnerved her, and her spark ached for her armor. But she quelled the anxious urge, and got up out of bed. As she went down the stairs, Byleth encountered a surprised Jeralt.

“Oh good, you’re awake. Have you been dreaming again?”

Byleth sighed and nodded. “Yes, the dream about the battle again…”

Her father pursed his lips and frowned. “That one again...it’s odd, I’ve never heard of such a battle. Not in any recent history at all, at least.”

Jeralt reached out and patted her shoulder. “Don’t worry over it too much, though, kiddo. It’s just a dream.

Byleth nodded, she trusted her father and knew he was usually right about this stuff. He had yet to be wrong, at least. While neither of them bothered to track their age, he’d been on a streak so far. Their moment was interrupted, however, as one of their men burst into the room, short of his breath. He gathered himself quickly, however, and saluted them both.

“Jeralt, sir! There are three outside who have requested to speak with you.”

Jeralt’s expression soured. “This early, really? Who is it?”

The man cringed. “You should come out and see for yourself, sir.”

Jeralt sighed and rubbed at his temple. Without wasting anymore time, however, he walked past the man, Byleth close on his heel. They exited the building they’d stayed in, only to see three people who looked hardly younger than Byleth. They milled about anxiously, and Byleth couldn’t help but notice that they all wore similar apparel. Two young men and a young woman, who quickly took notice of their approach.

Byleth watched the lilac eyes of the girl meet her gaze, and she felt something shift on her spark, and all but reach out to the girl.

_Well, this ought to be interesting…_

* * *

_**The Ashen Demon** _

_**** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh? Eh?! Not bad, right?
> 
> I promise, this will be a fun ride. You don't even need to know much about Transformers, even the most basic-ass knowledge will cover you. Most of the Transformers lore is being played with anyway, so I can mesh Three Houses with it however I want. Slipstream, after all, is one of those characters whose origin depends on the specific medium, lol.
> 
> If you have any questions, or just wanna chat, hit me up on twitter or tumblr: @Azerothdefender and @birger-wuvs-elsa, respectively.
> 
> P.S. The whole deal with the armor and whatnot is directly inspired by an original story I have planned to make into an animated movie one day, hehehehehe.


	2. The Fated Crossroad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three young strangers bring trouble in their wake, a challenge Byleth and her father can't rightly ignore. Unfortunately—or fortunately—challenges that can't be ignored seem to multiply from there. Rapid and successive changes occur almost simultaneously around them all. 
> 
> It's a good thing Byleth was always adaptable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This'll be a bit more familiar territory for the dominantly FE-fans reading this, lol. I tried not to be too word-for-word, I don't want this fic to have lots of copied script. However, that won't be too hard later on; if you can't tell, the Transformers mythos will be thoroughly mixed in with the FE3H stuff. Again, for the people in the back, you won't need to be fluent in Transformers lore to know what's going on, I promise.

Byleth, impassive as usual, quickly took in the three as her and Jeralt approached. They seemed to be wearing matching uniforms, each with a different accent color. Though, Byleth took note of how each of them wore their respective suits. The peach-skinned blond in blue looked stiff, formal, but seemed kind. The brunet with a cool tan skin bore gold, and wore his uniform the loosest, his smirk as casual as his apparel.

The girl, however, was a peculiarity. She seemed more casual than the boy in blue, but far more strict than the boy in gold. Byleth couldn’t help but notice how paler she was than her companions, her skin almost matching the stark white gloves she wore.

The uniforms looked awfully old-fashioned to Byleth, though she couldn’t place why. Beside her, Jeralt all but growled as he sighed at the sight of the trio. One of them, the boy in blue, stepped forward and shallowly bowed to them both.

“Forgive is for our intrusion, but we are in desperate need of your assistance.”

Jeralt frowned at the boy. “What could you kids possibly need at such an hour?”

The boy grimaced as he bowed his head. “We’ve been under the assault of a group of bandits, you see.”

Jeralt’s annoyance at their intrusion shifted as he stood taller. “Bandits, near Remiron?”

The girl nodded. “It’s true, they ambushed us while we’d been at rest in our camp.”

The boy in gold heaved a dramatic sigh as he shook his head. “They’ve gotten us apart from our companions, and we find ourselves outnumbered. They’re after our lives…” He winced as he paused. “...and our gold, too, most likely.”

Jeralt raises an eyebrow at the lot of them, seemingly surprised. Byleth could guess why, though.

“You’re all awfully calm given your situation. I would expect–” He cut himself and frowned at the trio, a sudden change that Byleth couldn’t help but blink at. “Wait, your uniforms…”

Before he could continue, a third party interrupted him this time. One of their comrades ran up to them, far more harried looking than the one that had originally fetched them.

“Bandits have been spotted on the outskirts of Remiron! By the Allspark, there’s a lot of them.”

Jeralt scowled, and Byleth could all but feel the annoyance roll off of him I’m waves. She followed his gaze off into the forest in the distance, where the shadows of distant figures gathered. There were, indeed, a high number of bandits that descended upon the small city of Remiron. Byleth felt more than heard her father’s sigh before he spoke.

“I guess they followed you three all the way out here. Well, we can’t abandon the city, not now.” He turned to Byleth, who resolutely stared back, and he scowled. “Come on, let’s move.”

Byleth nodded, and immediately drew her sword. A part of her ached to turn around, run inside and find her armor, but it would take too long. The bandits were upon them, and if she delayed to suit up, everyone would be at risk. No, Byleth would have to grin and bear it, though the former action would not be seen upon her face. As the bandits rushed them from the shadows, burst from bush and tree alike, she made her stand.

To Byleth’s surprise, the three whom the bandits had chased followed her into the fray. It was only then that she noticed they were armed, in fact. The blond in blue swung out his lance, and took a ready position to her right. The brunet in gold lingered behind her, though she’d spotted him tighten the strings of his bow and nock an arrow. To her left, the girl in red got into position, and to Byleth’s surprise hefted an axe. The weapon’s head was about as large as hers, but the girl readied it with no apparent difficulty.

Byleth would have to keep an eye on her.

Jeralt mounted his steed, the horse-like mini-con snorted and pawed at the ground with its metal hooves. Its eyes burned a fierce shade of green as it gnashed steel teeth, and took position behind Byleth and the three kids.

“All right, listen up!” Byleth heard her father shout from behind them. “Take out the bandits in front first, that should catch them off guard.”

Byleth simply nodded, and rushed ahead. The bandits were crude and undisciplined, their patchy armor hardly fit to cover them, let alone protect them. Her sword cut through them easily, and whatever bandits she didn’t finish off single-handedly, an arrow would sprout from them, and they would fall. Still on her guard, Byleth noticed the blond boy fend off bandits mightily with his lance, also covered by the golden boy’s fire.

She glanced over at the girl just in time to watch as she pulled her axe from a bandit’s shoulder. The man fell, and she swung her axe in the air to flick off excess blood. As if she felt Byleth watching her, she met her gaze and tilted her head.

“You have a strange aura about you…” Her tone wasn’t so much accusatory as it was curious. The girl looked off at the bandits still a distance away, then back to Byleth with a raised eyebrow. “You say you’re a mercenary, so let’s see what you can do.”

Byleth supposed anyone else would have smiled in that moment, or frowned, or made any other possible expression. Perhaps, but instead, her response was simply to twirl her sword and swung it up in an arc behind her. The bandit that had attempted to stealthily approach, seemingly without either woman noticing, found himself choking on his blood and fell to the ground. The girl’s eyes widened at the sight as she watched the bandit bleed out, before she looked back up at Byleth’s still impassive face.

Then she nodded, seeming very pleased with Byleth’s performance, and the pair went into the fray. Throughout the rest of the fight, they remained oddly close by to one another, occasionally back-to-back when particularly surrounded. Byleth had half expected these strange kids to not fare all that well in life-threatening combat. Not only did the boys in the distance seem to fair very well, but Byleth was especially impressed by how well the girl fought.

That strange pull she felt in her spark was terribly distracting, however.

Byleth cut down a bandit who’d been sloppy, and looked up to see another prepare to get the drop on the boy in gold. She wasted no time and intercepted him, and the fool went down fast. Really, these bandits were terrible combatants. Byleth frowned as she pulled her sword from them and glanced around. The ranks of the bandits faded fast, and she caught sight of the girl. 

The bandit leader, a brute of a man with a rat’s nest of a beard, had just risen after having been knocked down by a flurry of the golden boy’s arrows. He tore out one of the steel arrows from his shoulder, and roared in indignation and fury. He whirled around in a mad rush, eyes wide as he locked his gaze on…

...the girl!

“ _ Die! _ ” He yelled, as he raised his axe and charged her.

Byleth watched in horror, the girl’s axe somehow lost in the fight. All she had was a shining hilt that lit with an energon blade. But that would be as nothing to the man’s axe, she knew. Before she had any moment to think, Byleth rushed forward, faster than she’d ever run before. The girl saw her coming, and their eyes met for one brief moment.

Then Byleth took the girl in her arms, turned her back to the bandit’s axe as he shouted something she didn’t hear, and closed her eyes.

...then nothing seemed to happen. Byleth felt the world shudder and freeze, even as her body halted with it. Everything just... _ stopped _ , and before she knew it, Byleth was blinking and stood before a throne in a vast, black expanse of nothing. The throne rose high on a steel dias, angled steps descended down from the base of the seat to Byleth’s level.

The sharp angles, filigree lined with energon that shone, and large plates of metal formed a throne both ornate and simplistic at once. Something that definitely befitted a cybertronian leader of great renown, and yet… Strangely, the girl from Byleth’s dreams sat upon it. She scowled down at Byleth, and looked both cybertronian and cyberkin at once. Her overall form resembled a cyberkin, but her skin was as metal. Small, delicate pieces formed her face, an intricate makeup that was currently formatted in an angry glare.

Her eyes shimmered green with energon as she tsked and shook her head.

“Are you  _ trying  _ to get me killed?!”

When Byleth simply frowned and tilted her head, obviously confused, the girl sighed. She closed her eyes, the green shine gone as the metal lids lowered, and shook her head. She lifted a hand to her temple, both, again, as metallic as the skin of a cybertronian, not the fleshy shell of a cyberkin.

“Honestly, what did you think you’d accomplish with such a stunt?” She opened her shining eyes and glared at Byleth. “Hmm? Just leap in front of an axe wielding maniac, why don’t you? And how else could that end?”

The girl stood as she heaved a heavy, dramatic sigh. She strode a few steps down the stairs, her violent dress lined with gold flowing about her. Byleth couldn’t help but notice the vast mane of green hair that equaled the small girl’s height. Sharp pointed ears laid against the green filament, that Byleth was surprised to notice was actual organic hair.

“No matter, it’s fine. You’ve made it very clear you don’t know the value of your own life, after all. Not going to protect it very well without such paramount knowledge.” The girl crossed her gleaming arms, and tilted her head back as she smirked down at Byleth. “I suppose I’ll just have to guide you from here on out, aren’t I? You may call me Sothis...but I am also known as, the Beginning.”

The girl’s— _ Sothis’ _ —eyes almost dimmed as her gaze lowered, distracted. She tilted her head and gave a thoughtful hum. “Sothis...yes, that is my name. And I am also called the Beginning...but who was it who called me that?”

Byleth slowly looked around, as if there was someone else in the void being spoken to. When she saw no one else, she turned back to the girl. “Sothis? What are you talking about?”

Sothis’ eyes refocused on Byleth as the girl straightened. “I was unable to remember my name until just now! And yet suddenly, it has returned to me, just like that. How very odd…”

She eyed Byleth then, her gaze narrowed. “...and that look on your face, do you think me a child? A mere child who had forgotten her own name?! Phooey! This  _ child _ just saved your life, as you made to toss it away!”

Sothis smirked again, “And what does that make you, now?”

Byleth took a moment to think about it, and slumped shamefully. “I am less than a child, then.”

Sothis smiled fully, and gave a pleased hum before she continued. “Correct! You understand. You there yourself before that axe, just for the sake of saving one young girl. Luckily for you, I have stalled time’s flow for now. Without me, you would have surely perished.”

Byleth, raised as well as could be managed by her father, bowed shallowly. “Thank you for your aid.”

As she rose, she found Sothis’ smile had brightened. “You are very welcome, it wasn’t so hard to be grateful, now was it? I did deem you worth saving, after all.” Sothis frowned, then, and aimlessly glanced around the darkness. “Though only temporary, time has been stopped. But however did I manage that?”

Byleth let her gaze drift about the black before she looked to Sothis. “What will happen once it resumes?”

Sothis sighed, a steel hand to her metal chin. “When it resumes, the axe will tear into your flesh, and you will meet death. How terribly rude of you to drag me into this! Now, what to do…?”

Byleth frowned as she considered the next step as well. It almost seemed to be a stalemate with fate. If time resumed, Byleth would die from a mortal wound. But if time remained forever paused, she would be trapped in this void with Sothis seemingly forever. But perhaps…

“Is it possible you could rewind time as you could pause it?”

The green eyebrows that accented Sothis’ metallic visage rose as she stared at Byleth. “But of course! I must turn back the hands of time!”

Sothis put her hands on her hips as she regarded Byleth. “Yes, that will surely work. Oh, you really are troublesome now, aren’t you? I can not force time back very far, but it will suffice. You know now what will occur, and can adapt accordingly to protect yourself. Now go…”

Sothis tilted her head at Byleth, a thoughtful expression on her glimmering face as she hummed. “Yes, you who bears the flames within. Drift along the passage of time, and find your answers.”

Byleth nodded, and immediately, the lonely throne vanished as did the cyber-skinned girl. She felt the world bend and shudder around her, and when she blinked it back into focus, saw the bandit leader tear the arrow from his chest once more. He roared for death as before, and rushed at the girl, all as it had been. This time, as Byleth ran faster than she’d technically ever done before, her sword was ready.

Before the bandit leader could notice, but as the girl did and gasped at the sight of Byleth’s approach, a sword had parried away his raised axe. The force of her party was too much, and he was thrown back by its force. Byleth settles into a ready stance, and could feel the girl’s stare on her back. She heard the shouts of one of the boys, and glanced over her shoulder to see them rejoin their red-garbed companion.

Jeralt had just begun to approach, and eyed his daughter warily. “Hey, wait, did you–”

Before he could finish, several men clad in gleaming white cyber armor and astride mighty silver equine mini-cons thundered onto the scene. The bandits swiftly made their retreat at the sight of the knights. One of the knights, whose right pauldron was large and spiked, shouted out orders to his comrades.

“The Knights of Seris have come to—hey! The bandits are fleeing! Men, go after them! The students appear to be well, they...who’s this?”

Byleth heard her father heave a dramatic sigh as he dismounted his mini-con. “Oh, why did it have to be him…?”

The man brought his mini-con to a stop near the group, and removed his helmet. The man beamed down at Jeralt, a big smile under his mustache. “Why, Captain Jeralt! It is you! By the Goddess, it’s been ages! Don’t you recognize your old comrade? It’s me, Alois! 20 whole ano-cycles without a trace of you, but I knew you lived!”

Jeralt smiled, a tight but still sincere attempt. “You haven’t changed one bit, Alois. Just as loud as I remember...and enough with the captain nonsense, as you said, it’s been several ano-cycles. I’m not captain, just a busy mercenary with work to do. Good bye, Alois.”

Alois deflated, and sighed. “Right, good bye, captain...wait, no! This cannot be the end of it! I insist you come back with me to the monastery with me!”

Jeralt frowned, and Byleth could tell he’d been hoping his escape had worked. “Garreg Mach...I suppose your arrival meant this was inevitable…”

In that moment, the Knight seemed to notice Byleth’s presence and regarded her. “And what say you, kid? Are you the captain’s child?”

Byleth didn’t notice how tense her father suddenly became at that question. “That is correct, I am his daughter, Byleth.”

Nor did she sense him relax mightily at her words. Alois didn’t seem to either, however, and nodded courteously to her.

“Is that so? Well, differences in appearance aside, you surely do act like your father. I’d love for you to see the monastery as well. Will you join?”

Byleth nodded, loathe to let her father go alone, and genuinely curious herself. Though the life of a mercenary was far from boring—as her most recent outing made clear—this entire event was fascinating. Nothing so odd and out of the blue had occurred to them before. It was also the first time ever that Byleth saw her father seem so...flustered, really.

Jeralt sighed once again, his gaze low, and Alois spoke up.

“What troubles you, captain? You won’t disappear on me again, will you?”

Jeralt forced his gaze up at the knight and shook his head. “Even I would not dare flee from the Knights of Serios, old friend.”

Her father remounted his mini-con, who seemed as nervous as he was, of their pinned back ears were any indication. Mount mimicked rider once more, as Alois’ mini-con excitedly pranced next to Jeralt’s. As Byleth watched them both walk their mounts away, she heard the girl’s voice echo in her mind.

“The Knights of Serios...they must be skilled to scare those bandits off so.”

Byleth jumped, startled by the new and sudden voice, and looked around. Sothis seemed to not notice her fright, and spoke again.

“It would seem those children require your presence. Off you go, now!”

Byleth sighed, flummoxed as she was now that she had to deal with this Sothis character regularly. Hopefully they would prove useful, and not too terribly distracting. She’d seemingly decided to help guide Byleth, but whether that would prove useful in the long run was uncertain. Still, it didn’t hurt to have a constant source of feedback like so.

Byleth snapped back to focus as she approached the uniformed trio. They did seem to be expecting her, and each watched her eagerly. They’d just gotten to witness her in combat up close, something few lived to tell tales of. Oh, if they could just see her in armor…

The girl spoke first, her face kind but guarded as she nodded to Byleth. “I appreciate your help back there, your skill is certainly beyond question, if not measure. You’re very clearly an experienced mercenary. And your father...is Jeralt? The Blade Breaker, former captain of the Knights of Serios? He’s been hailed as the strongest of the knights for years now.”

She frowned and tilted her head. “Have I missed anything?”

Byleth’s gaze dropped as she thought, and shook her head. “I had no knowledge he’d been a captain.”

Byleth looked back to see the girl’s eyes had widened, her pale eyebrows raised high. “Truly? How curious...I’d wager the explanation for that would be fascinating indeed.”

The boy in gold stepped forward. “Hey! You’re going to go with us back to the Monastery, right? I’d love to bend your ear on the way! Oh, I suppose I should mention, all three of us are students at the Officer’s Academy at Garreg Mach Monastery.”

Byleth scanned over their similar outfits once more. “That would explain the matching costumes.”

The golden boy chuckled. “Yes, hence the matching costumes. We were actually doing some training exercises, when those bandits ambushed us. I definitely got the worst of it.”

Byleth raised an eyebrow, just as the girl scoffed.

“That would be because you ran off.”

The boy was unaffected, and simply closed his eyes and nodded. “Too true, I was the first of us to make for a strategic retreat. It would have worked just fine, had you two not followed me. Ruined my whole plan, really. You chased after me, and every single one of the bandits chased after you! An utterly ridiculous disaster, really.”

The boy in blue smirked and raised an eyebrow. “That was your ingenious plan all along, Claude? And here I thought you were intending yourself to be a decoy for our sakes.”

The girl cooly glared at the blonde boy, and shook her head. “His intentions were clear as day, Dimitri. You will prove yourself a lacking ruler if you cannot see the truth behind a person’s words.”

The boy, Dimitri, glared back at her. “Hmm, and you will prove a lacking ruler if you look for deceit behind every word. Failing to trust those whom you rely on could be your downfall, Edelgard.”

The boy in gold, Claude, sighed dramatically as he met Byleth’s blank stare at the show. “There they go again, yet another great debate between Their Highnesses. I can’t help but wonder how being so painfully predictable affects one’s ability to lead. Personally, as the embodiment of distrust, I’d say your little verbal match speaks of naïveté.”

The girl, Edelgard, scowled as she shook her head at him. “Me? Naive? Tell me, are you  _ actually _ incapable of being quiet, or do you simply lack the awareness to do so? Perhaps you have some debilitating condition?”

Dimitri’s eyes went skyward as he sighed. His reaction and Claude’s earlier words led Byleth to believe this entire exchange had happened many times before. How intriguing their days at the Academy must be, then, being stuck so near each other.

Dimitri drew himself up as he smiled politely to Byleth. “In any case, do forgive our digression. Should you have a moment, I’d very much like to speak with you. The way you faced and fended off that bandit leader was captivating! The situation was entirely under your control. I clearly still have much to learn.”

Edelgard nodded in agreement. “Your skill is precisely why I must ask you to consider lending your strength to the Empire. I suppose I should tell you now, I am not just a mere student. I am also the Adrestian Empire’s—”

Dimitri cut her off, a pensive frown on his face. “Halt, Edelgard. Please allow me to finish my own proposition.” He nodded to Byleth, his expression kind but serious. “The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus is in dire need of exceptional individuals such as yourself. Please, do consider returning to the kingdom with me.”

Claude tsked as he wagged a finger at them both. “Whoa there, you two! Such hasty proposals, trying to recruit someone you just met! I was at least going to take the time to foster a lasting friendship before propositioning for favors! But alas, we can’t take our time in this world, now can we?”

He sent a dashing smile Byleth’s way. “So, capable stranger, how about it? Where does your allegiance lie?”

Byleth hesitated, as it occurred to her she’d never place any loyalty anywhere up to this point. Being a mercenary along with her father, they’d travelled to and fro across all three of the major cyberkin lands. Empire, Kingdom, Alliance...this was the first time that Byleth realized she had no roots. And, here and now, these three were asking of her to choose.

Sothis took this moment to speak up in her mind. “Hmm, it seems one’s place of origin weighs heavily on their scales. Yet they are so taken with you, they’ve all but given you free choice. Well?”

Byleth took a moment to consider it, since she had been provided the freedom to.

The Adrestian Empire...a land of ancient history, some of which is even more ancient than the cyberkin race itself. It was the first of their lands to form, to come together and became a grand organized cluster of people. Shepherded by the legendary Khadracons, fearsome warriors descended from the monstrous predacons. Byleth didn’t know much else about it, but knew it was a historic and mighty land.

The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus...a land of noble knights, that generated most of the knights that travelled about. Younger than the Empire, but still mighty, though Byleth wasn’t all too familiar. She did know, however, that the kingdom was marshalled by the Decepticons. No longer the brutal conquerors they once were, they now protected the cyberkin kingdom. A fascinating tale regarding that, Byleth was sure, but not one that she knew.

The Leicester Alliance...a burgeoning league of nobles, no one massive government, but a collection of leaders helmed by one that led them all. The youngest of the three, but strong and fair in its own right, from what Byleth knew. The Alliance had the Autobots, interestingly enough, as their guides and allies. Though Optimus no longer led them, their kindness and wisdom gave the Alliance quite the boon.

Byleth tilted her head, and made her decision.

“The Adrestian Empire.”

Edelgard’s eyes shined, and she nodded with a smile. “A wise choice. Though the Empire has fallen from its former glory, the other regions are merely pale offshoots by comparison.”

The boys looked marginally disappointed, but took Byleth’s choice with dignity. Before anymore conversation could occur, Alois rode up on his mini-con.

“All right, that’s enough with the small talk. It’s high time we got everyone back to the monastery.”

Claude sighed and threw up his hands. “Well, it looks like we’ll have to pick this up at a later time.”

The three walked off to follow Alois, and join the cluster of knights and mercenaries that prepared to move out. Byleth lingered behind for a moment, and watched them go. They were all fascinating young people, roughly Byleth’s own age, not that she knew the number herself. As Sothis had commented herself, they all did seem rather intrigued with her as well. Whatever could they be hoping to get from her, Byleth wondered.

Sothis mused quietly in the back of her mind. “My, my...they are in such a hurry! You know, each of the three are rather unique.”

Byleth couldn’t help but agree, they truly were. Edelgard seemed such a refined young woman, but Byleth could tell she was always evaluating her. Dimitri seemed so kind, but he made her instincts tremble, like something dark simmered deep inside. Claude put on a dashing facade with that smile, but she could see the gears that turned behind his eyes.

As Byleth followed, she knew, this was going to be one hell of a change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also toying around with the Transformers stuff, if you can't tell regarding Sothis, lol. Transformers is just as much fantasy as it is science fiction, there's definitely an element of "magic" to their lore. I have plans for Sothis and the Saints, plans that I hope you guys will enjoy down the road.


	3. A Prime Welcome To Garreg Mach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth arrives at Garreg Mach Monastery, her father and their mercenary troop in tow. She doesn’t know what to expect from this place. But in the end, she doesn’t expect anything that does end up happening at all.
> 
> One particular meeting with a renowned individual leaves her wondering if it’s even real.

The trip to the monastery was short enough that lacking many equine mini-cons was no trouble.

Byleth walked in a loose cluster with the three students, not too far behind her father and Alois. Their mercenary band and the knights were spread out all around them. A relaxed but alert formation, just in case any bandits foolishly decided to try their luck. But they were either absent or smart, as the trip was uneventful. Some time into the journey, the boys chattered off to her right.

“This will be your first time at the monastery,” Dimitri remarked as he nodded to Byleth. “I’d be happy to show you around.”

Next to him, Claude sighed. “It’s really all of Fódlan in a nutshell, the good and the bad.”

Byleth stared at them blankly, unimpressed with their commentary. To her left, she heard Edelgard pipe up.

“Like it or not, we’ll be there soon.”

Byleth looked over at her to see the girl resolutely gaze ahead. She paid Byleth’s state no mind, and continued to hold herself up proudly. Byleth felt that strange tug in her spark again; and this time, she was sure it reached out to Edelgard. How odd, she mused quietly to herself, and didn’t notice how her face relaxed as she continued to watch the younger girl.

A shout cane from up ahead, as Alois’ loud voice easily carried down to the rest of the party. Byleth looked up just in time to watch the trees part, and they entered a clearing. They were at the base of high, rolling hills, and up ahead, nestled in the mountains like a gentle dragon, lay the monastery. The sunlight gleamed off of the metal that accentuated the stonework. It was clearly an ancient structure, so old that the cybertronian metal had been grafted around the stone foundation.

“There it is,” Byleth heard Edelgard mutter softly. “Garreg Mach Monastery.”

Though Byleth’s face remained blank, she had to admit to being somewhere impressed. It only did the structure look sturdy and defensible, but it managed to exude an air of dignity, and maybe even beauty. The seamless mesh of ancient stone and cybertronian steel made it feel apart from the flow of time. For all Byleth knew, this monastery could’ve stood here since...forever.

As they approached the front gates of the monastery, Byleth looked behind them to notice all cybertronians—Knights of Serios affiliated and their own troop members alike—get stopped by one of the cybertronian knights. There seemed to be some measure of understanding between the metal giants, but Byleth couldn’t help the spike of concern. She straightened and tilted her head, but before she could make any more, Jeralt clasped her shoulder. She looked up at him, from where he leaned down from atop his mini-con, and saw his smirk.

“No need to worry, kid. There are halls in this place not quite big enough for our cousins. We’ll regroup with them later, they’ll be well taken care of, I promise.”

Byleth sighed, still a bit anxious at having their cybertronian members cut off like that. But she’d trust her father, and so nodded, and continued to follow to the gates. They entered through the large doors, and stepped into the monastery grounds. Above and across the way was a balcony, where Byleth caught sight of a woman standing at its edge. She watched their arrival intently, it seemed, if impassively.

Byleth heard her father sigh. “So, Rhea is here…”

He was quiet, almost muttered it, but Byleth heard it still. The name rang no bells with her, which worried Byleth. Though her father never shared much, nor did he keep her entirely in the dark. But it seemed everything he neglected to tell her had come to bite them both in the chassis. Byleth let her gaze linger on the woman above until the stress on her neck made it not worth it, and sighed as she looked earthward.

Alois gathered knights and mercenaries alike, and disappeared as he directed them to the nearby barracks. The three students bid the Eisner pair temporary farewell, before they returned to the school grounds. Byleth scanned the area, half on guard, half confused as where they were to do next. Jeralt seemed to know, however, as he patted her shoulder and nodded to a nearby door.

“We’re no doubt expected in the audience chamber, follow me.”

Byleth nodded and followed close at his heels. It didn’t take too long, and somehow her father seemed to know exactly where to go. As they entered the building, and ascended two flights of stairs to the third floor, Byleth couldn’t help but notice something odd. Most every knight, monk, and servant that they passed regarded them strangely. Her father, mostly, received nods, stares, salutes, and gasps alike. Byleth herself only got curious or confused looks, as the focus was clearly on her father.

Before she could bring it up to him, they arrived at the chamber. The room was strangely vast, much larger than Byleth expected it to be. There was a nearby wall that was the only one made of metal, but other than that, seemed nondescript. Jeralt came to a stop at its center, and closed his eyes as he crossed his arms.

“It’s been years since I last laid eyes on this place.” His words were quiet, but still had his usual steel. “To be forced to see her now…”

Byleth turned to face him directly. “You’ve been here before?”

Jeralt opened his eyes and nodded. “I know I’ve never told you this, so I might as well now. Many years ago, I was a knight here, and I reported to the archbishop...to Lady Rhea.”

Byleth straightened, still confused, every answer leaving her with another question. “The archbishop?”

“As you know, most folks in Fodlan devoutly believe in the teachings of Seiros Caelus. The leader of this ridiculously large organization is the archbishop, the current one being Lady Rhea.”

Just as Jeralt finished his explanation, two people entered the room. A man and a woman, both dressed in while, gold, and navy church regalia. The woman’s outfit was demure yet opulent, as if she walked the knife’s edge of humble and prideful, at once. The man’s was farther on the humble end of the spectrum. Ornate enough to pass as a church official, but not nearly as showy.

The man spoke first. “Thank you for your patience, Jeralt. My name is Seteth, I am an advisor to the archbishop.”

The man, Seteth, gestured to the woman beside him. Well, that explained her highly ornate wear.

Jeralt nodded. “Right, hello.”

The archbishop smiled to Jeralt, but something about it felt off to Byleth. “It has been a long time, Jeralt. I wonder...was it the will of goddess that we have another chance to speak like this?”

“Forgive my silence all these years.” Jeralt started, almost hesitantly, to Byleth’s ears. “Much has happened since we last spoke.”

Rhea kept her smile and nodded, and her gaze drifted to Byleth. She held firm, even as her instincts bristled deep down. Though the expression seemed innocent and gentle, there was an almost...piercing gaze in the woman’s almost shining green eyes. It set Byleth on edge, but she kept it inside, and stayed impassive.

“So I see.” She began softly, and Byleth’s reflexes bristled once more. “The miracle of fatherhood has blessed you. This is your child, is it not?”

Jeralt hesitated, too quick for them to notice, but Byleth did. “Yes...born many years after I left the monastery. I wish I could introduce you to the mother of my child, but I’m afraid she was lost to illness.”

To her credit, Rhea seemed sincerely saddened by that news. “I see. My condolences for your loss, Jeralt. As for you,” And she turned her focus to Byleth. “I heard of your valiant efforts from Alois. What is your name?”

Byleth kept silent, and simply eyed the archbishop. She kept her expression as neutral as ever, and stood firm. She did not feel comfortable speaking to the woman, let alone giving her name. The archbishop would discover it one way or another, regardless.

Seteth scowled at Byleth’s silence. “You must at least show the basic courtesy of telling us your name! Do you really not think you’re being rude to the archbishop?”

Rhea shook her head, eyes still on Byleth. “It is all right, Seteth. My dear, I am called Rhea. I am the archbishop of the church of Serios Caelus. In truth, I was only being polite, as I already know your name. And it is a fine one, indeed.”

Byleth sighed inwardly, of course she already knew her name. It also set her on edge, what Rhea said, in two ways. If she’d known Byleth’s name, and wanted to be polite, she could’ve simply asked for confirmation of what she’d been told. Moreover...she’d said that she was _called_ Rhea.

That specific word choice made Byleth’s sword arm clench.

“From the bottom of my heart,” Rhea began, “I thank you for saving the students of the Officer’s Academy.”

Jeralt grunted at that. Byleth paid it no mind for now, and nodded to the archbishop.

Rhea looked to Jeralt, now, and he all but slumped at her gaze. “Jeralt, I take it you already know what I wish to ask of you.”

He sighed, and ran a hand over his scarred face. “I know, I know...you want me to return and Captain the Knights of Serios. I won’t say no, but…”

Rhea frowned, and as practiced as the expression seemed, Byleth could spy a shine of sincerity. “Your apprehension stings, Jeralt. I would have expected Alois to have already approached you on this matter.”

Before the archbishop could continue, the room began to shake about them. Rhythmic booms sounded from behind the metal wall, muffled by its density. But Byleth would recognize that sound anywhere. It was the footsteps of a cybertronian, and by the strength of the sound’s force, a heavily armored and tall one at that.

The metal wall, once seamless and discrete amongst its stone kin, clicked and shifted. Plates of it detached from one another, and pulled away. A doorway made itself known in the wall, large enough for a cybertronian, as expected. But, the individual who crossed the threshold and joined them in the audience chamber…

...Byleth never dared to dream she’d meet _him_ in her lifetime.

Her father gasped at the sight of the cybertronian, then Byleth and Jeralt alike fell to one knee. They bent their heads low, but as Byleth lowered hers, she noticed even Seteth took a knee. The archbishop did not descend, but she did notice her head was bowed as well.

Jeralt spoke, his voice reverent and awed. “Optimus Prime, it is such a surprise and an honor to meet you.”

The cybertronian did not smile, for his face was that of an armored faceplate. But the corners of his optics crinkled as if he smiled, and he nodded his blue helmed head to them.

“Rise, all of you. There is no need for such reverence with me.”

Those who’d knelt rose, though Byleth’s eyes were wide, and even her father still seemed awestruck. It wasn’t every day one met a prime, let alone _the_ prime that once led the Autobots. Before them was no ordinary cybertronian, but a living legend.

“Lord Prime,” Jeralt began, his tone shaky with his attempt to reign in the awe. “Forgive me, but you must understand my surprise. Of all places in the cosmos, I never anticipated you would be here.”

Optimus chuckled. “No one ever does, Jeralt. I came to meet you now, as I heard word of your presence from the bots of your mercenary troop. I’ve heard the tales of your exploits, Blade Breaker. Very few cyberkin can face my kind alone and prevail, after all.”

Optimus’ shining blue optics clicked as he blinked, and turned his gaze to Byleth. “I was also curious to see your sparkling. Your bots spoke very highly of her. May I know your name, little one?”

“Byleth, sir.” She didn’t hesitate.

She didn’t have to look to know Seteth scowled at her once more. No doubt furious she would dare deny the archbishop, and yet so readily fulfill the same request to another. But Byleth didn’t care; this was Optimus Prime, and she would honor him.

The corner of his optics crinkled with the hint of a smile once more. “Byleth, a strong name. I look forward to hearing more of your endeavors as well. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must return to my post.”

Optimus has rested his hand on his chest at his polite departing words. Everyone nodded and gave him shallow bows, Byleth included. But she’d finally blinked herself out of the awed stupor, and realized something. Optimus looked...different than he should. Byleth has seen many depictions of him, both in art and historical holograms.

His usual squarish form was sharper, more rounded now. About his hips hung a metal warrior’s skirt, one that he’d never had before. Where his shoulders met his neck were two armored blades that shielded his head. But moreover, where once his only colors were red and blue broken by silver, he now bore accents of black and a goldish yellow. Optimus also seemed larger, heavier than Byleth had expected.

She spoke nothing of it, however, and simply watched as Optimus turned and left through the large doorway. It closed behind, the metal plates fitted back and reformed the wall as seamlessly as before. Byleth watched as her father sighed and rubbed the back of his head. No doubt, he still recovered from having met the legendary warrior himself.

“I’m afraid I must be leaving as well.” Rhea said, which brought Byleth’s attention back to the archbishop. “There are two of the staff here who wish to have a word with you, Byleth. Please, listen carefully to what they have to say. Until tomorrow, farewell.”

Rhea left the chamber, Seteth quick on her heels. Their departure didn’t keep him from sending an appraising but aggravated frown Byleth’s way. She didn’t pay him any mind, though; he was probably just being alert. She was a new and no doubt troubling element. If anything, Byleth would have been disappointed in Seteth if he wasn’t watching her so closely.

Byleth heard her father sigh, and glanced his way to see him frown.

“I can’t believe it…forced back into the Knights of Seiros.” He sent Byleth a sympathetic frown. “I’m sorry I got you caught up in all of this. I’ll no doubt be stuck here for quite a while. I’m also afraid to say, they’ve requested your services as well.”

Byleth tilted her head, the ghost of a frown tugged at her face. “I’m to work here too? As what, a mercenary?”

Jeralt shook his head. “Nothing of the sort, no. They want you to teach, from the sound of it. You heard those brats earlier talking about the Academy, right? Well, they just so happen to be short a professor, and that damned Alois went and recommended you to the archbishop.”

Byleth’s vague frown threatened to actually overtake her face for once. Teach here? At the Academy? Why would they bother with her of all people? Before she could ask her father anything on the matter, two people entered the chamber and approached. An older man with greyed hair and a mustache, and an older woman whose dress was somehow both risqué and modest at once.

“So…” The woman all but purred, eyes locked on Jeralt. “You must be the new professor! My, how stern and handsome you are!”

Though he didn’t let it show, Byleth could _feel_ her father’s inward eye roll. “Err, no. I’m not the one you’re looking for.” He turned to Byleth, and laid a hand on her shoulder. “You can handle things from here, good luck.”

Before he left, however, Jeralt leaned in close. “And...watch out for Lady Rhea.” He whispered softly. “I don’t know what she’s thinking, to make you a professor like this. She’s up to something, so stay on your guard.”

Byleth sighed softly as he left, and she was now on her own with these two. She turned to regard them, and was startled by the appraising look the woman sent her. It was far too...intrigued for her tastes.

“Oh, so it’s you, then? So young…”

The mustached man sighed and shook his head at her. “Competence and age are not necessarily correlated, as you well know.” He turned to Byleth and bowed his head. “I am Hanneman, a Shard scholar and professor here at the Academy. I can’t help but wonder if you have a shard of your own, honestly. If ever you have a moment to spare, please, pay me a visit so we can delve into the subject further.”

Byleth blinked, surprised at Hanneman’s request. She’d never considered whether or not she had a shard, really. She was aware that many people did, but never bothered to consider it herself. It didn’t really matter that much, did it?

Though, the excited glimmer in Hanneman’s eyes, behind his cybernetic spectacles, melted her.

“I suppose I don’t see why not.”

Hanneman all but beamed at her, while the woman took a step forward.

“I’m Manuela, by the by. I’m a professor here as well, along with being a physician and a songstress when available.” She smiled at Byleth, which was actually rather sweet seeming. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Byleth nodded. “Likewise, for the both of you.” She tilted her head towards Manuela. “You’re a songstress, you said?”

Manuela all but beamed at her. It seemed Byleth was two-for-two now, with winning her new colleagues over.

“But of course! Before I came here, I was a part of the Mittlefrank Opera Company. Perhaps you’ve heard of me? I was their beautiful, peerless—”

Hanneman cut her off with a loud cough. “Do spare our colleague needless chatter, Manuela. Now then, you’ll be expected to take charge of one of the academy’s three houses to teach. I take it you have yet to be briefed as to their nature?”

Byleth nodded, and Manuela immediately frowned. 

“Really now, you don’t know? Fine, I’ll do you a favor and explain it, then. The Officers Academy’s student body is split into three houses. Each one draws its students from its country of origin. The Black Khadracon house is for students of the Adrestian Empire, of the Khadracon faction. Its house leader this year is Edelgard, the Imperial Princess, who is next in line to be Emperor.”

Though it was too minuscule for the professor’s to notice, Byleth’s eyes widened. So that’s what the girl kept trying to say earlier. No wonder she was so imposing, for one so small. She no doubt had to be, with such a future ahead.

“The Blue Decepticon house,” Hanneman continued after Manuela, “is for students from the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, of the Decepticon faction. Their house leader is Prince Dimitri, who is to be the next king.”

And so, that explained why he and Edelgard butted heads so. Or at least, was one such reason for their behavior. That only left…

“Lastly, the Golden Autobot house,” Manuela took the finish, “which is for students of the Leicester Alliance, of the Autobot faction. Their house leader is Claude, grandson of Duke Reigen, who leads the alliance.”

Hanneman seemed to distract himself as he rubbed his bearded chin thoughtfully. “To think that the future emperor, king, and sovereign duke are all here. It will certainly be quite a promising year at the academy!”

Manuela nodded, “Oh I’ll say, let’s just hope these little treasures don’t cause any trouble!”

Hanneman sobered a bit, and hummed in agreement. “Quite right, Manuela.” He looked over to Byleth. “For now, why don’t you take a stroll through the academy grounds? Get your bearings, and do please stop by my laboratory when you can.”

Manuela nodded, “The old man has a point. Oh, and do keep in mind that I’ve only informed the house leaders that you are the new professor. It’s far more fun that way.” She took a moment to wink before she continued. “I suggest you take your time getting to know the students. There are a few odd ducks in the bunch, but they’re all good kids. Lady Rhea should have more information for you tomorrow, but this should get you started. Get going now, and good luck, you’ll need it.”

Byleth nodded, and gave a shallow bow. “Thank you, both of you. I’ll head out and find my room now, I appreciate the advice.”

Manuela seemed to raise an eyebrow at her monotone, but Hanneman seemed unaware.

“You’re quite welcome, my dear. We’ll speak again soon, until then.”

Byleth parted form the pair, and left to find her room. The personal quarters she’d been assigned were among the students’ dormitories, oddly enough. Why they’d room a professor with the students, she couldn’t fathom. Perhaps her placement was last minute? It certainly seemed to be, given how shocked everyone who knew of her position seemed to so far be.

As Byleth entered the room, she felt her heart sink, and her spark dim. She’d dearly hoped to find her cyber armor left here. But it was nowhere to be seen, not even its case was present. They must have it kept elsewhere...some dismal armory, maybe. It grieved Byleth to have to stay apart from it longer, but she would endure.

It would make the reunion all the sweeter.

Byleth spent what remained of the evening getting settled. Once her belongings were dispersed, and her room more appropriated, she made for bed. It was odd, to sleep somewhere that was damn near a luxury compared to what she was accustomed to. Even the best off tavern their troop would stay in didn’t match this. And she was in a mere dorm room!

_This place is far too refined for me...I don’t really belong here, do I?_

With little choice in much of anything anymore, Byleth did the one thing she could still control...and went to sleep.

* * *

_**Optimus Prime** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I’m sure you can tell from this chapter, it’s still going to be fairly in line with canon. But you can’t have them being a humanoid race kin with cybertronians, and have their history be drastically changed by their presence, and not have some divergence.  
> I’m also having so much fun playing around with the Transformers lore. I’m effectively making my own continuity, picking apart pieces from various canon materials, and forging them together into something new. I’ve already started with Sothis, and now Optimus Prime as well. As a certain king of Rohan once said...  
> And so it begins...


	4. The Critical Role To Choose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth must familiarize herself with the houses and their leaders, and come to a critical decision.

Byleth sat in her room, and absently read as the sun rose in the morning. In due time, she would have to head out and meet with Rhea once again. She didn’t look forward to it, but she’d already made peace with her lot. Byleth was stuck here, alongside her father, and they both must now take the lead in their respective roles. She envied her father somewhat; at least Jeralt’s job was similar to his precious one, Byleth wasn’t so lucky.

The bells tolled the hour, and with a sigh, Byleth closed her book and stood. She left her quarters and quickly made for the audience chamber. No one paid her any mind along the way, which reminded Byleth that her new position was as of yet a secret. It wouldn’t for much longer, however, but she would cross that bridge when it came up. She’d hear what Rhea wanted to say, and go from there.

When Byleth arrived, she was disappointed to see the cyber door closed, a mere shining wall among the stone. There was no sign of Optimus, sadly. Her stare at the wall must’ve tipped off the archbishop to her thoughts, as Rhea smiled.

“I’m afraid Optimus is currently occupied with other matters. While all sentient beings in the monastery ultimately report back to me, he is in charge of his people, here. I am sure he would be willing to speak with you at a later time, if you wished.”

Byleth nodded, and waited for the woman to speak.

“I take it you are already familiar with what is expected of you, correct?” At Byleth’s nod, Rhea continued, “Very good. To start, you will need to speak with each of the house leaders. As you do so, explore the academy grounds and familiarize yourself with your new home. This is your first task here, and when you are finished, return here and speak with me.”

Byleth afforded the archbishop a shallow bow. “It shouldn’t take me long.”

Once Rhea dismisses her with a wave, Byleth spun on the heels of her boots and left the chamber. She encountered Alois and Seteth on her way out, and chatted with them briefly. It was intriguing to hear from Alois that the original professor candidate had fled during the bandit attack. Whatever kind of person they were, such cowardice was shameful, especially since they left behind children to die.

Seteth was far warmer this time, than when they’d met the day before. He simply complimented her defense of the students, and reaffirmed the quest that Rhea had assigned her. Byleth graciously accepted his reluctant praise, and went on her way.

Interestingly enough, Byleth first came across the girl, Edelgard. She’d stood in the academy grounds, just near the threshold Byleth emerged from. A part of her wondered if the princess had been waiting for her. She wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case; she had, after all, been most watchful of Byleth’s performance against the bandits.

In fact...Byleth  _ did _ save her from the leader’s strike, she recalled.

Edelgard noticed her arrival to the grounds, and approached. “So I hear you’ve accepted the open professor position. A pity, I truly hoped for you to lend your aid to the Empire.”

Byleth sighed and shook her head. “To be honest, it wasn’t acceptance, so much as a lack of choice in the matter.”

Edelgard raised an eyebrow. “Truly? How very odd…” She shook her head and chuckled lightly. “In any case, I never properly introduced myself, did I?”

She drew herself up, and gave Byleth a bow. “My name is Edelgard von Hresvelg, I am the princess and heir apparent of the Adrestian Empire. I wonder if you’ll be tasked to teach the Black Khadracons...I hope you’ve had the chance to meet the rest of the house. If not, I’d be happy to tell you about everyone.”

Byleth tilted her head as she considered the offer. Edelgard was the house leader after all, she’d have a unique perspective. It would help if she ended up not having the time to personally meet everyone. Byleth took the time to ask Edelgard about her classmates, and listened intently to every word. 

Byleth took extra care to remember her words regarding Bernadetta. Edelgard didn’t seem to have much information on why, but the mention of the girl regularly hiding away in her room concerned Byleth. There could be any number of practical reasons for such behavior, but all of them would be easily understood. For even the house leader to not know why...Byleth would have to look into this herself.

When Byleth asked Edelgard to share about herself, the princess blinked, seemingly surprised.

“Me? Well, let’s see...some may consider me distant, arrogant even. But there’s little to be done about it, their opinions don’t matter to me. One day, I am to be Adrestia’s next emperor, and I must be prepared for that day. What else…” She drifted off, and looked Byleth over for a moment before she continued. “...actually, I’d say that we may just have similar personalities.”

Byleth hummed thoughtfully, then nodded to Edelgard. “Thank you for sharing, Edelgard. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to speak to the other house leaders as well.”

“Very well,” The princess began, as she scrutinized Byleth. “I look forward to hearing who you choose.”

Byleth departed with a bow, this one slightly deeper than her previous ones. She saw Edelgard’s eyes widen every so slightly, but had turned away and walked deeper into the grounds. Many of the students eyed her now, no doubt curious that the strange newcomer still stalked about. Byleth even imagined that they wondered why she approached the house leaders.

She spied Dimitri next, and made a bee line for him. Near him stood a rather tall, strapping young man with dark skin and silver hair. Byleth eyed him curiously, and he eyed her back, albeit warily. Before either could make some sort of life, Dimitri noticed her and made one of his own.

“Ah, there you are!” He called to her, and she gave him her focus. “Please accept my apologies for the other day. You came to our aid, and yet I failed to provide you with the common courtesy of an introduction.”

The young prince drew himself up proudly, not unlike how Edelgard had before, and gave Byleth a bow. “I am Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, the crown prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. Though, here I am merely a student of the academy. On that note, I’ve heard word you are to be a professor here.”

Dimitri smiled. “That is delightful news. I must admit, I still have much to learn. But I'm confident I could benefit greatly from your guidance. Regardless, welcome to the monastery.”

Byleth took a moment to side glance at the nearby young man, who seemed much more relaxed now. She gave him a respectful nod, which seemed to surprise him, but he returned the gesture. Byleth looked back to Dimitri, and didn’t fail to notice how he grinned at their exchange.

“Thank you for the welcome, Dimitri. It has been a rather warm one indeed, so far. I hope that manages to last during my stay here.”

“As do I,” Dimitri agreed. “I understand you’ve been investigating the three houses. Did any of the Blue Decepticons catch your eye?”

Byleth met her gaze drop as she considered. There were a few that intrigued her as she walked the academy. She asked him after all of them, and was especially intrigued by what Dimitri had to say about the young man that hovered nearby. From Duscur, hence the darker complexion, taciturn yet kind-hearted. Byleth got the impression from both Dimitri’s words, and Dedue’s body language, that the two were close indeed.

Ashe and Mercedes fascinated her as well. A sweet young commoner boy adopted by a lord. A young woman of imperial noble descent that came to be of the kingdom. From what Dimitri shared, they sounded lovely; Byleth would have to keep an eye on them. Even if she didn’t choose the Blue Decepticons, something about them caught her mind’s eye.

It perplexed Byleth, however, when she asked Dimitri to share about himself. He reluctantly informed her his story was a sad one, and hoped that didn’t color her opinion of him. It didn’t, technically speaking, but Byleth found it odd how he truly shared nothing about himself. An implication and high degrees of hesitation was all she received.

“Thank you for your time, Dimitri.” Byleth said, once he’d shared about all of his classmates. “I simply need to find Claude now, and I’ll have finished asking around.”

Dimitri nodded, a small, hopeful grin in place. “You’re very welcome, professor.” It felt odd, being called that. “No matter your choice, I am eager to see what comes of your teachings.”

Byleth nodded to Dimitri, and took great care to give Dedue a departing bow. Once again, the stoic young man seemed shocked by her show of respect. She could only wonder as to why. She knew Duscur was one of the lands where darker complexions originated, but she knew not what would make him so surprised every time.

Byleth walked off, and searched about for the golden boy with the bow. Though he didn’t have it on him now, he was easy to find. Almost too easy, really, like he let her stumble across him. Claude sent her a dashing smile, even if his eyes still watched her carefully.

“Hey there, score yourself a teaching gig, did you? Talk about a great first impression, you don’t waste anytime moving on up! I guess I should give you a proper introduction then.”

Though not nearly as formal as the others, he gave Byleth his own facsimile of a bow. “I am Claude von Reigan, of the ruling house of the Leicester Alliance. But don’t you worry too much about all that formality madness. I take it from your gallivanting about the grounds, you don’t know which house you’re going to be in charge of. I would bet you’d like ours, we’re not as...difficult as the other two tend to get.”

Claude tilted his head at her. “Have you met any of the Golden Autobots yet? Anyone you want to hear about?”

Byleth regarded him carefully, and knew exactly who to ask about first. “What about you?”

He immediately laughed and shook his head. “Me? Piqued your interest, have I? I won’t lie, I’m pretty curious about you as well, you know. But what’s life without a bit of mystery, hmm? How about we just take time to learn about each other, little by little?”

Well now, that was intriguing; absolutely nothing, not even a hint of information. Both him and Dimitri seemed awfully close to the chest, neither providing her much more than a semblance. Claude was friendly and curious, but the lack of tell put her off. Byleth’s eyes twitched as she fended off the urge to narrow them.

She wasn’t a fan of being kept in the dark.

“We’ll see, Claude. Now, about your classmates…”

There were two in particular she wanted to ask after. Byleth was fascinated to hear that Lysithea was among the youngest students at the academy. She was also amused to hear of the girl’s distaste for being treated like a child, less so at Claude’s confession of teasing her on purpose. It sounded like the girl had a lot she wanted to prove. Byleth would have to acquaint herself with the girl as soon as possible.

Byleth also asked after Marianne, who’d looked far too tired for her liking. She was concerned for the girl, which only grew as Claude elaborated. Well, as much as he could, at least; beyond knowing her noble house, he sounded as lost as everyone else. The comment of him not being surprised if some people had never heard Marianne speak especially perturbed Byleth. She’d have to remember to watch over the girl, if she had time.

“Thank you for sharing, Claude. Yours was the last house, I just have to report back now and make my decision.”

Claude smirked and winked at her. “The last house, but not the least, right?”

Byleth blinked at him, and nodded. “Not the least at all, no.”

He hesitated for a moment, as if surprised by her reaction. Byleth had a feeling it was the indifference; it surprised everyone, really. Though it did pique her interest that Claude was affected by her impassive nature. With how close he played everything to the vest, his reaction seemed wholly sincere.

_ Am I really that bad at emoting...? _

Byleth gave Claude a wave as she left him, which he returned once he’d recovered. As she made her way back through the grounds, and entered the main cathedral, she came across two familiar mini-cons. It was her father’s mount and that of Alois. They’d transformed, and walked the halls in their humanoid modes. Alois’ had her arms thrown over the other, and it sounded to Byleth that she was talking their ear off. 

Jeralt’s mini-con companion pried themself away from Alois’ and hurried up to her. Their black and red armor shone in the light of the torches, while their silver limbs all but glittered in it. Byleth could easily see the desperate plea of  _ “help” _ in their golden optics.

“Byleth, thank Primus you’re here.” Their voice rumbled from behind their faceplate. “Can you please convince this oaf to leave me alone?”

Said oaf happily sauntered up behind, seeming oblivious to the other mini-con’s plight.

“Come now, Iron Hoof!” She boomed, just as loud if not louder than Alois. Unlike Iron Hoof, she had no faceplate, and her angular metal face beamed with a smile. “We are comrades now, are we not? Besides, Alois told me so many stories of your adventures with Jeralt! You simply must share them with me, such glorious history should be relayed and remembered!”

Iron Hoof glared at her, and crossed their thick arms over the armor of their torso. “I  _ must _ do nothing, Lashtail! Don’t you have strapping young knights to teach how to bond with their mini-cons?”

Lashtail’s face went slack, then she jumped away from Iron Hoof and grasped her helmed head in her hands. “Oh scrap! You’re right! I completely forgot, how foolish of me!”

She started to run off, before she turned and gave Iron Hoof a bow. “Until next time, Captain.” Then gave a quick bow to Byleth as well. “Pardon me, ser Eisner, we’ll have to make proper introductions at another time!”

She ran off down the halls, and her heavy steps echoed throughout the metal-lined stonework. As soon as Lashtail disappeared behind a wall, Iron Hoof let out a dramatic sigh. Byleth looked up at them, tall as they were in robot mode. They scraped the back of their head with a hand, and met her gaze.

“Hope you never have one of those in your life, kiddo.”

Byleth tilted her head. “Have one of what?”

Iron Hoof chuckled, and jabbed a thumb in the direction Lashtail ran off to. “An Alois or a Lashtail. They’re sweet and mean well, but like one of those hounds the cyberkin like to raise, they’ll tail you wherever you go once they’ve adopted you.”

Byleth nodded. “I think I understand, thank you, Iron Hoof.”

Iron Hoof gently laid a large, gauntleted hand on her shoulder. Despite being a mini-con, and thus not being near as large as a full-sized cybertronian, they still towered over her. But Iron Hoof had been with her for as long she could remember, and the older con knew well how to treat her.

“Unfortunately, I actually have my own obligations I must tend to now. Where are you off to, if I may ask?”

Byleth nodded towards the stairs that would take her to the floor where the audience chamber awaited her. “I need to meet with Rhea again, and let her know I’ve talked to all of the house leaders. I guess I have to pick which one I am to be teaching from here on out.”

She watched as Iron Hoof’s gold optics dimmed and narrowed.

“So it’s true, she’s making you teach…” The words were soft, muttered under their non-existent breath. They blinked and refocused their optics on her. “Well, Primus help you with whatever pack of brats you end up choosing. None of them deserve you, if you ask me. Honestly, no one in this monastery does. But if you find them worthy of your time, I suppose I’ll be nice.”

Byleth relaxed at the mini-con’s comforting words, and nodded. “Thank you, Iron Hoof. I appreciate the sentiment, hopefully you like whoever I choose.”

The corners of their eyes crinkled, and Byleth knew they smiled. “My opinion doesn’t matter, they won’t be my brats, after all. It’s you they’ll be following, and you’ll be the one to care for them. Just do what feels right, and follow your spark. It knows the way.”

Iron Hoof then patted her shoulder, before they turned and walked off. Their hooved feet clanked loudly on the floor, another difference between them and Lashtail. Iron Hoof maintained their hooves in robot mode, at least just on their feet. Byleth knew he simply preferred it that way, and fondly watched him go.

Once the equine mini-con vanished from sight, Byleth made for the stairs.

It didn’t take long for her to arrive at the audience chamber. The large, expansive space was just as maddeningly serene as before. Rhea and Seteth awaited her arrival, while Hanneman and Manuela stood nearby. To Byleth’s pleasant surprise, Optimus was present this time. He stood behind the archbishop, his hands clasped behind his back.

As Byleth approached, Rhea smiled. “How are you enjoying your time at the academy thus far? I hope you have found our halls brimming with the vitality of well-intentioned sparks.”

Byleth kept herself relaxed, and nodded. “I am enjoying myself just fine. The students do indeed seem very...energetic. Their energon is strong.”

High above their heads, Optimus nodded approvingly. “As they should, it would reflect poorly on us if the little ones were anything less.”

Seteth crossed his arms and hummed as he regarded Byleth. “I suppose it is time for you to choose what house you will be instructing. Let it be said that I am personally against entrusting you with such a task, as untraceable as your history is. But if it’s the wish of the archbishop and the prime, then there is nothing more to be said.”

“Black Khadracons, Golden Autobots, Blue Decepticons…” Manuela listed off, ponderously. “All so unique from one another, I do hope you took the time to get to know them.”

Hanneman nodded to Byleth. “Since you are new here, Manuela and I thought it best to allow you first pick. We will choose from among the other two, once you’ve chosen yours.”

Byleth took a moment to consider her options. The Black Khadracons sounded like an interesting lot; despite being of the empire, their students all sounded drastically unique and ready to take on the world. The Golden Autobots were no less fascinating; a motley crew of underdogs who seemed to ooze a brash but enduring energy. The Blue Decepticons as well were intriguing; honorbound and uniform, they seemed like a strong, solid unit. But which one should she choose to lead and to teach?

Byleth felt the warmth of her spark in her chest, and recalled Iron Hoof’s words.

_ It knows the way. _

Byleth made her decision.

“The Black Khadracon house.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer for those unfamiliar with Transformers lore: the Khadracons, Iron Hoof and Lashtail, the cyber armor, and the concept of a human-esque race that shares traits with the Transformers is all my doing. If you guys want, I can have notes at the end of future chapters to inform you guys of any other evidence of my meddling with Transformers lore, lol.
> 
> P.S. check out my twitter @Azerothdefender, you can either chat with me about Three Houses, Edelgard, and Edeleth, ask me questions about my works, or more importantly...I drew the helmet of Byleth’s cyber armor. >B3


	5. A House To Call Your Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth has chosen her house, and must now meet its members. But first, Optimus Prime would like to have a word with her. And when she takes a moment to speak with Hanneman, she learns something she’d rather not let be known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST UPDATE OF THE YEAR, HEYYO.

“So,” Rhea began, “The Black Khadracon house, led by Edelgard. This is your choice?”

Byleth nodded. “Yes, I will teach them.”

Rhea’s smile was gentle, even if it still unsettled Byleth. “Your spark has made its choice, then. All I ask of you is that you guide these open sparks with virtue, care, and sincerity.”

“Indeed,” Optimus sounded above them, his hands now hung by his sides. “These little ones are the legacy of the Khadracons. Lead them well, Byleth, so that they may honor their faction cousins.”

Byleth sensed the Prime’s implication very clearly: _guide them to honor Shadowmancer_. The Prime who led the Khadracons, Optimus’ old friend and brother. Where Byleth lacked familiarity with cyberkin history, she knew that of the cybertronians quite well. She now looked forward to seeing how the students would perform.

Byleth refocused on the other cyberkin as Seteth spoke up.

“They are all promising young cyberkin, and bear the weight of both the empire’s future, and all of Fódlan’s. I hope you come to appreciate what an honor it is to be able to teach them.”

Optimus suddenly looked off to a side of the room, and frowned. “Flayn?”

Byleth followed his gaze just in time to watch a young girl run up to them. She stopped by Seteth, and her curled light green hair settled overtop her jacket.

“Brother? Oh!” She blinked at everyone present. “I am so very sorry, I did not mean to interrupt!”

Seteth frowned as he turned to face her. “I am in the middle of something, Flayn. Is it urgent?”

The girl, Flayn, shook her head. “Oh no, it’s nothing. More importantly…” She tilted her head as she regarded Byleth. “Who is this?”

“This is our newest professor at the academy.” Seteth informed her.

Flayn beamed at the news. “Oh my! A new addition to the academy! I am so very pleased to meet you, professor. I am Seteth’s little sister, Flayn. I am so happy to make your acquaintance.”

Seteth sighed as he turned to Byleth. “Let us focus back on the topic at hand. There is something you need to be aware of. In but a few days’ time, there will be a mock battle enacted between the three houses. It’s simply intended to gauge the current progress of the students’ education. We will be taking this opportunity to ascertain the extent of your own abilities as well. Please, do not disappoint the archbishop and the Prime. That is all.”

Byleth nodded, and just to be safe, gave a small bow as well. The green-haired trio and the two other professors all took their leave, but Byleth was surprised to see Optimus lingered. He watched them go, and waited until they all had left before he knelt down. The Prime leaned down even lower, and rested his hands on the stone floor to support his great weight.

Byleth resisted the urge to kneel before the Prime as his great helmed head hovered near.

“Byleth, if I may take a moment of your time.”

She nodded. “Of course, lord Prime.”

He chuckled at the formality, but sobered quickly as he continued. “I understand that you are the Ashen Demon, and that you are on the trail of the Burning Prime.”

Upon his words, Byleth grew serious as well. “Yes, Prime, I am...on both accounts. May I ask who told you?”

“No need to worry, little one, it was your father. I spoke with him at great length on the matter, given its importance. Whoever this Burning Prime is, they must be apprehended. Unfortunately, most of your time will be required here, at the Academy.”

Byleth’s brow furrowed ever so slightly. “It’s hard enough tracking them as it is. The last time we found them, they’d expected my arrival.” She gazed up at Optimus’ shining blue optics. “How am I to follow through on the contract if I am held up here?”

Optimus pulled one hand back to his hip, then reached it forward and opened it to her. His hand was vast compared to her, large enough she could lay in it spread eagle, and just barely manage to fill his palm. In his hand was a device, some kind of circular pendant.

Byleth reached across his palm to take it, and examined it more closely. It had an emblem in the center of the pendant, a sword and axe crossed behind a helmet. It was Optimus’ sigil, formed to denote those he worked with now that he no longer led the Autobots. A fibrous metal cord was attached to it, and Byleth wasted no time to put it around her neck.

“This device will allow you to keep in touch with various scouts and surveillance in my service.” Optimus explained, as he rested his hand on the floor once more. “They’ve already been made aware of the situation, and can be trusted with discretion. If any concrete word of the Burning Prime’s whereabouts are found and confirmed, you can be dispatched at a moment’s notice.”

Byleth slipped the pendant into jacket, to disguise it from view. She looked back up at the Prime and nodded. “Thank you, lord Prime.”

The corners of his eyes belied the smile his face mask couldn’t allow. “You are welcome, Byleth. And do not worry, your cyber armor has been kept safe and hidden. Whenever you are sent out, it will be provided to you immediately.”

Byleth sighed in relief at the Prime’s assurance. Though she still aches to reunite with her armor, the confirmation it was near and waiting eased her. It made her hope that Optimus’ team caught wind of the Burning Prime soon. Byleth was both eager to don her armor, and to take another shot at that damnable mask.

As if he could sense her rising ire and anticipation, Optimus rose to one knee and gently cupped a large hand around Byleth.

“Easy now, you.” He gently murmured. “I can sense your spark’s heat from here. Your father was right, it’s awfully warm of a cyberkin’s spark. You’ll have your chance soon enough, do not overheat your spark or your heart.”

Optimus stood to his full grand height, the strange warrior skirt that Byleth swore was new falling to its own length. “You show promise, both as a warrior and as a leader. I think you will do well teaching Edelgard and the other Khadracons. Remember...they are roughly your age, but they will be looking to you for guidance. Teach them well, help them grow to be cyberkin that will make Shadowmancer proud.”

Byleth nodded, and gave the Prime a deep bow. “I will do my utmost, lord Prime.”

Optimus hummed, mirth tinged the sound, as he turned and walked towards the metal wall. It opened for him, and Byleth stayed to watch the Prime until it closed back behind him. She sighed, she really wouldn’t get used to being within the same compound as a Prime and war hero. It was a great honor, and to be working personally with him was even more so.

Byleth narrowed her eyes as she considered: was it Optimus who contracted her and her father’s troop to hunt the Burning Prime? Jeralt hadn’t actually shared their identity, and she never felt compelled to ask. But if Optimus had to speak with Jeralt for some time on the subject, surely that meant he hadn’t been in the loop until now. Byleth would have to try asking her father, next time they both had a moment.

For now, she left the audience chamber and made for the academy grounds. Now that she’d chosen a house, Byleth had to go meet with them and get a better feel for the students. From the sound of it, she’d have no time to give them any preliminary training before the mock battle came around. She would, however, have time to familiarize herself with them and their capabilities, and that alone would provide an advantage.

As Byleth arrived at the Black Khadracon classroom, she saw the students gathered around Edelgard in its center. The young man she assumed to be Hubert stood by her side rather than with the others, but from what Byleth understood, that was typical of him. She entered the room and approached the group, and those who faced her direction lit up as they saw her enter. Edelgard must’ve seen this, as she turned around and relaxed at the sight of Byleth’s arrival.

“Ah, so you chose our house then.” Edelgard said, and a small smile graced her features. “I must say, I am very relieved to see you will be our professor.”

A boy with bright cyan hair stared at Byleth, wide eyed. “Whoa, wait! You’re going to be our new professor?!” The volume of his exclamation led Byleth to assume this was Caspar. “I didn’t see that one coming!”

A lovely young woman, who Byleth remembered to be Dorothea, stood nearby Caspar and frowned at him. “Easy there, Caspar! A bit rude of yourself, wouldn’t you say?”

“You know it’s a waste of time to expect manners from him.” A young, sleepy looking boy remarked. Byleth recognized him to be Lindhardt. “It will be a pleasure learning from you, professor. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have some Z’s I need to catch.”

 _Yep, that was definitely Linhardt_ , Byleth mused as she watched him find somewhere in the classroom to nap. She saw Edelgard sigh and massage her temples out of the corner of her eye. Even Dorothea and Caspar deflated at the sight, and Byleth could only imagine how many times this had occurred. Though, now being their professor, she supposed it was her problem now as well.

A strained whimper caught her ear, and Byleth looked over to see a young girl with short, wild purple hair. Byleth blinked and stared at her for a moment. Was this the Bernadetta girl she’d heard so much about? The girl’s eyes widened and she squealed as she noticed Byleth watching her.

“Ah! Don’t look at me like that! Oh, and please don’t talk to me much, either…”

She then turned away from Byleth and all but cowered. Byleth frowned slightly, that certainly was Bernadetta. _Poor thing_ , Byleth thought, and resolved to deal with that matter later. One of the other students, Dorothea, sighed and shook her head.

“I’m sorry for the chaos you walked into…” She muttered sympathetically to Byleth.

The chaos continued for some time, and the new professor took it all in stride. All of the students were just as eccentric and fascinating as she expected them to be. Petra, Ferdinand, Caspar, Dorothea, Bernadetta, Lindhardt, and then of course Hubert, and Edelgard. They were oddly welcoming, really; Byleth was a stranger to them in every way, and yet they already acted like old friends.

Eventually, as the rambunctious class grew ever rowdier, Byleth and Edelgard stood off to the side and simply watched. Hubert hovered nearby, of course, and chuckled at the sight. Byleth heard the house leader sigh, and looked over to see she frowned pensively at the class. Byleth tilted her head, and Edelgard glanced at her.

“They’re really not normally this…rowdy, I assure you.”

Byleth flicked her eyes over to the excited students, then back to Edelgard.

“Eager to have a new professor, are they?”

Edelgard nodded. “Indeed, your instatement as professor is rather surprising, after all. I think they’re excited that you chose our house. I must admit, I share their anticipation, though to a far less...manic degree.” She looked over at Byleth sympathetically. “I do hope you can manage, professor.”

Byleth scanned over the students, who seemed to have finally started to calm down. She was very much out of her element, but she would have to make do. Loud footsteps sounded behind them, and Byleth turned to see Iron Hoof approach. She relaxed at the sight of her father’s mini-con, and though their faceplate hid it, she knew they smiled.

“So these are the rascals you adopted.” They joked as they stopped outside the too-small doorway.

Said rascals silenced at the arrival at the mini-con, and Caspar ran out to greet the tall robot.

“Great to meet you, my name is Caspar! Do you know our professor, sir?”

Iron Hoof tilted their head and blinked down at the cyan-haired lad. “Indeed I do, little one. I am Jeralt’s comrade and mount. When he needs me, I become his ride and carry him into battle.”

Caspar voiced his awe and seemed to all but beam up at them. The others came to see the mini-con as well, and Byleth noticed Iron Hoof’s rapid blinks. They was no doubt shocked at the attention of the young cyberkin. The other mercenaries respected them, but otherwise didn’t make much of a fuss.

Dorothea looked the mini-con up and down, and smiled. “How ironic that the mini-con of the professor’s father would match our house colors!”

Iron Hoof frowned at her, then looked at their uniforms, and up at the banner that hung on the stonework by the door.

“Oh…” They slumped, their red and black armor suddenly seemed more obvious compared to their silver limbs. “I suppose I do.”

Ferdinand laughed and patted the mini-con’s arm. “You may not officially bear ties to the empire, but it was fate that the professor would join our class, it seems!”

Iron Hoof startled at the boy’s touch, his eyes widened and equine ears flicked back. Without a moment’s hesitation, Byleth strode forward, and gently but swiftly pried the young man’s hand away. The noble boy raised an eyebrow at her, only for his eyes to widen at her expression. Though it was stoic as ever, he no doubt saw the sharp glare in her eyes.

“Do not touch Iron Hoof.” Byleth warned, and though she kept her voice neutral, the message endured.

Ferdinand blinked as he retreated a step. “My apologies, professor, I—”

Byleth cut him off with a wave, and backed away as she gestured to Iron Hoof. The mini-con frowned down at the ginger noble, their arms crossed over their armored chest. Ferdinand gulped at the sight, before he drew himself up and bowed.

“I am terribly sorry for overstepping, sir. I forgot myself in the midst of the excitement, I assure you! That was not very noble of me, and I am normally much better about my manners.”

Byleth looked to Iron Hoof, and the mini-con back at her. They nodded, then turned around and walked off. Ferdinand wilted for a moment, before Byleth caught his attention and shook her head.

“They accept your apology, Ferdinand. But that is the extent of the exchange for now. I will expect you to be better about the boundaries of others. You’ll have opportunities to make it up to Iron Hoof in the future.”

Everyone stared at her, eyes wide and a couple of agape jaws. Save for Bernadetta, who more than likely still hid in the classroom. Hubert smirked and stifled a laugh, while Edelgard crossed her arms and smiled. Ferdinand, to his credit, looked duly sheepish and nodded to Byleth.

“I will endeavor to do just so, professor. For both my honor as a noble, and to make amends to Iron Hoof. But moreover, I apologize as well for ruining my first impression for you.”

Byleth nodded. “Good, I look forward to seeing how you do so.”

Ferdinand lit up, and opened his mouth—

“But not in the upcoming mock battle.”

—only to close it back, and frown.

“But professor, though you don’t know it yet, I am highly skilled!” He assured her, though Byleth hardly blinked. “I will be of great assistance in the mock battle.”

Byleth shook her head, and kept her flat stare locked on him. “You’ll have plenty of other chances to show me what you can do.” She looked around at the others for a moment, before she settled on Edelgard. “I have to go meet with Hanneman, we’ll discuss the mock battle further another time.”

Edelgard nodded, an oddly satisfied grin still on her face. “Of course, professor. I’ll do my best to keep everyone behaved in the meantime.”

Byleth nodded, then turned and took her leave. She could hear the beginning of a bit of a lecture from the house leader to her classmates. Byleth simply hummed to herself, amused at the thought, as she walked. One would probably expect more formal, dignified behavior from children of the empire. But the group was very loose and relaxed, almost overly so, as they understandably and naturally got on each other’s nerves.

Though Byleth was not keen on being trapped at the Academy as a professor, maybe these “brats”—as her father liked to call them—wouldn’t be so bad.

When she finally arrived at his office, Hanneman positively beamed at her. “Ah, there you are! I was beginning to worry that you would perhaps not stop by my office.”

Byleth blinked and tilted her head. “Why wouldn’t I stop by?”

Hanneman chuckled awkwardly as his eyes drifted to the _many_ books in his office. “Well, simply put, not many are willing to entertain the ravings of a shard scholar, even at the best of times. But more importantly…”

He focused on her and grinned. “Now that you’re here, I’d like to use this device I designed to determine whether the power of a Shard rests within you. It won’t hurt a bit, too, I promise.”

Byleth frowned slightly as she examined his device. “I must confess, I don’t actually know much about Shards, Hanneman.”

He hesitated, and gave his own frown at her confession. “Truly, you don’t know about Shards? Well then, allow me to explain everything, absolutely everything! Is your calendar clear? This may take some time.

“They’re a very fascinating topic to delve into, but I should begin by explaining to you what they are. Shards are power incarnate, absolute might and energon. We know not where they come from for sure, but legend holds that they were a gift from the goddess to the cyberkin many eons ago.

“They exist within the flesh, a part of the blood and the spark, and are passed down by bloodlines. The Shards allow one great proficiency in magic, have near cybertronian degrees of strength, or any other boons. Each Shard has its own power, the nature of which is beyond cyberkin understanding. Even our cybertronian cousins are rather befuddled at how they came to be, and what they are! For now, at least.”

Byleth hummed thoughtfully at the long-winded explanation, and tilted her head. “And you believe that I have a Shard?”

Hanneman nodded vigorously. “I suspect as much, at the very least. But we won’t know for sure unless I look into the matter. As I said, Shards are passed through bloodlines, but having a Shard doesn’t necessarily mean it’ll be inherited by a descendant. The bloodlines of Shards often have very few members actually manifest one. It’s possible one of your ancestors bore a Shard, and after all this time, you have now inherited it.”

Byleth’s eyebrows rose. “Hmm...well, if you don’t mind, Hanneman, do what you can to find out, please.”

The scholar all but beamed, and even his rather fluffy mustache couldn’t dim the expression. “I assure you, professor, I do not mind in the slightest! I’ll get to the bottom of it right away.”

Hanneman held out his device to Byleth. “Now please, simply hold your arm over my device, and it’ll do the rest.”

Byleth didn’t bother to hesitate, and reached out her arm over the device. It shimmered and lit up with the light of energon as it activated. The device made quick work of its purpose, and a hologram flickered to life. An image appeared, a symbol of curved lines that seemed to make a strange arrangement. The image was only partial, however, and the whole couldn’t be made out.

Byleth struggled to keep herself calm, however, as she realized the symbol’s line work eerily resembled her cyber armor’s helmet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had this written out for a while—because I fucking love writing this story—but I didn’t want updates to be TOO close together. I’d rather not let this story stagnate or burnout, and give it time to simmer, ya know? I care about this story too much to mishandle it.
> 
> Also, as the story progresses, the dialogue is going to steadily ease out of scripted speech. I’m sure you’ve already noticed the heavy paraphrasing. I absolutely endeavor to keep it fresh enough that you’re all still interested.
> 
> Of course, me throwing in a Transformer or two here and there will really help with that, Hehehehehe.
> 
> Do comment if you’re enjoying it so far, or if you have any questions! Hopefully Hanneman has already started to clear some things up a bit.


	6. Your Chance To Prove Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth must prepare for the mock battle, and do her best to prove herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *clap* let's *clap* get *clap* some *clap* diverging *clap* dialogue *clap* up *clap* in *clap* this *clap* bi—

Byleth continued to stare in equal parts awe and dread at the partial symbol.

The only people who knew she was the Ashen Demon were those of Jeralt’s troop, and now, Optimus Prime. It wasn’t initially intended that way, but when it became clear that no one outside their mercenary company made the connection of identities, Jeralt decided to keep it that way. It gave the Ashen Demon a more effective reputation, improved the likelihood of getting contracts...and improved the pay rate of them. After all, what better way to get work than to have a reputation that’s all but a myth?

Hanneman didn’t notice Byleth’s conflict, and blinked owlishly are the image.

“Unbelievable...a pattern I’ve never seen before! Could this possibly be an as-of-yet undiscovered Shard? I didn’t think there could be one left I hadn’t known about! How thrilling!”

The man’s mustaches curled along his smile. “Pardon my unrestrained jubilation, professor. This is most unexpected, and I have much to consider. You may leave now, if you wish. I have research—oh,  _ so much _ research—to do in regards to your Shard now. Your work here is done.”

The man turned away, the device still held in his grasp. He muttered wildly under his breath now, eyes locked on the holographic pattern. Byleth, still frozen from her shock, had her arm still raised where it had been over the device. She slowly retracted her arm, and quietly left the office. Byleth would have to get herself together, and stay focused.

It wouldn’t do to get herself embarrassed in the mock battle, after all.

Byleth took the rest of the day to explore, and further get acquainted with the monastery grounds. It was a vast place, but thoughtfully planned out, as well. She knew it wouldn’t take her long to get the place well mapped out in her mind. If she was going to be here for a while, Byleth was going to make absolutely sure she knew it like the back of her hand.

As she meandered about, Byleth took great care to help Dedue with a gardening favor. The young man seemed shocked as ever at her willingness to converse with him. But Dedue was more concerned with getting the seeds planted, and had no time to do it himself. Byleth was more than happy to assist, and so found herself in the greenhouse.

The plants there were many and varied. Fruits, vegetables, flowers, and so much more. Students and staff alike tended to plants there, and Byleth joined them to get Dedue’s seeds planted. Once it was done, Byleth scanned the greenhouse and nodded to herself. Indeed, she’d have to frequent this place in the coming months.

She even took the time to help Flayn our, since she apparently needed a special fish to honor Lux Cethleann. Byleth was more than happy to, mostly because it meant she could fish. She hadn’t had time to do that in a while, so this was just a great excuse. It sadly didn’t take her long to catch the fish. But Flayn was very happy to see it, and Byleth was glad to have been of assistance.

Later into the afternoon, Byleth invited Edelgard to join her in the dining hall. To have an excuse to chat, and discuss the mock battle. She was especially hoping to receive any and all advice the house leader could offer. She was far more familiar with the monastery, after all.

“Of course, professor.” Edelgard had said as she accepted her invitation. “It’s very astute of you to double down on the situation like so.”

They sat across from one another, warm meals in between them. The first few minutes were focused on the food. As they ate, Byleth discreetly watched the princess. She didn’t seem to be all too invested in the meal, but neither did she seem to dislike it. Byleth decided then that she would learn Edelgard’s preferences, should they have future meals together.

She was awfully concerned with such a trivial detail, but Byleth paid the triviality no mind.

Once they’d finished eating and staff took away their plates, Edelgard crosses her arms atop the table.

“I understand you wanted to discuss strategy for the mock battle tomorrow.” Edelgard got straight to the point, and Byleth admired that.

“Indeed I do,” Byleth confirmed, as she nodded. “Though I’ve already started to know the other Khadracons, I have been unable to properly discern their capabilities. It will be tricky for me to lead them well in the battle, when I don’t even know how best to utilize them.”

Edelgard rubbed her chin with a gloved hand. “Hmm, a keen observation, professor. Very well, shall I recommend to you the team I feel should be fielded?”

Byleth nodded. “Yes, and explain your reasoning as well, if you please.”

Edelgard paused for a moment. “Most importantly, you and I will be guaranteed to be on the field. As professor and house leader, we are obligated to participate. That leaves only three available positions to choose out of the class.”

“Linhardt will be all but required. Though he may complain at being unable to nap, he is the only student in our class currently who knows white magic. To sustain ourselves in the battle, he would be crucial. As anxious as she’ll be about it, I would also field Bernadetta. She has the most and best bow experience out of all of us, that range would prove beneficial to our efforts. As for the last position…”

Edelgard tilted her head, her lavender eyes slightly narrowed. “Either Dorothea or Hubert…”

As the princess trailed off, Byleth leaned forward. “A curious pair to choose between, what do they offer?”

“Well, they have proficiency in magic as well. Where Linhardt is best at healing, Dorothea knows attack spells, and Hubert has dark magic. Magically speaking, they are our hardest strikers.”

Byleth nodded as she leaned back. “Do you have any particular preference, or do you find they are of equal footing, if different particular talents?”

Edelgard smirked as she returned her own nod. “To be quite honest, it is a difficult choice. Despite—or perhaps in spite of—her commoner status, Dorothea is awe-inspiringly talented in reason magic. Pretty handy with a sword, as well, but she’s only recently picked that up since getting into the Academy. As for Hubert, dark magic is as of now his only specialty, but that has allowed him to refine that specialty very well.”

Byleth lifted a hand to rub at her chin. “I suppose, then, that it’s just down to a simple choice.”

“Indeed it is,” Edelgard agreed as she nodded. “But I shall leave the final decision up or you. Beyond those four, Petra is rather proficient at swordplay, and Caspar has proven fierce with both axe and fist. Whatever roster you choose for the mock battle, I look forward to assisting you and them to achieve victory.”

Byleth nodded and rose, and the house leader followed suit. “Thank you for your insight, Edelgard. I’ll have my final decision made by the time we’re fielded.”

“You’re quite welcome, professor. I look forward to seeing both who you choose, and how well you lead us.”

With that, the pair separated, and Byleth went about the rest of her day. By the end of it, she’d retreated to her quarters to freshen up her memory of her students’ capabilities. She’d had Edelgard write brief summaries of what they could do, just to be safe, and Byleth read over them one more time. She had to admit, Edelgard’s recommendations were very solid; it would be best to utilize their sole archer and healer on the field.

But who to take the fifth slot?

With Byleth’s sword skill, having Petra on board would be rather redundant, at least for now. Caspar’s physical strength could surely be an asset. But that would leave them magically at a disadvantage, especially when they had two potential mages to field. Byleth ran a hand over her mouth as she eyed the two pages dedicated to Dorothea and Hubert respectively.

A part of her was tempted to choose Hubert, given the lack of dark mages for the other two houses to field. That would be a unique advantage to have over them. But Byleth was very intrigued by Dorothea, and was eager to see her in action immediately. Being both a mage with reason magic and having a sword didn’t hurt matters, either.

By the time night had fallen, and Byleth made her bed, her fifth unit was chosen.

* * *

The next day, after breakfast had been partaken, Byleth met with Edelgard in the training grounds.

“It’s finally time for the mock battle. This isn’t trust the academy’s chance to measure your skill as a professor, but mine as well.” Edelgard raised an eyebrow. “Do you think you can rise to the challenge?”

Byleth nodded, “Leave it to me, Edelgard. They won’t know what hit them.”

Both of the leader’s eyebrows rose and she grinned. “So confident, this will be interesting. Whoever you ended up choosing, know what we’ve all undergone strict training. We’re prepared for anything that comes our way, so there’s no need for you to hold back. Show us what you’re capable of.”

Byleth nodded, then blinked as she felt someone approach. She looked to one side to see the two boys who led the other houses arrive. Claude looked as suavely confident as ever, and even Dimitri seemed in especially high spirits.

“Hey there!” Claude greeted, with his usual debonair grin. “Did we not get the memo for the strategy meeting? No need to worry, I’ll just join in now.”

Edelgard gave him a knowing smirk. “Very well, simply share all of your weaknesses, and you’re more than welcome to stay. But oh, the battle will be soon upon us, I don’t think we have that kind of time.”

Claude dramatically put a hand to his chest. “You wound me, princess! But really, do you not believe you can win without knowing my weaknesses? Dear me, you really need to believe in yourself more.”

Edelgard shook her head. “On the contrary, no effort shall be spared as I pursue my victory. You should understand completely, being such a masterful schemer.”

Claude’s eyes widened almost comically. “Schemes? Who, little old me? I have no idea what you’re talking about, I intend to fight as fairly and squarely as ever.”

Dimitri, who’d been quiet up till now, regarded the golden leader with a smirk of his own. “How odd to hear any words akin to “fair and square” come out of your mouth, of all people, Claude. Surely the world must be ending, I think I can see Unicron darken our skies now.”

Claude scoffed and raised an eyebrow. “The highnesses only need a short period of time to know me so well, eh? You two have me all figured out, don’t you?”

Dimitri shook his head. “No need to tease, now, Claude. I will fight with honor, but moreover, I will fight to win.”

Edelgard and Byleth shared a look once the boys’ back-and-forth finished, the former with an eyebrow raised while the latter shrugged minutely.

“Well, the same can certainly be said of us,” Edelgard began, and her eyebrows eased into a confident expression. “Wouldn’t you say, professor?”

Byleth nodded, and regarded the two boys as she crossed her arms. “Indeed, I do not intend to lose.”

Claude whistled, while Dimitri chuckled and spoke. “If that is your attitude on the matter, then I certainly shall not hold back.”

Byleth imagined she could’ve chuckled in that moment, but felt no such inclination. But then, she usually didn’t, though no one seemed to notice. Before any further banter could be had, the other two professors approached. Both seemed rather amused at the sight before them, Manuela especially so. 

“Well now, how precious are you!” She all but cooed, eyes locked into Byleth. “Look at you, getting on so well so fast with your students!”

“As pleased as I am to see you take initiative and spend time with your students,” Hanneman began, “I’m afraid we must pull you away for a faculty strategy meeting.”

The boys bid their farewells and left, while Edelgard lingered first just a moment.

“I’ll see you in the field, then, professor.”

Byleth nodded to her, and the house leader took her leave as well.

The degree of both confidence and calm that Byleth caught in the princess’ voice intrigued her. This was a determined young woman, indeed. She’d been fierce enough against those bandits, indeed. As much trouble as teaching seemed to be, Byleth looked forward to seeing how Edelgard performed.

* * *

Byleth stood in the bright sun on the field, lightly armored and a sword at her hip.

She still endured without her cyber armor, but by now, she’d accepted the reunion would have to take time. If she wanted to keep her connection to the Ashen Demon a secret, after all, she’d have to deal with extended periods of separation. Besides, Byleth had learned from her colleagues that a part of the Academy’s curriculum included training its students to one day receive their own armors.

It wouldn’t be fair for Byleth to face them in something they weren’t even prepared to wear.

Edelgard approached on one side, and scanned the sparse, open expanse that they currently manned. Nearby was a small forest, and on another side was a hill and a small ruin. They’d been given the least strategically sound position, it seemed. But Byleth was not fazed, and neither did the house leader seem.

“Claude will no doubt try to make use of the forest’s cover.” Edelgard observed, as she gestured towards the trees with her axe. It amused Byleth how weightless the large weapon seemed in the small girl’s grip.

“Of course he will.” Byleth agreed, “But that doesn’t necessarily mean that it will provide the results he wants.”

Edelgard hummed in amusement, and glanced over at her. “Indeed it doesn’t, professor.”

Byleth glanced over her shoulder to look behind them, at the other students that she’d selected.

“Do I really need to be here?” Bernadetta whined, an anxious warble to her voice. “Wouldn’t Ferdinand or Caspar be better?”

Linhardt yawned, a hand raised to uselessly smother it. “Ferdinand got in trouble and can’t be here, and Caspar isn’t near as good a shot with the bow as you, Bernadetta.”

Dorothea rolled her eyes at the both of them, but the gesture was ruined by a fond smile. “Don’t you worry, Bernie, just stay behind everyone and you’ll be perfectly safe. If the professor is as good as everyone says she is, this battle will be over before you know it.”

That made the cowering girl perk up a bit. “R-really, do you–do you think so?”

Dorothea nodded. “Absolutely, you’ll be back in your room before you know it.”

Bernie sighed, and her white-knuckled grip on her bow relaxed somewhat. “Oh good, that’s good, that’s a relief!”

Byleth hummed, actually somewhat amused at the sight. They were in bad need of firm, capable guidance, to be sure. She was worried that her responsibility over them was ill placed, if Byleth was honest with herself. But it was too late now, and this was her moment to find out.

Byleth was distracted from her musings as her father approached, high atop Iron Hoof’s back. The mini-con was in their alt-mode now, their strong form in its equine shape. They snorted and pawed at the ground, and did so in Byleth’s direction. She recognized this as their attempt at encouragement in this form, and gave them a grateful nod.

“All right, kiddo, the battle is about to start. I’m sure you already figured it out, but your goal is to defeat the other two houses. I’ll be overseeing the battle, so listen well if you intend to win.” He smirked down at her. “But I’m sure you’ll do just fine.”

Jeralt tapped Iron Hoof’s sides with his heels, and the mini-con whinnied mightily as they sauntered off. Byleth drew her sword and hefted it in her grip, getting her hand re-used to its weight. Edelgard and Dorothea readied themselves on either side of her, while, Bernadetta and Linhardt did so behind them. They waited for a beat, to give Jeralt time to begin the battle.

Then Byleth signaled them to move out.

They kept together as a unit initially, and rushed across the open expanse of the field. Byleth led them towards the forest first, where she knew the Golden Autobots lay in wait. Bushes and barricades acted as a pseudo-gateway to the trees, and already, Byleth spied a student.

Violet hair and a steel lance shone in the sunlight as Lorenz made to meet their approach. Byleth saw he was alone, and figured the young fool was brazenly assaulting them alone. She could all but hear Claude’s chides at Lorenz from this far away, but ignored it. She signaled Edelgard to curve around and away from him, and the princess nodded as she ran to follow through.

Lorenz bravely, foolishly, rushed at Byleth with an admirable eagerness. She easily parried his blunted lance, and shoved him away. The young noble stumbled but kept his footing, and made to re-engage her. Unfortunately for him, a dummy arrow struck him in the chest. Though nowhere near lethal for the sake of the mock battle, the arrow hit hard enough that Lorenz staggered back and fell to the ground.

A knight in cyber armor came to retrieve him, and Byleth continued forward.

She gave the students that followed at her heels a command: for Linhardt to stay close, and for Bernadetta and Dorothea to make a wide arc to flank the Autobots in the side opposite from where the Decepticons were waiting. She’d rather not risk dealing with golds and blues both. Not only was Byleth still unsure of her students’ capabilities, but this afforded her the chance to gauge how well they followed her orders.

So far, it was going very well. As Byleth approached Edelgard, she’d already dispatched Ignatz, who now sheepishly followed a knight off the field. The princess glanced up at Byleth’s arrival and gave her a nod, which she returned before she refocused one the rest of the field. The professor could see the two she sent around were nearly in position.

“Edelgard, with me. Bernadetta and Dorothea are circling around, we’ll make straight for Claude and Hilda. If Manuela does what I think she will, she’ll see two of her students out, and come down to regroup with these two.”

Edelgard’s eyes widened as she processed Byleth’s plan. “You mean to trap them between us.” It wasn’t a question, but rather an awed observation.

“Indeed I do, let’s go.”

The trio made their approach on the forest, and dodged the occasional arrow from Claude when they were within range. Byleth could see she was right, the songstress-made-professor had joined her two remaining students. She rolled her shoulders, adjusted her sword grip, and glanced sidelong at Edelgard.

“I’ll harry Claude, you keep Hilda distracted. Linhardt, watch our backs.”

Once she heard one drowsy and one determined affirmative, Byleth rushed forward. She skillfully parried Claude’s arrows with her sword, and dodged what ones she couldn’t. This slowed her down, and when Hilda made to rush her, Edelgard intervened. Behind them, Byleth saw Maneula ready a spell...only to be struck in the back by a dummy arrow.

Just as Claude’s eyes widened, and he realized their scheme, a restricted blast of thunder shook the ground next to him. He fell to his back, where Byleth met his chin with the blunt tip of her sword. She heard Hilda cry out behind her, only for for a shining strike of nosferatu to send her to the dirt. That left their professor the last one standing, as Manuela smirked at them all.

“Very clever work, professor! But you have to know that I won’t be going down withou–”

Before she could finish her confident spiel, a sword tip that didn’t belong to Byleth teased at the older woman’s neck.

“You were saying, Madam Casagranda?”

Manuela looked down the sword’s blade to its wielder, where she saw Dorothea’s cheeky grin. The woman chuckled and raised her hands in defeat. Claude and Hilda pulled themselves back to their feet, just as more knights of Serios arrived to retrieve them. Byleth stayed on her guard, and watched the direction where she knew the other house lay in wait. 

As Claude departed, Byleth heard him call out to her.

“Nice trick there, surrounding us like that, teach! A shame you didn’t pick the Autobots, I might have learned a precious thing or two from you.”

Byleth hummed as she kept her eyes on the trees. “You lost, and so you’re already learning. Defeat is the greatest teacher, far better than I could be.”

She didn’t know what reaction Claude had to her words, as he had gone silent and she could hear their departure. Byleth wondered if he was perhaps surprised at her words. They were rather simple ones, really; ones she’d known well for years. So long as you lived to listen to it, defeat had very paramount lessons to learn.

Once the remnants of the Golden Autobots left the field, Byleth had her students regroup. It put her on edge to have stood so still for so long, while active opponents lingered elsewhere. A part of her was surprised that none of the Blue Decepticons had taken advantage of their opponent’s distraction. Perhaps Dimitri was simply taking his promise of honorable combat seriously.

Now that they were ready, however, Byleth just barely managed to pluck a dummy arrow from the air, its blunted tip mere millimeters from Edelgard’s chest.

The house leader, to her credit, simply blinked in surprise at the arrow in her teacher’s hand. Bernadetta squeaked in fear—quite loudly, too—while Linhardt and Dorothea simply went in their guard. Byleth walked over to Bernadetta, and carefully placed the arrow in her quiver. The young girl trembled, so Byleth gently rubbed her shoulder.

“Ashe is a good shot, but so are you.” She turned to the rest of them. “We have to move, now, before Ashe snipes us all down. We’ll take them head on this time, the hill is open wide and Hanneman is no doubt holed up in the ruins. I’ll take care of Ashe, Edelgard,” The princess stood at attention, “Wait one minute, and then lead the others carefully against the Decepticons. I’ll regroup with you when Ashe is out.”

All of her students nodded and gave their affirmatives, even the still trembling Bernadetta.

Byleth ran through the forest, her class lingered behind at her order. Once she had Ashe’s focus, she knew they’d be just fine. But removing the enemy archer as soon as possible was important. As it stood, they were on equal ground; but if Byleth could remove Ashe from the field, they would be solid.

As soon as she burst from the trees, Byleth sidestepped an arrow. She could see the surprise in the young man’s face, and how he swiftly made to knock another arrow. He managed to get it fired off before she reached him, and the blunted tip ricocheted off of her armor. It had enough force to jolt her chest, but Byleth just grit her teeth and shoulder checked the boy.

Ashe fell to the ground with a yelp, and groaned on impact. Byleth gently pressed her knee to his chest, and held her sword near his neck. Though the pose was quite intimidating, she made a great effort not to harm Ashe anymore than the shoulder check did. It was more a formality than anything, to reinforce the severity of the moment should it become real.

After a satisfying beat, Byleth backed off and helped Ashe sit up. She patted his shoulder, and he smiled up at her.

“Thank you for holding back, professor. I can only imagine how hard that hit would’ve felt if you’d gone full force!”

Byleth nodded, before she readjusted her sword in her grip as she ran off to rejoin her class. Just as she crested the hill and came across them, she saw Edelgard locked in combat with Dedue. Their axes were trapped against each other, and to the professor’s surprise, the young woman actually held her own. But Byleth knew she wouldn’t hold out long, she could tell that leverage and angle was all that kept Edelgard on par with the large young man.

Byleth looked up to see Mercedes hold off Dorothea with her bow, while she threw a heal spell nearby to Dedue. But she wouldn’t be able to hold that long, she was sure. Byleth ran just near enough to Bernadetta for the young girl to hear.

“Bernadetta,” Byleth paused, and waited for her yelp to pass. “I need you to send a couple of arrows Mercedes’ way, please.”

Bernadetta gulped and nodded shakily. Byleth gave her a reassuring nod back, and made her way up to Edelgard. As she ran, Byleth caught Linhardt’s eye, and made a vaguely Nosferatu gesture towards Dedue. He nodded, and as she got closer to the dueling axes, was very pleased to watch a shine of light blast into Dedue. Edelgard backed off from the now downed combatant, and turned to nodded over her shoulder to Byleth.

Byleth glanced up at the ruins, and saw Hanneman emerge to give Dimitri back up. She twirled her sword and readied for their approach, as did Edelgard beside her. The prince bravely approached with his professor behind, but didn’t get far. A blast of fire kept him back, and he raised an arm to shield his sight. But as he did so, two arrows struck him in the chest and shoulder. Though being blunted dummies, they didn’t hurt  _ that _ much, Dimitri reacted appropriately and fell to his knees.

Edelgard approached him and gently tapped the back of her axe to his shoulder.

“A valiant effort, Dimitri, but doomed I’m afraid.”

Dimitri simply chuckled, and glanced over at Byleth. “I didn’t intend to underestimate the new professor, but I seem to have fallen into that trap regardless. Masterfully played, professor Eisner.”

Byleth stared at Dimitri for a moment, unblicking. As she did so, her face was suddenly lit with the golden flash of a thunder spell. Dimitri flinched from the brightness, and glanced behind him to see a charred, coughing Hanneman, who was only  _ slightly _ smoking. The older man waved a hand in front of his face, while he patted the soot off of his clothes. The young man sighed and shook his head, then slowly rose to his feet.

“And that is defeat, then. Excellent work, professor, you far outperformed what I had anticipated.”

Byleth shrugged, and glanced over at where she saw her father approach upon Iron Hoof. “That happens more often than you’d think.”

She saw Edelgard give her a sidelong look, and just barely made out a raised eyebrow. But her focus remained on Jeralt’s arrival, and on Iron Hoof beneath him. The mini-con looked rather excited and proud, they sauntered up to them like a show-horse in a parade. As they neared her, Byleth allowed the affectionate nose that nudged at her shoulder. She stroked the hard, angular metal of their face, as heard her father’s voice boom overhead.

“And it looks like the winners of the mock battle are the Black Khadracons!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am enjoying myself so much, and I'm glad to see that so far, so are all of you! <3 <3 <3
> 
> I appreciate the comments very much, do pardon me if I don't always answer. But if you ever have a legitimate question, do leave it in a comment, those I will absolutely endeavor to answer. I very much want to give you guys stuff to contemplate and speculate on, but I don't want to leave anyone in the dark.


	7. The Aftershocks And The Echo Starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mock battle is over and won, but Byleth’s struggles have just begun. She must find it within herself to endure both the stares of the monastery and the hunt for the Burning Prime.

After the mock battle, Byleth met with Edelgard in a reception room. They were tired from the exercise, but for her part, Byleth was content. The battle was well fought, but moreover, her students fought well. They not only followed her commands excellently, but even performed well on their own.

Edelgard grinned at Byleth. “Excellent work out there, professor. Though really, our victory should come as no surprise.”

Byleth nodded. “Indeed, it was easy.”

Edelgard’s grin grew as she nodded as well. “It truly was, concrete evidence to prove you’re well qualified to lead the Black Khadracons.”

Before Byleth could respond, a ruckus caught her attention. The pair looked to see the entirety of their house crowd around them. Those who hadn’t partaken were especially jovial, though none matched Caspar’s enthusiasm. Even Linhardt, who must’ve been exhausted from the endeavor, had wider eyes than usual.

They all clamored excitedly about the victory. Petra attempted a praise of Byleth’s leadership, that Dorothea thoroughly agreed with. Ferdinand even provided due praise, as he seemed pleased at what he witnessed. Though Hubert seemed convinced Edelgard was to thank, Byleth was grateful to hear Linhardt speak up on her behalf. Caspar was dismissive of the healer’s concern, while poor Bernadetta seemed inclined to never step foot on the field again.

Eventually, the princess spoke up over them. “Honestly, you’re all behaving as ridiculously as ever! Our victory came about only because we worked together, as a proper unit.”

The whole class stopped to stare at her, and Byleth raised an eyebrow at them.

For her part, Edelgard nervously continued. “Was it something I said? Really now, is me talking about togetherness so odd? If so, that perception changes now. I’m cancelling the festivities, we absolutely must discuss this further.” The house leader let her classmates gawk at the order for a beat, before she smirked and shook her head. “I’m kidding, of course! Come on, everyone! We’ve earned ourselves a celebration!”

The class gave their cheers and nods in equal measure, and they all rushed for the dining hall. Byleth lingered, however, and watched them go. Her absence was quickly noted, however, as Edelgard slowed and gave her a look. Whereas everyone else had ran as if in a marathon—save for Linhardt, of course—Edelgard had simply walked. She returned to Byleth’s side now, though, and tilted her head.

“Do you not wish to join us, professor?” She inquired, polite but clearly curious.

Byleth sighed lightly through her nose, and shrugged. “Such celebrations are not my usual scene. Besides, I thought it would be best for me to prepare myself to begin everyone’s education. I am new to this teaching business, after all. It would be remiss of me to succeed in battle, but fail in the classroom.”

Edelgard frowned, but nodded. “That is a fair point to make, professor. However, if I may be so bold, I should think it the wiser option to come and spend this victory meal with everyone.”

Byleth blinked, mildly surprised at her words. “Really? Why do you think so?”

“To put it simply, professor?” The princess shrugged. “Camaraderie. You are currently a stranger to the others, and only mildly so to myself. This is a great opportunity for you to get more familiar with everyone, and in one fell swoop. Furthermore, everyone is in high spirits after our victory in the mock battle. You’ve already won their favor with your leadership. Now, you have the perfect chance to better know them, so that you may thusly better teach them.”

Byleth stared at Edelgard for a moment, both eyebrows raised as her surprise grew. It was a very apt reasoning, and one she found she couldn’t refute. It would indeed help her ingratiate herself into their class, and give her a decent foundation upon which to instruct them. Now that she had a feel for what she can expect of them on the field, all that was left was to know what to expect of them as people.

With no proper reason to reject, Byleth simply nodded. “You’re right, Edelgard. Thank you, I’ll postpone my plans and come along. I am rather famished from the battle, come to think of it.”

Her stomach decided to embarrass her in that moment and growl, to which Byleth sighed. Edelgard managed to hold off a laugh, and simply snickered behind a gloved hand.

“Well then, let’s catch up with the others and get this beast of yours sated.”

The pair started off, and eventually caught up with everyone in the dining hall. Caspar made sure to loudly tease them for being slow, and dutifully ignored Hubert’s glare. Ferdinand, for his part, chided both Byleth and Edelgard for being late. Though he of course prided himself on being nobly on time, to which the house leader had rolled her eyes.

As their triumphant meal progressed, Byleth felt just a touch calmer. Perhaps this wouldn’t be so bad for her, being at the Academy. But as it went on, she keenly picked up on the eyes and postures of those beyond their table. It did not escape Byleth how some of the other students stared at her, or seemed on edge.

Their whispered exchanges may have not reached her ears, but her imagination made do.

_ Do they doubt me, question me? Even after I led the Khadracons to victory so, why do they still regard me this way? _

... _ do I truly behave so oddly? _

Byleth endured the lonely suffering for a few moments longer, as she struggled to instead focus on the jubilation of her class. They didn’t seem to pick up on either Byleth’s discomfort, nor the source of it. But before too long, it finally became too much.

Byleth stood and carefully stepped away from her seat. Everyone grew silent, and Edelgard gave her a curious look.

“Is something the matter, professor?” Her tone was mostly inquisitive, but Byleth duly noted the underlying concern.

She shook her head. “Nothing at all, Edelgard. My apologies, everyone, I have lost my appetite and my mood. Good work, again, to those of you who excelled in the field today. I hope to perform half as well in class on Monday.”

Byleth turned and left the dining hall, and failed to notice the concerned gazes that followed her swift departure. She did notice, however, how those who couldn’t be bothered to tend their own business silenced quickly upon her movement. They were of no consequence, honestly; Byleth had more important business of her own to attend to.

As she arrived at her assigned room, Byleth quickly closed and locked the door. She leaned her back against it, a thump sounding as her head met it as well. How could she have forgotten that so many inhabited the Monastery? Students, staff, and faculty alike? So many eyes to watch her, judge her, to see her placid expression and feel uneasy by it.

Byleth felt a thrum in her spark, and opened her eyes to look across the room.

At one corner, standing tall and proud in a protective holding stand, was her armor. It stood as if manned, like a living statue, within the confines of its pod. The sight of it was a great relief, and Byleth eagerly rushed to touch it. The moment her fingertips met the chest plates of the armor, her muscles relaxed. Her spark thrummed excitedly in her chest, and oh, how she longed to take on her armor for the simple feel of it.

Though cyberkin were inevitably organic, Byleth felt more alive and more like herself in her armor. As she reached up to remove and cradle the helmet—its gaunt cheeks, sharp faceplate, sleek curved horns—the urge to don it grew. But if she was to maintain the illusion of the Ashen Demon, to keep that identity separate from herself, she knew she shouldn’t. Even with her door locked, Byleth worried regardless.

_ No, not tonight...not yet, not until Optimus’ men find word of— _

A sudden vibration buzzed against her chest. Byleth blinked rapidly, surprised, and held her helm in one hand to paw at her shirt with the other. She pulled out the pendant the Prime had given her, the creases of which now glowed cyan with energon. Byleth tilted her head, before she held it out and pressed the sigil on its face.

A hologram flickered to life above it, and took the form of a cybertronian face. She didn’t recognize the face, but it was sharp, angled, and would have been menacing to others. They beamed at Byleth once they noticed the call went through, and though they could not smile for their faceplate, Byleth senses their joy anyhow.

“Aha, it worked! I must admit, my new friend, I was worried this little device wouldn’t function. Wheeljack has been getting rather ridiculous in his latest endeavors.”

They frowned suddenly, and shook their head. “Oh, but where are my manners? I am Jetfire, I am one of the Lieutenants of this little vanguard formed in Optimus’ honor.”

Byleth’s eyebrows bunched with a minuscule frown. “You are not directly under his command, then?”

Jetfire shook his head. “Only out of lingering loyalty and respect, really. Since he left the Autobots after the war way back when, he’s tried to avoid such authority. No, rather, our little vanguard simply acts in his memory, we are his legacy.”

The cybertronian hesitated, the laughed and Byleth just barely saw a hand clip through the hologram, like a dismissive wave.

“But I’m getting distracted, do excuse me.” His optics grew serious as he nodded to her. “This was no mere test of the pendant Optimus gave you. We have a lead on the whereabouts of the Burning Prime.”

Byleth’s eyes widened, and the hand that held her helmet still clenched about its metal. She hadn’t expected word of this to come so soon. Moreover, her spirit was still a touch raw from the stares in the dining hall. To remember the Burning Prime now, to see that damnable mask in her mind’s eye, only set her on edge further.

As if it translated through the hologram, Jetfire chuckled. “Impassive as ever, I see. Even without your helm, you are ever the Ashen Demon I’ve heard tale of. You’ve made quite the name for yourself, you know. Even if you don’t publicly claim it. It’s no wonder the Burning Prime knew of your coming when you last encountered one another. A being with such connections as them must surely know when a being such as the Ashen Demon is on their trail.”

Byleth took a deep breath, and nodded. “Perhaps so, but please, tell me when and where, Jetfire.”

Jetfire nodded, and she saw the corners of his optics crinkle in the hint of a smile.

“Why, right now, and in the Red Canyon.”

* * *

Byleth wasted no time to don her armor, stand in the pod and await Jetfire to connect to its system. He didn’t need much time, thankfully, before he counted down to warp. That was a relief for Byleth, to not have to worry about sneaking out in her armor. It also allowed for her to reach her target faster, which she was more than okay with.

Byleth simply hoped that, this time, she’d be able to claim her mark.

The atmosphere around the pod shimmered with light as the warp began to trigger. Byleth closed her eyes, and heard Jetfire’s voice in her helmet shout the alert before the world around her vanished. As soon as she felt her boots meet ground, Byleth fell into a low crouch and scanned the area. It was still bright out, and the sun flared harshly on the canyon.

It wasn’t quite so red as its name suggested, though the rock did bear a warm hue. Byleth narrowed her eyes, the lenses of her helmet mimicking her, and listened carefully. Most all she heard was the sound of nearby animals, or the distant howl of a beast. But as she listened, she caught wind of nearby voices.

“–amned knights of Serios being on our trail!”

_ That voice...the bandit leader from Remiron? _

Byleth carefully made her way closer, still crouched low and keeping her steps light. She managed to hide behind the edge of a short cliff, and below spied the bandit leader. Before him stood none other than the Burning Prime, Byleth’s slippery mark. The shining purple optics of their face-like helmet stared blankly at the rat-esque man before them.

“You have proven yourself to be worthless, to be distracted by something so trivial.” They chided the man, garbled voice not disguising their disdain for him. “I had hoped you would accomplish your goal despite the setback. But now the old knight’s captain had returned, and his child is in play as well. How interesting…”

Byleth narrowed her eyes as she took this all in. The Burning Prime had sent the bandits, and knew of her and father? Just how far did their reach go, and to what end? The bandit seemed to be under the impression of targeting the noble children, but something about the Prime’s words off put Byleth. It didn’t sound right, or at least it didn’t match up with the bandit’s perspective.

“Hey, this isn’t what I agreed to!” The bandit seemed panicked now, desperate.

The Burning Prime, however, seemed busy with their musings. “Hiring a mercenary of all things to be a professor...just what was that woman thinking?”

_ They know of my instatment...their knowledge pierces the monastery. _

Byleth shifted her position carefully and quietly. She kept low and out of sight, but readied herself to leap at a moment’s notice. She’d wait a bit longer, just in case something worthwhile was said. But Byleth fully intended to strike before the dastard could get away again.

“Are you listening to me?” The bandit yelled, antsy, at the Prime. “How do we finish this?”

The Burning Prime regarded him coldly. “You die.”

The thrusters along the backs of Byleth’s legs warmed as she prepped them. This moment clearly wasn’t going to last much longer.

The bandit blinked and backpedaled a step, shocked. “Wh-what?”

Byleth could hear the Burning Prime speak, as they dramatically informed the man of his fate. But Byleth cared not, as she launched herself into the air. She leaned back in midair, and her form tilted back into a minor spin. Byleth came down hard and fast, and landed in between the bandit and Prime with a thunderous crash. The rocks cracked beneath her armored boots and knees, and a cloud of sand and dust burst outward.

The bandit leader coughed and cursed, and balked at the sight of her. “The Ashen Demon! To Unicron with you both, I’m gone!”

As he bolted away, Byleth just managed to hear the Prime’s own surprised utterance of: “Ashen?!”

Byleth glanced sharply at them, then spun into a quick and fierce low kick that sent them to the ground. Their grunt at the impact was butchered by their helmet. Byleth hurried to pin them, but the Prime must’ve expected that as they quickly rolled away. They leapt to their feet and backed away, purple optics locked onto Byleth.

The Ashen Demon stood and approached, ever blank and ever silent.

The Burning Prime scoffed. “You are truly relentless, aren’t you? I applaud your tenacity, Ashen.”

Byleth rushed them and threw a hard hook for their masked helm. The Prime raised an arm quickly in defense, and their armored limbs crashed against each other. To her surprise, they held strong against her arm. They must’ve had a Shard, and a strong one at that. But Byleth would not be denied.

They traded attempted blows for a brief eternity, as Byleth struggled to either stun or pin the Prime. But their Shard and armor combined kept them on just good enough footing to hold her strength at bay. Undeterred, Byleth kept her bawling assault up, and tried to wear down her mark. They lasted a respectably good length of time, but as they said before, the Ashen Demon was relentless.

Byleth knocked the Burning Prime’s arms away with two quick sweeps of her arms. The move unbalanced them, and gave her an opening. She pulled one arm back and coiled her strength within. With nary a sound nor a hint of expression in face or helm, Byleth threw her fist fast and hard into the abdomen of the Prime’s armor.

They cried out at the strike, and fell to the ground so hard they slid a small distance. Byleth watched them settle on the ground, and flexed her fingers. It was a good hit, and her arm tingled from the force of it. Whereas the man who’d prevented Byleth from killing them before had worn false cyber armor, whatever the Prime wore was true. A cruel facsimile of proper armor, but far more legitimate.

Byleth heard the Burning Prime cough through their helmet.

“A point to you, Ashen…”

Her eyes widened as she saw the Prime’s form begin to shine. Byleth lunged for them, but it was too late. As she fell, she hit nothing but dirt, the Burning Prime’s body gone in the echo of a warp. She stood slowly, her form tense as her fists clenched.

_ I will find you, Burning Prime...and one day you won’t leave my sight. _

Byleth closed her eyes as she raised a hand and snapped her fingers. The quick sound harsh and loud form the metal of her gauntlets. She heard Jetfire’s voice confirm the signal, before her own warp sent her back. As she opened her eyes, the sight of her room welcomed her back. Byleth sighed as she exited her armor, and watched it close back up and remain inert in its pod.

Byleth pulled the pendant back out from her shirt, and reconnected with her Autobot contact.

“Well, that could’ve gone much worse!” Jetfire observes, far too cheerfully for Byleth’s taste.

“They got away,” She started, Brie slightly furrowed. “How could it have been worse?”

“For one, you could be dead, that’s always worse. And they could’ve knocked you out and taken you themself. Or any number of possibilities!”

Jetfire chuckled and shook his head. “Didn’t you notice, Byleth? Burning didn’t know you were coming. If anything, this was a monumental success. Now we know they’re not omniscient, and while they clearly have ears and eyes out and about, we can still get the drop on them.”

Byleth sighed and nodded. “You’re right, Jetfire. But, they are at large still, and I must fulfill my contract and hunt them.”

He nodded, optics serious despite his jovial attitude before. “I understand, Byleth. We’ll continue to monitor word on them and keep you informed. For now, take it easy and focus on your students. This position may not have been your first choice, but Optimus and Rhea seem to have faith in you.”

Byleth hummed thoughtfully. “They do seem to, for whatever reason.”

Jetfire chuckled. “Don’t worry about it too much, my new friend. I’ll be in touch.”

The Autobot cancelled the call on his end, and Byleth replaced the pendant back under her shirt. As she looked out her window, she realized the sun had set. Only a moment later the bells tolled, and signaled the end of the day. The mock battle, the celebration with her students, and her swift encounter with the Burning Prime had taken up more of the day than she thought.

_ Oh well, I am in dire need of rest now anyway. _

Suddenly, another voice cut through her mind.

“Indeed you do!”

Byleth started and whirled around, her hand at her hip where no sword lied. She saw nothing and no one, but the voice had been clear as day. And familiar too, actually, when she thought about it. Where has she heard that voice before? Before she could think on it more, the air shimmered before Byleth.

And floating lazily in the air was the metal-skinned girl from before.

She had her lips quirked to one side, clearly unamused with Byleth.

“Why so shocked to hear me speak? You should really understand by now that I am always with you. To hear me speak should not be such a shock.”

Byleth blinked for a moment before she relaxed her stance. “I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

Sothis sighed and shook her head, and her flowing green mane waved behind her. “Whatever shall I do with you? I am alive within the confines of your heart and spark. No one can see or hear me but you; but through you, I can see and hear all that you do. Just feel your spark and listen to your heart, as you are now, and we may speak.”

Sothis pouted and shook her head again. “Unfortunately, that is the extent of my knowledge regarding our bond.”

Byleth tilted her head. “Well, I suppose it’ll be interesting, whatever this is.”

The strange girl giggled, but nodded. “Indeed it shall, I look forward to seeing what you’ll do. But first! It is late and you are tired! Sleep now, child, your journey properly begins with the dawn.”


	8. Lessons And Leverages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first lesson begins.

Seteth glowered at Byleth as she arrived at the audience chamber the next morning. Rhea has no such demeanor, and seemed as eerily calm as always. By them towered Optimus once again, though this time he was rested on his knees. It made his form far less imposing, but no less tall. He regarded Byleth knowingly as she arrived, and she’d sent him a discreet nod back.

“Professor, just where did you run off to yesterday?” Seteth inquired, polite but stern.

“I had retreated to my room after celebrating the mock battle victory with my students.”

The man’s glower strengthened for a moment. “Well, I suppose now is an appropriate enough time to inform you of your mission.”

Byleth tilted her head. “Mission?”

Rhea nodded. “Yes, every month you will be assigned with a mission that will be accomplished at the end of the month. For this moon, you and your students are to dispose of some bandits that have been causing trouble.”

Though slight, Byleth frowned at that. “We are to dispatch bandits? Why must this be left to the students?”

Seteth spoke up then. “All those affiliated with Garreg Mach Monastery have a moral obligation to help those in need, regardless of what their status may be. The students are no exception.”

Optimus leaned somewhat closer to them, his heavy arms rested on his knees. “I understand how this may sound, Byleth, but do not be concerned. This task would not be assigned to you and your students were it beyond your capabilities.”

Rhea nodded and smiled gently. “Indeed, we have full confidence in you and your students. I sense something quite special within you, professor, and I look forward to seeing it flourish.”

Seteth crosses his arms. “Furthermore, the knights of Serios will be backing you up. This will be important for your students to receive practical experience, but you will all be watched over for your safety. This is no mock battle, however, do keep that in mind. The knights will send word whenever the time has come for you to depart, so make wise use of your time until then.”

Rhea and Seteth then excused themselves, while Optimus rose to his feet.

“I received a report from Jetfire,” His gentle, deep voice rumbled. “regarding your escapade yesterday.”

Byleth slumped slightly. “I failed to claim them, I am sorry.”

Optimus smiled as much as he could through his faceplate, and shook his head. “Do not be sorry, Byleth. From what I heard, you performed well, and the endeavor gave us hope as well as crucial intel. You need not accomplish your mission at once. Even the slowest progress is still progress, after all. And it sounds as if this Burning Prime has much that they intend to do. I imagine you will have many opportunities to claim them in the near future.”

Byleth sighed as she nodded. “Understood, lord Prime.”

She noticed Optimus’ optics look up at something behind her, and his hidden smile grew. “It would seem your attention is desired. I’ll leave you and your house leader to discuss matters.”

Byleth bowed as the Prime turned to leave, and heard Sothis mutter in her mind.

“Bandits? They want you to lead the children against bandits? How very odd.”

Byleth silently agreed, and turned to regard Edelgard as she approached. The young woman watched the Prime leave, and to Byleth’s surprise, the pair traded nods. Perhaps she shouldn’t be surprised that the heir of the empire had some familiarity with the former leader of the Autobots. Regardless, it was an intriguing detail to keep note of.

Edelgard hummed thoughtfully as she stopped before Byleth. “The last time we encountered bandits, you came to my rescue. Perhaps I will be able to return the favor this time?”

“You may, the battlefield is a fickle beast.” Byleth remarked. “But we must not be careless, and perform at our best.”

“But of course, professor.” The princess agreed. “As well, the knights are well aware of the enemy’s strength. The situation should be well handled with them present, and victory should be expected. Still, we would do well to be prepared.”

Byleth shallowly bowed to the younger woman. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, Edelgard, I need to find my father.”

Edelgard chuckled and shook her head. “There is no need for such formalities, professor. But do enjoy your time with the captain, I’ll check in on the other students.”

Byleth nodded, and the two parted ways as she made for her father’s office. The captain’s quarters weren’t too far from the audience chamber, luckily, and it took her no time at all. As she arrived, Jeralt had been sitting at his desk, and seemed to have been reading something. He looked up as soon as she entered, and softly grinned at seeing her.

“There you are, kiddo.”

Jeralt stood from the chair and met her halfway. He gave her a quick once-over and rested his hands on his hips.

“You seem well, how are you holding up? Are you managing to adjust to life at the monastery?”

Byleth pursed her lips and shrugged. “Not quite, if I’m being honest.”

Jeralt’s grin grew sympathetic as he shook his head. “Well, I didn’t rightly expect it would be easy for you. I handled most of the dealings with others back in the day, so you never did have much contact with people, did you? I was afraid that being forced to teach a bunch of noble brats would be hard on you, but you don’t seem to be having too rough of a time.”

Jeralt frowned for a moment before he crossed his arms. “That reminds me, I heard about your first assignment. Taking out a group of bandits is typical work for you, but for most of those brats it’ll be their first real battle. It’ll be tough to sleep at night if any of your pupils end up getting killed. I’m sure I don’t need to tell you this, but stay vigilant and lead them well.”

He sighed and threw up his hands. “I’d support you if I could, but Lady Rhea won’t allow it. I’ll humor her for now, and keep trying to figure out what she wants from you. If you end up settling into this new life, than I’ll be happy for you. But don’t let your guard down,  _ ever _ ; we still have that contract of yours to think about, and the oddity of why Rhea wanted you as a professor so bad.”

Byleth nodded. “Of course, dad, no need to worry. I’ll stay watchful, I promise.”

Jeralt smiled and patted her shoulder. “I know you will, now get going. You’ve got a teaching gig to jump into. Go show those noble brats how it’s done.”

Byleth made to leave the Captain’s quarters, but paused in the threshold. “Oh, and tell Iron Hoof I’ll visit with them as soon as I am free.”

The captain chuckled as he nodded. “Will do, kiddo.”

——————————————

Byleth quickly met up with Edelgard after the talk with her father. She was fully aware of her lack of familiarity with what was expected of her position. Luckily, the house leader was more than willing to bring Byleth up to speed. She took note of receiving aid from other faculty members, but especially her capacity to recruit other students to their house. Byleth certainly has a few prospects that she remembered from Dimitri’s and Claude’s summaries of their classmates.

When their first proper Monday came about, and it was time for class to start, the Khadracons were surprised to have Byleth request their presence in the Training Grounds.

Byleth was already there when they arrived. She stood in the center of the grounds, arms clasped behind her back. A rack of various training weapons stood next to her, and was fully stocked. Byleth imagines her blank expression but alert stance perturbed many of the students.

They lined up loosely in front of her, and Byleth looked them all over.

“Let me begin by reminding everyone that, unfortunately, I do in fact lack formal experience in teaching. However…” She let her gaze linger on Ferdinand and Linhardt, and gave Hubert a look as well. “Do not presume that this fact will prove an issue.”

Edelgard took a step forward. “May I ask, what do you intend to do here, professor?”

Byleth nodded to the house leader. “I intend to get a personal evaluation of your abilities. I only have witnessed what a handful of you can do, and in a distant capacity. If I’m to do right by all of you, I need to make every opportunity to improve my chances.”

Everyone seemed various degrees of pleased with her reasoning. At least, most everyone, as Byleth noticed Bernadetta all but cowering partially behind the others. She tilted her head, then slowly approached the young girl. The other students backed away to allow her room, and Bernadetta squeaked fearfully as she noticed the professor’s approach.

“Bernadetta…” Byleth began, softly. “You may be excused.”

She blinked rapidly, no doubt in surprise. “R-really? I-I’m, um...are you sure?”

Byleth nodded. “There’s no need for me to engage you in such close quarters when you’re an archer. Besides, you excelled very well in the mock battle. I’ll call you to the classroom once we’re done here.”

Bernadetta hesitated, as if she didn’t quite believe she was being allowed to leave. But as Byleth watched her silently, blankly, she eventually seemed to accept it was okay. The young girl slowly started to leave the training grounds, before either confidence or anxiety sent her flying through the door. Once she was gone, Byleth looked at Linhardt.

“You, however, shall be going first.”

Linhardt started, as if he’d already been half asleep, and blinked owlishly at her. “I must have misheard you, professor. Could you repeat that?”

“You shall be going first, Linhardt.”

He frowned thoughtfully for a moment. “Surely, as the only healer, the same reasoning behind Bernadetta’s excusal could apply to me as well, correct?”

“Incorrect, actually.” Byleth paused for a moment to allow Linhardt to process the answer. “I want to ensure you could handle battlefield pressure, which was lacking in the mock battle. Besides, I truly did not wish to stress Bernadetta any further than she already was. You, on the other hand, have no such issue.”

Everyone seemed surprised at Byleth’s admission of simply wanting to let Bernadetta go. Dorothea grinned at her, apparently pleased by this, as did Petra. Hubert didn’t seem quite as impressed, though both Edelgard and Ferdinand seemed to approve. Linhardt simply hummed thoughtfully and nodded, as if accepting her reasoning.

Caspar wasn’t nearly as silent as the others. “That’s nice of you, professor! I don’t really get why she’s so flighty and scared all the time, but I bet she appreciates you humoring her like that.”

Petra nodded. “I am in much agreeance with Caspar. That was a good show of generosity by you, professor.”

Ferdinand briefly laughed. “It was even rather noble of you, I would say!”

Before anyone else could speak, Byleth raised her hand to cut them off.

“Linhardt is on the way to dozing off while you all commend me. Thank you for your words, but let us get down to business.”

The students took a moment to snigger quietly to themselves as Linhardt sighed. Byleth beckoned him forward, and he approached. She took up a training sword from the rack, and stood opposite the young man across the grounds. Linhardt took no weapon, but flexed his fingers as the green shine of magic shimmered along them. Lazy though he may be, Byleth was pleased he took this moment seriously.

Without another moment’s hesitation, Byleth rushed the boy. Linhardt quickly took a shot of nosferatu, which she deftly sidestepped. Before he could try again, Byleth closed in and began her assault. To Linhardt’s credit, he was a wily, speedy thing, though he could not manage to break away from her attacks. Even though Byleth intended to hold back to get a proper gauge of their skills, even this fraction of her effort proved just within Linhardt’s capacity to evade. 

But not well enough, however, as Byleth found a wide opening to sweep the boy’s feet out from under him. Linhardt grunted as his back struck the dirt, and froze when a wooden sword tip teased at his chin. She tilted her head at him and stared for a moment, before Byleth pulled away her sword.

“Very decent work, Linhardt.” She complimented, as she reached down and helped him to his feet. “Your speed and footwork could use improvement, as could your aim. But for what it’s worth, you lasted longer than I expected.”

Linhardt let out a sigh that shifted into a yawn. “Oh, great to hear it, professor. May I be excused now?”

She nodded. “Yes, go ahead to the classroom and await our arrival. I imagine you intend to nap, so at least do so there, it’ll be most efficient.”

He blinked at her, as if surprised to hear Byleth humor his habits and encourage him to do so in a way they benefited them all. Linhardt didn’t wait to test his luck, however, as he nodded and slowly hurried out of the training grounds. Everyone else was more than eager to spar with the professor, and make their skill known. From there, however, Byleth made quick work of everyone else.

Even as Caspar chose gauntlets over an axe, Byleth moved like water and easily locked his arms behind his back. Petra challenged next, and while her swordplay was commendable, her weapon ended up in the dirt regardless. Ferdinand wasted no time to take his turn, just as Byleth took no time in using his own training lance to pin him to the ground. Hubert took the next turn, likely in the hopes of showing Ferdinand up; he did, if only because Byleth lifted him up and brought his hopes crashing down. Dorothea attempted clever use of sword and magic, but Byleth’s still managed swiftly disarm her.

Last, but certainly not least, was Edelgard. The house leader took up the training axe and stood across from the professor. The pair locked eyes for a moment, and Byleth tilted her head.

“What I’ve seen of you shows promise.” She commended Edelgard. “I hope you have even more skill to put on display.”

Edelgard twirled her axe and settled into a ready position. “I must say, you fight like a proper Khadracon, professor. I hope to meet your standards.”

Byleth hummed, then rushed her without warning. Edelgard was prepared, however, and deftly managed to catch her blade with the axe. She had to slide a foot back to keep her balance, but the princess managed to hold. As the pair remained locked, their muscles tensed as they maintained the impasse, Byleth’s eyebrows slightly raised.

“So you do know their techniques.” Byleth observed as she casually looked Edelgard over. “From their men, or directly from them?”

Somehow, the princess knew what Byleth meant. “Indeed, professor...and from Shadowmancer Prime themself. They visited the palace, once upon a time.”

Byleth tilted her head, then twisted her sword just right in their lock, and lashed out a foot at Edelgard’s legs. Having seen the professor use that move before, she managed to break the lock and leap above the sweep. Byleth took arced her sword in a lazy swing at Edelgard, who leaned back to avoid the wooden blade. But she failed to notice one of Byleth’s feet hook the back of her own, before Edelgard’s eyes widened and she fell back.

Before she could, however, Byleth reached out and grabbed her shirt. She tilted her head and raised her sword, to pantomime a finishing move and end the spar. But Edelgard glared defiantly at her, and used both of her feet to trip Byleth. Both fell into a tumble in the dirt, and rolled as they tried to make it out on top.

During the struggle, they both lost their weapons, and it became a full brawl. But just as Edelgard was about to come out on top, Byleth managed a jab at her abdomen. A loud yelp of pain suddenly came from the house leader, whose efforts starkly waned. Byleth used the opening to push her over and pin her down.

The pair stared at each other as they panted, faces flush from the spar. Whereas everyone else had been quickly dispatched, Byleth was impressed at how Edelgard forced her to increase her efforts. The initially toned down exertion on her part spiked as the house leader proved her mettle. With a small huff of laughter, Byleth stood away from Edelgard, and reached out a hand.

“Well fought, as I had hoped from one so close to your cousin faction.”

A small grin made itself known on the house leader as she accepted Byleth’s help. As she joined the professor on her feet, a sudden applause from across the grounds caught their attention. The rest of the class had applauded once their bout was finished, Caspar the most boisterously. Dorothea has an awfully big smile, and Byleth couldn’t fathom why.

As the pair walked up to the others, Byleth scanned over all of them.

“You all performed well, all things considered. I’ve been at this for a while yet, so honestly, your defeats were expected. Do not let that dissuade you, however. I found signs of promise in all of you. We need only hope I can pull through on the teaching front, and help you all improve even more.”

Byleth requested that Dorothea fetch Bernadetta, then they all reconvened are the Black Khadracons classroom. It was tricky, and Edelgard had to help by explaining a few matters, but it went well enough for the first day. Everyone responded intently to Byleth’s tutelage, and she even managed to teach them a couple things already. Once, Caspar even managed to perfectly solve a problem regarding brawling, and Byleth made sure to commend him for it. The praise only seemed to motivate him further, and Byleth kept that in mind for everyone else.

Despite her inexperience at being a professor, Byleth was able to pick up on a couple of things. Some of her students had a hidden knack for subjects they didn’t even know they showed talent for. She wasn’t sure if she’d ever have there time for it, but Byleth definitely considered taking them down those paths. She kept a notebook on her desk to scribble down errant thoughts and ideas that came to her that day, and all throughout the week.

By the time Saturday’s class had ended, Byleth had more or less fashioned a game plan.

_ I can do this...I have to, I’ve got people counting on me now. _

“Indeed you do.” Sothis mused at the back of her skull, as Byleth lingered in her classroom and furiously wrote down notes. The sun had long set, and it was all but night now. Sothis giggled as Byleth fought to keep her eyes open. “But I’m starting to think you’ll do just fine, actually.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo so guys, Primus bless the artist known as hazurasinner: https://twitter.com/hazurasinner/status/1223324018394193920?s=21


	9. A Cornered Rat Will Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first mission, a simple run to take out some bandits...who turn out to be familiar foes. But sometimes, things aren't always what they seem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all noticed Cyber Emblem, Ashen Blight and Burning Embers, and Phantom Pain all updating at once last time, lol. Yes, that was planned. You're welcome.

By the time the end of the month had arrived, Byleth felt more comfortable in her role. Everyone had responded well to her teaching so far, and a couple had proudly learned something new. It eased her worries to witness their progress, and that it came by her tutelage was oddly satisfying. Byleth finally understood why her father was so fond of the men and cybertronians in his company.

The class gathered in the Entrance hall before they headed out. Everyone seemed far too eager to go, save of course for Lindhardt and Bernadetta. Once final preparations were complete, they joined with a squad of knights outside the momastery gates. A single cybertronian was a part of the small company, bulky and heavily armored, even more so than most Byleth had met.

The cybertronian glanced up at them and nodded, her mouth in a stoic line. “Greetings, children. Are you ready to depart?”

Just as the students were about to voice the affirmative, Byleth quickly spoke up. “Well met, good con!” She yelled up to them, and her eyes flicked from the Decepticon badge on her chest up to her orange eyes. “May I ask your name?”

The con blinked rapidly as if surprised, and nodded. “If that is what you wish, professor. I am known as Bastion.”

Byleth nodded, and gave a small bow. “A pleasure to meet you, Bastion. We are ready to depart, by your leave.”

To Byleth’s concern, Bastion seemed perturbed by her respectful behavior. She all but shied away as she leaned forward and shifted form. In a matter of moments, Bastion had become a vehicle large enough to transport them all, long and wide and thick with armor. The knights let Byleth and her students pile in first, before they followed.

Once everyone was seated and secure, Bastion rolled out and made for the Red Canyon. The trip was fairly quick, even with Bastion’s speed being hampered by her weight. Byleth mused that there must’ve been a decent path between Zanado and Garreg Mach. She also wondered how close they would stop, for Bastion wasn’t exactly stealthy, either.

The students chatted amongst themselves along the way, to keep themselves entertained while they waited. Each time they engaged their professor, Byleth did her best to respond. She didn’t have much to share personally, but made sure to humor their own stories. And occasional jokes, on Caspar’s and Dorothea’s parts. The knights mostly left them be, most of them in Bastion’s front cabin, while the students holed up in the back.

At one point, Edelgard, who sat beside Byleth, gave her an odd look.

“If I may ask, professor, what prompted you to ask after Bastion’s name earlier?”

“It was the polite thing to do.” Byleth replied matter-of-factly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “My father taught me to respect our cousins, since they taught us much in ancient times. They didn’t have to foster our kind’s growth all those eons ago...back when we were without sparks, until we grew to be like them.”

Byleth shrugged, hands raised as she shook her head. “It’s just that simple, really.”

Edelgard watched her carefully for a moment, before her gaze seemed to soften, and she nodded. “I am very pleased to hear you say that, professor.”

That admission intrigued Byleth, but before she could discuss the matter with Edelgard further, Ferdinand wrested the princess’ attention away.

It wasn’t much longer before they arrived, and Bastion’s rear hatch opened to let them out. A harsh sun on a stark canyon greeted them, and Byleth squinted against the sudden change. She ordered her students to arm themselves, and they rushed to comply. The class emerged from Bastion and approached the Red Canyon, while the Knights of Seiros lingered behind with the con.

As they stood together, Byleth and her students, she heard Edelgard speak up.

“So this is the Red Canyon…” The house leader mused. “There’s a ruin of some sorts about this place, by the look of it. We should make this quick, the bandits have likely dug themselves deep down there. They’re cornered, we should all be careful, lest they bite back.”

Byleth nodded, and gave the order to move out. Sothis muttered in the back of her head, displeased at the notion of leading children into battle. Byleth couldn’t help but agree, and was grateful when Sothis gave her permission to alter time to keep them all safe. The professor dearly hoped it wouldn’t be needed, and was determined to use it as little as possible.

As they made their approach, Edelgard came up beside her, her eyes off to the west. “Professor, I’ve come to the understanding that there's a path to the west, that would provide ample opportunity for a two-fronted assault. The more tactfully we handle this, the better the mission will progress. I leave it up to you, of course.”

Byleth followed her gaze and noted the path she spoke of. “Let’s see how this first round goes, and make our move from there.”

Edelgard nodded, and hefted her axe as bandits were spotted ahead of them. “By your command, professor.”

They made their approach, a small flight of stairs ahead that ascended a small rocky hill. A pair of bandits awaited them at the top. Their garb resembles those Byleth had helped face at Remiron, and went down just as easily. Caspar was invigorated by the battle, and rared to go for more. Ferdinand took the bloodshed well, and chalked it up to honoring his nobility. Poor Bernadetta seemed more afraid and wishing to leave, rather than bothered by the combat.

As they progressed, they clashed with more bandits on a small plateau. There were more this time, and they fought harder after losing comrades. But they fell all the same, and Byleth agreed with Edelgard; unfortunate, but necessary. Linhardt managed to take one down, but balked at the blood that was spilled.

“What...what have I done…?” He muttered, disgusted and ashamed. “The blood…”

Byleth was at his side in an instant, and laid a hand on his shoulder. “They would’ve wasted no time in killing you, or your classmates. Focus on keeping everyone on their feet, only fight if you have to.”

She inwardly cringed at the cool monotone of her words, but it seemed to work. Linhardt nodded, albeit shakily, but managed to keep his calm and moved forward with the rest. As they took out the bandits on the small plateau, Byleth sent Edelgard, Hubert, and Ferdinand to the west, to follow through with the princess’ suggestion. Byleth prayed to Primus that they’d be all right out of her watch, and felt Sothis stir in the back of her mind, ready to turn back time if they needed to.

Byleth took the rest of the students down the stairs to the north. She spied an archer that lied in wait to the east, partially hidden behind a crag. Though her students didn’t notice, Byleth ordered them to move carefully so that they might avoid the archer’s sight. It seemed to work, as no arrows came for them, and Byleth sent Petra to rush the archer. The Brigidian princess didn’t hesitate, and dispatched the bandit like an efficient hunter.

To Byleth’s great relief, as her group fought their way to a small ruin, she spied Edelgard’s own group rush to meet them from the west. They looked no worse for wear, minorly wounded, but whole. Professor and house leader traded nods as they converged on where the bandit leader hid in the ruins. Once it was clear his men were defeated, however, the cornered rat of a man burst out with an angry roar.

“You killed my men! You snotty little brats, I’ll kill the lot of you on my own!”

Byleth narrowed her eyes at him, and gestured for her students to stay behind. She kept her gaze on the bandit, but could imagine the shock of them at her order. Luckily they obeyed, however, and Byleth rushed the bandit. He was near rabid with fear and rage; but when he whirled to face her, his face went slack and his eyes widened.

“Y-you’re...the merc from Remiron? What’re you doing here after me, are you pals with those damned knights?!”

Byleth didn’t honor his indignant question with an answer, and rushed him. She was quick, and wasted no time to leave him with a harsh wound. He cried out from the pain, but turned it into a roar as he swung his axe at her head. She ducked, and thrust forward with her sword. It went straight through his belly, and Byleth could feel it graze his spine as the sword’s tip came out the other end.

The man sputtered and coughed, blood dribbled from his mouth, and his eyes glazed over. He struggled to resist, and almost seemed to desperately try and pull away somewhere. Byleth pulled back and brought her sword with her, and the bandit leader slumped to the ground. He wheezed first only a few moments, pained mutters that Byleth could not make out, before he silenced forever.

Byleth wasted no time to gently grip her sword’s blade, and imbue the metal with energon. The steel glowed with the force of it, and the blood quickly evaporated. She felt an approach from behind, and turned to see Edelgard walk up to her, the others close behind.

“That was efficient work, professor.” Edelgard stoically complimented, as she gazed down at the bandit. “What a despicable man, who else had he and his men hurt?”

Byleth shrugged as she pulled a rag from her pocket, just to give her sword an extra clean to be safe. “Anger and desperation push people to harsh, sometimes cruel extremes. He’s gone now, for better or worse, and–”

She was cut off as the ground about them shook, and Bernadetta squeaked in fear of it. The shakes were strong enough that Byleth struggled to maintain her footing. She saw Edelgard about fall, and quickly reached out to steady her. She gave Byleth a grateful look, before she looked above and behind her, and her eyes widened. Before Byleth could ask what was wrong, the house leader’s face was darkened by a large shadow.

“Oh no…” Edelgard whispered.

Byleth looked over her shoulder, and her own eyes widened.

A cybertronian had erupted from the ground and now stood tall. Byleth realized too late how loose the dirt had looked, how it was clear something had been recently buried. But why a cybertronian, and why here? Had they laid in wait for some reason? Before she could consider further, the towering figure glared down at them.

“Bunch of sorry little cyberkin…” He growled out, his voice deep and tinny.

The cybertronian reached for its back, as if for a weapon, before he stalled and stared at the body of the bandit leader. His armored shoulders tensed up, and the heavy hands trembled as they reached out. He gently prodded at the bandit’s body, but it was clear that no life remained. The cybertronian’s face broke apart as sorrow overtook them. Clear trails of lubricant leaked from his azure eyes as his metal lips trembled.

“You...you killed him…” He muttered softly, brokenly. “You bloody little cyberkin, you killed Kostas!”

Rage quickly overtook the cybertronain’s sorrow, as they whirled on the once frozen students who backpedaled in fear. Byleth simply stared, Edelgard still propped up by her grip, as he reached for a giant hammer from his back. What was a one-handed grip for the cybertronian, was all but a pillar to the small cyberkin at his feet.

“You murdered my spark mate!” He roared at them, hammer brandished as he took a step closer. “I’ll send you all to the damned Allspark! I’ll make you–”

An explosion ripped apart the cybertronian’s chest, and he wailed in pain. His freehand went up to caress the pit now formed in his armor, the blue glow of leaking energon suffers the air about the wound. He stared at the crater in his body, as if he didn’t properly register it. Another blast removed both his hammer and the hand that held it from his body, and he properly screamed now, acutely aware of his pain.

Byleth looked back south where they had come from, and beheld an equally relieving and terrifying sight.

Bastion walked up to them, already close enough to see the clear lines of anger on her face. A giant cannon was mounted on her shoulder, and its muzzle still smoked from the two blasts it had unleashed. Loud whirs and clacks sounded as it raised and broke apart against Bastion’s back, and became a part of her form once more. Byleth hurried to herd her students away from the hostile cybertronian, and away from what she knew came next.

Bastion reached him, and glared down at his trembling, panting form. As big as he was to them, he was as nothing to Bastion’s hulking chassis. He finally looked away from his wounds, and up at Bastion’s face.

“I just...wanted to be with him…” He softly cried, his optics flickering as his body began to fail him.

Bastion simply snarled. “Then by all means, follow him into the Allspark!”

Byleth immediately went to Bernadetta’s side, and turned her away from the display.

With a speed that belied her massive armor, one of Bastion’s hands shot out to grip the collar of the cybertronian bandit. She lifted him up, his weakening frame hanging limply in her grip. The cybertronian didn’t even bother struggling. Bastion’s free hand lunged into the gaping hole her cannon had made in his chest, and he screamed once more. Loud groans of metal and cracks echoed from his chest as Bastion crushed something important, the glow of his eyes extinguished with it.

She ripped what she’d crushed out, wires popping and metal screeching as she did. Byleth frowned as she beheld it, her assumption correct: it was the casing that housed his spark...or it did, the blue glow it should’ve shone with now gone. The body fully slackened now, face expressionless as Bastion dropped him to the ground. The resounding shake of the earth made Byleth and her students struggle to stay on their feet.

The cybertronian had somehow managed to not crush the bandit leader’s own corpse; and instead, poetically fell curled around it.

Bastion stood still for a moment, before she slowly turned to the cyberkin who still stood frozen at the execution that occurred.

“And that, little ones...is something I’d hope you wouldn’t have to see.”

* * *

It was a somber walk back to the entrance of the canyon, where the knights awaited their return. Before they reached them, however, Byleth paused to turn and face the vast chasm once more. She frowned as she looked over the dusty reaches, sparsely dotted with vegetation. Something tickled at the back of her mind, some thought or feeling...or memory…

“I remember this being a peaceful place…” Byleth muttered, her brow ever so slightly furrowed. “And since when has it been called the Red Canyon?”

“Hmm…” Sothis stirred in the back of her mind. “I wonder why you would recall this place.”

Not expecting the girl’s voice, Byleth startled and looked around before she remembered.

“Oh dear, you must be faint of heart.” Sothis decided, amused. “Each time I speak to you, it frightens you so!”

Byleth sighed and looked back out to the canyon. “I must admit, you surprised me.”

Sothis tsked at that, but sounded oddly pleased. “The battle may be won, but don’t feel too at ease, now. Regardless, I must say I’m quite fascinated by this place. Near as I’m able to tell, there should be no reason for you to remember a place to which you’ve never been.”

Byleth tilted her head, and resisted the urge to turn and face Sothis, since she wasn’t present to the eyes. “Still, it feels strangely familiar...tell me, Sothis, have you been here before?”

“I must admit, I am not quite sure. I have only the name and a strange sense of familiarity, I can remember nothing else about this place. And yet...so many emotions, all of them deep and strong, are tied to that familiarity. Something...happened here, and if I was somehow here before, I wonder what that was…”

As the strange girl in her head trailed off, Byleth heard a new voice take its place. She turned to see the house leader approach her.

“Professor?” Edelgard carefully said as she approached. “I was wondering where you’d gone off to. It’s about time we returned to the monastery.”

Byleth gave the canyon one more glance, then looked back to Edelgard and nodded. Edelgard went on ahead, but Byleth hesitated as she heard Sothis speak again.

“Time to depart, I see. In any case, know this, Byleth...time reveals all things, eventually. One day, I will remember that which I have lost...oh! And by the way, it seems you have earned my gratitude. The thieves who came here are no more, thanks to you all.”

Byleth tilted her head, curious. “Why are you grateful?”

Even without being able to see a face, Byleth could somehow sense Sothis’ hesitation and confusion. “I...am actually not sure myself, yet I am grateful all the same. Regardless and more importantly, you must get used to hearing my voice! If you tumble over from shock every time I speak, that just simply won’t do.”

Byleth huffed in amusement before she rushed to catch up with Edelgard.

The pair regrouped with the others, where the students milled around with the knights. They were far more somber than when they arrived, but the children seemed fairly whole. Thanks to Linhardt, no one was badly injured, though Byleth could see haunting shadows in some of their eyes. Hubert and Ferdinand seemed just fine, and a part of her wondered if Caspar had room for regret amidst his energy.

But as they grew closer, Byleth looked around for Bastion. She finally saw her off to the side, on one knee before the knight that led the squad assigned to them. Bastion looked...oddly diminutive, despite how greatly she overshadowed the cyberkin woman. Her armored shoulders were drooped, her head held low, hands tightly clenched on her raised knee. Bastion seemed to be in the process of being reprimanded by the knight, and Byleth could not fathom why.

“She comes to your and your students’ rescue when faced with an insurmountable challenge, and they chastise her for it?” Sothis indignantly remarked. “How impudent! She succeeded where they failed, keeping you and the children safe. And why didn’t they know that cybertronian was down there in the first place?”

Byleth inwardly agreed with Sothis and frowned, the expression hardly there compared to most people, as she watched the knight gesture wildly at Bastion. The woman seemed strangely cross with the Decepticon, who simply knelt there and took it. Before much longer, the knight waved a dismissive hand, and Bastion leaned forward as she transformed. The knight climbed in, and the Decepticon slowly wheeled over to the others, her doors opened wide for everyone to climb aboard.

The ride back was quieter as well, the mood less excited and everyone was just happy to have come out alive. Edelgard and Ferdinand commended everyone’s performances; the latter doing so more loudly and flamboyantly, much to the former’s dismay. Bernadetta just shrunk into her seat, but more or less seemed fine. Byleth spent the trip back reclined in her seat, and struggled to look calm even as she stared holes into Bastion’s floorboards.

 _Why would they reprimand you for helping us?_ Byleth silently asked Bastion, even as the Decepticon couldn’t hear her thoughts. _You saved our lives...why was that such a crime?_

_Who are you, Bastion?_

* * *

**_Bastion_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small fyi, Bastion and the bandit cybertronian are not canon Transformers. They are among my small roster of OCs, for the sake of helping everyone who's unfamiliar with the franchise. Now, unfortunately, that means I'll have to draw these characters myself, so that you all know what they look like...which, good news, I will. >B3 I'm already working on redesigning canon Transformers for Cyber Emblem's continuity, and it's very exciting.
> 
> Also, let me know if you want me to provide a name for the bandit cybertronian or not. <3 <3 <3


	10. On The Matter Of Sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class has returned to the monastery, and much it discussed in the wake of what transpired in the Red Canyon.

The return to the monastery was a simple affair for the Black Khadracon house. For Byleth, slightly less so, but she made sure not to let it show. When they’d arrived and exited Bastion’s cabin, Byleth asked the knight who’d led the squad for a moment of her time. She acquiesced, and the two stepped away from their respective groups. Everyone left deeper into the monastery, Bastion specifically making for the cybertronian side of the complex, while they lingered in the market.

“Is there something I can help you with, professor?” The knight politely asked.

“I saw you speaking with Bastion before we left the Red Canyon.” Byleth struggled to keep her voice monotone, still frustrated by the con’s earlier treatment. “May I know why?”

The knight took a moment to remove the helmet of her cyber armor, and ruffle her black hair. She sighed as she met Byleth’s gaze. “I’m surprised you don’t already know, professor. Everyone in the monastery and most of Fódlan know who Bastion is, and what she’s done.”

Byleth frowned, now, slight but still there. “Since I do not, I would appreciate being informed as to what could possibly have led Bastion to deserve that.”

The slight bite at the end of her sentence must’ve been noticed by the knight, as she cringed and scratched the back of her head. “I’m sorry you saw that, professor–”  _ Sorry you got caught, not that you did it. _ “Bastion broke rank, and I lost my temper. As for what she’s done…”

The knight’s chagrin fell away to barely concealed resentment. “Bastion was involved in the Tragedy of Duscur.”

The venom and anger that dripped from the knight’s explanation shocked Byleth. She blinked, but otherwise kept her expression calm. What was this event, this...tragedy, and why did it damn Bastion so?

“I’m afraid I do not know what that is.”

It was the knight’s turn to look shocked now, at Byleth’s reply. “You don’t know the Tragedy of Duscur? Professor, that is baffling! It’s the greatest event of betrayal and sorrow to have occurred within the past ten years!”

Byleth resisted the urge to purse her lips. “As I said before, I do not know it. But I need not take up more of your time, I have to regroup with my students. Thank you for clearing this up for me.”

The knight grinned and gave a shallow bow. “You’re welcome, professor.”

Byleth watched the knight leave, her blank face belying her aggravation. Most of it came from her own ignorance, this time. She sighed, at a loss for what to think now, and entered the monastery proper to meet up with the others. She found Edelgard first, who must’ve waited for her.

“Professor,” the house leader greeted, “On our way out of Zanado, I had time to observe the area. Did you notice anything strange at all about the Red Canyon?”

Byleth nodded immediately. “Yes, I did. It was dotted with ruins, everywhere.”

Edelgard smiled, seemingly pleased. “Indeed, very astute of you, professor. I expected as much from you. Strange ruins all across the canyon, each more curious than the last. They did not match any architectural style from any era or culture in the Empire, let alone all of Fódlan. Surely then, the only explanation must be that they rose and fell long before the Empire arose.”

She gave Byleth a curious look. “Who do you think lived there, professor?”

Byleth thought of all the stories she grew up hearing from the cybertronians in her father’s mercenary troop, of all the ancient remains they’d find across various worlds.

“Perhaps it’s what is left of a culture long since perished.”

Edelgard nodded, an intrigued spark to her eye. “An interesting thought. It’s even possible that they weren’t even cyberkin. They could’ve even been here before the cybertronians became embroiled in their civil war.”

Her lavender gaze grew distant as she mused. “Hmm...perhaps some echo of them remains, to influence this world.”

Byleth hummed thoughtfully. “Absolutely, such things can’t simply disappear entirely. All things leave a trace, no matter how small.”

Edelgard blinked and focused on her, and tilted her head. “What an interesting perspective, professor. May I ask what brings you to that conclusion?”

Before Byleth could answer, her attention was stolen as a knight approached.

“Professor, Rhea requests your presence in the audience chamber for debriefing.”

Byleth held back a sigh as she nodded. “Understood, I’ll be there soon.”

The knight saluted before they turned on their heel and left. Byleth let herself sigh now, and looked back to the princess.

“I’ll have to answer you later, I suppose.”

Edelgard shook her head, but she had a small grin. “I look forward to hearing what you have to say, professor. As well as seeing how the next few classes will proceed.”

Byleth hummed in amusement, before she gave Edelgard a shallow bow. “Well then, I must be off, Edelgard.”

“Come now, professor!” Edelgard chided, exasperated. “I thought I already told you, such formalities are not needed.”

As Byleth rose, she couldn’t find it in herself to smile, but let her expression soften. “I know.”

Byleth lingered just long enough to watch Edelgard blink and sputter, flustered, before she turned and left. There was something oddly satisfying about teasing the house leader. As she headed for the audience chamber, she wondered why it was she enjoyed toying with the house leader so. She never did feel inclined to do so with others, though her father and Iron Hoof enjoyed teasing her plenty of times.

_ Maybe I simply feel more comfortable around her... _

“I am personally very amused by your interactions.” Sothis observed as she giggled. “I don’t believe she quite knows what to do with you!”

Byleth resisted a shrug, aware that it would look odd to others for her to shrug at nothing.

_ Maybe, but in her defense, neither do most people. _

“Mmm, fair.”

When she made it to the audience chamber, Byleth was unsurprised to find Rhea awaited her arrival, as the knight had said. She was, however, surprised to see neither Seteth nor Optimus were present either. A part of Byleth was perturbed at the thought of a one-on-one with the archbishop, but she would grin and bear it.

Well...she’d bear it.

“I am glad to hear you’ve taken care of the bandits.” Rhea began, her voice as unnervingly gentle as always. “I pray their sparks find the Allspark. But the truth remains unclear, why would they target the students in the first place? We must investigate after the true cause of the matter. But until we know more, I ask you, please support your students and relieve them of any undue worry.”

Byleth nodded. “But of course.” She’d never leave those under her care to suffer alone.

“Good.” Rhea said with a smile. “I have high expectations for you. By the way, how was your time in Zanado? Legend has it, the goddess alighted upon this world there, in ancient times. Why, that very canyon could only have been but a temporary haven for a goddess.”

Byleth tilted her head, intrigued by this slip of history. “A temporary haven?”

Rhea nodded. “Indeed, long ago, Seiros Caelus received a divine revelation from the goddess. A gift, to help shepherd the cyberkin in the dark times before our cousins returned to us. The goddess is always watching from above Fódlan, from her kingdom above. However, in the beginning, she came down to this world and offered salvation to those here. She is the mother of all life, the arbiter of every spark.”

Byleth’s eyes narrowed minutely, and she straightened her head. How interesting that Rhea would claim the goddess only watched over Fódlan. What of the rest of the world? Somehow, Byleth sensed it would be safer not to ask.

“I didn’t know,” She replied instead. “My father never told me about that.”

Rhea looked genuinely disappointed for a moment. “I see. Well, in any case, I pray that you come to understand and devote yourself to the teachings of Seiros Caelus.”

Before either woman could speak more, Seteth arrived. He didn’t seem to be in any rush, but Byleth noticed more lines of worry on his expression than usual. And given her few encounters with him, that was saying something.

“Lady Rhea, do pardon the interruption. There is something I must ask after in regards to the bandits.”

Rhea nodded to him. “As you wish.” She then looked back to Byleth. “We shall continue this discussion when next we meet.”

Byleth nodded and gave a shallow bow, before she turned and left the church officials behind. She walked as quickly as she could, without the speed being downright disrespectful. As little as she cared for the church, Byleth knew better than to be overtly rebellious. Even as she left the chamber, there was still no sign of Optimus.

She struggled not to let any disappointment rise, as Byleth knew better. She couldn’t always expect the Prime to be present, when there were parts of the monastery complex that were devoted to his people. Though Archbishop Rhea managed Garreg Mach as a whole, she knew Optimus helped to manage the cybertronians stationed at the monastery. Eventually, Byleth found she’d wandered into the cathedral, and hadn’t even noticed.

Not quite in the mood to move any further, at least for a while, Byleth sat herself down in a pew and relaxed. As she did, she felt Sothis stir in the back of her mind.

“A goddess...I have no recollection of any goddess. I hardly even have a memory at all! Oh, bother! It’s almost as if I know these things, and yet they refuse to come to me! Perhaps I once called Zanado my home, back when the goddess was present there. But, if that’s true...then what does that make me now? A ghost?”

Byleth discreetly shook her head, more out of habit than anything.

_ I don’t know, none of this makes sense. You seem to be cyberkin, and yet, your body...it is as metal, like our cousins. _

“And that’s another thing! None of the cyberkin bear this appearance, it is only me. But my hair seems to be akin to you all, and beyond my skin, I seem the same. And...I don’t  _ feel _ any different than you do. I can’t even remember anything about myself that would explain why I’m so different…”

Byleth’s eyebrows clouded over her eyes, and she looked down at the seat of the pew. Though to the naked eye, nothing was there, she could sense Sothis’ presence. Her turmoil made the air all but tremble around Byleth. Slowly, carefully, so as to not seem odd to those nearby who were oblivious to Sothis’ presence, Byleth inched her hand onto the wood of the pew. She waited patiently, and was rewarded by a strong shimmer in the air as Sothis’ hand materialized over it.

_ There is little we can do about all of these mysteries for now, Sothis. Don’t worry your mind raw over it, not now, at least. We’ll find our answers in due time, I swear it. _

Sothis huffed, amused, but Byleth could sense gratitude. “Of course, we also have the mystery of why I’m with you. We’re connected somehow, in some strange way. I cannot fathom any explanation that simply leaves me as having no purpose here. But you’re right, and...oh dear…”

Her words were broken by a yawn, and Byleth watched as her hand slowly disappeared.

“I am...oh so sleepy once more…”

_ Sleep well, Sothis. _

* * *

The first day of class saw Byleth stood before her desk, and leaned back against it. She waited for the eventual arrival of her students, all while considering the mission of the moon. To quell a lord’s rebellion...and the lord who’d adopted Ashe, of all people. She’d gone to him, and was pained to find him so distraught. The poor boy seemed nothing but confused and afraid.

Byleth could only imagine how he’d be after.

Then there was the knight they would work alongside: Catherine, otherwise known as Thunder Catherine. Byleth had never met or heard word of the woman until now, but she seemed nice enough. It made sense that Caspar would be one to admire her, she reminded Byleth of the boy. Whereas Alois’ cyber armor was heavy, mobility waylaid for the sake of defense, Catherine’s cyber armor was lean and light.

Byleth absently wondered why Catherine would be the knight assigned to be the cleanup-crew after a quenched rebellion. From what she could gather, Catherine was renowned for her might and ferocity in battle. Her loyalty to Rhea and the church notwithstanding, of course. But why would so much strength be the afterthought, and not the forefront, of the entire operation?

But that wouldn’t be a pressing concern for some time yet, and there was an important matter she had to discuss with her house. In time, they all arrived to the classroom, and one by one took their seats. Edelgard sat front and center, along the aisle, as Byleth learned she preferred to do. So as to appear “focus and determined to learn”, she’d said. Ferdinand, of course, mirrored her on the other side of the classroom, ever challenged by her even if she didn’t intend it.

When everyone was present and seated, Byleth still stood leaned on her desk, arms crossed and gaze locked on the floor. She could sense their growing confusion and discomfort at the silence, and no doubt at how she hadn’t greeted any of them. Before anyone could speak up, however, Byleth sighed and raised her head to look them all over.

“What do you all know on the matter of sparks?”

They all remained quiet, and seemed taken aback at first. Lindhardt recovered first, and raised his hand as he spoke.

“They’re the sources of life for the cybertronians, and effectively act as their hearts. A concentration of energon so potent and intense, it all but forms a physical crystal. It’s the second heart of the cyberkin, something we acquired in ancient times, when the cybertronians of old adopted our race as their cousins.”

Byleth nodded, pleased that he knew that much. “Very good, Linhardt. That is true, we may be of flesh, but it is the spark that binds us to our cousins. It’s what gives life to one’s cyber armor, it’s why those who wear them feel as if the armor is their own skin. It’s the closest we’ve ever been to truly being cybertronian.”

She paused for a moment, and her brow furrowed. “Now what do you all know...of sparkmates?”

This question was met with utter silence that not even Linhardt broke. Byleth watched as the students glanced at each other. Some even traded gestures of loss and confusion, though Hubert didn’t seem too terribly involved. But nor did he seem to have an answer, and even Edelgard was at a loss. When the silence remained, Byleth sighed and pushed off of her desk. She paced the space between her desk and the students’, as she gathered her thoughts.

“Sparkmates are something that has been around since before the cyberkin. It is something that occurs when two cybertronians bond their sparks tightly together, which in and of itself is called spark bonding. But sparkmates, specifically, are what individuals are dubbed afterwards.”

Byleth came to a stop, and regarded everyone. “I know what happened in the Canyon was...troubling, and it was rather terrifying as well. I don’t know how that cybertronian bandit evaded the knights’ notice. But, if any of you remained alert, you might’ve heard what the bot said.”

Byleth was pleased to see it didn’t take anyone long to grasp what she had implied. Their various flavors of shocked faces looked up at her, but it was Dorothea who spoke up.

“Professor, do you mean to say that...the bandit leader, and that bot...they were bonded?”

Byleth nodded. “Indeed they were, and they seemed to have been very close. The man tried to reach the bot after I ran him through, and well...you all saw how the bot reacted.”

“Aww man…” Caspar murmured, and shook his head. “No wonder he was so upset...does, like...does spark bonding mean they were in love or something?”

Byleth hesitated, and caught her bottom lip in her teeth for a moment. “It’s not exactly required, no. It mostly only requires some strong emotional bond to prexist between a pair. Love is the most common motivation, however, yes. And from their behavior, I...I would not be surprised if those two had been in some sort of relationship.”

“I beg your pardon, is that a legitimate concept?” Ferdinand asked, seemingly very perplexed as he stared at Byleth. “I don’t mean to sound rude, and I apologize if I did so. But I have never heard of cyberkin and cybertronians having such relations before.”

Before Byleth could answer, Petra spoke up. “Yes, this is very much accurate! In Brigid, there are being many couples who are of the two races. It is not a matter of shock at all there, though I did not have awareness of the bonds.”

Byleth nodded to Petra, pleased with her interjection. “I’m glad to hear that of Brigid, Petra. I was not aware of that, but it’s good to know it’s so common there. Yes, everyone, such relations are in fact fairly common.” But as the rest of her class still looked surprised, she frowned. “At least, I thought they were...is that not the case?”

Edelgard’s gloved hands clenched on her desk, before she pulled them under it and onto her lap. “No, professor, they are not.”

Byleth tilted her head and hummed thoughtfully for a moment. “How odd...well, that’s enough time dedicated to that subject. It’s time we get class properly started then, shall we?”

The rest of the class went by smoothly, and the following days as well. Every time someone learned something new, or Byleth managed to properly answer a question, a strange feeling rose in her chest. It was warm, and...comfortable, oddly enough. It felt almost like satisfaction, really, but also...joy? Byleth wasn’t familiar with it at all, which vexed her.

“It’s pride, you dense fool.” Sothis chided her, amused. “Your students are progressing very nicely, and you’ve guided them well thus far! You’re feeling  _ proud _ of them, and duly so; for someone who’d never taught before, you’re a natural.”

_ Thank you, Sothis, I’ve...never been proud before, it seems. _

“You’re very welcome, you silly fool.”

By the end of the school week, however, Byleth was surprised to see Edelgard linger in the classroom on that Saturday. Once everyone else had filed out, the house leader slowly approached her desk. Though she maintained her usual confident posture, Byleth couldn’t help but notice an odd bashfulness about her. Edelgard’s hands were clasped tightly together, and a pensive frown took to her features.

After some time, Byleth blinked at the house leader and tilted her head. “Can I help you, Edelgard? Do you have a question?”

Edelgard jumped a little, as if she’d been startled by Byleth speaking up. But she composed herself quickly, and nodded. “Yes, professor, I do have a question. It’s...in regards to the matter you brought up before, about sparks and...bonding.”

Well now, that was not what Byleth expected of her. “All right, is there something I could clear up for you?”

“Yes, professor, I had wondered after whether or not it was possible for one to only partially bond with another being.”

_...huh… _

“I’m...afraid I don’t quite understand, Edelgard.” Byleth frowned, and leaned her arms on the desk. “What do you mean?”

“You discussed bonding and mates, but...is it possible for two individuals to only be somewhat connected? They aren’t fully connected like the bandits were, or the couples that Petra mentioned. Simply...being able to feel one another's sparks, far more acutely than most.”

Byleth leaned back in her chair, and was surprised to find herself...baffled.

“I...have spent much time around cybertronians and fellow cyberkin alike. I may not be the best suited to teach, but I am well versed in cybertronian matters. But...I am sorry, Edelgard, I...do not know of any cases of what you described. Individuals have only ever been thoroughly bonded, or not at all.”

The princess frowned for a beat, before she drew herself up and nodded. “It’s all right, professor, thank you for your time.”

Byleth watched her leave, and drummed her fingers on the wood of her desk. She turned over Edelgard’s question in her head, but for the life of her, couldn’t fathom what might have prompted the house leader to ask it. It could easily be simple curiosity after a new subject matter, since she seemed equally as unaware of spark bonds as the rest of the class. But the more Byleth thought about it, the more oddly specific Edelgard’s question seemed.

“Yes, it was rather strange of her to ask, wasn’t it?” Sothis mused, echoing Byleth’s own thoughts. “But she seems guarded as always, we may have to wait her out to learn why she felt the need to ask that.”

Byleth nodded, and quickly got to work. She planned on staying late tonight as well, as she usually did on her Saturdays. The more time she devoted to ensuring her lessons, the better she’d be able to teach her students.

“Oh, staying over late again, are we?” Sothis giggled at the back of her mind. “You shouldn’t be surprised if you feel that sense of pride again, you know. All this time you devote to this professorship...I daresay I might be proud of you myself.”

Sothis’ words were lost on Byleth, enthralled in her task as she was. The girl simply giggled once more, and let herself fall into another nap. Byleth worked well into the night, and the moon had long since taken to the sky by the time she finally retired to her chambers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon the later than usual post, the Ashen Blight discord is very distracting, lol. But they've at least made up for it by being very encouraging of my AU. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I'm working on drawing Lashtail, Alois' mini-con, right now. After that will be a Transformer that I honestly don't know if they'll make an appearance, but they won a poll, so... =P


	11. An Heir's Secret In The Mountains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth realizes that Edelgard is hiding something, something that's connected to what she'd asked about spark bonds. But what she learns is not at all what she was expecting.

The first time, Sothis was the one who noticed Edelgard’s absence.

It was an absent observation, a passing comment that she hadn’t spied the heiress anywhere in a little while. Byleth would be mildly confused, mostly intrigued, and ask after the house leader. The other Khadracon students simply brushed it off, and explained that it was a regular occurrence. None of them knew why, but Byleth got the impression there wasn’t any need for concern.

Hubert was not too pleased with Byleth’s questioning, but she paid him no mind. He was fiercely loyal and protective, she understood. But at the same time, Byleth still wondered. Where could Edelgard possibly have to go, and beyond the monastery at that? None of the staff or knights seemed particularly worried, either.

Byleth tried to ask Edelgard herself, once.

“No need to worry, professor.” She’d assured Byleth. “I simply enjoy the occasional lone stroll through nature, it’s nothing dangerous.”

That _should_ suffice, should quell Byleth’s curiosity and let her focus on the curriculum. But ever the inquisitive soul, the errant thought would hound her. Even on a Saturday night, midway through the month, as Byleth stayed up yet again to ensure she had a leg up on her teaching. She only devoted as much focus to her notes as was required to make them legible, whilst the rest of her mind wandered.

_What in this galaxy could the heiress of the Empire be hiding? It would be less conspicuous were it Hubert, or Petra…or even Lindhadt, hiding a sleeping nook. There are even some Decepticon or Autobot students I wouldn’t put it past._

_...but why Edelgard?_

“You want to find out, don’t you?” Sothis questioned musically, the last word’s note rising. “I must confess, I am rather curious as well. The sheer intrigue that this question drips with is so enticing!”

_Indeed...but no one will answer me satisfactorily. They either do not know the truth, or in Edelgard’s case, cling to it._

Byleth sighed, and gathered up her work. She’d have to find a way to sate her curiosity on the morrow. No pressing battles needed to be performed, nor any seminars to attend; though she did have some errands to perform about the monastery in her free time. She’d either press the princess again, or find some other means.

But just as Byleth made to leave the classroom, Sothis hissed in her ear.

“Look, over there! It’s her!”

Byleth reflexively fell into a crouch, and peered towards where Sothis pulled her attention. As the girl had said, it was her; Edelgard walked the moonlit paths out of the main building. She wasn’t wearing her uniform, though her attire was hidden by a cloak. Byleth’s questions only grew in number as she noticed a pack of some kind in the house leader’s back.

“Not a very fitting image for a princess heir and leader…” Sothis mused, as Byleth narrowed her eyes after Edelgard. “We should follow her!”

Byleth didn’t even waste time to agree, and stealthily sprinted after Edelgard. The young woman seemed to have walked this path at night before, as she easily bypassed the night shift patrols. Byleth was able to follow without issue, grateful for the few times she’d had to exert more discreet maneuvers. Edelgard’s pace quickened the farther from the monastery they became, until she all but ran through the dark forest.

Byleth was surprised to find she struggled to keep up. Where Edelgard seemed to have a familiar, predestined path, the professor found herself in unfamiliar territory. She didn’t know these woods, and in her haste to follow after Edelgard, she lost both her student and her way. The moon light only helped so much, when the dark tree line all looked the same.

Byleth paused for a moment, and leaned against a tree as she sighed in frustration.

_Damn it, so close...I was so close!_

“I’m disappointed too,” Sothis began, “though not in you, I promise. Perhaps there could’ve been a better plan to follow her?”

_Perhaps...but there’s no point in continuing now. We’d only risk getting evermore lost if I continued following her. May as well spy the monastery and work our way back._

“I suppose you’re right, but...wait, did you hear that?”

The girl in her head quieted you allow Byleth to listen as well. Distant thrumming became apparent, a deep, low sound that reverberated through the air. It was still a ways off, and in the opposite direction of Garreg Mach. Byleth frowned as she looked in the direction it came from, generally at least.

_What manner of beast could that possibly..._

Her eyes widened, and a vague, tight sense of terror gripped Byleth’s chest.

_Edelgard!_

She quickly ran off into the forest, in the direction of the faint thrumming. If her instinct was right, the house leader was potentially in great danger. That thrumming could only be one thing, and the mere thought of it being nearby made even Byleth anxious. If she’d had her armor, she’d be less so concerned. But unarmed and vulnerable as she currently is, the professor had to get to Edelgard _now_ , and get her back to the monastery before it was too late.

Byleth followed the thrum until it sounded almost like it was on top of her. She broke the tree line and found herself in the middle of a large meadow, knee-length grass littered with various shrubs and flowers. The mountains towered about her, deep in their foothills as she was. On any other day, Byleth would be content to have discovered such a peaceful niche in the world.

The thrumming all but shook her bones, and made the earth feel as if it trembled beneath her boots. It wasn’t a threatening sound exactly, but nor did it reassure Byleth. She scanned the nearby area, her senses keen as she tried to find her student. Edelgard didn’t seem to be anywhere near, and Byleth knew it would be beyond foolish if she tried calling for her now.

Byleth wandered to the other side of the meadow, no sight or sound yet found of Edelgard. She peered into the woods, but saw only black and trees. Disheartened, Byleth turned around to look back over the meadow. Beyond its foliage and flowers, there was no sign of life. She’d searched for several minutes with nothing to show.

“Umm...did the thrumming just...stop?” Sothis nervously said.

Byleth froze as the deafening silence of the woods struck her. Even the ambience of animals was gone, pure quiet in the wake of the thrumming. A subtle metal clicking sound behind her sealed her fate.

Byleth slowly turned around back to the trees...and came face to face with a giant cyan-gold eye.

_Oh scra—_

In a flash, Byleth’s vision was engulfed in nothing but roaring maw. Even the ringing in her ears was overcome by the sheer _volume_ of the sound. The cybertronian beast wasted no time to stalk closer, and Byleth hurried to back away. As it followed her into the meadow, she was in equal parts awe and shock at its visage. It was a predacon, there was no doubt; its draconic, beastly head snarled and growled at her. A golden horn shone in the moonlight on its snout, while its long crimson chin all but shimmered like coals.

Byleth continued to slowly back away from the encroaching beast, and took advantage of the situation to further observe it. Dark red eyebrows clouded over its eyes like a bloody thunderhead, and glowed in the light of its gold-cyan optics. Long horns of golden segmented metal really caught her attention, long enough to run parallel with its snout. Byleth just barely managed to notice the billowing red mane that flowed from between its horns and down its back when she tripped.

She grunted as her ass hit the ground, but the predacon stalked her still. Byleth held her ground, there was no point by now. She stared at it as it neared her, steel lips curled back away from fangs that shone in the dusk. Even if she tried to get up, she’d never outrun the predacon now.

“Why aren’t you resetting?!” Sothis hissed quietly, as if she was afraid the predacon would hear her. “It’s going to kill you!”

Byleth ignored her, and kept her stare. If this predacon truly wanted her dead, it would’ve done the deed long ago. She hadn’t noticed its presence, the opportunity for a lethal ambush was long since able to be taken. Why hadn’t it killed her already? Some sadistic desire to make her suffer as it stalked her to the middle of the meadow?

No, Byleth didn’t believe that. It was not malice that she saw in its optics at all. Such cruelty didn’t seem to be in its spark, from what she could tell. But that was it, Byleth gulped as she stared down the snout of the beast, and wished she knew what it wanted.

The beast laid its giant claws on either side of her, and hovered its snarling maw close. It glared at her for a moment, the loud metallic growls and hisses all but deafening. After a moment the predacon lifted its head, and opened toothy mouth with a roar. It started to lunge at her, and Byleth felt her own panic coupled with Sothis’ own.

“Now, reset now!” The girl yelled in Byleth’s head as the predacon’s roaring maw descended upon her.

“ _STOOOP!!!_ ”

A cloaked figure slid to a stop between Byleth and the predacon, their arms raised high as if to fend the beast off. To Byleth’s great shock, it actually _worked_ —the predacon’s roar cut off into a whine, the tone of which strangely confused sounding. The predacon reared up on its hind legs, and for a moment, Byleth was sure she and her rescuer were doomed.

“Jun!” They shouted up at the beast, arms still raised. “Lre ustek hu alnakk!”

Byleth blinked, and stared at her rescuer’s back. She’d never heard such a language, even in all her and her father’s travels. But something about it felt...awfully familiar.

“I feel it, too…” Sothis whispered, softly.

The predacon called out to the figure, a sound like a gentle moan from the great beasts in the seas. The figure held out one hand to it, and the draconic bot fell to all fours and touched the hand with its long chin.

“Lo, mki ellyzan.” Byleth was just barely able to make out their whispers to the predacon. “Li jyl bi vik yae pyrun.”

The predacon thrummed cheerfully at the person, who patted its chin in return. The thrum was similar to the sound Byleth had heard before, but calmer, less loud and alarming. The predacon moved off to lay down at the other end of the meadow, and only then did Byleth notice. The beast walked with a slight limp, its right foreleg favored as it went.

The figure sighed so heavily, Byleth could see their shoulders slump with their breath. They reached up to toss back their hood, and the moon’s light made their hair all the shimmer like quicksilver. They finally turned to face Byleth, and lavender met cornflower blue. Silver-lit eyebrows bunched in frustration over their eyes.

“Professor, what in Primus’ name are you doing here?” Edelgard asked, incredulous.

Byleth frowned, hers less intense than Edelgard’s frown was, as she rose to her feet.

“I could ask the same of you. Is this where you’ve been disappearing to lately?”

The princess sighed and shook her head. “A fair rebuttal, professor...and indeed I have.” Edelgard reached an arm out to Byleth, who accepted the assist and pulled herself to her feet. “If I may ask, how did you know I was here in the first place?”

“I saw you leaving the monastery.” Byleth explained, plainly. “I had lingered in the classroom to work late, and I just so happened to see you go by. I saw my chance to find out where you’ve been going.”

Edelgard tilted her head at Byleth, then strolled off to where the predacon lay. Byleth followed, though she kept a watchful eye on the beast. It, in turn, watched her as they approached, though Edelgard’s presence seemed to keep it calm. As they neared it, the predacon silently edged out its right leg, and revealed the inside of its arm. Edelgard scanned its limb from clawtip to shoulder, before her gaze zeroed in on one point.

“Ahh, there it is.” She muttered under her breath, and removed the bag from her back.

Edelgard approached the where the beast’s shoulder met its chest. There, near the gap of its armor, Byleth saw minor sparking. She frowned and tilted her head at the sight, as it was hard to make out what was wrong. Beyond the occasional jumping spark, Byleth couldn’t see any kind of issue.

She watched as Edelgard removed her cloak, and laid it down on the grass that had been flattened by the predacon’s weight. The pack followed soon after, but instead of kneeling like Byleth expected, the young woman approached its armored chest. To her great shock, she watched Edelgard completely remove a segment of armor, and set it aside on the grass.

The vulnerable underarmor now exposed, Byleth could see it.

Ancient mechanisms, cybertronian anatomy long since evolved beyond, were now laid bare. Multiple layers of segmented metal, folded over top resting pistons, twitching gears, and veins that glowed golden-cyan with energon. Byleth was in awe of the sight of it. She unfortunately had seen the... _insides_ of cybertronians before. But this was wholly different, and allowed her to date the predacon as a very old beast indeed.

Edelgard opened her bag, and Byleth wondered if she’d ever stop being shocked tonight. The heir of the empire pulled _tools_ out of her pack, and actually started to fix up the beast. Byleth heard the soft click of its optics closing, and heard it begin to thrum. The sound was gentle this time, content, as if Edelgard’s ministrations felt nice to it.

“What sound is it making?” Byleth questioned aloud, as she looked over the predacon.

Her gaze away from the princess, she didn’t notice how Edelgard started a bit, as if she’d completely forgotten Byleth was present.

“I presume it to be some sort of a purr.” Edelgard answered, still at work on the predacon’s underarmor. “He only ever makes it when he’s happy, or when he calls for me.”

Byleth frowned, and looked back over at the princess. “When he calls for you?”

Edelgard nodded, and resolutely kept her gaze on the predacon. “Yes, the sound that I imagine drew you to him is what I’m referencing. I can’t always find him on my own, so when he senses me near, he thrums loud enough for me to follow the sound.”

Byleth glanced at the predacon’s head, then back to Edelgard and tilted her head.

_Can’t always find him on her own...he senses her near...no, it can’t be._

“Edelgard, are you... _bonded_ with this predacon?”

Though her tone was mostly deadpan, as always, an incredulous inflection still affected her question. She saw the house leader stiffen as her movements stilled to a halt. A somewhat awkward sight, with her arms elbow-deep in the predacon’s chest. Edelgard made a few more adjustments in silence, which resulted in a heightened and satisfied tone to the beast’s thrumming.

“Tay fatrun…” Edelgard whispered to the beast, before she faced her professor. “To be completely and utterly honest with you, professor...I do not know.”

Edelgard pulled a rag from her pack, and wiped the grime from her arms as she spoke again. “I’ve known him for a long time now, so very long. There was...never any event like you described in your lecture. No mutual promise, no intimate meeting of sparks. We simply just...over time, came to feel one another’s presence, our thoughts, our feelings. One day when I was a child, I felt a foreign sensation of despair, and somehow knew that Shadow was upset.”

“Shadow?”

Edelgard nodded. “The name I gave him when I was young, since _someone_ –” She gave the predacon a playful glare, “–refuses to tell me their true name.”

The predacon, Shadow, simply swung his large head over to them, and delicately rubbed the top of Edelgard’s head with the end of his long chin. Byleth was for once grateful to have a still heart, for surely it would’ve stuttered at the sound of the giggle from the house leader. She watched, wide-eyed, as Edelgard lightly slapped at the metal chin before she laid a gentle kiss to it.

“He also refuses to let my pride live peacefully.” Edelgard grew suddenly bashful. “I’m...sorry you had to see that, professor.”

Byleth shook her head. “Don’t apologize, it’s nice seeing you like this. Clearly, those claims of you being cold hold no weight. Do you only come to Shadow to tend his errors, or…?”

Edelgard shook her head, and lifted the metal plate she’d removed before to replace it back onto Shadow. “No, not just to tend to him. If either of us is feeling lonely, or desires the other’s company, I’ll come at the earliest convenience. The patrols of the knights can make this difficult, but as you saw when you followed me, I’ve grown accustomed to avoiding them.”

Byleth nodded as she remembered how deftly the house leader had evaded detection. “It was rather impressive, I must say. For someone who’s trying to get herself into a heavyweight cyber armor, you’re very light on your feet.”

Edelgard chuckled and shook her head, and Byleth thought she saw her cheeks color, but it was hard to tell in the moonlight.

“Please, don’t let Dorothea hear you say that. She may try to convince you to let me represent the house whenever the White Heron cup comes around.”

Nothing came of it, but yet again, Byleth felt a strange tug at the corners of her mouth. Did she want to smile? Is that what that odd feeling was? Perhaps, but she’d have to worry about that later.

“You truly are hopeless, have I ever told you that?” Sothis teased, amused as she was, though Byleth ignored her.

“I’ll have to stay on guard, then.” Byleth said, in what she hoped was an effective show of a joke.

It must’ve worked, as Edelgard huffed in amusement and grinned at her. But a realization must’ve gotten in the way, as her grin faded and her gaze fell to the grass.

“Professor, I hate to ask this of you, but...I must ask a favor.”

When she noticed the predacon tense, his eyes suddenly on Edelgard, Byleth gave the heir her full attention.

“What do you need?”

Edelgard hesitated for a moment, but as Shadow shifted and gently pulled his paw closer to them, she seemed to relax.

“I implore you to not tell Hubert about tonight. He knows of my departures, mind you, but he simply cannot know that you followed me.”

Byleth already saw where she was coming from, and nodded. “He is very protective of you, I’ve noticed. I imagine Hubert would be none too pleased to know I tailed you so efficiently.”

Edelgard nodded, a small smile now on her face now. “Indeed, if he knew of this, I would legitimately not expect you to survive the night.”

“Nor would I, though the challenge would be interesting.” Byleth paused for a moment, then hummed thoughtfully. “Honestly, now that I think about it, a cat-and-mouse game with Hubert sounds entertaining.”

Though it was short-lived, Edelgard actually _laughed_ at that, and Byleth found herself utterly transfixed. She’d never been too interested in the sound of someone’s laughter, but something about Edelgard’s caught her attention. But she couldn’t for the life of her determine why, Byleth only knew that she’d very much like to hear it again.

Byleth dutifully ignored the amused giggles that buzzed in the back of her mind.

* * *

_**Shadow** _

_**** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been waiting to write this scene for so damn long! To be fair, I have many more in the works as well, lol. But I'm glad this one has been accomplished. And you'd best believe that I'd bring in Shadow, lol. Is it self-indulgent? Yes, but so is this AU as a whole, lol. Btw, I've been drawing a bunch of designs for the Transformers of Cyber Emblem. From designing the new cybertronians I've made, to redesigning the canon ones how I see fit. It's been a lot of fun!
> 
> P.S. Edelgard was speaking a dragon language that I made myself. ;3


	12. Complications Of The Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparks don't beat like hearts do, but they still have troubles of their own. And Byleth quickly finds everyone has unique brands of agony to endure...including herself.

Byleth sat in a pew of the cathedral, pensive and unsure whether this mission was a good idea.

She still remembered Rhea’s comment from when it’d been assigned, at the beginning of the month. To send the students to witness the aftermath of a rebellion, for the sole purpose of reminding them of a lurking punishment. It set Byleth on edge, and made her wish she had more regular correspondence with her father. Since both of their appointments into their respective positions, time with him had sharply decreased.

Much to her dismay, especially since that usually included missing Iron Hoof as well. The mini-con rarely left their companion’s side, and as such, was always busy when her father was. Years of having both hovering nearby made their absences stark and glaring. Left alone to deal with this mission herself, Byleth did her best to instead focus on her students.

After the night Byleth met Edelgard’s secret, the predacon she’d dubbed Shadow, she decided a minor change in curriculum was in order.

“Professor, I do not question your teaching,” Edelgard had tentatively asked, one school day, “but why am I scheduled to participate in sky watch with Petra? As well as the flying training you assigned.”

“I have a feeling that you would do well on a wyvern, Edelgard.” Byleth had answered. “You will need the proper training to learn how to handle yourself in the air.”

Hubert had scoffed at her that day, upon her answer. “Lady Edelgard upon the back of a wyvern? Someone of her skill and talent should ride a more elegant, respectable mount...like a Pegasus, perhaps.”

Byleth remembered how unamused Edelgard had looked at his “defense” of her.

“Edelgard is to be the next emperor of the Adrestian Empire, correct?” Byleth had retorted, to which Hubert had proudly confirmed. “The Empire, which was founded under the watchful eyes of the Khadracons, cybertronians directly descended from the ancient predacons of old. Modern predacons that take the form of wyverns share this ancestry, even if they are smaller and not of the faction.”

Byleth had narrowed her eyes at him, then. “Are you implying that wyverns are too inferior to be the mount of the heir to the predacon-shepherded cyberkin empire?”

The only thing better than Hubert’s surprised silence was the damn near proud gleam that had been in Edelgard’s eyes.

“I am loathe to admit it,” Hubert had forced out, before he’d given a shallow bow. “But that was a clever rebuttal, professor. I concede to your judgement, then, to properly enhance Lady Edelgard’s talents.”

Byleth nodded. “Thank you, Hubert, I intend to do so for all of you.”

Byleth rubbed her eyes and pushed away the memory. As nice as it was to indulge, she had to focus on the now. The mission was upon them, and they’d be setting out the next day. Byleth, her students, and a small contingent of knights led by Catherine.

A sudden sniffle caught her attention, and Byleth looked up to see Ashe pass her by. He was headed for the door, leaving the cathedral behind. But he walked slowly enough that Byleth was able to take in his appearance: his eyes were red and puffy, his lip trembled, and he overall looked tense. To put it bluntly, Ashe looked terrible, and unfortunately Byleth could ascertain as to why.

_Lord Lonato...he’d adopted the boy, and now he’s all but doomed. Poor kid…_

Byleth stood and followed Ashe out of the cathedral. She easily caught up to him and pulled him aside, to his surprise.

“P-professor!” Ashe yelped, startled by her sudden appearance. “I wasn’t expecting to see you, did you need something?”

Byleth tilted her head. “How are you doing, Ashe?”

The boy let out a strained chuckle and waved a hand. “I’m fine, really, professor. I just…” He heaved a great sigh, and his facade of mirth cracked. “I must confess, I am worried. I simply don’t understand why Lonato would incite a rebellion of all things. I mean...I don’t know much about cybertronian history, but…”

Byleth could see where that thought led. “You wonder why Lonato would follow in Megatron’s steps.”

Ashe tried for a scowl, but she could see neither his heart nor his spark was in it. “That’s just it! Everyone knows why the cybertronian civil war started, especially those in the kingdom. It all began with Megatron’s insurrection. But Lonato is a good man! And he’s wiser than that! He knows better, there has to be more to what’s going on!”

Byleth frowned slightly, and considered her options. Initially, she’d actually considered inviting Ashe along as assistance with her class. His familiarity with the area and its people would have been a decent boon. But given how the situation affected him, Byleth worries that doing so would only make matters worse. Especially if, Primus forbid, something were to go drastically wrong.

“Ashe.” She said, softly, to get his attention away from his storm of emotion. “I know the mission may not allow it, but if I can, I will endeavor to get as many answers for you as possible. I can make no promises, but I will do what I can. You should find your friends and try to relax in the meantime.”

Ashe took a few calming breaths, and nodded. “Y-yes, professor...I should, thank you. And thank you for your offer, I’m very grateful for your efforts.”

The boy managed a chuckle as he grinned. “It’s a shame I’m not in your class, really. I respect Hanneman, and he’s a good teacher, but…”

Byleth huffed in amusement. “Well, I suppose I should also endeavor to entice you to the house then, mmm?”

Ashe nodded and gave her a mock salute. “I look forward to the day, professor! Thank you again, I must be going now.”

Byleth nodded, and watched the young man scurry off. As he disappeared down the walkway, she wondered if she just made a mistake. For all she knew, by the time she and her class arrived, Lonato would already be dead. They were meant to just be the cleanup crew, after all; come in as the tail and help sweep up.

“We will do what we can.” Sothis assured her. “The poor child deserves that much. Adopted or no, he is losing his father.”

Byleth sighed heavily through her nose, then made for the dining hall. The Sunday wasn’t quite over yet, and she had a few more things she wanted to do before the bells tolled. Perhaps she’d even visit her father, and ask for some lance training. She knew that, despite being an archer, Ashe had a fancy for knighthood and wanted to learn more about lance work.

By the time the day ended, and Byleth made for her quarters, she was surprised to see Iron Hoof hovered beside her door. They shifted anxiously on their hooves, metal ears pinned flat against their helm. It was rare that Byleth saw them so anxious, even if to others they wouldn’t look any worse for wear. But just as Iron Hoof—and her father, of course—had learned to read her, so had she them.

As she approached, the mini-con glanced up at her, their metal brow furrowed.

“You’ll be leaving for your mission soon.” Iron Hoof said, strangely morose.

Byleth nodded, though she couldn’t help but frown up at the mini-con. “We will, soon...is something wrong?”

The bot sighed and shook their head. “I know that no one expects you to engage in combat, but I am worried still. Such in-fighting never ends well, regardless of the goals of either side. And furthermore…”

Iron Hoof sighed again, and ran a hand over their face. “I must confess...I am familiar with the mount of Lord Lonato. He was an old friend of mine, from many ano-cycles ago. Before he became Lonato’s mount, in fact.”

Byleth’s eyes widened ever so slightly. “You’re worried his spark will be extinguished.”

Iron Hoof nodded. “I highly doubt he would allow his cyberkin to fight without him. If Lonato fights, so will Vagabond. And if Lonato falls...Vagabond will follow him to the Allspark.”

Byleth immediately thought of Ashe, and sighed heavily. If Vagabond was as close to Lonato as Iron Hoof implied, the boy would’ve known him well too. That would be two losses piled onto the boy in one fell swoop. Recruited or no, Byleth would have to watch Ashe.

The poor kid didn’t deserve any of this.

“I already know what you’re thinking, kiddo.”

Byleth blinked up at Iron Hoof, who simply inclined their head to her. “You’re planning on swiping that little boy Lonato adopted, aren’t you?”

Byleth averted her gaze, but nodded.

She heard Iron Hoof chuckle. “But of course you are. You’re a guardian spirit, seeking to protect and shelter.”

She looked up at them, eyes wide with shock. That was the first time she’d been described that way, by anyone.

_Perhaps I’m too used to being the Ashen Demon when my actions are regarded._

“I could’ve told you that!” Sothis snarked from behind.

Iron Hoof, oblivious to this internal exchange, reached behind their back. Byleth heard metal whirs and clangs, before they brought their arm back around. Iron Hoof held something out to her, and her eyes widened as she realized what it was.

“Your halberd…” Byleth whispered, almost reverently, as the weapon unfolded in Iron Hoof’s hands.

“It’s slower than a spear, but makes up for it in the strength of the blade.” Iron Hoof remarked, as their shining eyes ran along the weapon’s length. “I’ve heard enough about the lad to know exactly what he’d want out of your teachings. Plus, your father already told me you’ve been asking his advice regarding them. The best teacher is combat, so take it..”

They handed Byleth the halberd, and she gently accepted it. She refolded the weapon and clipped it to her belt. As Byleth looked back up at Iron Hoof’s plated face, the height difference made her feel like a child again. But where she imagined most would loathe this feeling, she found comfort.

“May I?” Byleth quietly asked.

Iron Hoof would’ve smiled were it not for their faceplate. “You may.”

Byleth swiftly went in for the hug. Her above average height hardly reached halfway up their torso, but they gently hugged back anyway. Though they weren’t bonded with Jeralt, the mini-con had all but been a second father to Byleth. She hugged them as tight as she dared, before she finally pulled away.

“Thank you, Iron Hoof.” Byleth said, and her usual monotone all but dripped with gratitude.

The mini-con chuckled as they gently ruffled your hair. “You’re very welcome, kiddo. Now get your rest, you’ve earned it. I’ll keep an eye on the monastery for you while you're on mission.”

* * *

_“Brother! Big brother, come look at what I found!”_

_The black metal giant approached her where she stood beside the hologram. It showed an image of a planet, small and earthen, covered in a strange liquid that surrounded its land masses. She stared at it in awe, a big grin on her face. She felt the floor shake as he knelt down beside her and looked at the hologram._

_“A new planet?” He inquired as he glanced down at her, blue-gold eyes shining in the low light of the room._

_She nodded fervently, then waved a hand across the screen. The hologram zoomed in, and digital images of its inhabitants appeared. They were small beasts, fauna of diverse kinds but...organic, where the pair watching the hologram were of living steel. She gazed at it with absolute joy that shone in her glowing eyes._

_“Look at it, brother! It’s so small and strange...there doesn’t seem to be metal anywhere, aside from trace amounts in the dirt. I don’t even think there’s a speck of energon.”_

_He nodded. “It’s a very different world than Father, yes. Why does it fascinate you so?”_

_She was quiet for a bit before she sighed. “Father sent all the Primes to seed worlds with energon. All of them but me. I hope...I wish to ask him if I may have this one.”_

_She heard the metal giant hum, and felt his huge hand gently curl around her in a loose hug. She smiled and giggled as he carefully nuzzled the top of her green maned head with his steel nose._

_“I am sure Father would love nothing more than to let you have your own world, Sothis.”_

* * *

Byleth awoke with a start, eyes wide and her breath short. While the dream was by no means terrifying or adrenaline inducing, something about it made her spark shudder in her chest. Her heart, still as always, had no opinion on the matter. But while it didn’t, Sothis absolutely did.

“That dream...could that have been a memory?” 

“It must have been...it felt too real to be anything less.” Byleth whispered aloud, in the privacy of her quarters. She slowly sat up in her bed, and took a moment to calm herself while Sothis continued.

“That cybertronian in the dream...he knew me by name. I called him brother...we even both spoke of a father. Ohh, this is so infuriating! Why does this memory come to us now, and as a dream?! And why, now that we’re awake, can I recall nothing more? I saw this world when it was young...and even I sounded so...innocent as I spoke to my brother.”

Byleth blinked as Sothis materialized before her; but instead of floating, she actually stood on the floor. She wrung her metal hands together against her chest, and a mighty frown took to her features. But rather than being amusing as her pouts often were, this one looked legitimately distressed.

Byleth quickly rose to her feet and hovered beside Sothis.

“Are you all right?” She asked softly as she laid a gentle hand on the girl’s cool shoulder.

Sothis hesitated, but eventually nodded. “I am, I promise. I am very grateful for your concern, on that note.” She looked up at Byleth, who hardly blinked at the glowing eyes that beamed up at her, or at the smile that tugged at her metallic face.

Byleth nodded, pleased. “If you say so, and you’re very welcome. We may as well look after each other since we’re stuck together, mmm?”

Sothis giggled and nodded. “Very true, it would be truly maddening if I had to endure this mystery with an even more useless companion.”

Byleth narrowed her eyes at the girl, who only giggled more and disappeared. Their moment at an end, it was with great hesitation that Byleth got herself ready for the day. Or for the mission, more like, as she left her quarters and gathered her students.

Regardless of the guarantee that large-scale combat wouldn’t be encountered, she was worried. There was a big difference between mere bandits, and a legitimate rebellion. A ragtag group of ne’er do wells struggling to get by were a whole different stock than people with a true cause. There was even a chance that the rebels would be better equipped, which was Byleth’s greatest concern.

As they all met up with their squad of knights, Byleth frowned mightily at the large vehicle they were to board.

Edelgard blinked back at her from where she’d passed her professor, who’d come to a halt. “Is something the matter, professor?”

Byleth simply stared at the vehicle, which was slightly larger but less armored than Bastion had been. “That’s not a cybertronian.” She stated, and her typical deadpan wavered under the thinly veiled displeasure.

Catherine must’ve overheard, as she approached and gave Byleth a wry chuckle. “Oh yeah, about that. Since the mission is in Kingdom territory, we can’t take Cybertronian personnel. It’s a bit of a pain, I know, but we’ll manage.”

Byleth wasn’t one for expressions, but she was closer to a scowl than she’d ever been at that moment. “I fail to see why that is the case.”

Catherine stared at her, shocked, and even her students seemed surprised.

“Professor, I am surprised to hear you don’t know.” Ferdinand began, his usual outgoing nature strangely dimmed. “It is by decree of the Decepticon Leader that no Kingdom matters have cybertronian interference.”

Flashes of a childhood spent always in the comforting shadow of a bot. Never in her life had there not been a former bot or con within yelling distance. The mere concept of there not being a dear hulking cousin able to come to her aid… Byleth struggled to reign in her agony at the thought.

“Well, you know now, and we’d best be off before we lose anymore time.” Catherine declared, and thus pulled Byleth from her thoughts. “In the transport, everyone! Let’s move out!”

Byleth reluctantly boarded the vehicle, and eyed it every time it creaked or shuddered. Her distrust and discomfort made the ride long and arduous, but for her alone. The rest of her class chatted amiably among themselves, no doubt to keep their spirits up. Everyone knew where they were going and why. It was an uncomfortable thought, but one they’d all have to deal with.

Catherine seemed to notice Byleth’s discomfort from where she stood in the center of the cabin, hand held tight to a safety grip.

“Hey professor, don’t worry too much about it.” Her usual brash seemed reigned as the knight struggled to reassure Byleth. “This wagon may seem rickety compared to the surety of a bot or a con, but you can trust it. I’ve ridden in this particular chassis plenty of times, it’s reliable.”

Byleth’s eyes flicked up at her, and she stared blankly at Catherine until the woman seemed to become uncomfortable herself.

“I don’t trust machines that don’t talk.”

The knight didn’t seem to have a response, her lips pursed as she turned to her men and started to brief them. Byleth tried to let herself relax, but it was still difficult. No matter how loose she managed to get, every bump that they hit just made her tense right back up. The complaints of the vehicle at every movement didn’t help her at all. 

“Professor…”

Byleth took a deep breath to shore herself, then glanced at Edelgard by her side. The house leader frowned at her, but it seemed more concerned than judging.

“You’ve...been around them all your life, haven’t you?”

Byleth sighed and nodded as she averted her gaze. “They’re family too…”

Edelgard seemed to understand, and Byleth was grateful for her knowledge of Shadow now. No doubt the predacon provided the house leader with a foundation for understanding her professor’s plight. It worked out well for Byleth, as Edelgard then managed to bait her fellow students to pull Byleth into their conversations. The distraction helped her ignore the lifeless vehicle they rode, and a budding sense of camaraderie had begun to grow.

Byleth felt content as she chatted with the group, clipped as some of her responses were.

_Maybe I do belong here…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news! I have drawn Bastion! She's big and armored and thick, and so stoic too, lol. I've been drawing many other Transformers, too, it's way too much fun to both come up with my own designs of canon Transformers, but to also design OC ones as well. Up next is Iron Hoof! <3 <3 <3


	13. The Vagabond Nature Of Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth must take her students and accompany Catherine on a mission to help take care of rebels. But this insurrection has among its number Ashe's adoptive father, and...an old friend of Iron Hoof's...Byleth will quickly learn that the ways of cyberkin are more complicated than she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Claude and Seteth's VAs are going to be in a new Transformers cartoon. Best part? Joe is going to be voicing Bumblebee...that's right, a yellow Autobot. One could even call Bumblebee a...GOLDEN Autobot...hehehehehehe (my story is semi-canon now sorry I don't make the rules)

“Catherine, ma’am!” A knight from the cabin yelled down to the back.

All chatter was silenced at once upon his yell. Everyone had sensed the vague panic, the warble of a person who was scared but trained to reign it in. Catherine frowned as the vehicle slowed to a halt. Even Byleth was perturbed, they couldn’t possibly have arrived yet, had they?

“What is it?” Catherine yelled back.

“The area is covered in fog, ma’am! Even the fog lights can’t break through, it’s too dangerous to drive any further.”

“How very odd…” Byleth heard Hubert mutter.

Byleth stood up and looked to Catherine. “We may have to walk from here. Were any torches packed, by chance?”

Catherine nodded, a satisfied gleam in her eye. “Good thinking, professor. And yes, an emergency stash is always maintained on non-cybertronian vehicles.” She glanced at one of her still seated men. “You, help the professor distribute torches! We’re hopping out and walking from here.”

The knight clipped out an affirmative, and showed Byleth to the torches. As a hatch opened to let everyone out, the pair passed out the tools as people disembarked. Unlike old wood torches from ages past, these gas-stocked metal rods were sturdy and bright. They wouldn’t last forever, unfortunately, and Byleth made sure to give her frontline students an extra torch, just in case.

Byleth immediately frowned upon seeing just how very dense the fog was indeed. She could hardly see three feet in front of her, let alone make out everyone as they crowded together. Bernadetta seemed frightened as usual, and cowered behind Dorothea. The songstress happily allowed it, though she seemed less enthused about the fog.

Hubert, on the other hand, seemed quite nonplussed. “A fog may prove beneficial to our enemies, but it is no matter. Their strength will be no match for us, with Catherine and her sword Thunderband on our side.”

Byleth tilted her head as she toyed with a torch. “Thunderbrand?”

Catherine chuckled as she regarded Byleth. “You mean you don’t know? My sword, Thunderbrand, is one of the Hero’s Relics.”

She paused to pull out her sword, and Byleth stared at it in awe. It was pure cybertronian steel, plates of aged bronze segmented together in the form of a toothed sword. A crystal was embedded in the base of its pommel, but was dull at the moment. It looked odd to Byleth, clearly cyber matter but...almost like it was an object out of time.

“Ancient weapons that were said to have been bestowed upon heroes by the goddess, a long time ago. It’s quite the honor to wield, but we won’t be seeing it in much action today. Remember, we’re here to help clean up, not engage in combat.”

As they walked carefully through the mist, Hubert spoke.

“One must wonder why Lord Lonato would dare to incite such a reckless rebellion. As a kingdom lord, one would think he’d know better.”

Catherine sighed, and was oddly morose as she answered. “It all ties back to the Tragedy of Duscur.”

Byleth’s brow twitched at the name. The event that gave rise to the oddly harsh treatment of Bastion. Something she’d seemingly had involvement in...and now, it came up yet again.

“I’ve heard of it, but I know very little.” Byleth said.

Edelgard’s gaze dropped, and she seemed melancholy at the thought of it as well. “I remember that day well. No one saw it coming.”

Byleth tilted her head. “What exactly happened that day?”

“Roughly four years ago,” Edelgard began, “the king of Faerghus was murdered by the people of Duscur. I believe that about sums it up, correct?”

The question, directed at Catherine, was met with a sigh. “To put it very simply, yes. But there’s far more to it than that. There were accomplices from the kingdom as well, including the Decepticon known as Bastion. Lonato’s son, Christophe, was among their number as well. While Bastion was handed over by her superiors to the custody of the Knights of Seiros, Christophe was handed over for execution.”

Byleth frowned. “The church executes criminals?”

“From the church’s perspective,” Catherine started, “we simply passed judgement according to our doctrine in place of the kingdom. At the time of the Tragedy, their powers were in extreme chaos, and we had to step in to handle matters.”

Catherine sighed and shook her head. “Whatever the truth of the tragedy may be, it has put Lonato at odds with the church. But to be specific, there is one person in particular that he lays the bulk of his grudge on. The person who turned his son over to the church…”

Before the conversation could continue, a church soldier who’d scouted ahead rushed up to Catherine.

“Report!” He shouted, breath short from his run. “The enemy isn’t approaching! They can’t be avoided, they’re all but on top of us. Their numbers are far greater than we anticipated. They took advantage of the fog to slip past the knights’ perimeter!”

Catherine cursed, and immediately pulled Thunderbrand off of her back. The bronzed cyber steel glowed a deep red as lines of energon lit its seams. She turned back to Byleth, her precious cheerful bravado cooled into a determined intensity.

“It looks like our mission just changed, professor.” She stated, and looked over the students and soldiers alike. “Everyone! Prepare for battle!”

Byleth was pleased to see her students take both command and threat seriously, weapons drawn or hands ready for spells. She immediately whipped out a torch, and struck the side where the ignitor was. A cyan fire of burning energon lit on the end of the torch, and bit at the fog around them. It afforded better vision, and as they carefully walked deeper into the fog, Byleth looked back to her students.

“Edelgard, Ferdinand, Caspar, Petra…you’ll all be up front with me, so ignite your torches. The better our vision, the less of an advantage the enemy has. Spread out to afford Dorothea, Hubert, and Bernadetta good line of sight, but stay within reach of each other. I don’t want anyone getting ambushed. Linhardt, as always, stick close to our rear and heal whoever is in danger.”

They all nodded and gave their affirmations, then the group quickly followed Catherine and her men into the fog. Though the torches helped a lot, their field of vision was still far more limited than normal. The initial approach was slow, but it wasn’t long before dark figures scurried at the edges of the fog. Shouts from deep within the mist slowly became apparent, and Edelgard narrowed her eyes.

“Shouting, and that smell...there’s blood in the air, the battle has already begun.”

“Proceed with caution!” Catherine shouted from further ahead. “Wait for them to enter your field of view, lest they ambush you!”

They progressed deeper into the fog, and the shouting grew ever louder. Eventually, one in particular sounded off dangerously near, and tellingly loud. A young man, hardly older than Byleth’s students, burst from brush and fog alike in a fury. Though his weapon was simple, his armor scrapped and basic, he charged at the nearest student with either bravery or foolishness.

Caspar, whom was the target, raised his axe and deflected the blow with his. Byleth just managed to see the shock and confusion in the boy’s expression, and saw how he hesitated. But as the militia came at him again, his fervor no weaker than before, Caspar forced himself to send his axe into a biting swing. The militia cried out in agony at the blow, but refused to go down.

“Lord Lonato doesn’t deserve such sadness and anger…” The man struggled past his pain to speak. “Now it’s your turn to suffer!”

Though weakened by Caspar’s blow, the man tried for another attack. His words had shaken the boy, who failed to raise his axe to parry. Before the sword could meet him, however, a swift arrow struck the militia in his collar and fell. Caspar turned to give Bernadetta a grateful wave, and she managed a very shaky nod.

As they progressed through the fog, a combination of Gaspard soldiers and more militia came at them. Though it wasn’t without a few nicks and cuts, Byleth was proud to see her students hold their ground and perform as admirably as one could. This situation was messy in more than one way, and the mixed reactions among them at having to face civilians made militia clearly did not sit well with all of them. Byleth knew, bandits were one thing...but these people?

She knew they fought for a cause that they believed in, but that wouldn’t make it any easier on her children.

_...my children? No, stay focused, stay in the moment._

Byleth honed back in on the battle, just as she noticed a strange individual. Their garb resembled that of the other Gaspard soldiers, but this was clearly a mage. He wore a strange bird-like mask, and bore darker colors than his comrades. The sight of him set Byleth’s nerves on edge, and her fingers twitched after the habit of summoning her armor’s blades. They of course would not come, as Byleth was forced to remember she was without her armor. The old ache, now becoming agonizingly familiar, rattled her core.

_Forget it, forget the pain, focus on the battle and dispatch the commander._

The self-imposed order helped her focus, and Byleth lunged after the man. Her students weren’t far behind, even as a few dealt with their own combatants. Edelgard, as always, was at her heel, with Hubert at her own back. He sent a crackling miasma at the commander, and while the man managed to dodge it, his balance was lost. Professor and house leader together took advantage of the opening, one strike after the other brought him down quickly.

As the man fell, everyone looked around in surprise to see the fog swiftly fade away. Byleth frowned as she watched it disappear, and the forest about them became clear. A dark mage laid down a bed of mist? She hadn’t encountered someone use such a deliberate and low tactic before. Taking advantage of fog when it came about was one thing, but this was unnaturally deliberate.

Byleth took a quick glance at her students, and the increased visibility made it far easier. Everyone looked no worse for wear, what injuries they’d sustained quickly tended by Lindhardt. A sudden and loud skirmish caught Byleth’s ear, and she looked up just in time to see Catherine’s sword. 

It glowed harsh and red with energon, the air around it crackled at the force of it. The crystal in its pommel glowed the brightest, its red light almost painful to look at, even at a distance. Heavily armored soldiers laid at her feet, their standard armor no match for the fury of Thunderbrand. Energon tinted blood stained both steel and dirt, and it was clear that the men hadn’t stood a single chance.

As Byleth ordered her students to follow as they advanced to help Catherine and the church soldiers, her step faltered as her eyes found Lord Lonato.

He sat astride an equine mini-con, silver armored and glaring as intently as his rider. The mini-con fidgeted and skittered on its hooves, clearly eager to rush into the fray. But a hand on his neck by Lonato eased his fury every time, and the soldiers that fanned out about them seemed to honor the mini-con at every turn.

_Vagabond…_

Edelgard must’ve noticed her hesitance, as she looked to the mini-con and back to her.

“Professor, do you know that mini-con?” Despite how seriously she asked the question, there was a gentle undertone to it.

Byleth nodded slowly, and her grip tightened about her sword’s handle. “To an extent, yes...Iron Hoof was friends with him, a long time ago…”

She heard the house leader sigh, resigned to the fact she no doubt saw coming. “I understand, professor. Let’s finish this quickly, for everyone’s sake.”

Byleth gulped and nodded, and everyone hurried forth to catch up with Catherine and the church soldiers. Though the Gaspard soldiers fought valiantly, their numbers quickly diminished and they found themselves outnumbered. The militia had long since been extinguished, their crippled bodies strewn about the foliage. Every time one of her students passed one, Byleth could see their focus waver. But to their credit, they stayed strong and followed through on her orders.

Byleth internally reminded herself to check up on them all when they returned to the monastery.

The end of the battle came swiftly, Catherine’s blade all but soaring through the enemy forces. The soldiers at her back seemed more cover than anything, their own contributions to the battle paled in comparison to the relic. Fighting together as a unit, the Black Khadracons made short work of the enemy as well, and it wasn’t long before they bore down on Lord Lonato.

The man had originally fortified himself in a set of ruins, but the sight of his mens’ losses spurred him on. He drove Vagabond forward, the mini-con all but roaring at finally being let loose. The horse rushed forward, and followed Lonato’s guidance as they bore exclusively down on Catherine. Byleth ran ahead of her students, and tried to intercept the mini-con. But he galloped furiously towards his lord’s target, no concern at all in his shining, glaring eyes.

Catherine, to her credit, held her ground as they rushed her. Even the bravest warrior usually paled in the face of a raging mini-con charging them. But even Vagabond’s roars didn’t faze the knight, and she simply held out Thunderbrand and waited. Just as they reached her, and Lonato called for her death, Catherine deftly sidestepped them and struck at Vagabond’s hooves.

The mini-con screamed as he took a tumble into the ground, and sent Lonato flying. The horse scrambled to untangle himself from the ground and get to his feet, but his damaged hooves slowed his attempts. Lonato, on the other hand, rose quickly and wasted no time to charge at Catherine. The soldiers of the church tried to intervene, but Lonato quickly and easily batted them aside like flies. Byleth immediately ordered Linhardt to heal them and keep them upright, and rushed to stop Lonato herself.

Maybe she’d be able to stop him without killing him…

But as she got near the dueling pair, a large metal hand grasped her by the shirt and lifted her up. The suddenness of the grapple threw Byleth off balance, and her sword fell from her grip. She blinked aside her dizziness from the motion, and looked up in surprise at the now humanoid face of Vagabond, the single visor of his optics glaring down at her.

“Who are you, to so cruelly attack my lord so?” He growled out, and a sword formed in his hand from pieces hidden in the armor. “Foolish children, misled by the Central Church! Justice shall not be denied!”

Vagabond lifted his sword, its light shining in the torchlight of those who still held on. Byleth could absently hear the distressed cries of her students, who saw her in the compromised position. But Byleth simply pulled out the rod of Iron Hoof’s halberd, and quickly engaged it. The metal unfolded and formed the weapon faster than Vagabond could swing his sword. She quickly brought it up in both hands and managed to catch him off guard, and send the sword flying.

Vagabond groaned against the pain of the action, his hand now scarred by slashes. He looked at her weapon, the single visor widened ever so slightly in shock.

“That halberd...where did you–”

He was cut off by an arrow swiftly embedded in one side of his visor, and he screamed at the pain. A burst of thunder broke them both apart, and Byleth grunted as she fell to the ground, and ignored the faint sizzle of her clothes. Vagabond backpedaled away, his own armor mildly charred, his injured hand held up to the broken half of his visor. He gritted his teeth against the pain as he tore out the arrow, but ignored the students as they rushed to Byleth’s side. Edelgard helped her up, and Lindhardt quickly checked her over. Caspar and Ferdinand took up positions with their lance and axe respectively, with Dorothea not far behind them.

Her hands still sparkled with the remnants of her thunder spell, and despite the gravity of the situation, Byleth couldn’t help but feel a bit proud.

Byleth hefted Iron Hoof’s halberd and stared Vagabond on. The mini-con narrowed the good half of his optic visor. The broken half sputtered and flickered, but his gaze was no more or less focused on her.

“You are either a lucky enough fool to have defeated Iron Hoof...or you’re Byleth Eisner.”

She remained silent, and her grip tightened on the halberd. But before anyone could make a move, a pained scream caught everyone’s attention. All eyes and optics looked to where Lonato and Catherine had been fighting. Vagabond screamed, now, as they all beheld Thunderbrand as it pierced straight through the lord’s chest. Energon-tinged blood soaked the part that emerged from his back, and some dripped from his lips. Catherine stared at him, lips tightly pursed, and swiftly removed it from the man.

Lonato stumbled back a mere two steps, before his strength left and he fell back onto the dirt.

Vagabond forgot them all as he immediately charged Catherine, his rage made clear in his sparkbroken roar. The knight held still, and seemed to not notice the furious rush of the mini-con. But as he neared her, one arm thrown wide for a lethal haymaker, Catherine swiftly turned to face him. In one swift, almost graceful move, the knight slashed straight through Vagabond’s right side.

The mini-con immediately stumbled and slowed to a stop some paces past her. Catherine merely held her finishing pose, as pure energon now joined the tinged blood that dropped from Thunderbrand’s teeth. Byleth ignored the shocked gasps behind her, and looked to Vagabond. The mini-con stood tall and proud, his body seemingly uninjured...until he slowly tipped to one side, and a vast gash in his torso became apparent.

Vagabond finally collapsed, and his energon poured out of the gash onto the dirt. He coughed violently, more specks of the cyan liquid joined the rest on the ground from his lips. Byleth narrowed her eyes as Catherine approached him, and hovered her sword’s tip of his face.

“Vagabond...for your crime of aiding Lord Lonato in rebellion against the Church of Seiros, I am honorbound to extinguish your spark. Have you any final words for yourself, mini-con?”

Vagabond snarled, and slowly sat up despite the creaking and groaning of where his broken metal side scraped against itself. Catherine pulled her sword back with his rise, and gave him room to force himself to his knees. He glared at her, the broken half of his visor long since gone out completely.

“I can rest in peace, as I will have died fighting for what was right. You speak of honor, but it is as alien to you as the stars. I go now to follow Lonato and Christophe into the Allspark...pray to your precious goddess, Cassandra, that Primus even dares allow you the same!”

The sheer venom and malice in his voice shocked Byleth. Catherine’s swift strike as she plunged Thunderbrand into Vagabond’s chest...did not…

The mini-con coughed and sputtered more, until the good half of his visor finally flickered out. He fell limp, and slid off of Thunderbrand as he collapsed once again. Catherine was still as a statue, frozen in her lunge. Byleth could see the vice grip she had on the hilt from there, and slowly approached. When she heard her students start to follow, she raised a hand to stop them. She continued without looking back, and was pleased to hear no sounds of following.

When Byleth reached Catherine’s still form, she coughed quietly before she spoke.

“Catherine...it’s over, the mission is finished.”

A subtle jolt seemed to shake the knight’s form, and Byleth didn’t fail to notice her gulp. Catherine deftly twirled her sword, and flicked it to one side. The sword glowed crimson as it heated up, evaporating the blood and setting the shed energon aflame. The woman sighed heavily, her shoulders slumped with the effort, and side-eyed Byleth.

“It’s done...allow me and the knights to finish up, and tend to your students. It shouldn’t take long.”

Byleth nodded, and watched as the knight walked away to fulfill her own order. Instead of turning to her students, though, she looked down at the lifeless shell of Vagabond. He lay on his back, a ghastly hole in his chest, a vast gash in one side of his torso. Energon stained his chassis and the grass, a canvas of cyan gore...an ugly, violent painting.

Byleth took a moment to firmly stick Iron Hoof’s halberd in the dirt, before she knelt down beside Vagabond. She sighed as she looked over his body, and her spark ached for him. Anyone who’d been a friend to Iron Hoof must’ve been an honorable, respectable entity. Byleth frowned as she glanced up at Lonato’s corpse, where it still laid. If Vagabond had been as loyal to the Lord as he was, then the man must’ve been worthy. But this rebellion...why would Lonato start it? Especially when the odds were so drastically stacked against him?

A sudden, bruising force grasped Byleth’s wrist, and she grunted at the force of it. As she turned, her eyes widened as she beheld Vagabond staring at her, his half-broken visor stubbornly flickering as he panted.

“B-Byleth, wait...I must know…” He cringed and groaned at some pain, no doubt his spark trying to go back out. “A-are you, who, are you...Ashen…?”

Byleth carefully looked to make sure no one could hear, before she turned back to the mini-con and nodded.

He sighed, the sound shuddering and painful just to hear. Vagabond gulped as his chassis trembled, but continued to speak. “Th-then it’s...it’s up to you, now, Ashen...Lonato and I, we...we’ve failed him. We’ve failed Ashe...there’s only one last thing I can do for the boy, now.”

Byleth tilted her head, confused at first by the mini-con’s claim. But as she watched him slowly lift his damaged hand to his chest, and the plates of his chest sparked and whined as they struggled to pull away, her eyes widened. She knew exactly what he was doing, and was too shocked to make any move to stop him. Byleth merely stared as he reached a hand deep into his torso, and shakily pulled a small arrowhead shaped sliver of cyber matter.

Vagabond’s hand trembled as he struggled to hand it to her, and she quickly held the hand so he wouldn’t have to keep it up. Byleth hovered her other hand over the sliver, that pulsed a gentle cyan of energon. Her eyes met his visor as she shook her head.

“Vagabond, I am honored, but...why give me this? I don’t deserve your legacy key.”

Vagabond smiled past the coughs that wracked him. “I am entrusting it to you...to give it to Ashe…”

Byleth blinked rapidly, and finally brought herself to take the key.

“He deserves better than what Lonato and I have now doomed him to endure. Please, Ashen...I beg of you, don’t let them take me. Hold onto my legacy key, and when he’s ready...let me be Ashe’s armor…”

Byleth frowned, her face actually breaking its normal blankness in the face of her confusion. “Don’t let them take you? Vagabond, what does…”

She trailed off as she watched his visor dim once more, and his hand grew heavy and limp in her grip. With great care, Byleth rested his hand over his chest and slowly rose to stand. She stared down at his now truly empty chassis, and felt a heavy weight on her spark. Her hand clenched tight around the legacy key, and Byleth dutifully ignored the way its points dug into her skin.

Byleth sensed an approach behind her, and slowly turned to see Catherine and her knights walk up.

“We’re almost done here, professor.” Catherine began, a tense attempt at a smile on her face. “All that’s left is to pack up the mini-con, and head back to the monastery.”

An unfocused rage teased at the edges of Byleth’s vision, and she only knew her eyebrows had clouded over her eyes when Catherine spoke up.

“Professor, is something wrong?”

Byleth deliberately placed herself between the knights and Vagabond’s body, a motion not lost on the other woman.

“You’re not taking him.” Her voice, though monotone as ever, had a fire lurk in its undertones.

Catherine stared at her in shock for a moment, before the knight ever so slightly narrowed her eyes. Byleth watched as her posture didn’t quite get hostile, but grew almost defensive. Even the knights at her back varied from shocked, to confused, to those who seemed actually affronted by her resistance.

“Professor…” Catherine started, a hesitant edge to her voice. “It’s standard protocol, all right? All fallen mini-cons are to be retrieved and taken back to the monastery.”

Byleth more sensed than saw Edelgard move to stand next to her.

“That is your protocol, true.” The house leader began, her tone borderline biting. “But do tell the professor what the Church does with the mini-con bodies they receive.”

Catherine sighed and averted her gaze, but one of the knights behind her stepped up.

“Their chassis are recycled and used to forge cyber armor for the Knights of Seiros. The teachings say that it’s better for a mini-con to live on as our armor, to continue to serve the goddess, then for their metal to remain inert for eternity.”

“That’s right,” Catherine agreed, as she nodded and rested her hands on the armor about her hips. “It’s better than letting them sit and rust, and it’s just protocol. So please, professor, step aside and let us get it on board.”

Though Byleth’s expression remained flat, her eyes hardened. She raised the hand that held the legacy key, the sliver of metal securely snugged in between her clenched fingers. She kept her eyes on the knights, and a part of her reveled in their growing shock at the sight of the mini-con’s legacy key.

“As I said...you’re not taking him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since legacy keys are something I made up, and not actual TF canon, let me explain. There'll be an in-story go of this as well, but I don't want to leave you guys in the dark for too long.
> 
> Mini-cons in my universe have what is known as a Legacy Key, a small sliver of energon-infused cyber matter that can be offered to a cyberkin upon the mini-cons encroaching death. The purpose of the Legacy Key is to allow a cyberkin to inherit the mini-cons chassis in a way, for it to become their own cyber armor. This is the proper procedure for this, as its how the mini-con can choose to donate themselves to whomever they deem worthy. Otherwise, a mini-con is normally meant to be laid to rest.
> 
> At least...they normally would be...but the mini-cons of Fódlan haven't had the luxury of this tradition anymore.


	14. Something Grave And Someone Brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vagabond's body is safely returned by Byleth and her students, but both the trip back and their return is riddled with unsettling revelations...that only lead to more questions.

Byleth refused to let the knights so much as touch Vagabond’s body, let alone be the ones to take it to their vehicle. To her great joy and pride, her students quickly offered to help. Even Bernadetta and Linhardt stepped in, to Byleth’s unending gratitude. They carried him aloft and into the back of the transport, where he was gently laid.

To call the trip back tense would have been an understatement.

Byleth refused to even acknowledge the knights, and sat cross-legged beside Vagabond. She didn’t have to look to know that her students formed a loose barrier between her and the knights in the front of the vehicle. Caspar himself paced back and forth, seemingly still amped up from the battle. Lindhardt slept, to no one’s shock, while Bernadetta cowered as far from Vagabond’s body as she could.

Byleth kept her eyes locked on the mini-con’s visor. The focus and her rampant thoughts made her previous discomfort from the chosen vehicle much more bearable. She knew she had to stay strong, as well, for the sake of her students. Lonato’s death and then Vagabond’s distraught fury had shaken them. Byleth kept finding herself distracted by a single thought.

_Why does the Church of Seiros Caelus take the bodies of the fallen?_

She had heard the explanation, horrifying as it had been. But the mere concept of taking _every_ mini-con chassis and reforging them into cyber armor made her spark shudder. That was what legacy keys were for, which Byleth had quickly slipped Vagabond’s into her pockets. She wasn’t about to lose it any time soon, and resolved to keep it safe in her chambers.

Eventually, Byleth felt more than saw Edelgard crouch down beside her.

“Professor, are you all right?” She asked, concern evident through her stoicism. “This...incident seems to have troubled you greatly.”

Byleth could only shake her head. “I will endure. I just...wasn’t expecting any of this. First the law against Cybertronian involvement that I knew nothing about, and now this. I just...cannot fathom taking a mini-con’s body, key or no, for armor.”

She heard the house leader sigh. “Indeed, it’s...troubling at best, to even consider.”

“It’s crazy, is what it is!” Caspar grumbled from his pacing, wisely keeping his voice down despite his habits. “That’s what the keys are for, right? I think...I’m not remembering this wrong, am I?”

Byleth glanced over at him and nodded. “You are correct, Caspar, very good.”

While the boy beamed as he finally ceased pacing, Dorothea looked thoughtful.

“I’m afraid I am not as familiar, Professor.” The former diva confessed, reluctantly. “I get the distaste for rampantly taking mini-con shells, but what exactly is a legacy key?”

“A legacy key, Dorothea, is just that; a key to the legacy of a mini-con. It is a sliver of pure, unblemished cyber matter that sits beside the spark chamber of a mini-con. It is supposed to be how they choose what happens to their bodies.”

Byleth paused as she turned back to gaze sadly at Vagabond’s body.

“Either they bequeath onto someone their key, to inherit their armor or give it to the intended inheritor...or they are properly laid to rest. A mini-con should get to choose their fate...but that doesn’t seem to be the case anymore.”

Byleth didn’t have to look to know Dorothea frowned at the explanation. It troubled her to say the final piece, as she hadn’t known this was a thing at all. But it seemed to be expected, and the church itself had instigated it. But it bothered Byleth greatly, she didn’t imagine any of the Cybertronian leadership would have approved of such blatant disregard for the autonomy of their small cousins’.

The leader of the Decepticons in particular...

“Why would Soundwave stand by and allow this…?” Byleth softly asked of the air.

The stark silence confused her, and Byleth glanced at Edelgard beside her. The house leader simply stared wide-eyed at Byleth, who tilted her head, confused.

“...what?”

A shuffle and awkward cough brought her attention to an oddly sheepish Ferdinand.

“Professor...it is not Soundwave who leads the Decepticons.”

The vehicle may have not stopped, but for Byleth, the world certainly did. Her breath all but stilled in her chest, though she forced it to keep steady. Her heart, as usual, paid no heed to anything and remained still. Her spark, however, thrummed painfully in her chest. Byleth rose lightly from her cross-legged position to stare hard at Ferdinand.

“Who is it, then? And when did this change occur?!”

Though her voice was deadpan, the sudden rise in volume startled the ginger boy. Even the others seemed perturbed by the sudden passion yet again displayed by their usually stoic professor. If it wasn’t clear to them before, they were quickly learning just how much Byleth was invested in Cybertronian affairs.

Ferdinand gulped, before he steadied himself and answered.

“It is Lord Starscream, Professor...he’s been in charge for five years now, since Soundwave was formally deposed.”

Byleth’s control over her breath failed as it stilled once more, her cornflower eyes wide and distant. The vehicle shook suddenly, the tires no doubt having hit a hole or rock that shook its frame. The combination of the jarring movement and Ferdinand’s words left Byleth to fall back on her arse. She would’ve fallen against Vagabond, had Edelgard not lunged forward to hold her upright.

“Professor!” Edelgard’s worried voice just managed to pierce Byleth’s shock. “What’s wrong?”

Two pairs of red eyes flashed in her mind’s eye. One hidden in the shadows of a forest, the other level with her as she walked along a catwalk. Promises, so many promises...and now one of them was broken. Byleth took a shuddering breath as she regained her balance, and nodded.

“I’m...I’m fine, I just..I was not expecting this news...I never would’ve expected it.”

Hubert scoffed above her. “And how does one miss such news? The leadership of the Decepticons is quite the piece of information to miss for five years.”

“Cut the professor some slack, Hubie!” Dorothea scolded. “It’s not as if I knew, either. She travelled a lot before she and sir Jeralt showed up, it’s easy for people who aren’t nobles.”

“Perhaps, Ms. Arnault.” He conceded. “But for someone who knows an awful lot about our colossal kin, I find it odd that she’d miss such a shift in power.”

Byleth ignored them both, and closed her eyes as she centered herself. She focused on her spark, followed its thrums as she waited for it to settle. It took some time, but the gloved hand that lingered on her shoulder somehow helped. Byleth was able to focus on it as well as her spark, and before long, she’d finally calmed. When she opened her eyes, lilacs speckled with concern were the first thing she saw.

“Thank you, Edelgard…” Byleth muttered softly.

Though it was terribly small, Edelgard grinned as she pulled away. “You’re quite welcome, my teacher.”

Byleth blinked and tilted her head at the new moniker, but she didn’t dislike it. Before she could comment on it further, Caspar abruptly and harshly sat down on a nearby bench.

“All of this was so pointless! This whole rebellion...I’ve never seen so many people look so utterly heartbroken! And Vagabond…”

Ferdinand sighed and shook his head. “I still cannot fathom why Lonato would force innocent civilians into his personal war. That was far from noble behavior, I’d dare say it was monstrous.”

Hubert held a hand to his chin as he thought. “What could have possibly motivated Lonato to do this in the first place? As we all know, the kingdom has been shepherded by the Decepticons since its inception. Their legacy is this country’s history...Lonato would know this.”

Petra leaned forward, her arms rested on her knees. “We are having no factions of the kin in Brigid. They are all lonesome–err, I mean...was it loners? Yes, loners. Wolves without packs, who came to Brigid and Dagda to find homes. We know not of this history. Why would kingdom nobles be having such distaste against rebellion?”

“Because of Megatron…”

All of the students looked at Byleth, whose gaze was distant once more.

“He who founded the Decepticons, and led them in civil war against the Autobots. He saw injustice and weakness, and sought to better his people by any means necessary. But Megatron’s willingness to consort with dark powers to achieve his goals threatened the universe at large. Eventually, his own faction betrayed him, and allied with the Autobots to clean up his mistakes.”

Petra, to her credit, took this brief history lesson calmly as she nodded.

“I see...his rebellion ended poorly for our kin. So the kingdom is having much knowing of this.”

Ferdinand tsked and crossed his arms. “Such drastic measures are unbecoming of a leader, but at least Lonato did not do so.”

Hubert shook his head. “That mage who conjured the fog did not seem to be an ordinary man, his magic was abnormal. Furthermore, he was dressed strangely...like someone trying to seem like they were of Lonato’s militia.”

Caspar frowned and leaned forward. “Do you think someone tricked Lonato?”

Dorothea sighed and shook her head. “I would love to believe that, but there’s the note Catherine found on him to think about.”

Byleth closed her eyes, she’d almost forgotten about that. As she and her students had brought Vagabond aboard, the knight had found a troubling letter on Lonato’s body. A plan to assassinate the archbishop...as much as Rhea disturbed Byleth, her sudden death would lead to chaos. Chaos that hidden parties could cruelly take advantage of. Something that Byleth would prefer to prevent, if she could.

Petra still seemed thoughtful, having paid little heed to the political turn of the conversation as she regarded Byleth once more.

“Professor, what was Megatron’s fate? You seemed to be having known who led the Decepticons last, before this Starscream took leadership.”

Byleth sighed and nodded, but before she could speak, Ferdinand beat her to it. “They slayed him, of course! The Autobots and Decepticons could not allow such an individual to remain at large in the cosmos. The noblest course was his execution, to prevent further energonshed.”

Byleth looked up and eyed Ferdinand, who quickly squirmed under her gaze. She imagined he was not keen on being the target of her stare yet again. Byleth quickly glanced up where the knights huddled together beside the cabin. They’d respectfully done so to avoid further agitation, and to appease the professor. Byleth was especially grateful for the distance now, but kept her voice low still.

“Megatron yet lives...he is dead to the universe, galaxies far and wide believing this to be so. But his spark still burns.”

All of the students tensed, and even Edelgard looked perturbed.

“Well, that certainly sounds about right.”

Everyone save Byleth jumped at the sudden voice, and she glanced over at the healer who now sat upright.

“How am I not surprised that you expected this?” Byleth asked, faint amusement in her deadpan.

Lindhardt shrugged half-heartedly. “It didn’t seem in his character to be executed, and moreover, Soundwave of all cons wouldn’t have allowed it. From what I understand, he was fiercely loyal to his predecessor.”

Byleth nodded. “Indeed, he really was. I...I spoke with Soundwave, once…”

Hubert raised a thin eyebrow at that. “Is that so? And when would you have crossed paths with the previous head of a Cybertronian faction?”

Before Byleth could answer, she heard Edelgard sigh and glanced at her in time to catch the shake of her head.

“Never you mind, Hubert, that is not pertinent right now. We must all focus on one another, surely we should be almost to the momastery now. This mission took its toll on all of us, and in a number of ways.”

Byleth could’ve smiled, and oh, how the twitch at her lips startled her. Instead, she inclined her head to the princess.

“Indeed, Edelgard.” Byleth glanced around at everyone else. “Despite the expectations of this mission, and its sudden increase in danger, you all performed admirably. But please, do not lose yourselves to regret for the lives lost. Those militia died honorably, do not sully their memory so.”

Dorothea blinked, as if in surprise, and even Hubert hummed in amusement. Petra smiled and leaned back against her seat. Caspar stared blankly for a moment, before he slowly nodded. Linhardt promptly went back to sleep, to catch what winks he could before they arrived. Bernadetta had duly hidden from the entire conversation behind Petra’s back. Ferdinand rubbed his chin, before he eventually sighed and nodded.

“I dare say you have a point, professor. I insulted Lonato earlier, but...now that I think about it, those militia did not behave unwillingly.”

Byleth shook her head as she wearily sighed. “No, they did not.”

Edelgard carefully got up and returned to her seat. “I agree, they must’ve fiercely believed in whatever it was Lonato hoped to accomplish.”

Byleth watched, equal parts fascinated and concerned, as Edelgard’s gaze grew resolute but distant.

“I can only dream to earn such loyalty…”

The words were soft, quiet, and lost to the din of the rickety vehicle as it thundered over the road. But Byleth has heard it, and discreetly reached out her foot to let it meet Edelgard’s boot. The princess blinked down at the sudden touch, before she looked up and met Byleth’s eyes. Though Byleth knew that, as always, her face was void of expression, she hoped her support showed in her eyes.

It must have, as a small but grateful smile teased at Edelgard’s face.

_I would like to dream of helping you…_

* * *

The return to the monastery was just as tense as Byleth feared it would be.

As she and her students disembarked the vehicle, on their shoulders once more, to say the knights there gave them odd looks would be an understatement. Most of them would turn to Catherine, either confused or agitated, and demand answers. The knight would simply tell them all the truth; Lonato’s mount had given away his legacy key, his chassis was out of the church’s reach. Those that weren’t aghast at this skirting of church procedure respectfully led the students to what was apparently dubbed the Vector’s Sanctum.

Vector’s Sanctum, a pseudo-tomb at the edge of the Cybertronian side of Garreg Mach. Stone walls and small corridors gave way to a vast metal-walled hall. It was plenty large for their larger kin to walk freely, and likely watch over the resting place of their smaller cousins. Byleth was amazed at the steel beauty of the space, both simplistic and lovely in its design.

At its entrance had been a statue of a large, ancient looking Autobot. Byleth knew this to be Vector Prime, an elder prime who had predated even Optimus. She gave the statue a subtle salute as they passed it, to honor the long-passed hero. Byleth gave the sanctum a quick scan, and frowned as she noticed something odd. Several panes of glass were scattered throughout the vast expanse of the walls. Most of them, however, were dark and unpowered...only a scant few were lit, and seemed to hold a mini-con.

_There are so few kept here...the church truly has been taking mini-cons..._

The group eventually came across a Cybertronian that towered over them all. But Byleth could tell, by his people’s standards, this bot was fairly short. A segment of armor akin to a turtle’s shell rested on his back, and made his frame seem especially small in comparison. The red, white, and blue armored bot finally took note of their arrival and turned. A shining red visor scammed over them, and steel lips turned down in a frown.

“How unfortunate…” He muttered and shook his head. “I presume he is to be laid to rest?”

Byleth shook her head as she gave the bot a shallow bow.

“No, good Autobot. He gave up his legacy key before his spark went out. We were directed here to leave his body in safety until his inheritor is of age.”

The autobot scratched at the back of his head, the blue-painted left hand sparked against his helm at the motion. “Haven’t had a legacy case in a while, poor dastard must’ve been afraid. Very well then…”

He reached out and pressed a few buttons on the holographic control panel. Loud whirs and clangs of metal sounded all around them, and startled most of her students—poor Bernadetta, especially. Before long, a nearby wall moved away to reveal a small room, empty save for an open pod at its center.

“Place him in there, it’ll keep his chassis clean and preserved until his inheritor is ready for him.”

Byleth was proud and grateful at how gently her students eased Vagabond into the pod. She watched over the process, and gazed sadly upon the mini-con’s relaxed face. She stood at his good side, where his visor was unbroken, and sighed at the sight.

“Rest now, Vagabond…” Byleth whispered to him. “I will make sure Ashe gets your key in due time, I promise.”

Once the pod was closed, and Vagabond was secure, the students of the Khadracon house swiftly vacated the room along with their professor. The wall closed behind them, the mini-con now cut off, but safe. Byleth sighed heavily as she processed the tragedy surrounding the con. He deserved better, but at least this way, she knew his fate was decided by himself.

That reforging procedure troubled Byleth greatly...she’d have to talk to her father, if she could.

“By the Allspark…”

Byleth turned and glanced up at the Autobot, whose visor was furrowed as he stared at his panel.

“Good bot, is something the matter?”

He turned to her, the red laser-like device that replaced his right hand pointed at his panel.

“Vagabond...this was Vagabond? Lonato’s mount?”

Byleth nodded, suddenly not trusting herself to speak.

The Autobot sighed...then smiled and shook his head. “You have no idea how happy I am that you managed to salvage him like this. We’ve been struggling to get mini-cons into the Sanctum for a decades now, and it’s been a major concern. The archbishop hasn’t had answers for us, this whole time. But at least this poor fool managed to get back to us.”

Byleth froze, and dread clawed at her chest. Her still heart was unable to hold it at bay, and her spark sputtered at the sheer terror. She could all but feel the tension that grew among her students at her back. A glance over her shoulder, and Byleth met Edelgard’s eyes. A grave understanding passed between them, before Byleth looked back up at the bot.

“Good bot...may I ask your name?”

“Red Alert, professor.”

“Red Alert, you are very welcome. May I ask you a favor?”

Red Alert smiled bright, and the shine of it made Byleth’s dread sting evermore.

“But of course! What may I do for you?”

_He doesn’t know...do any of them know?_

Byleth took a deep breath to push away the fear, and steady her voice.

“I need to speak with Optimus Prime.”

* * *

_**Red Alert** _

_**** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon the delay, my original world's 10th anniversary is coming up, and I've been working on it some more in preparation of it. But I started to miss Cyber, and wanted to get another chapter in. I hope it suffices! <3


	15. A New Vector For Your Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth goes to meet with Optimus Prime, and tells Edelgard a story along the way.

Red Alert’s visor widened, and he stared at Byleth for a moment.

“Once upon a time, that would’ve been quite the favor to ask…” He muttered, and Byleth understood. She had asked for an audience with not just a war hero, but a  _ leader _ . The bot sighed and paused for a moment, before he nodded. “Very well, professor. As thanks for rescuing Vagabond’s body, I will do this. Where would you like to speak with him?”

Byleth hesitated as she realized an issue with that question. “I’m afraid I have little familiarity with the complex beyond the monastery. Wherever the lord Prime wishes to meet, I am willing to accept.”

Red Alert nodded. “Understood, give me a moment.”

The bot raised his left hand, and pressed two fingers to his temple. Byleth stepped back as she waited and turned to her students. They seemed very shaken, likely from the realization that the cybertronians were unaware of the church’s treatment of mini-con bodies. She was proud to see them try to remain calm, but this was startling information. Byleth focused on Edelgard, and was amused to find determination waiting for her.

“Edelgard, I need you and the rest of the class to settle in. The mission is over, but this is a grave matter I must look into. Please, lead them back and help everyone either decompress, or see them safely to their rooms.”

A subtle furrow took to the princess’ brow. “I do not feel it appropriate to leave you to handle this on your own. As both house leader and heir to the empire, I think that I should be a part of this as well.”

Byleth pursed her lips and sighed through her nose, then glanced at the others past Edelgard. “Your point is fair...everyone, if I swear to visit with you after to check up on you all, would it be all right if Edelgard accompanied me to meet with Optimus?”

Hubert gave a shallow bow almost immediately. “If it allows Lady Edelgard to take part in this meeting, I will acquiesce.”

Ferdinand didn’t bow, but he inclined his head to Byleth. “But of course, professor. I swear, on my honor as a noble, I will behave while you meet with the lord Prime.”

Linhardt simply yawned and nodded, while Petra gave a salute. “I will be doing my best, profesor!”

“As will I,” Dorothea promised. “I need to take a bit to relax from all of this anyways.”

“I’ll be in the training field!” Caspar shouted, though quieter than his usual volume. “I’ve still got some energy I need to burn off.”

Byleth nodded, and watched the group exit the sanctum. She sighed, heavily, and leaned against a nearby pillar. The cool metal felt good against her heated body, the latent adrenaline from the back-to-back revelations doing little good for her internal temperature. Byleth leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

“Truly, my teacher...how are you doing?”

Byleth didn’t open her eyes, but she hummed in acknowledgement. “I will endure, my comfort is not important right now.”

“If I said such a thing, I imagine you would chide me for neglecting myself.”

There was a hint of jest to the response, but Byleth could tell that Edelgard was being serious.

“I will not deny that.” She opened her eyes now, and met the concerned lilacs. “Don’t worry, I won’t neglect myself for long. But at this time, I must stay focused...this is a disturbing thing to know, especially when  _ they _ don’t.”

Edelgard frowned and nodded. “Indeed, it is...most concerning. I doubt even the Khadracons know of this, I imagine Shadowmancer would’ve approached the church or made the knowledge widely known if they did.”

“Indeed…” Byleth agreed. “It isn’t something they’d just let lie. Or any of their people, but for the church to have hidden it so well…”

Edelgard nodded. “It’s worrisome.”

The loud rumbles of huge footsteps alerted them to Red Alert’s approach.

“Professor, Optimus is ready to meet with you. He’ll meet you in the monastery's audience chamber, where you’ve met with him before.”

Byleth kept her expression blank, but chafed at Optimus’ decision. The last thing they needed was Rhea making a surprise appearance, and jeopardizing Byleth’s effort to inform the Prime quietly. They’d just have to get there fast, and get what they could out before being inevitably interrupted.

“Thank you for your aid, Red Alert.” Byleth said as she gave a bow.

Red Alert smiled and nodded. “You’re quite welcome, professor. Hopefully we can meet again under less dour circumstances.”

Byleth nodded, then left the sanctum with Edelgard in tow. As they passed through the threshold, she gave a final salute to Vector Prime’s statue. When she turned to continue, Byleth noticed Edelgard looked at her strangely.

“What is it?” She inquired with a tilt of her head.

Oh, it’s nothing important.” Edelgard replied as she shook her head. “I simply was intrigued yet again by the deference you show our kin. Who was Vector Prime, that you would salute his statue so?”

Byleth was all too eager to answer, and figured they might as well make full use of the walk to meet with Optimus.

“Vector Prime was an advisor to Optimus, during the end of their civil war. The prime was already ancient in those days, and was thought to be dead. He’d disappeared, you see, and while he was officially treated as missing in action, it was the widely accepted theory that he’d perished.

“But one day, Vector Prime just...came back. As if nothing had changed, he returned to the Autobots. Optimus was all but willing to resign and let Vector lead, but the elder prime refused. He instead advised Optimus as they battled the Decepticons. It was Vector Prime who called for a peace treaty, when it was clear a greater threat loomed in the shadows.

“At first, no one believed him, save for Optimus. But when Megatron surrendered, and warned them of what he’d unleashed...minds changed quickly. Vector pushed for allying with the Decepticons, and worked with Soundwave to settle on a treaty. Work was quick, as the threat wouldn’t wait for them. Eventually, an accord was struck, and the two factions worked as one to save the cosmos.”

Byleth paused to let the story sink in, and took pride in Edelgard’s thoughtful gaze.

“I see…” The house leader murmured softly. “So Vector Prime guided his people, all of them, to a unified peace.”

Byleth nodded. “Yes. As you can imagine, there were many on both sides who didn’t think it was possible, or didn’t want to think it was. But no one could refute Vector Prime’s words, especially not when he explained where he’d been.”

Edelgard tilted her head. “Where was this?”

“In the very heart of Primus, at Cybertron’s core.”

Edelgard’s eyes went wide, and as she remained silent, Byleth continued.

“The Prime has been plucked from this very dimension, torn away by the dark hand of Unicron. That, Edelgard, was the threat that loomed over them then. Primus rescued His wayward son from that dimension, and sheltered him in His core. The sheer energy of His lifeblood healed and preserved Vector Prime, until he was able to be revived and sent back to his people.”

Edelgard was silent for a little while longer, then let out a slow breath.

“That truly is quite the tale, my teacher. I see why Vector Prime holds your respect so. May I ask how you know this story?”

Byleth nodded. “But of course. One of the cybertronians in my father’s company was once a Decepticon. Her name is Slipstream, and she was high in the echelon of the cons. What she hadn’t witnessed herself, she heard from Autobots she’d worked with.”

“So you’ve never met Vector Prime himself?”

“No…” Byleth sighed, suddenly morose. “No, tragically, Vector Prime passed centuries ago. He fell in battle on some bygone planet, I don’t know much about the incident. I only know his body was never recovered, but his death was witnessed and mourned.”

“That is a great shame.” Edelgard sighed. “It would’ve been a monumental honor to have met such a being.”

“Truly…” Byleth agreed, then she tilted her head and regarded Edelgard. It would be quite some time still before they arrived at the chamber, as expansive as both the monastery and the cybertronian sector was. “Edelgard...if I may, what are your thoughts on Lonato? Everyone else shared their thoughts and feelings, but you didn’t seem to have had an opportunity.”

Edelgard nodded, and seemed to tense and deflate all at once. “Ah yes, that...I wanted to let everyone have their say first, and honestly, I was concerned for your wellbeing. The entire debacle seemed to greatly affect you.”

“It did, and thank you. But please, if it’s not too much, I want to know how you’re doing.”

“I’ve been mulling over the man’s choices, his actions...and it occurred to me that we are not dissimilar.”

“How so?”

“I...I too would be willing to sacrifice anything, even my people, to serve a higher cause, to make things better. Perhaps that makes me no better than Megatron, but...it’s not possible to make the world a better place without sacrifice. Dying for a good cause, for the greater good, is not a death in vain. Perhaps Lonato could’ve chosen a better path, but it’s entirely likely it was the only one he thought he could take.”

Byleth hummed thoughtfully for a moment, and considered what Edelgard had shared. “I see what you mean. If it is any consolation, Edelgard, I do not disapprove of your thoughts.”

Her student’s eyes widened and she raised an eyebrow at Byleth. “Truly? Even if I were to say that anyone who holds to egregious and unreasonable values, ones that hurt the people as a whole, must be fought against? Even if they were the very gods themselves?”

Byleth nodded. “In fact, worded that way, I agree with you.”

Edelgard’s eyebrows rose at that, but Byleth could see the ghost of a smile tease at her lips. “I’m surprised to hear you say that...but relieved, as well.”

Byleth shrugged. “Hoping for and desiring change is all well and good, but change never comes painlessly. There is always a line, always a way to go too far...but if you dream a dream so large, so mighty...you must be willing to fight for it.”

Edelgard smiled fully now, then looked up at the stairs before them.

“We’re almost there, my teacher. Let us meet with Optimus, and hope we can inform him of the church’s actions.”

Byleth nodded, and the pair ascended the steps. They hurried without being too indiscreet, and walked with purpose into the audience chamber. Byleth could’ve sagged with relief as she saw the towering form of Optimus Prime awaited them, and no other being was in sight. As they entered, Optimus uncrossed his arms and regarded them.

“Greetings Byleth! I heard from Red Alert that you wished to meet with me. But first, may I ask why you were in Vector’s Sanctum? An odd place for cyberkin to be, these days.”

Byleth tilted her head. “That actually pertains to what I wish to speak about. What exactly do you mean by “these days”, lord Prime?”

Optimus shook his head, his expression suddenly perturbed. “Mini-con retrieval has been problematic, from what I understand. I’ve only been here at Garreg Mach for a few short years, by cyberkin standards; which, to one such as me, is hardly a blink’s worth of time. But, from what I’ve been told by Red Alert and others, it’s a miracle when a mini-con is admitted to the sanctum.”

Byleth shared a look with Edelgard, who seemed equally as concerned as she felt.

“Lord Prime, my house and I just returned from a mission. Would you happen to be aware of what it was?”

Optimus nodded. “Indeed, it was to assist with Lonato’s rebellion, was it not?”

“Yes sir, it was. His mount, Vagabond, fell in combat.”

Optimus frowned. “You found his body?”

“More than that, lord Prime...we witnessed his fall. Lonato and some of his people escaped notice of the main knight force, and instead ambushed my students and the knights we were assigned to.”

Optimus’s eyes widened, and he slowly knelt to one knee to better meet her eyes.

“Are your students all right?” Concern laced his voice thickly, and he glanced at Edelgard as if scanning her for injuries.

Edelgard stepped forward and shook her head. “Your worry is most appreciated, lord Prime. We are mostly unharmed, though the battle took a fair emotional toll that the professor and I intend to address.”

Optimus looked relieved, and nodded. “Very good...now, Byleth...I presume, then, you were able to retrieve Vagabond?”

“Yes sir, hence our presence in the sanctum.”

“To be put to rest, or…?”

“He gave me his legacy key, to eventually give to Ashe on his behalf.”

Optimus nodded, and sighed. “I see...valiant of him, then, to leave his body to be the boy’s armor. If I remember correctly, the boy is alone now, is he not?”

“He is, lord Prime…” Byleth hesitated, as the moment finally came “...but there’s more.”

Optimus frowned, his optics narrowed above the faceplate. He no doubt picked up on her sudden shift in mood. It was rare for people to pick up on her cues, as subtle and near nonexistent as they were. But while not yet ancient, Optimus had lived many eons, and met many peoples.

“What is it, Byleth?”

“When Vagabond gave me his legacy key, he begged something of me. He…lord Prime, Vagabond begged me not to let them take his body.”

Optimus stilled, and while his optics widened, the metal brow remained furrowed. “Them? Who did he fear taking possession of his body?”

Just as Byleth opened her mouth to answer, a nearby door opened. It was, to her despair, a cyberkin door; and through it came the Archbishop, closely followed by Seteth.

_ Scrap… _

Byleth forced down her sigh, and was in this moment glad for her inexpressive face. She turned to watch the archbishop approach, and could have smiled as she heard Edelgard’s subtle sigh. It amused Byleth that they both had the same reaction, but it especially amused her that the house leader was less willing to choke hers back.

Optimus rose to his feet at the archbishop’s arrival. “Ah, Rhea. Byleth was just giving me a preliminary report regarding their mission. I’m pleased to say the students are uninjured, and it sounds as if Byleth led them well.”

Byleth held back a reaction to the...selective misinformation that Optimus had shared. She hadn’t even implied the information was meant to be discreet, but perhaps he’d picked that from her demeanor as well. He had been quite the capable leader, once upon a time. Byleth wouldn’t doubt that Optimus had much familiarity with more delicate matters.

Rhea’s expression remained serene as always, but she eyed the trio curiously. Seteth was less composed, his arms crossed as he frowned at Byleth. But he remained silent, and let the Archbishop handle the matter for now.

“I see. Thank you for your aid, Optimus. I will handle the rest of the debriefing from here. I understand your people may be in need of your presence.”

Byleth’s eyebrows twitched in the urge to frown, and she carefully looked up at the Prime. His own expression was carefully empty, which was aided by his faceplate. She doubted anyone else would notice, but the sudden rigidity to his form as Optimus stood tall was not lost on her.

“Understood, Archbishop.” Optimus conceded, and it bothered Byleth how formal and cold it sounded.

The Prime took a moment to hold an arm in front of him, and give Byleth and Edelgard a shallow bow.

“Until next we meet, professor, and it was an honor to make your acquaintance, princess.”

Both gave bows in turn, and watched as Optimus left through the cybertronian wall across the room. As he left, and the door closed behind and his footsteps faded, Rhea approached the pair.

“It is good to see you back safe and sound, professor. And you as well, Edelgard..may we speak privately with Byleth? We have important matters to speak with the professor about.”

Edelgard frowned for a moment, but just as she prepared to speak, Byleth caught her eyes. A subtle shake of the head was her only gesture, as Byleth locked her eyes on those lilacs. She could tell Edelgard hesitated, but eventually relented.

“Very well, Archbishop. Professor, I will talk with you this evening, if you will?”

Byleth nodded, and tried to soften her face as best she could. “Of course, your highness.”

The princess nodded, then turned on her heel and left the audience chamber. Byleth watched her go, to make sure she was safely away, before she turned to face Rhea and Seteth. For their parts, they seemed composed and serious as ever, with Rhea’s unending smile on her face. It still set Byleth on edge, and the revelation of the church’s protocol with mini-con bodies all but made it worse.

“I am glad to see you returned whole, professor. The goddess truly is generous with her protection. But it wasn’t by her grace alone that you came back unharmed, was it? You are just as skilled as I had hoped you would be.”

Byleth dipped her head slightly. “My students deserve far more praise than I, archbishop. They’ve taken to their lessons very well, and performed admirably.”

Despite how ever so faint it was, the frown that took to Rhea’s brow put Byleth off.

“I am not so sure if that is true, professor.”

_ Excuse me? _

“I’ve been informed that there were those among your students who were...hesitant about facing the militia. They must remember, it is our duty to punish any sinners who may inflict harm upon those who believe, even if those very sinners are civilians.”

“With all due respect, archbishop,” Byleth interjected, “my students were not intended to face the militia in combat at all. They faced undue danger and risk, and did their best in spite of that.”

Rhea nodded, but looked no more placated. “Be that as it may, it is a valuable lesson to learn. The students must understand the fate that awaits all who are foolish enough to point their blades towards the heavens.”

Byleth struggled to keep her form loose, her fists to not clench tight, and her lips to not purse. Everything about Rhea’s words raised her hackles and set her on guard. How could she say such a thing? Where was the sympathy, the concern? Were the students nothing more than honorary knights to the archbishop?

To the church as a whole?

“Our greater concern at this time pertains to Catherine’s own report.” Seteth began, as he took over the conversation. “The secret message that was found in Lord Lonato’s possession is very disturbing. Written in it was a plan to assassinate the archbishop, on the day of the Goddess’ Rite of Rebirth. Very little about the plot holds much weight, but...a threat like this must be taken seriously regardless. We must be vigilant, and to that end, I would like for you and your students will aid in security during the rite.”

Byleth’s brow finally had the motivation to furrow properly at the news. “Wouldn’t that be placing the students in the danger’s path?”

“Even if they encounter an enemy that they could not best,” Rhea began, “they should be safe enough if they remain close to your side.”

The rest of Seteth’s words just barely registered to Byleth, but the gist came through. A subtle anger that simmered low in her spark warmed her skin. By the end of Seteth and Rhea’s official giving of the assignment, Byleth had just enough clarity to nod her acceptance. She bowed shallowly, the most so out of all the bows she’d provided them, and left as quickly as was polite.

Byleth could not return to her students fast enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story time, with Byleth! lol
> 
> Also whatever you do, if you don't know Vector Prime's canon backstory, don't look it up. It's, uh...not important to the plot, I swear. >w> But! If you look up a picture of him, I will say this...Vector Prime looks exactly the same as he appeared in the Cybertron cartoon. And he is the ONLY canon Transformer who appears the same in this fic, every other canon bot has been redesigned to my specifications.


	16. In A Shadow's Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth finds a troubled Edelgard in her room, before the pair head to visit a certain predacon in his own domain.

It eased Byleth to be able to comfort her students, whatever way she could.

Whether it was making sure Linhardt wouldn’t wake up from his nap with a cricked neck; humoring Caspar with a...well, a spar; accompanying Dorothea to the markets, or doing anything else for the others. The rest of her day was spent doing just so, to make sure everyone was decompressing safely from their mission. They all put on brave faces, or just simply unfazed...like Hubert. Bernadetta especially needed some comfort, which Byleth had gladly provided through her bedroom door.

By the time the sun had set, Byleth leaned against her door frame and watched the moon. It shone gently on the monastery, its light brilliantly reflected by what metal walls weren’t embedded in the mountains. She had met up with Edelgard earlier that day for tea, and the pair had subtly agreed to meet up and sneak out of the monastery. The moment the house leader had so much as hinted at “taking a break with my shadow”, Byleth had easily picked up on her meaning. Now the question simply was whether or not Byleth should find her, or if Edelgard would come to her instead.

They hadn’t had the time to flesh that part of the plan out.

Several minutes passed with no sign of Edelgard, and Byleth began to worry. She seriously doubted that the house leader would’ve forgotten to meet up with her, let alone forget to visit Shadow. So, with few other options, Byleth started walking for the second floor dormitories. It didn’t take her long, and she passed room after room until she finally neared Edelgard’s room. But as she drew near, strange and concerning sounds caught her attention.

“Uhh...agh...fath...save…”

Byleth stilled and tried to make it out, but it was soft and muffled.

_ Who is that…? _

“A ghost, perhaps?” Sothis mused quietly. “No, that surely cannot be true…”

Byleth frowned for a moment and tilted her head. Could a ghost be what Sothis was?

“And I assure you I am no ghost! Should your foolish mind be headed down that path!”

Byleth ducked her head, duly sheepish at being caught so easily. But there were far more important matters to worry about. It occurred to her that the voice, given its familiarity and vicinity, could only have been one person. Byleth hurried away stealthily as she could to Edelgard’s door. As she pushed it open slowly, Byleth knocked on it to alert Edelgard to her entrance.

“Edelgard?” She called softly, eyes already acclimated to the darkness locked on the bed. “Are you all right?”

Edelgard lay in her bed, fitful in her sleep as she tossed and turned. The young girl was clad in similar garb to the last visit with Shadow, the fabric wrinkled and disheveled from her restless sleep. As Byleth drew closer, she could see the girl’s pale face screwed up in almost...pain? Fear? The moonlight that snuck past the curtains illuminated the tear tracks from Edelgard’s tightly shut eyes.

As concern spiked in Byleth like never before, she fell to her knees beside the bed and gently grabbed her shoulders.

“Edelgard, it’s all right. It’s Byleth, you’re in the academy, in your room. You’re safe.”

Edelgard started awake, her eyes blinking rapidly as she tore herself from her sleep. Those usually bright lilacs were now dim, meek with terror as they locked onto Byleth’s face. Steadily, relief seemed to come over the student as she calmed, before confusion set in as she frowned.

“Professor? What’re you…” Edelgard trailed off as her eyes widened, and she shot upright. “I drifted off! How unbecoming of me...professor, I am sorry if I kept you waiting. I just closed my eyes for a moment, but...”

Byleth rose to sit herself on the bed’s edge; close enough to Edelgard to provide comfort, but give her due space.

“It’s all right.” Byleth assured her. “But are you okay? That sleep looked...disturbed, I can’t imagine it was pleasant.”

Edelgard sighed and shook her head. “I’m fine, truly...but you’re right, it was...quite unpleasant indeed.”

Byleth tilted her head slightly. “Bad dreams?”

Edelgard all but scowled now as she nodded. “Indeed...I’ve had them since I was a child, and they’re quite the nuisance. Stupid, pointless dreams that I cannot control…it’s terribly frustrating.”

Byleth frowned, her gaze lowered and hesitated for a moment. This was a far more complex matter than she was used to handling. Not that it in and of itself was complex, but...the lack of physical issue left her at a brief loss. What could she do against nightmares, after all? Her armor and strength could do nothing to pierce them.

“Talk to her.” Sothis supplied, her voice respectfully gentle. “Sometimes support alone is enough.”

Byleth nodded, ever so slightly, and looked up at Edelgard. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

A ghost of a smile teased at Edelgard’s lips as she shook her head. “No, they’re just useless dreams of an unreachable past. Talking about them won’t change anything.”

Byleth leaned forward a touch as she tilted her head once more, to catch Edelgard’s gaze. “You can trust me, Edelgard. Even if it’s just to listen.”

That phantom smile from before came to life as Edelgard giggled softly. “Very well, I...I had a feeling you were going to say that. I suppose I could try…”

She narrows her eyes then, and gives Byleth an intense look. “But only if you swear not to tell a spark.”

Byleth nodded, gentle but resolute.

And so she did, Edelgard shared the sordid details of her nightmares. Of her and all her many siblings, how they’d all but fallen apart and died around her. How the young Edelgard von Hresvelg, the third-last child born to the emperor, became the only one left to inherit the throne. The fact that the nightmares seemed to be formed out of memories lit a fire in Byleth’s chest.

Anger...tempered by sympathy…

“How could such a thing have been allowed to happen?”

Edelgard closed her eyes as she shook her head. “Believe it or not, it gets worse. The darkness of those days kept getting darker. I’m the only one left, the only one who lived...these nightmares aren’t entirely useless, I suppose. They serve as a reminder, to never allow such travesties to happen again.”

Byleth hesitated for a moment, in awe as she was of Edelgard’s strength and conviction.

“Never again…” She muttered, half in agreement.

Edelgard was silent for a short while, and Byleth frowned at the exhausted posture of her student. It hardly seemed to be physical, either; all of the burdens that she carried, especially those she’d neglected to share, seemed to weigh so heavily on Edelgard. It was hard to see in the dark, but Byleth could make out the faint bags beneath lilac eyes. What she’d just shared already seemed hard enough for someone so young to endure, but Byleth had the sneaking suspicion that there was more.

And she feared as to what greater pain Edelgard could have possibly kept hidden.

“Even now, I’m the only one who can guide the empire forward, who can carry the weight of it all. The future of the empire, of...everything, it all rests on my shoulders.”

Edelgard frowned, then, and rubbed at her temple as she closed her eyes. “Hmm, I shared far more than I meant to...forgive me, my teacher, I’ve continued to hold us up. Let me gather my things, so we may go visit Shadow.”

Byleth nodded and rose from the bed. She moved to wait for Edelgard beside the door, and watched with a curious look as she gathered the same supplies from before. The casualness of her almost peasantry attire and the pack of mechanics tools were a stark contrast to the refined princess that bore them. It fascinated Byleth to know there were so many sides to this young woman. She was all but eager to learn whatever more could be left to know.

“Meanwhile  _ I _ am fascinated by how taken you are with her!” Sothis remarked cheekily. “It is rather nice to watch.”

Byleth felt her brow twitch as she reigned in a frown.

_ Taken with her? What do you mean? _

“Oh, you sweet Tree Moon child...for someone who’s seen and done so much, you’re awfully innocent sometimes. Don’t worry, I’ll tell you when you’re older.”

Byleth made sure Edelgard was still focused elsewhere, and let a faint scowl take to her face.

_ I am older! I have at least a couple of years over most of the students here. _

Sothis didn’t reply, merely giggled and went silent in her mind. Before Byleth could think to internally pursue the conversation, she refocused on Edelgard as the younger woman stood. She’d slung her bag to her back and approached Byleth.

“I am ready now, professor. Let’s go, before the turnover of the patrols is finished, and we lose our window.”

Byleth nodded, and the pair spirited themselves away.

* * *

Sneaking out of the monastery grounds along with Edelgard made following her infinitely easier than before.

The pair moved like phantoms, unseen and unheard, and deftly escaped the guards’ notice. It was somewhat trickier, the guards’ number semi-increased in light of the encroaching threat. But, sure-footed and nimble as they were, it was still of no concern to the pair.

Byleth stayed close on Edelgard’s heel as the pair made a brisk pace through the woods. The farther they went, the faster Edelgard seemed to go. Her path occasionally shifted, as well, as Byleth watched her focus suddenly divert to a different direction that they would then take. She concluded this to be a sign that the young woman sensed the predacon, and followed the strange bond they had.

A bond Byleth still could not fathom in the slightest.

Sothis had fallen asleep, forever cursed to be drowsy as she was. But Byleth didn’t mind, it’d help her focus on her student and the odd beast that shadowed her. She narrowed her eyes at that thought, and the accidental pun that it proved to be. There wasn’t much to be done about it, though, and Byleth let it pass.

Eventually, Edelgard's pace slowed as they neared a mountain’s side. Byleth could see the telltale signs in the stone that hinted at a cave. No doubt, Shadow had taken to it as a personal shelter whenever he wasn’t with his person. With the prospect of meeting Shadow once again, Byleth looked to Edelgard’s pack and grew curious.

“Edelgard, may I ask you a question?” She politely inquired.

Edelgard glanced back at her for a moment before she looked back forward. “If you wish, professor, go on.”

“I presume, given your familiarity with his form, that you’ve had to repair Shadow many a time. Why is that? Even old cybertronians rarely need such maintenance, I don’t understand why Shadow would.”

Byleth could just make out a frown as Edelgard sighed.

“I don’t quite know myself, honestly...as much as it chafes me to admit. He’s been like this for a long time now. Ever since I first met him, one part or another would break down. Unable to bring him to more experienced help, I took to finding means of doing it myself. It...helped that acquiring the necessary tools was not difficult, even for an imperial princess, and having Shadow’s guidance greatly improved my ability.”

Byleth hummed thoughtfully as she considered this.

“How very odd...I must say, though, it is refreshing to hear you were and still are so willing to do this for him.”

Edelgard slowed just enough to send a raised eyebrow over her shoulder.

“Oh? Pray tell, why would that be, professor?”

“It is not because you seemed without compassion, first of all.” Byleth assured her. “Rather, I would never expect a noble of any degree to choose to dirty their hands so. Most if not all would consider what you do for Shadow to be unsightly, lowly mechanic work. But to know the princess heir of the Adrestian Empire is willing to reach shoulder deep into the gears of a cybertronian to ease their pain?”

Byleth shrugged. “It’s just very nice to know, really. The best leaders are usually those not willing to let any task they could perform themselves to be left unattended.”

The ghost of a smile teased at Byleth’s lips, and without her notice at that. But Edelgard seemed to, as her eyes briefly drifted to them and she narrowed her eyes. She brushed it off with a shake of her head, though, and gave a full smile to Byleth instead.

“Thank you, my teacher. It is very nice to hear that from you, even if the praise is not necessary.”

Byleth shook her head, and glanced up at the approaching mountain.

“You’re welcome, Edelgard. And pardon me, but I will continue to provide praise when I believe it to be earned. You’ve been earning it fairly regularly, by my standards.”

Her gaze averted so, Byleth missed the blush that Edelgard sported at her proclamation. Eventually, they arrived at a craggy, low-set hill along the side of a mountain. A cave marred the mountain’s side, wide and low. But not so low that a certain predacon couldn’t belly-crawl his way in. Edelgard didn’t even hesitate to enter the cave, and so Byleth followed.

Within the cave was near pitch black, thanks to the dark of the night. But as the cyberkin pair went deeper into the cavern, a blue-gold glow steadily grew in the back. Byleth watched in awe as the predacon lit up, his various creases and corners revealed by his own energon. Bright and big eyes locked onto the pair, and that content thrum from last time filled the cave.

“Eet ryuk, mki ellyzan.” Edelgard said to the beast in their language, as she raised a hand to caress the great chin he brought close. “Vaat yusa yae yusul?”

Shadow cooed happily and shook his head, before he laid it down beside Edelgard. The glow of his energon seemed to spike for a moment, as if to emphasize his good health. Byleth more heard than saw Edelgard’s relief as she sighed.

“That’s nice to hear, Shadow. Do you mind if Byleth and I keep you company for a short time?”

The predacon shook his head lightly on the dirt. The princess then quickly retrieved an energon lamp from her pack, and set it on the ground. A single turn of a dial, and a soft white light filled the cave. Shadow, in all of his black, red, and gold glory was now fully illuminated. Though it paled in comparison to the sun, the lamp provided Byleth with the clearest view of the predacon to date.

“Wow…” Byleth absently said, as she gazed up at him. “He’s magnificent…”

She heard Edelgard chuckle.

“Don’t fawn over Shadow too much now, professor.” Edelgard chided. “I’d hate for his head to get any bigger, impossible though that may be.”

Shadow gave annoyed huff followed by a growl as he pouted at Edelgard. She simply raised an eyebrow in response, and stared unflinchingly up at the predacon from where she sat.

“Oh? Not that big on average, you say? Then do tell, who has a larger head than you?”

Shadow opened his big mouth–

“And Primus doesn’t count.”

–only to snap it back shut.

The predacon pouted at Edelgard, then raised his rear as he brought his tail around to block the two off from his face. Byleth huffed in amusement, while Edelgard shook her head and giggled.

“Come now, Shadow, don’t be childish.” She chastised the beast. “We may not be able to visit you for a while, as it is.”

The tail lifted slightly, as Shadow poked his long face underneath and moaned inquisitively at them.

“Security at the monastery is going to be tightened.” Byleth said, answering on Edelgard’s behalf as Shadow flicked his eyes over at her.

“Indeed, it is.” Edelgard confirmed. “It seems the archbishop is being targeted by an unknown enemy, and our house is to stand guard.”

Shadow raised a fuzzy eyebrow as his optics blinked. He chuffed at them now, and Edelgard sighed in response.

“We are at the mercy of the archbishop’s orders...it seems.” Edelgard seemed to bite out the words. “And moreover, at least this will allow us to determine whatever force would dare try to infiltrate Garreg Mach.”

Shadow all but scowled, and a subtle, tinny growl thundered in his chest. He snorted, almost derisively, and shook his head. All the while, he chuffed and moaned, a melody of speech that Byleth could not fathom. But as she looked over at Edelgard, the young woman intently listened to every sound the predacon made.

_ Is it their bond...or can she actually understand him? Or perhaps...some mixture of both? _

After Shadow was done speaking, Edelgard sighed and nodded.

“Very well, Shadow.” She said as she rose to her feet, her pack pulled onto her back. “As always, it was nice to see you. Do be safe until I can next visit, understood?”

As Byleth stood, she was delighted to watch Shadow raise his head to once more rub Edelgard’s head with his chin. She did not giggle, but the sight of her smiling as she rested a hand on the metal chin still made Byleth oddly content. The princess patted the chin before it pulled away, and the pair made to leave Shadow’s cave. The predacon gave a soft howl in farewell, while the two girls waved in turn.

Byleth watched Edelgard curiously as they walked through the forest once more, and tilted her head. She couldn’t help but wonder what Shadow had told the young woman. It seemed to be a fair number of words, albeit in a very different tongue. Perhaps, if she asked…

“Edelgard, what was all that noise from Shadow?” Byleth inquired. “It seemed to be quite the speech.”

Edelgard spared her a glance as they walked.

“It was mostly his opinions on the matter, and urging us to take caution. He does not much care for the church making use of the students as extra security. Not far off from our own sentiments, really. Though he seemed strangely...insistent on something…”

Byleth frowned as the princess trailed off.

“What is it?”

Silence and the ambience of the forest lasted for quite some time, before Edelgard halted in place. Byleth stopped and turned to face her, and her frown deepened as she saw the intensity in Edelgard’s face.

“Shadow insisted that we watch out for He Who Walks In Death.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the near nonexistent updates this month. Not only has work and the world been crazy, but my original world's 10th anniversary was today! The world of Wing Haven is ten years old, and I'm very proud. ^^ On the topic of this fanfic, though? I've come up with the finale, and oh boy...you guys aren't ready for the war phase. >B3 The presence of Transformers lore will drastically change everything. The canon divergence will grow till it makes the Grand Canyon look like a split in a wrestler's lip.


	17. Two By Two, House of Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth makes overtures to both Ashe and Ingrid in the wake of Lonato's rebellion, but there is never rest for the weary. Not when a new face introduces himself on her communicator, and surely not when her and her class find the intruders...

That month, Byleth ensured that she and her class were as prepared as they possibly could be. That included following Edelgard’s advice, and investigating the monastery grounds. The possibility of the archbishop’s potential assassination could all too easily be a front, as the princess had suggested. Byleth fervently agreed, it was an all too likely scenario.

Byleth even went so far as to humor Raphael, when he worried that the enemy may target the dining hall. His concern for the building and its food stores was too genuine for her to shoot down, and the way he beamed at her when she agreed felt...nice. It was nice to make Raphael happy like that, and as Byleth moved on, she held onto that notion.

Eventually, she came across a wayward Ashe. Byleth could tell the poor boy still suffered, and he confirmed as such when she approached him.

“You need to focus, Ashe.” She said to him, gentleness sprinkled on her stern tone. “You need to pull yourself together and stay strong.”

Before she could worry at having been too harsh, Ashe gave her a weak smile and nodded.

“Thank you, professor, you’re right. I promise you I’ll do my part, and not be a bother. I’m also glad to say my brother and sister are all right. They were living in Castle Gaspard, but I just got word that they were taken in by the local church. So I’m relieved to know they’re all right, at least.”

Byleth nodded. “I’m glad to hear that, and I have something to tell you, actually.”

He blinked and tilted his head. “Oh? What is it, professor?”

“During our mission, after...after Vagabond fell, I had approached and examined his body. But he wasn’t dead, not quite yet.”

Ashe’s eyes widened, but he remained silent so she continued.

“He asked me to take his legacy key, and to keep his body safe so that you could take it up at armor one day.”

The boy was quiet for a startlingly long time. When Byleth saw his eyes start to tear up, she about panicked. The last thing she wanted was to make the poor kid cry, even if it wasn’t exactly her fault. It felt so since she’d said the words that began the tears, and reached out to lay a kind hands in his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t save him. When he saw Lonato fall, he...rushed to avenge him, and fell soon after.”

Ashe shook his head and ran his arm over his face as he smothered a sniffle.

“It’s fine, professor.” He said, his voice thick with emotion. “I understand. I’d expect no less from Vagabond, he...he loved Lonato like a brother. He cared for me no differently than he had Christophe. I’ll miss him too.”

_Now or never…_

“There’s something else, Ashe.”

The boy blinked away the rest of his tears and peered up curiously at her.

“What is it?” He asked softly.

“Vagabond stubbornly clung to life just long enough to give me his legacy key. He told me to give it to you. So that whenever you were ready to earn an armor, he would be there for you as he can’t be now.”

Byleth struggles to let her sympathy show through her eyes. “He’s sorry they left you behind.”

Ashe pursed his lips, even as his eyes welled up once more. He gulped so hard Byleth could see it, and he nodded furiously.

“Thank you, professor...for telling me.” Ashe said, his voice utterly choked with emotion. “If...if it’s all right with you, I...I don’t feel like waiting. May I...may I join your class?”

Byleth’s eyes widened. “Are you sure, Ashe? I don’t want you to make a rash decision you may regret later.”

He shook his head now. “No, no, it won’t be rash, I swear. I’ve been mulling it over since we spoke that last time, and while you were gone. There’s much I can learn from you aside from what I’d specifically hoped, and honestly, this just made me more resolute.”

Ashe smiled up at her, the expression right with grief but still shimmered with gratitude. “You’ve done more for me than you needed to already, and we’re barely past being strangers. Truly, professor, I’d be happy to be in your class.”

Byleth was well and truly shocked, her silence now born from it. She’d only done what felt right, what she thought she should do. But it has clearly resonated with the boy so, and had greatly helped him, it seemed. Who was she to deny him now? Especially if it helped Byleth keep him safe, and to doubly ensure that Vagabond’s legacy was properly bequeathed to him.

“Very well, Ashe.” Byleth said. “If this is truly what you want, go ahead and make the formal request. You have my full support and approval, and I look forward to seeing you in class tomorrow.”

Though still watery from his sorrow, Ashe’s smile grew brighter as she gave a mock salute. “But of course, professor! I’ll get right on it!”

Byleth watched him rush off to do hair that, and felt her mouth twitch at the sight. She didn’t quite smile, but the subtle urge was there. She was...happy, and proud to have managed to ease Ashe’s pain as much as she could have. He deserved better than this...as Vagabond himself had said, now that she remembered what had been among his final words.

_“He deserves better than what Lonato and I have now doomed him to endure.”_

_He truly does, Vagabond...and I will do my best to help him achieve it._

The rest of her exploration of the monastery during the month went more or less as normal. Byleth has taken care to speak with many of the students, and had particularly been invested in Lysithea and Marianne. Both had such...starkly contrasting reactions to the current situation, in equally fascinating ways.

On the one hand, it amused Byleth how Lysithea was mostly vexed at having her training and studying distrusted. Though she’d lightly chided the girl, reminding her that some matters were more important, she seemed to understand...though yes, even Byleth had to agree, it was a royal pain. Marianne, on the other hand...Byleth felt duly sheepish about. The poor girl seemed so innocently shocked to hear there were forces that opposed the church. All she could do was try to reassure Marianne, and remind her that everyone only ever knows about a small part of the world.

At one point, late into the day, Byleth happened to come across Ingrid. Once she saw the blonde, she’d tilted her head and had an idea. As much as Byleth looked forward to officially having Ashe under her watch, she would be lying if she didn’t worry about him. Going into a potential combat situation while so emotionally compromised...no matter how hard he tried, Byleth didn’t doubt that Ashe would struggle.

The young woman was in the stable, and seemed to be in deep conversation with a mini-con. They were rather tall specimen, and oddly enough, their head maintained an equestrian form. The rest of their body was predominantly humanoid, they just seemed to prefer to keep the horse head. A choice Byleth couldn’t help but respect, rare of a choice as it was.

The mini-con has been gesturing quickly at Ingrid, only for their hands to stall as their ears twitched. They looked up to see Byleth approached, and smiled brightly as they waved. Ingrid blinked at the sudden stop to their conversation, but smiled as well once she noticed Byleth’s arrival.

“Oh, hello professor.” She greeted cheerfully. “Can I help you?”

“Yes, but I do hope I’m not interrupting anything.” Byleth said, as she spared the mini-con a respectful nod.

The mini-con, in turn, simply smiled and nodded back.

“Oh no, you’re not interrupting,” Ingrid assured her. “My friend here was just being a nuisance, as they usually are.”

The mini-con swiftly replied with a stick out tongue and narrowed eyes at Ingrid, who just chuckled in turn. Byleth hummed in amusement before she tilted her head.

“I didn’t think you’d reached the cavalier class yet. Or are you just a ridiculously quick study?”

Ingrid chuckled bashfully and shook her head. “Oh no, not yet. They’re just an old friend of mine from back home. They came with me to the monastery, and are just waiting for me to get certified so they can accompany me on missions.”

She paused for a moment, before Ingrid blanched. “Where are my manners? My apologies, professor, you two haven’t been properly introduced!”

Before Ingrid could do so, the mini-con stopped her with a gentle hand on her shoulder. They winked at her, then retracted the hand as they turned to face Byleth. They held up both hands and, to Byleth’s shock, began to sign.

_I am Raymane. It is an honor to meet you, professor. Iron Hoof will not shut up about you._

It wasn’t gestures, then, that she’d seen them making to Ingrid before. They were _speaking_ with their hands. But to what purpose, when a ruined voice could be repaired? The thought made Byleth hesitate for only a moment, before she gave them a shallow bow.

“It is my honor as well, Raymane. And I’m sorry about Iron Hoof, they get as bad as my father, occasionally. It must be the constant proximity.”

Raymane smiled again, and very cheekily at that.

_That does explain Lashtail and Alois._

A stuttered breath escaped Byleth’s nose, and startled her for a moment. Was that...was that a laugh? Perhaps, it _was_ an amusing statement, after all. Ingrid has giggled at the jab, which helped distract Byleth.

“Now that we’ve got introductions out of the way,” Ingrid began, “was there something I could help you with, professor?”

Byleth focused on her and nodded. “Yes, actually. I was hoping you’d be willing to assist my class for the month.”

Ingrid blinked rapidly and stared at Byleth briefly, before she managed to compose herself.

“I won’t lie, I’m rather surprised. I wasn’t expecting this so out of the blue. May I ask why you need me, professor?”

“Yes, you may.” Byleth said. “It is very simple, really; Ashe has chosen to join my house, and I wanted aid in keeping him safe in both our month’s mission, and any battles I take my class into before that comes.”

Ingrid’s confusion quickly dissipated at the answer.

“Ah, I think I understand.” She said with a nod. “It’s because of what happened last month, isn’t it?”

“It is, yes. He’s trying to keep himself in one piece in the aftermath, but I still worry. Having such a tumultuous event shake his life, and leave his house’s familiarity leaves me concerned. I’d appreciate having a Decepticon student aboard for a temporary period, to give him some extra support as he gets settled.”

Raymane beamed at her, while Ingrid had her own pleased smile.

“That is awfully kind of you, professor.” Ingrid noted with a slight chuckle. “I’m glad to hear Ashe’s new professor is so worried about him. I’d be more than happy to help for the month, though I hope you understand I won’t coddle him.”

Byleth quickly shook her head. “I understand, don’t worry. I don’t want him coddled either, but Ashe will need someone he knows at his back as he integrates himself into a new group. Especially after losing two people from his past he’d cared for greatly. Just...be there for him, is all I ask.”

She watched as pure resolution and determination took to Ingrid’s frame, as she stood tall before Byleth and nodded.

“Just let me know whenever you and your class leave for a battle or for your mission, and I’ll be right behind you.”

Byleth nodded and bid the pair farewell, before she turned and left the stable. The rest of the month went fairly uneventfully, though a strange urge took a mighty hold to Byleth. Every Sunday they took a free day, she would ask Edelgard if she would accompany her to tea. She didn’t know what compelled her to ask, and a part of her feared Edelgard would not approve of her taking up so much of her time. But each time she asked, the princess eagerly said yes; and each time, the conversations somehow went beyond smoothly.

Byleth even, by sheer luck, discovered Edelgard’s favorite tea blend: Bergamot. She’d just so happened to have a bag on her, and on their second tea time, had decided to use it. The beaming excitement that had taken to Edelgard as she recognized the flavor left Byleth oddly awestruck. She was, from then on, determined to always have Bergamot in stock...just in case.

“You may be hopeless, but at least you’re not hapless.” Sothis had remarked, once, though Byleth paid her no heed.

Every time one of her students passed a certification exam for a new class, Byleth felt an odd warmth amidst the spark in her chest. She knew what the feeling was, she just...didn’t expect to ever feel it herself. Pride...she was _proud_ of her students, every time one emerged from the test with a beaming smile and a new outfit. Byleth felt strangely light each and every time, and it only envigored her efforts to teach them better and better each day.

Ashe took to the new environment as well as could be expected, after such a turbulent event in his life. Caspar was especially helpful, excited to have the former Decepticon student in their house. The two already got along well, and surprisingly enough, he seemed to be warming up to Petra as well. Given her difficulty acclimating to this new country, Byleth was glad that Ashe had already begun to provide his friendship to the princess.

But in the end, despite all of this progress and friendship, their mission loomed ever over them all.

* * *

On the second-to-last day of the month, before the Rite of Rebirth, Byleth had been secluded in her room. She was trying her best to ignore her cyber armor in the corner, tempted as she was to don it. But she knew, realistically, how often she’d be able to do so was greatly limited. Instead, so focused on looking over the statuses of her students. Byleth wanted to have a refresher of their capabilities, in preparation for whatever they may need to face.

The last thing Byleth expected was for her communicator around her neck to buzz against her chest.

She blinked in surprise as she let the reports fall to her desk, and reached into her shirt’s collar to fish out the necklace. But once it was free, Byleth frowned and tilted her head. To her bafflement, though the device buzzed as per the norm, it sparked strangely. Either it was malfunctioning, or...it wasn’t Jetfire’s signal that was coming through. She did, however, remember the Autobot mention Wheeljack had created the device, and he was known for the occasional bug in his inventions.

_Wheeljack, what did you do now?_

Somewhat on guard, Byleth held out the communicator and answered the call.

It was not Jetfire’s visage that formed as a hologram, nor was it Wheeljack’s. It was a strange, unfamiliar face; mouth covered by a faceplate, gleaming orange eyes that sparkled with an ornery light even in the projection, and a horned head. They looked equal parts calming and alarming, just as friendly as they look opposing. Byleth could only fathom this being as a living paradox.

“And so ol’ Wheelie loses this round, too.” The strange cybertronian said with an amused chuckle. “A shame I may never be able to let him know about this one.”

Byleth frowned at the projection of the stranger. “And who are you supposed to be? You’re clearly familiar enough with Wheeljack to both hold a feud, and hijack his equipment.”

The being nodded. “Indeed, I am known as Sideways. And you, Byleth Eisner, are exactly why I am making this call.”

She kept her expression unfazed by the sudden proclamation. Byleth was used to being known for her Ashen Demon persona, not at all for being...herself. This she was painfully new to.

“Why would you want to get in touch with me? I am nothing special.”

Sideways’ eyes crinkled on the sides as he attempted a smile. “Oh, but I’d disagree. You’re the strange newcomer to the monastery who managed to become a professor in no time at all. You’re the one who saved Vagabond’s body, and took it safely to the sanctum. You’re the one who somehow can call on Optimus Prime himself, and he will answer.”

Metal eyebrows bunches low as Sideways narrowed his eyes, and tilted his head.

“You are, in fact, very special, Eisner. Which is why I need your help.”

Byleth couldn’t help how her eyes widened ever so slightly. “My help? What could you possibly need me for?”

“I do not feel comfortable sharing that information on a hijacked communicator at this time.” Sideways stated, and Byleth couldn’t blame him. “But all you need to do is, whenever you are able, come to the darkened corner nearby your dorm room and beneath the sauna. Be in that spot before the morning bells toll, and someone will be waiting for you to bring you to me.”

Byleth eyed the cybertronian hard and shook her head. “How do I know I can trust you? On monastery ground or no, this could all too easily be a trap.”

Sideways chuckled. “A very fair concern, Eisner. But it is no such trick, I assure you.”

“Pardon me if I do not feel inclined to take your word for it.”

“Fair enough.” Sideways conceded. “But all you need do is ask someone you trust about the Abyss, and see what wins out then...your caution, or your curiosity. In the mean time, do be safe, Eisner. I’d prefer that you live.”

As quickly as the strange conversation started, so too did it end. Sideways cut off the call, and the projection of his face vanished. Byleth stared at the device for a moment longer, before she sighed and shook her head. As she replaced it into her shirt, she had to admit...her curiosity was already piqued.

* * *

Byleth was unsure how the rite would go down. It really could go either way, odds that seemed to upset poor Bernadetta. It didn’t help when Seteth had approached them all, and claimed they seemed too relaxed. How dare she do her best to remain calm for her students, really. Though it amused her when Flayn outed her brother so, Byleth paid Seteth no mind. His opinion was of little importance, and they had the threat of enemy movement to focus on instead after all.

Hubert seemed to find Seteth’s revealed jab at a coffin fascinating, and even Byleth couldn’t help but internally agree. It was an oddly specific subject, after all. But at Edelgard’s word, the class moved out to get into position. Byleth readied herself and focused her mind, and ran her eyes over her students. The Black Khadracons, plus Ingrid, seemed as ready and able as they could be. She hoped having Ferdinand act as an adjutant first Ashe while Ingrid took his place on the field would prove effective.

Ultimately, Byleth hoped they wouldn’t have to fight at all.

After she’d looked and asked around, Byleth had considered the Holy Mausoleum to be the most likely target. A largely unnoticed room, forbidden on the grounds of holding the coffins of the Saints; ancient warriors who’d fought alongside Seiros Caelus long ago. If any place was to be targeted under the guise of a false plot to kill the archbishop, it was the best and most vulnerable bet.

So it was of little surprise to any of them as they arrived, to behold a foreign group of combatants midway through robbing the mausoleum.

“We were right.” Edelgard observed, as she readied her axe. “Uninvited guests have decided to make a visit.”

Byleth could see the cursing of the mage who stood beside the coffin at the other end, even if she couldn’t hear his words. The western church soldiers around him reacted in turn, and made ready to intercept her and her students. Byleth could recognize their tactics, as well; they were shielding the strange mage, no doubt they aimed to buy him time. Time that she intended to rob them of, and swiftly.

But what worried her, what drew her eye and made her instincts tremble, was the man astride an abyssal equine mini-con between them and the mage...clad in equally dark, and horrifically demonic cyber armor. A long, wicked scythe hovered above the ground, his grip on it loose but well positioned. The shining red eyes of the skeletal helm lazily gazed across the Mausoleum, but Byleth could easily sense the bloodlust that wafted off of him. While his mini-con never so much as twitched, she didn’t doubt they were as dangerous as their rider. The overall stillness of the pair undoubtedly belied the capacity to wield death like it was nothing.

Byleth’s fingers twitched out of habit, and her ache for her armor returned full force.

_Scrap…_

* * *

_**Raymane** _

_**** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black Lives Matter.


	18. Scythe of Death, Sword of Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth takes a dire risk for the sake of her students, and is reminded of the fragility of her humanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hello, yes...pardon the delay, lol. But let it be known that while this chapter started out tricky for me to write, the last half of it was a glorious spree of inspired writing that I'm very proud of. I hope you guys enjoy!

For the first time in a rather long time, Byleth felt fear.

Not for herself, even without her cyber armor, she knew how to handle an armored opponent. Rather, the fear was for her students, who fared out around her and awaited her orders. Byleth’s hands clenched tight around her sword, and she struggled to loosen it; too tight of a grip was ill form, after all. Moreover, she had to stay clear-headed and focused for her students’ sake. The last thing she’d want to see was them getting injured, let alone their deaths.

Edelgard seemed just as concerned about the knight as she was, and Byleth echoed the princess’ warning. The man didn’t seem too concerned with them, strangely enough, and Byleth could swear he’d just ignored a direct order. Perhaps if they just gave him a wide berth, they wouldn’t have to concern themselves with him at all.

Or his mini-con...whose resolute stillness shook Byleth to her spark.

She ordered half of her students to one side, led by Edelgard, while she took the other half to the opposite side. Speed was key, and Byleth urged her students to fight as fiercely and swiftly as they could; the less time they left the enemy with, the better. Though, with Edelgard in a simple steel suit of armor, she’d be slower; and so, Byleth urged the others to stay close to her and let the house leader take the lead.

The enemy was predominantly formed by Western Church members, it seemed. They fought hard, and seemed convinced they fought for some noble goal. Byleth bobbed and weaved past their arrows and spells, and clashed her sword with whoever dared to engage her in melee. Despite their fervor, they fell fairly easily.

As everyone fought forward, Byleth quickly noticed that strange tiles were strategically placed all throughout the mausoleum. The markings on them seemed to be lined with energon, and pulsed a soft cyan glow. The enemy was spaced around these tiles, but none of them seemed compelled to stand on them. Immediately on guard, Byleth knew those should not be touched.

“No one stand on those tiles.” She shouted to her class. “They’re no doubt some sort of defense mechanism, don’t take the risk of finding out what they do.”

The students with her nodded their understanding, but the other half didn’t catch it. Byleth watched as Ashe backed away from a combatant, only to settle on top of a tile. The lines of the square suddenly thrummed, and the glow spiked. She could see Ashe cover his eyes, only to be suddenly propelled back. Byleth watched, in horror now, as he fell to the ground and slid near the strange knight.

_ Too close...he’s too close! _

The knight tilted his head as he regarded the boy who’d tragically gotten too close.

“Ah...such fresh meat…” He gleefully observed.

His mini-con finally, suddenly, came alive and moved to slowly walk towards Ashe. The archer quickly got to his feet and fired on the knight. His arrow uselessly bounced off, but he kept it up and fired more anyway. As the knight came near, unfazed by Ashe’s desperate attempts, he slowly raised his scythe high.

_ No! Not Ashe! _

Byleth ran, and she sensed more than saw her other students rush as well. But none of them were fast enough. The knight swung, and Ashe just barely managed to dodge away. The knight struck once more, but Ashe slipped and was grazed as he fell. He yelped at the pain, even as the knight dismounted and approached the boy. They all watched in horror—Byleth, for her part, wide-eyed and blank—as the knight raised his scythe high…

...and sent Ashe to the Allspark.

The world reverberated and shattered, hues of violet taking to the very fabric of space. Before Ashe’s blood had even landed on the floor, time itself was gripped by the collar and dragged back. Ashe fell to his back once more, the tile having pushed him aside as before. But this time, Byleth didn’t hesitate and immediately broke into a run. Before the knight and his mount had even gotten near Ashe, she stood between them and with her sword readied.

She could just hear the startled shouts of her house as her blue eyes met the glowing red of the skeletal helm’s own.

“You bear the posture of a worthy foe…” He rumbled, his voice distorted and demonic through the filter of his cyber armor. “A shame your weak, fragile flesh cannot let you stand against me.”

Byleth narrowed her eyes and didn’t respond.

The knight laughed in amusement at her non-response, and urged his mini-con forward. But the equine being did not move, they didn’t even twitch. With a visor for optics, Byleth could not make out its gaze nor its expression, but she knew; it looked right at her. Its limbs and form didn’t even twitch, however, not even as the knight dug the heels of his cyber armor into its flank. With a heavy, growling sigh, the knight shook his head.

“Very well…” He muttered, as he slipped off of the saddle-like indentation in the mini-con’s back. “I shall fight this duel myself.”

The knight readied his scythe and held it out to his side, red eyes on her again. Byleth kept her sword ready, and didn’t do much as flinch as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Professor!” It was Ashe, she’d nearly forgotten he was there, focused on the king as she was. “What should we do?”

“Run.” Byleth said simply, and didn’t fail to hear Ashe’s gasp. “Go with the others and complete the mission. I’ll handle him…”

“But he’s wearing–”

“I said go!”

If the sudden fire in her voice surprised herself, it surely surprised Ashe. He hesitated for only a moment, before Byleth felt his presence disappear from her back. Her eyes never let her eyes leave the knight, having fully expected him to make her regret even a single mistake. The man chuckled, deep and throaty, and made all the worse by his helmet’s vocal filter.

“You are either a mightier adversary than you look...or the greatest fool in history.” He observed, scythe ready and waiting in his hands.

“I guess we’ll just have to decide that, then, hmm?” Byleth retorted, as the easy banter of warriors slipped past her stoic demeanor.

The knight barked out one amused laugh, before he lunged forward.

To say that Byleth was outmatched would be a gross understatement. As he swiped his scythe straight for her neck, only her speed as she ducked kept her alive. The telltale hiss of cut hairs informed her of how close she’d come to death, and Byleth forced herself to stay focused. Without her armor and its arsenal, this was truly all up to her; with his eyes now set on her students, Ashe’s nearness having triggered some bloodlust, she couldn’t let him lie. Either Byleth faced him, here and now, or he’d cut them all down one by one.

A notion that shook Byleth to her spark, and she knew she could never allow.

With a forceful shout, Byleth swung her sword up to strike at the weaker chinks of his armor. The metal of her steel sparked as it cut across the cyber metal, and left behind a dark stain. Though not pierced through, her strike still damaged the armor, and the knight growled at the affront. Leaving his scythe to one hand, he struck her across the chest with his free arm.

Byleth grunted at the pain, the sharp agony of sturdy cyber armor as it struck tender, if lightly armored, flesh. It had been a long time since she last felt this, and the painfully regular occurrence of her ache for her armor returned. But she still had her skill, her experience, her strength; and most of all, Byleth knew how best to combat cyber armor. She rushed him, and fainted to her left; the knight took the bait, and brought up his scythe to swing down on where he expected her to be.

But she wasn’t there, and the lethal blade of his weapon was buried into the stone. He grunted, surprised, and mistakenly turned to face her. He did so just in time to take a sword to the helm, as the blade sliced across his skeletal faceplate. As if the knight felt the sensation, he cried out in pain, one hand up to caress where shallow gashes had formed.

The knight all but snarled, now...Byleth could’ve smirked in smug delight.

The knight made to pull on his scythe to retrieve it, and Byleth hurried to further capitalize on his plight. She made a swipe with her sword at his neck, but just as she did, the knight swiftly grabbed it by the bare blade. The steel scraped and spark within the grip of his cyber gauntlet, and he turned his head to glare at her over the obstruction. Despite it not being his true eyes, Byleth could still see the rage and bloodlust shine in them all the same.

“Finally…” He muttered in dark amusement.

Before she could react, the knight clenched his hand tight around her blade. Byleth had to flinch and look away as the steel shattered, and backed away. She tossed the useless hilt aside, and as the knight pried his scythe free, Byleth already had Iron Hoof’s halberd deployed and ready in her grip. The optics of the knight’s helmet narrowed as he regarded the weapon.

“That is the weapon of a mini-con that you wield.” He observed, startlingly accurately. “Are you their friend or their murderer, I wonder?”

Byleth’s lips twitched as she suppressed her rage, angry at even the mere concept of her murdering a cybertronian. She didn’t bother to leave the man another moment to consider, and swung the halberd around her. With the heightened momentum, Byleth all but roared as she brought the axe-blade down on him. The knight raised his scythe to catch her halberd’s shaft with his scythe’s own.

They were locked like that for only a moment, before he roared back and kicked her in the chest.

Byleth didn’t even have the air to scream at the pain, as she fell back a few meters from the force of the strike. She laid still for only a moment, before she forced herself up. Though nothing felt broken, her abdomen all but screamed in agony. Byleth knew she would bruise, and badly, but that would be an issue to handle only if she survived.

The knight stalked toward her fiercely, words seemingly gone as the thrill of their battle heightened. Byleth was more than happy for him to finally shut up. She readied her halberd as he neared, his heavy growl-tinged breaths increased in volume with every step. It would seem she had angered him...perhaps by simply surviving for so long…

Good.

As polearms clashed and blows were traded, Byleth could feel her strength wane. No matter how adept she was, this man was a veritable beast, a force of sheer nature. Coupled with the cyber armor that galvanized his strength, it was only through her own experienced skill that Byleth still lived. Fear lurked at the edges of her heart at the thought of him reaching one of her students, the flash of Ashe’s blood threatening to distract her focus. She knew damn well that, other than his own apathy to his “comrades”, she was the only thing that stood between him and their deaths.

And so she fought and fought hard, even as her arms burned and her legs trembled. Even as cuts and blows met her flesh, and her blood flowers freely for the first time in years. New scars to join the ones from before her armor. But no matter, they would be lessons and reminders, and Byleth focused on her opponent once more as his scythe came around for her side in a lethal swipe.

She made to dodge away, to side step and let the blade miss her entirely. But Byleth was tired, and her muscles were slow to respond. Her eyes widened, as fear found its opening and took root, and she watched the scythe’s edge cleave her side. Though it was not fatal, Byleth cried out against the agony regardless. The pain was sharp and all too new, her nerves almost frightened at feeling  _ pain _ .

She’d forgotten how a proper wound could hurt so much...

Byleth fell to the ground, and her halberd skittered away across the stonework. She clutched her bleeding side, the flow greater than the previous cuts. This would scar plainly and badly, and Byleth grit her teeth against both the pain and the shame. She pushed herself away as the knight approached, slow and predatorily, his scythe sparking against the floor.

“You fought well, little fleshling…” He acknowledged, even as hunger dripped from his voice. “Were you in armor— _ proper _ armor—you may have even made a worthy foe. Perhaps you could’ve been the one to kill me...but your spark goes out here, and your heart’s beat...silenced…”

_ Bold of you to assume my heart even beats… _

Byleth mused darkly, as she glared up at him. Crippled as she was by pain, and already prone and weak, this was it for her. She readied herself to reach for time again, to pull it back. Perhaps she’d try another way...pull it back farther, do  _ something _ different to protect her students. Byleth knew...there had to be a way…

The scythe was raised above her, the red eyes gleefully locked on her, eager to watch her life leave her. But just as he made to swing, just as Byleth inwardly reached for Sothis’s power, a mighty shout cut through the air.

“ _ YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER!!! _ ”

The knight paused his swing, and turned to face the newcomer; just in time to receive an axe’s blade, deep in his breastplate. He did not scream, but his grunt was sharper and louder than any previous. He quickly stumbled away from his new assailant, a hand to the vast gash in the chest of his armor. As he pulled his hand away, energon mixed with blood dripped from his gauntlet.

He looked up at the newcomer, to whom Byleth’s eyes had become glued.

Edelgard stood there, panting heavily and her blood-soaked axe in hand. Her basic armor was stained as well, with a splatter that marred her face. But Byleth knew better...none of that blood belonged to the princess. The very princess who now stood between her and the knight, as if ready to defend her teacher.

The knight tilted his head, shining eyes narrowed. His gaze then turned back to Byleth, and he chuckled.

“I did not expect to face one of your caliber...how fortunate for me. Mayhaps you will bear cyber armor next time...”

In a flash of violet, not unlike the Burning Prime, the knight was suddenly gone. Byleth pursed her lips, frustrated to know she had another foe with this trick. She could only hope he was not in league with her bounty. Before she could let her thoughts stray further, Byleth blinked at the gauntlet suddenly in her view.

“Professor, you must stand. The seal is almost broken!”

_ The seal...the mage! And the coffin! _

Byleth took Edelgard’s hand, and ignored the spike of agony in her side. The house leader frowned at the wound, but before she could speak, Byleth was already gone. Halberd swiped from the floor, she dashed for the man at the other end of the room. The knight’s mini-con was gone, no doubt warped away as well, but no matter.

The way was clear of enemies, her students having performed so very admirably. She sent them all proud nods as she charged past, her target clear. The man laughed to himself as he finally pried open the tomb, but he hesitated once he saw whatever lay within. That didn’t last, as he looked over his shoulder and balked at the bloodied warrior that bore down on him.

The mage pulled from the coffin a...sword? One of bronzed cyber metal, a sword not unlike Thunderbrand but...longer, its blade jagged but not toothed, its tip sharp. The man held it aloft as if to fend her off, and Byleth could’ve scoffed. To say his form was poor would be an overstatement; he practically had no form at all, it was so abysmal. She disarmed him with laughable ease.

As the blade was thrown into the air, Byleth caught it in her left hand. A shock took to her system as soon as she touched it. Something about its grip felt familiar, its weight seemed right in her hand. Byleth was distracted from this odd moment, as the light of a flame spell caught her eye. She looked just in time to see the mage shoot a ball of flame towards her.

As if on instinct she didn’t know she had, Byleth slashed the flames apart with the new sword. The magic dissipated as if ordered, and in its place, the sword  _ itself _ glowed bright and crimson. 

_ Just like Thunderbrand...are they of similar make, then? _

The mage, desperate, fired another blast her way. And just as easily as before, Byleth cut it apart with the strange sword. She stalked towards him, tired both of her pain and of this mission as a whole. Tired of these men who’d put her and her children in danger. Though it boiled low beneath her blank facade, so great was it that she hardly noticed the trail of her thoughts.

The mage was backed up against the very coffin he’d opened, that had held the blade now poised to take his life. Which it did, as Byleth dropped the halberd and, with both hands and a fearsome shout, cleaved through the man’s torso. He fell, bleeding and choking on it, to the stonework below.

Byleth’s chest heaved with the force of her breaths, only for them to become a hiss as she grit her teeth. She put one hand back to her injured side, the most grievous of her wounds. That would need tending...and soon, if she wanted to stay able. But her gaze was stolen as the strange new sword lost its glow, as if it too knew the mission was done.

Byleth’s eyes found the gaping hole at the center of its cross guard. Somehow it felt...empty…like a void she thought should be filled. But then, why did she feel no such void? The sword felt whole in her hand, like it was meant to be there. Nothing felt out of place; if anything, now that Byleth had it, everything felt  _ in  _ place.

_ What...what are you? _

She inwardly asked the sword, as if it would answer.

A clamor behind her drew Byleth’s attention away from this strange phenomenon. She looked across the vast tomb, and saw gleaming silver at the door. The church’s knights had finally shown up, had they? Byleth huffed what would’ve been a laugh, had there been a lick of mirth to it. She sighed heavily and leaned against a wall, and hardly noticed an approach as her eyes slid shut.

“My teacher, you need aid.”

Byleth nodded absently, as she acknowledged the words but had no energy to respond further. She felt a cool metal hand pull her right arm over equally cool shoulders, and felt another steel arm curl gently around her wounded side. The grip avoided her gasp, and managed to keep her steady without aggravating the wound.

“You fought valiantly, my teacher.” The voice softly praised.

It was Edelgard, wasn’t it? Byleth could swear it was her...she hadn’t put anyone else in armor, right?

“Let’s get you back, and healed…”

Were the last words from whom Byleth hoped was Edelgard, as she leaned into her student’s care and stayed only awake enough to walk out with her. Though tired and aching, for some strange reason, Byleth could feel her spark happily thrum one her chest. Every tug or grip of her student seemed to only please it further, and Byleth reveled in this odd contentment. 

She felt cared for...and it felt...nice…

_ Edelgard... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da!


	19. When Feeling Incomplete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth awakes to an exhausted, wounded body, and struggles evermore against being without her armor.

Byleth didn’t realize she’d fallen unconscious until she awoke in the infirmary.

It had been a slow and reluctant waking; where every second she grew more aware, Byleth only wanted to go back to sleep all the more. Everything hurt, especially her side, and she hadn’t felt this sore in a while. Her mysterious shard had kicked in a couple times, during her duel with the knight, and it would somehow envigor her as she fought. Perhaps she could’ve felt worse, then...a thought that upset Byleth, with the prospect of more pain.

_ How do people just... _ live  _ without armor? _

She bemoaned, internally, and just barely felt the buzz of Sothis’ words.

“Don’t get all whiny on me now! I thought you were stronger than this, hmm? I mean, really! You single-handedly fended off a powerful man in  _ cyber armor _ , for heaven’s sake. Take a moment to reflect on your own strength, wouldn’t you?”

Byleth pursed her lips against the truth of her words, and finally opened her eyes. Indeed, as she thought, she was in the infirmary. Blessedly, there weren’t any others with wounds to be cared for. Byleth sighed, beyond relieved that her gamble had paid off. Perhaps she could just lie here, then, and relax…

“I see you’re finally awake!”

Her eyes snapped back open, and she tried to sit up. Immediately, Byleth cringed and laid back down, a slight groan against the pain in her side. The voice’s owner approached the side of her bed, and clicked her tongue at Byleth’s rashness.

“Now now, professor, don’t go opening that nasty gash back up.” Manuela chided as she raised an eyebrow at her. “I know how restless you tend to be, it’d be a shame if you got stuck here longer than you’d like.”

Byleth sighed and nodded, she very much wanted to not be here any more than necessary. Just as she relaxed into the bed, however, the infirmary’s door was thrown open. Seteth briskly approached Byleth’s bed, and he paused to respectfully nod to the physician.

“Excuse me, Manuela, I hope I am not intruding.”

Manuela crosses her arms as she regarded the man.

“That depends…” She started with a drawl, and raised one eyebrow. “You’re not going to try and spirit Byleth out of my infirmary, are you?”

The man had the decency to look sheepish.

“I’m afraid I am, Manuela. Rhea has requested her presence for a proper debrief, and discussion for the next month’s mission.”

Manuela didn’t quite scowl, but Byleth could tell it was borderline.

“She’s only just woke up, Seteth, and her worst wounds have scarcely closed! With all due respect to the archbishop, Byleth only just managed to survive this... _ death _ knight that the Black Khadracon house reported seeing. Honestly, give the woman some time to breathe!”

Byleth squirmed in her bed, and her eyes flicked between the pair. It was such an odd thing, being so plainly discussed with not an ounce of her own input being involved. She didn’t think she liked it all that much, but not was she sure how to get her foot in the door, so to speak. And, to be fair, Byleth hoped that if she stayed quiet, Manuela would win out.

Byleth didn’t much feel like dealing with Rhea on top of her discomfort.

“Manuela, please, it is imperative that the professor be properly debriefed by the archbishop. If what the students and knights reported are accurate, then she has performed a nigh impossible feat. This can not wait for long.”

Manuela has just opened her mouth to speak, when the infirmary door opened once more. This time, much to everyone’s surprise, it was a mini-con squeezing their way through the door. Specifically, it was Iron Hoof, and they strolled with great purpose up to the trio. Their eyes were first on Byleth, shining and kind as they nodded to her. She nodded back as she gulped, and struggled to send a silent plea for help.

It must have worked, for Iron Hoof blessedly said:

“The archbishop can wait for a little while yet. I highly doubt that Byleth could forget anything of great importance, given what has happened. I shall escort her to her room, where she can rest for a short while before meeting with Rhea. How does that sound to everyone?”

_...my room? _

Seteth frowned for a moment, before he heaved a heavy sigh and nodded.

“Very well, I can accept these terms.”

For her part, Manuela pursed her lips and shrugged.

“Luckily for the both of you, our dear professor here seems to heal rather quickly. So long as she doesn’t strain herself, I can’t really be opposed…”

Iron Hoof nodded. “Good, I’m glad we are all in agreement.”

They then turned to look at Byleth, and she could see the ghost of a smile sneak past their faceplate.

“How are you feeling, kiddo? So ya think you’re ready to head out now, or…?”

Byleth hesitated, and lingered in silence as Seteth and Manuela excused themselves. Once they’d left, she let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“I’m...okay, all things considered. I’m not...I’m still getting used to being out of my armor so much. It was hard, fighting that knight everyone keeps talking about. He  _ shattered _ my sword with his bare hand…”

Iron Hoof chuckled. “You say bare hand, but I presume you mean the gauntlet of his cyber armor?”

Byleth blinked and looked up at them. “Well yes, wasn’t that obvious?”

Iron Hoof simply shook their head, an oddly fond look in their optics.

“Only to you, kiddo. Now come on, if my diversion for your sake is going to work, we should get you to your room.”

Byleth sighed through her nose, and her eyebrows bunched low over her eyes. It was as much of an expression as she could make; though, to be fair, it was far more than usual. She carefully slid off of the bed and eased her weight onto her feet. The steady movements managed to not overtly upset her wounds, and Byleth relaxed at the good sign.

The pair slowly made their way out of the infirmary, with Iron Hoof once again taking the care to squeeze their way through the door. The walk to her personal quarters was a calm, steady pace for Byleth’s sake. But even then, she found herself tiring easily. They hadn’t even reached the academy grounds when she started to pant, and waved for Iron Hoof to stop. Byleth leaned against a wall as she caught her breath, and the mini-con tilted their head at her.

“You’re still tired…” They observed. “Would you like a carry?”

Byleth looked up quickly at the offer, her eyes alight with nice memories from when she was a kid.

“May I?”

Iron Hoof chuckled and nodded. “This or that?”

“This, and shoulders, please.”

The corners of Iron Hoof’s optics crinkled with mirth, and they crouched low on their hooves. Byleth eagerly rushes to their back, as simultaneously quickly and carefully as she could. She pulled herself up onto their shoulders, her legs settled on either side of the mini-con’s head. The coolness of their chassis where it met her skin was startling, but felt nice on her semi-heated body.

Iron Hoof slowly rose and continued their walk for her quarters. Byleth leaned against their head, arms curled on top of their mane where it emerged from the top of their helm. She nestled her head into her arms, and relaxed into the position. Luckily for her, though she’d long overgrown this position with her father, Iron Hoof’s larger size easily allowed it even now. The steady beat of their steps—made carefully, so as not to disturb her injuries—and the softness of their mane on her arms and face lulled her into a light doze.

Despite how sleepy she was, Byleth could still hear the world around her, even as it hardly registered.

“Iron Hoof, why is the professor lounged on you so?” An awfully Ferdinand sounding voice asked.

“She’s still tired from the battle and from healing. We were walking to her room, but she kept getting winded. I used to do this for her when she was a child, so, I offered to do so now. She honestly may already be asleep, or at least halfway there.”

“B-but she’s, um, she-she’s okay though, right?” A squeaky Bernie-esque voice muttered.

“Yes, little one, she’s just fine.” Iron Hoof said with a chuckle, which made Byleth nestle all the more into their mane. “She’s made of some hardy stuff, this one is. Her spark is strong, we need only give her a short time.”

“Thank you for being there for her, Iron Hoof.” A strong, kind voice said.

_ Edelgard… _

“Even when half asleep, you call to her.” Sothis quietly said, as she chuckled. 

Byleth absently raised a hand to wave around her head, as if to bat at Sothis. No doubt a perplexing sight for those who saw the motion.

“There’s no need to thank me, princess.” Iron Hoof replied. “She may be Jeralt’s blood, but I’d be hard pressed to not claim as family as well. Anything for this little wild spark, I’d be willing to do.”

“If I may, while I have you,” the Ferdinand voice began, “I’ve been meaning to ask. Would you be accepting of taking tea with me some time, sir? I would much appreciate another opportunity to extend my apologies for my untoward contact of you when we met.”

“Tea?” Byleth could feel Iron Horns head start to tilt, before they stopped themself. “That’s not normally something my kind partake in.”

“Perhaps, but I’ve been dabbling and may have devised some blends that a good bot such as yourself may enjoy!”

The rising volume of his excited voice made Byleth scrunch her eyes tighter. She whined pitifully as she nestled harder into Iron Hoof’s mane, and just barely heard the sound of a slap on frantic.

“Ferdie, hush!” A harsh whisper, perhaps from...Dorothea? “Don’t wake the professor!”

Iron Hoof chuckled at whatever silly show they saw before them.

“I would be happy to accept your offer, young Aegir. But I really must get Byleth to bed, Rhea is expecting her as soon as she is well.”

A displeased hum that sounded like Edelgard reached Byleth’s ears.

“What a shame the archbishop won’t allow our professor a single day to breathe. Regardless, we won’t hold you up any longer, Iron Hoof. Thank you again for helping her.”

“And I say again, there is no need for thanks. Have a good day, kids.”

Byleth felt Iron Hoof’s steps continue, and the gentle thud of their hooves on the grass shifted to the cobblestone. It was a few moments of blissful silence before her carrier slowed to a stop. She felt large hands gently tug at her ankles, and Byleth breathed in deep as she peered down past their mane. Iron Hoof was looking up at her, a kind shine to their optics.

“We’re here, kiddo, it’s time to disembark.”

Byleth sighed but gave a reluctant nod. With a little help from the mini-com, she maneuvered her way down their form and onto the ground. She’d recovered a fair bit of energy dozing lightly as she had, but a tinge of drowsiness still took to her. Iron Hoof gallantly opened the door to her quarters, and Byleth gladly entered. Her eyes immediately went to her armor tucked away in the corner, and she absently meandered her way to it.

The moment Byleth laid a hand on the ashen metal, a strong sense of calm washed over her. As if an agony she hadn’t noticed was there had been washed away. Byleth closed her eyes and leaned forward, till her forehead rested against the mask of the helm.

“How have you been holding up without it?” She heard Iron Hoof gently, quietly, ask from the door.

“It hurts sometimes…” She murmured. “In a way...and literally, on occasion, when I suffer wounds I know it would’ve stopped.”

“I don’t know how long we’ll all be here, kiddo. But no matter what, things can’t be the way they used to anymore. You can’t be in your armor all the time, but don’t fool yourself into thinking that makes you weaker, understood?”

Byleth frowned as she turned to face them, and a resolute set of their brow over their optics met her gaze right back.

“I wouldn’t be hurt like I am now if I’d had it.”

“And if you had it, then everyone would know who you are.”

_ Ashen Demon… _

The voice was not her own, nor was it Sothis...it was one she hadn’t heard in a long time. Byleth closed her eyes and shook her head, as if she wanted to shake the voice out. She didn’t need them dogging her thoughts, especially not now. After she took a deep breath, Byleth looked up at Iron Hoof. The mini-con seemed concerned, and she knew they worried after her thoughts.

Of any being, they would know whose voice she’d heard.

“You’re right, as usual.” Byleth reluctantly conceded. “Doesn’t mean I can’t still miss my armor.”

Iron Hoof huffed in amusement, and shook their head. “Get some rest, kiddo. I’ll be nearby, in case you still need help to get to Rhea.”

Byleth nodded, and watched the door as Iron Hoof gently closed it. She waited for a spell, and listened as the heavy thuds of their hooves on the cobblestones dimmed. She sighed heavily once all was quiet, and all but fell into her bed. What Byleth wouldn’t give to fall asleep, to nap for a few minutes and just relax. But her body still felt on edge, still felt tense and pained.

_ Just sleep...relaxing shouldn’t be so hard, just let me sleep…! _

It took several minutes, but eventually, Byleth could just barely make out her consciousness slip. She slowly slid into that doze once again, and was more than ready to go further into proper sleep. But there would be no rest, not even for the weary, as a buzzing on her chest startled her awake. With a groan, Byleth sat upright and reached into her collar to fish out the pendant.

With a click, the device activated, and the hologram of Jetfire’s helmed visage returned.

“Greetings, Byleth, I–oh, dear, were you resting? I am terribly sorry!”

Byleth sighed as she rubbed at her eyes with one hand.

“It’s all right, Jetfire, I wasn’t going to get much sleep anyway. Do you have word on the Burning Prime?”

“Yes, in fact, I do.”

That woke Byleth up, as her eyes sharpened and locked on Jetfire.

“Where? When?”

She could see the telltale smile lines at the corners of his optics.

“Efficiency is our specialty...I’ll give you the coordinates, and now.”

* * *

Simply being in her armor once more did wonders for Byleth.

The armor swiftly tapped into the power of her shard, which she only just now registered. No wonder she always felt stronger when suited up, beyond the obvious reasons; her armor actively enhanced even the shard within, not just her senses and strength. Though it was not a perfect mend, the armor already eased most of Byleth’s pain. Her gash, while still not fully healed, was already less of an agony.

When the world materialized around her following Jetfire’s warp, Byleth immediately fell into a crouch. She was deep in some brush, somewhere in a forest. Nearby she could hear muffled voices, but her helm’s audio receptors could still pick them up. A man and...a voice thoroughly butchered by a filter, beyond proper recognition.

_ Burning… _

Byleth deftly snuck her way closer, her familiarity with her armor negated its cumbersome nature. Like a shadow in twilight—or perhaps a demon on the hunt—she crouched at the edge of the brush. A small clearing was before her, a break in the trees where two beings stood and conversed. One was the Burning Prime, in all his blasphemous glory. The other one...a seemingly normal man, older than her by far. He dressed and stood like a noble, and seemed to almost stand before the Burning Prime as if  _ he _ was the greater of the two.

“–the Sword of the Creator.”

It was the end of a sentence the Burning Prime has been speaking, and Byleth’s blood went cold. They already knew?! That just happened yesterday, how could they have known?

“Ah, the weapon that thief once wielded, that King of Liberation.” The noble man drawled, sounding disinterested somehow.

“Thief? Hmm…” Burning scoffed. “At any rate, that new professor of theirs now wields it. Though, I doubt it’d come as a shock to hear it was missing its shard stone.”

The man huffed out a laugh as he smirked. “It is to be expected. Even those fools of the church would not be so daft as to leave the sword and its stone together.”

“There is more.” The Prime continued. “The woman was able to activate the sword’s potential. Even without the stone, the sword glowed red in her hand. The professor’s shard is compatible, there is no mistake.”

The man glowered at the Burning Prime now.

“That’s absurd, and impossible at that. A relic cannot be used without its shard stone, and the King of Liberation’s bloodline shouldn’t even...hmm…”

The man trailed off on his thought, and the Burning Prime shook their head at his pause.

“She must keep it for now, at least. I do not yet know enough about her to act, and will continue to observe her. As per your request, I assent. The Death Knight is under your command.”

That drew the man’s attention back from his thoughts, as he smiled up at Burning’s mask.

“Very good. I believe I shall enjoy this a great deal…”

In a flash of purple, the man vanished with a warp. The Burning Prime, on the other hand, remained still where he stood. Their apparent discussion over, Byleth rolled her shoulders and shifted her feet. She slowly began to edge her way through the brush, eyes locked on the Burning Prime’s still frame. Just as she broke through into the clearing, and even so much as thought of firing her thrusters, the Burning Prime tilted his head.

“You can come out now, Ashen.”

Byleth’s armor all but screeched as she halted. So startled was she, that Byleth couldn’t do anything else. She stood tall and emerged fully from the forest. As Byleth strode forward towards her quarry, the Burning Prime turned to face her. They tilted their head, and the eyes of their helm’s mask looked her up and down.

“I must say, it is astounding that you’ve managed to find me like this, so regularly. Whatever assets you have at your disposal, I am impressed.”

Byleth did not speak, and simply stared Burning down.

“Ah yes, I had forgotten.” The Burning Prime said as he shook his head. “You aren’t just called the ‘Ashen Demon’ for your ferocity and your armor. It’s also your silence, and your apparent emotionlessness, isn’t it?”

Beneath her helm, Byleth felt her nose and lips twitch. She didn’t much care for being reminded, it was far from being something she’s proud of. Her fists clenched at her sides, and the metal whined under the pressure. The Burning Prime’s gaze drifted to the sight, and they seemed to hesitate.

“...or perhaps, not so much as people believe. I presume it would be too much to ask for you to speak, would it not?”

A flick of the wrist, and a blade emerged from Byleth’s right gauntlet.

“So I see. I take it, then, that asking for your consideration to join me over killing me would also be out of the question?”

The left blade joined its twin in the air.

“It cannot be said that you do not abide by the honor of completing your task, Ashen.” The Burning Prime stated, as he shook his head. “A shame, I can envision many better uses of your talents. Let us see, then, Ashen, who accomplishes their goal first; your capture or killing of me...or my repairing of this broken world for the better.”

Byleth leaned forward, and her thrusters heated up in the backs of her legs. But just as a hint of forward momentum formed, an iron grip took her by the neck. Her legs slid out from under her as Byleth was raised in the air, and the blades retracted as her hands shot up to the offending hand. The size of it and the strength of its grip could only mean one thing: mini-con.

“Do not kill them, Blackwall.” The Burning Prime ordered of Byleth’s captor. “I hope to see who wins our little race.”

A flash of violet, and the Burning Prime was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been looking forward to that moment at the end for a while, especially after the last chapter! Though I do hope you all enjoyed the moment of Iron Hoof carrying Byleth, that wasn't planned but I very much loved writing that. It was too sweet and fun to both write and imagine.


	20. The Other Half Of A Broken Pair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Byleth deals with pain in a number of levels, and in which Edelgard is bold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will feature the first breakaway from Byleth’s POV! It’s at the very end, and the scene is something I’ve been looking forward to for a long while now. Which, actually, is a sentence you’ll be hearing more and more, as this story progresses, lol.

The first thing Byleth thought after the Burning Prime vanished: _Damn it._ The second thing she thought, after the mini-con who had her by the neck threw her across the clearing, was: _Scrap_. She rolled with the landing, and grunted sharply as her back struck a tree. It shook mightily from the force of her weight thrown against it, and many leaves were torn from their places and fell.

Byleth groaned softly to herself, as the strike and the vibrations of the fall aggravated every single injury across her body. The semi-healed gash on her side was especially verbal in its complaints. In spite of all the envigored agony, Byleth forced herself to stand. Across the way, where she previously stood, was a mighty and tall mini-con of abyssal black. With their shining visor and jagged faceplate, they looked built for death.

They had been on the approach, but as Byleth stood and immediately cradled her left side, they slowed to a halt.

“Wait…” They—no, _she_ —muttered. “It’s not possible…”

Byleth cared little for the mini-con’s odd pause, and her thrusters sputtered to life. She raced across the grass towards Blackwall, blades deployed from her gauntlets as she neared. The mini-con shook herself out of a stupor, and just barely managed to sidestep Byleth’s blades. But for some reason, she did not make to meet Byleth’s advances, and instead backed away.

“Wait, Ashen!” She shouted, her visor widened as she held up her hands. “Stop! I no longer wish to fight you!”

Byleth frowned and tilted her head, beyond confused at the sudden change in demeanor. But she shook her head as she remembered who Blackwall served, and with a roar strengthened by her helmet, Byleth charged once again. The mini-con swayed and danced around her strikes, somehow swift and agile despite her size and armor. Byleth, angered by their evasions, gave a hearty shout as she threw a bladed punch straight for Blackwall’s visor.

The mini-con, quick as light, snatched Byleth’s arm mid-air before the strike could land. The blade’s tip stopped dangerously near her optic visor, but Byleth could feel her gaze shift to her.

“Byleth, please stop.”

And so she did, eyes wide behind her helmet as the tension left her form.

“How do you know my name?” Byleth asked, her voice alien to her through the helmet’s filter.

Blackwall inclined her head, and looked so terribly sympathetic for one whose face was entirely hidden.

“You dueled my rider not long ago, professor. I watched you...I refused to cause you harm then, and I refuse to do so now.”

Byleth backed away, and Blackwall let her hand slip out of her grip. She was so tempted to remove her helmet, but quelled the urge; Byleth couldn’t be certain that eyes weren’t upon them. Neither could she afford to let whatever expressions she felt shift across her face be seen. No, better to remain seemingly blank, even as Byleth felt a storm in her chest.

“You really didn’t...but why?” Byleth asked, incredulous and so very lost. “I don’t know you, why would you keep sparing me?”

“You saved my brother.” Blackwall stated simply, as if it was fact.

“I saved...what? Who is your brother?”

Blackwall shook her head.

“Not is, was…”

_No...oh no…_

“It was Vagabond.”

Byleth scrunched her eyes shut tight, the optics of her helmet mimicking her, and shook her head hard. The visor, the way her armor settled on Blackwall’s frame...it was like a mirror image from a different world. An opposite to Vagabond, and yet so similar at once. Byleth should’ve known...

“I didn’t save him...I tried, but I didn’t. He fell, along with his rider, I failed him.”

“No, you did not.” Blackwall insisted, as she approached Byleth and knelt before the cyberkin. “He wanted to die...I knew him well enough, he wouldn’t let himself live on without Lonato. But you saved his body...you have his key, and you took him to the sanctum. Byleth, I cannot thank you enough for protecting him from them.”

Byleth looked up sharply at her words.

“Them? You know of the protocol, as well? No one told me until I kept the knights from Vagabond!”

“I am not surprised.” Blackwall huffed derisively, and shook her head. “The church would not risk ruining your opinion of them with this knowledge. Better to let you be ignorant, and gain your trust, till it was too late. But yes, I knew...which was why I feared for him, until I heard of your actions.”

Blackwall sighed, and with a gentle clicking sound, her faceplate receded from her face and disappeared into her helmet. She smiled sadly at Byleth, now.

“It is better for him to be that poor boy’s armor, than a tool of the church. Now...I must go, report back to my Prime.”

The mention of the Burning Prime reignited Byleth’s anger, and she backed away from Blackwall.

“Why would you be so kind to me, when you now know I hunt your master? This...false prime! Who even is he, who would dare call himself a prime?!”

The fire in her voice as its monotony wavered would’ve shocked Byleth, had she not been so enthralled in the storm that grew within her spark.

“That is not for me to say.” Blackwall answered as she stood. “But know this, Byleth...they are not called prime to insult our kin. Trust me, professor...there is more to them than meets the eye.”

In a flash of violet, Blackwall was gone, and Byleth was alone. Her body heaved with the force of her breaths, and her clenched fists shook at her sides. Though they were rough and half formed, raw emotions struggled to take shape and claw at her insides. They were unfamiliar and strange, and Byleth didn’t know what to make of any of them. She only knew that they filled her chest like a thunderhead, and that she could _feel_ her spark thrum and burn in her rib cage.

_What is happening to me?_

“You’re feeling…” Sothis observed, gentle and quiet. “And you’re feeling very strongly, at that. It is all right, don’t fight it. Let it flow, take a deep breath and let it pass.”

Byleth scrunched her eyes shut, tight against the discomfort of her raging... _emotions_. She took in a slow, deep breath, and let her body follow the act. She let it out at a measured pace, her focus solely on the breath itself. Byleth felt a marginal improvement, the pain in her chest lessened and her fists not so tight. She tried it again, hopeful that it would further ease her mood.

Four more deep breaths later, and Byleth felt much more at ease. Maybe not at peace, but surely at ease.

_Thank you, Sothis._

“You’re very welcome.” She was still quiet, and Byleth could almost feel the concern like a gentle shroud over her mind. “Now, contact your friend, and let’s return to the monastery. You need your rest, and soon.”

Byleth knew full well she wouldn’t be getting proper rest any time soon. Not with Rhea no doubt waiting for her at a moment’s notice, and with her students still yet to teach. But better not to bring that up, and risk upsetting Sothis. It seemed as if she fared little better than Byleth did, and didn’t wish to discomfort her.

Byleth slowly reached up to tap the side of her helmet, and let Jetfire’s warp spirit her away.

* * *

Disengaging from her armor always brought a special kind of agony to Byleth. This moment was no different, especially as her body made clear her pain. She groaned as she stepped away from her armor, and almost stumbled as she approached her door.

“Mayhaps you shouldn’t go to Rhea now.” Sothis mused, still gently quiet. “That escapade completely unmade your progress when you napped before. Surely, she would understand.”

“No, I can’t…” Byleth muttered aloud. “She’s already expecting me, and to postpone it again would mean having to explain myself. What excuse can you provide, Sothis, that would allow me rest without explaining where I was…and who I am?”

Her mental companion sighed. “You are right, unfortunately. Very well, but if Iron Hoof is still near, do have them help you to Rhea. They certainly will be very willing, and it’ll afford you more energy to speak with her.”

Byleth happily agreed to that compromise, she’d in fact not mind Iron Hoof’s continued aid at all. Unfortunately, as she emerged from her room, she just barely caught sight of the mini-con being dragged away by Lashtail. In a split second, Iron Hoof turned their head to meet Byleth’s gaze, and even from a distance, she could see the apology in their eyes. She simply shook her head and waved as they disappeared around a corner.

_But of course…_

The sore and tired professor began the long and lonely trek to the audience chamber. She encountered very few others, as by now, everyone was no doubt congregated in the dining hall. A gurgle of her stomach reminded Byleth how hungry she was, her body low on energy for a number of reasons. But she had no time to waste, especially if she didn’t want to risk upsetting the Archbishop.

Not that she cared much, but Byleth wanted to avoid any undue ire.

Even as much as she tried to rush, Byleth’s weakened body caused the trip to lag on a bit longer than she liked. But as she shambled into the room, Rhea’s jaw seemed to loosen as she just barely kept it from dropping. Seteth, for his part, was courteous enough to look fairly concerned himself. He even went so far as to meet Byleth halfway, and she was too tired to shake him off as he helped her the rest of the way.

Byleth weakly nodded her thanks, and Seteth gave her a nod back as he stepped back to his usual spot behind the Archbishop.

“Thank you for keeping your word, professor.” Rhea began, quietly, as if afraid her voice would weaken Byleth further. “I understand you must be...rather uncomfortable, right now. I shall try to keep this brief.”

“I cannot fully convey my gratitude for your defense of the Holy Mausoleum, and especially the Sword of the Creator. The sword is one of the Heroes’ Relics, such as our own Catherine’s Thunderbrand is. It is a powerful weapon, and the most precious treasure of the entire church itself. For the time being, professor, I will be entrusting its possession to you. I dearly hope you will use it wisely.”

Seteth turned and blanched at Rhea, his eyes wide even as he tried to stay composed.

“Lady Rhea, you cannot be serious. To give the Sword of the Creator to a...a _stranger?!_ Surely this of all things is not something to be handed out so recklessly! She is able to wield it, yes, but if someone like _Nemesis_ returns, all of Fódlan would succumb to war!”

Byleth frowned, both unnerved by the sudden intensity of the conversation, and confused by the name. “Nemesis?”

Seteth hesitated at her confusion, but sighed as he humored her.

“Nemesis was the King of Liberation in ancient times, from long before the cybertronians rediscovered our world. Seiros Caelus fought and defeated him a thousand years ago, in a great battle. It is said that when dark forces sought to claim Fódlan, the goddess gifted him the sword and he led the people to victory and thus, was dubbed the King of Liberation. But the power of his shard and the sword’s own mighty corrupted him, until he fell to darkness. And so Serios became the Saint we revere her as today, by cutting the man down.”

Seteth turned back to Rhea after the tale. “Lady Rhea, I beg you, please reconsider this course of action. At least until we can get a better grasp on the professor’s capabilities.”

Rhea simply shook her head, that odd gentle smile on her face.

“No. I have faith in her, Seteth, let that be enough. Such wickedness will never take root in our dear professor, I am sure of it. No one had been able to wield the Sword of the Creator since the death of Nemesis. Now, after all this time sealed away, it has returned and found a new master.”

Byleth instinctively bristled, but managed to keep herself… _outwardly_ calm. She knew that Rhea more than likely meant “master” in a figurative sense, but even that didn’t sit quite right. Something about the sword had felt...alive, almost, as if it would speak if it could. And Byleth didn’t like how it only felt that way _after_ she touched it.

“I...understand.” Seteth conceded, in a tone that didn’t sound like understanding. “As you wish, Lady Rhea.”

He then turned to Byleth, and drew himself up in an attempt to regain his seriousness. “There you have it, professor. See that you do not betray the trust that the archbishop has so generously bestowed upon you.”

Byleth nodded and gave a shallow bow, before she quickly turned and walked as fast as she could while remaining polite. A vague sense of adrenaline had taken to her during the meeting, and the need for either fight or flight had energized her. Byleth decided to take advantage of this burst of energy, and find her students. The sun was beginning its descent, and she momentarily worried if she could even find them.

As she walked, Sothis spoke up in the back of her mind.

“The Sword of the Creator, the King of Liberarion...oh, each tale is more perplexing than the last! And that Rhea, she continues to baffle me again and again. The sword is clearly precious, even without her word to the point. Why ever would she so freely give it to you, a veritable stranger?”

Byleth sighed and shook her head.

 _It’s strange...I cannot fathom why she’d let me keep it, either. Just because I_ can _doesn’t mean that I_ should _._

“Very true, though I too believe you can be trusted with it. But that is only because our proximity has allowed me to know you so well. Rhea just met you mere weeks ago! It has hardly even been two months!

“I feel as though there is a greater mystery here… And there’s something else that has been bothering me. This sword...it feels so different than the other relic we have encountered. The one that woman wielded...what was her name? Ca...Cat…?”

_Catherine?_

“Yes, her! Thunderbrand, wasn’t it? It didn’t have that great hole like this sword does. It is as if something vital is missing...and yet it works just fine. Oh, how I despise being so lost amidst all of this! I suppose there is nothing that can be done, but I trust you. Whatever happens, Byleth, promise me that you will cut your own path.”

_I promise, Sothis. It’s what I’ve been taught all my life._

With a happy hum, Sothis drifted to sleep, and Byleth refocused on her path. Now lacking the chatter of her companion and the adrenaline from the report, however, her energy dropped sharply. Her gait grew sluggish, her thoughts lethargic, and it was all Byleth could do to reach the classroom. As she entered, she sighed upon seeing no sign of her students. They must have retired to their dorms, as Byleth had feared.

Hopefully she’d be able to talk to them all tomorrow…

_Oh, that’s right...classes! I need to...I need to...prepare, I have to...check...the lesson plan…_

And so Byleth forced herself to her desk, and all but fell into her seat. With a light groan of effort, she got to work to prepare for the next month as much as she could. Just because she wasn’t an actual professor, it didn’t mean that Byleth wasn’t going to pour her all into this. She’d quickly grown attached to her students, and she _would_ see their potential flourish. Each of them had so much they could look forward to, with the right amount of guidance.

Byleth worked for as long as she could, many drowsy hours spent going over the lesson plan and ensuring she was prepared. The moon shone down brightly onto the academy by the time her body gave out, and Byleth snoozed onto her arms, which were crossed amidst her paperwork. She breathed deeply, not quite in a heavy sleep, but dozed enough that she didn’t realize she was no longer alone.

* * *

Edelgard walked slowly into the classroom, her eyes locked on the sleeping form of the professor nestled on her own desk. She shook her head as she neared, a small but gentle smile on her face at the sight. Here was the fearsome former mercenary, perhaps the most dangerous cyberkin in the entire monastery; fallen asleep mid work, and curled into her arms like a drowsy puppy. The stark contrast of the woman’s current state, opposed to that of the front she displayed before others, didn’t fail to amuse Edelgard.

As she circled the desk and came to a stop beside Byleth, Edelgard leaned closer to peek at her papers. A soft chuckle escaped her as she realized what the pages were, what the professor had stayed up doing.

“You truly are of a dedicated sort…” Edelgard quietly observed. She reached out and gently shook Byleth’s shoulder. “Professor, wake up.”

The woman groaned lightly at the forced waking, and shook her head as she nestled it deeper into her arms.

“I know you’re tired, but you must at least get to your room. It’s far past time for bed, as it is.”

Another, louder and more whiny groan, and ever deeper into her arms.

Edelgard sighed and shook her head, before she gently took hold of both of Byleth’s shoulders. She slowly pulled her up and away from the desk, and the drowsy professor was strangely pliant as she let herself be lifted and fell against the back of her chair. Edelgard watched the sleepy bob of her head as she blinked up at the princess. Before Edelgard could speak, however, Byleth simply yawned as her chin met her chest.

Edelgard bit her lip to hold back the “Awww” at the tip of her tongue.

Instead, she cleared her throat and glanced out the open doors of the classroom. It truly was past dark, and most if not all of the student body was asleep, or at least in their dorms. Edelgard had been on another restless stroll, when she’d seen the cracked open doors of the Black Khadracons classroom. Only to behold the adorable dilemma that sat before her now.

“I suppose I’ll have to carry you…” Edelgard muttered, and duly ignored the burning in her cheeks.

And so Edelgard stepped closer, and gently reached an arm behind Byleth’s back. She crouched low as she slid the other under her knees, and deftly lifted the professor up. Almost at once, Byleth all but fell into her embrace, face nestled close to Edelgard’s neck as her head rested on the shoulder. Before she could reconsider her decision, Edelgard left the classroom and carefully carried her dear teacher to her room.

Edelgard walked as quickly as she could, but made sure to keep her gait steady for Byleth’s sake. Though the woman was understandably exhausted, and likely would be impossible to disturb. But the princess refused to take the risk, for a number of reasons. Chief among them, her hope for the professor to get as much sleep as possible, to make up for both her wounds and her staying up late. 

If she was honest with herself, Edelgard would admit that the strongest motivator was her wish to not disturb the _endearingly adorable_ sight of Byleth half-cuddled into her neck.

Getting the door open without bothering Byleth too badly proved a challenge, but as always, Edelgard prevailed. She entered her professor’s room for the first time, and tried in vain to ignore her blush. The specific carry she’d utilized didn’t help her much, either. Edelgard took a deep breath as she focused, and gently laid Byleth onto her bed.

Edelgard just barely noticed the armor pod in the distant corner of the room. Its glass was opaque, and the station was shrouded in the shadows of the room. She wouldn’t lie and say she wasn’t curious, but she knew how dear Byleth’s armor was to her. Edelgard wouldn’t dare to try and take a peak, her teacher would share her armor whenever she felt the time was right.

After having laid Byleth to bed, a part of her wanted to go so far as to help Byleth dress for the night, and a gloved hand had even tried to reach for her. But Edelgard drew it back quickly, and gripped it with the other as if to keep it at bay. The blush took hold with a vengeance now, and she shook her head vigorously.

_Focus, focus, focus! Not only is that terribly presumptuous, but I can’t yet know if I can trust her…_

_...right?_

A faint whimper tore Edelgard from her thoughts, and she looked up to see Byleth shiver. With nary a thought in her mind, she quickly unfolded the blanket tucked away at the foot of the bed. Edelgard unfurled the basic but thick blanket, and carefully draped it over the professor. Almost at once, Byleth curled up underneath it and nuzzled her face into a bundle near her head.

“Awww…” This time, there was no stopping it.

Edelgard reached out to brush away rogue bangs that had fallen into Byleth’s eyes, and found herself momentarily lost as she stared. Relaxed in the throes of sleep, the former mercenary looked downright...youthful. Most of the time, her clear experience and skill made her seem far older than she actually was. But like this, calm and sweet and cuddled on a bed, Byleth looked...completely ordinary. And to Edelgard, it was truly extraordinary.

In a moment of unabashed affection, the princess indulged her whims and leaned forward to leave the gentlest kiss on Byleth’s temple.

“Sleep well, my teacher.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven’t picked up on it already, this version of Edelgard is far more open than canon. Though she’s not perfectly uninhibited by distrust and pain, having a big sweet dragon transformer as your best friend growing up does, in fact, have an effect. We’ll see how that alters Edelgard’s decisions going forward, hehehehe.


	21. You Have Been Set Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth struggles with the weight of her growing importance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, got busy and overwhelmed for a little while.

Byleth woke with her eyes closed, and immediately regretted falling asleep on her desk. She feared the aches she’d encounter if she moved, but it was her own doing, now wasn’t it? She would just have to face the consequences. But as Byleth stretched and rolled her neck, she noticed many odd details. Her body was entirely comfortable and free of any kinks, and...she was under a blanket?

Byleth’s eyes shot open, and she pushed herself upright.

_ I’m...in my room…? _ She thought as she scanned her dorm in surprise.  _ But...how? _

“That girl of yours carried you.”

Byleth looked up as Sothis materialized nearby, hovered beside her bed and a cheeky smile on her metallic face, eyes shining with energon and amusement.

“Girl...what girl?” Byleth groggily asked. “Who brought me here?”

“Why, Edelgard, of course.”

Byleth froze, and her eyes immediately went to the station in the corner where her armor rested.

“Oh don’t worry, she didn’t see it.” Sothis assured her, after she followed the professor’s gaze. “It put up some sort of opaque glass or something, and it was rather dark, as well. She seemed far more invested in making sure you were comfortable, it didn’t seem to interest her.”

Byleth felt an odd sensation in her cheeks, almost as if they burned. She pawed at them, hoping the rubbing would wipe the burning away. Instead, it only got worse as Byleth considered the thought of Edelgard escorting her  _ exhausted _ form all the way to her room. Sothis giggled at the sight of Byleth’s embarrassment.

“Oh don’t fret so much! It was rather sweet of her, all things considered. I know it was your choice to teach the Khadracons, but truly, I think you’ve lucked out. Your house leader seems rather dedicated to you. From what little I have seen, the other professors seem to simply just hold their leaders’ respect. Edelgard seems...far more invested in your case.”

Byleth let her gaze grow distant as she considered Sothis’ words. Was she right? Had her unique vantage point actually allowed her to see all of this? As she thought about it, Byleth had to admit that she had a point. Dimitri and Claude never failed to treat their professors respectfully, but Edelgard…

_ Edelgard… _

“I need to get to my students.” Byleth softly muttered as she stood. “I need to talk to them.”

Sothis nodded, her expression suddenly rather serious. “Indeed you do. This last mission was quite the event, after all, and we must know whatever happened to those intruders who’d been captured.”

_ Ah yes, those people from the...Western Church, was it? What could Rhea have done with them? _

Byleth quickly got around as Sothis vanished from sight, and she left her room. The sunlight was glaring, and she narrowed her eyes even as she raised a hand to shield them. It was still morning, but much farther into it than she was used to. Byleth took a deep breath as she started walking, and made a beeline for the classroom. She’d worry about breakfast later, if it was this late into the morning, she needed to be sure where her students were.

As she pushed open the doors, the sight of the Black Khadracons greeted her. They all stood in the middle of the room, crowded together and talking softly but sharply under their breaths. There was an anxious tension to the room, and Byleth quickly broke through the aura as she approached. The moment they caught sight of her, the students relaxed and all but swarmed her.

“Glad to see you up and about, Professor!” Caspar shouted, and Byleth was relieved she’d only been tired and not hungover.

“Oh, we were so worried after your injury, but you seem to be holding up well.” Dorothea observed with a relieved grin.

“I would be expecting nothing that is less from you, professor!” Petra stated proudly with a nod.

“Indeed, professor, and dare I say it, it was downright noble of you!” Ferdinand said, and seemed proud to give what he no doubt considered a great compliment. “Standing before Ashe and fending off that vile fiend!”

“Sorry I wasn’t much help, professor.” Lindhardt drowsily apologized. “You know how I get around blood. I really need to learn psychic…”

Byleth huffed a brief attempt at a laugh, before she scanned their faces for Ashe. Once she found him, she gave him a meaningful look.

“Ashe, how are you holding up?”

The young boy chuckled as he shook his head. “I should be asking you that, professor! Coming to my rescue like you did, almost like a knight. If I hadn’t been in danger, I would’ve been over the moon at such a show of chivalry! You all but leaped from a storybook!”

Hubert scoffed at the praise. “Though I must admit, the professor performed rather well, that may be taking it a bit far. I don’t read such fanciful tales, but I would imagine had she come from such a book, she would have slain the death knight where he stood.”

Ashe frowned and crossed his arms, looking almost petulant. “They’re not fairy tales, Hubert. The knights don’t always win!”

Before the banter could devolve into an argument, Byleth squeezed past everyone to reach Bernadetta. The young woman was sitting at her desk, curled inward and head ducked. Byleth knelt next to her, and made sure her approach had been loud enough to be heard. As Byleth leaned to dip into Bernadetta’s line of sight, she was glad to see her meet her gaze, with nary a jump.

“Bernadetta…” Byleth whispered. “Are you all right?”

Bernadetta pursed her lips as she shook her head. “You almost died! A-a-and then, then Rhea ordered all those people to be executed, and I just…” She cringed as her hands came up to grasp her head. “I wanna go back to my room!”

Byleth slowly reached out to lay a hand in the girl’s knee.

“Look at me.” She waited until Bernadetta finally looked at her. “I’m all right, aren’t I? And don’t worry about Rhea, I wouldn’t let her hurt you.”

“Oh yeah, that’s right…” Byleth heard Caspar mutter, sounding rather solemn now. “All those people, and she just ordered them executed! Just like that! Shouldn’t they have gotten, like...a trial, or something?”

Byleth turned just in time to see Ferdinand nod, equally as serious. “It is true, normally a crime is given due process before a punishment is laid out. It seems, however, that such a process is unimportant to them.”

Hubert scoffed where he stood, beside the strangely quiet Edelgard. “They truly have no limit to their arrogance. Lonato and his people at least died fairly in battle, but such is the nature of combat. These men were captured, they could have had useful information.”

Dorothea had been chewing at her bottom lip, but looked up after Hubert finished. “Could Rhea do that to just...anyone? Anyone at all that she thinks deserves it?”

Linhardt shrugged, but at least looked less sleepy than before, alerted by the dour turn of the conversation. “I suppose anyone they can get away with calling a heretic, the church can simply sweep under the rug like a bug they had squashed.”

Petra frowned. “I am confused, why would they be calling the bug a heretic?”

Dorothea leaned in to whisper in Petra’s ear, whose eyes then lit up.

“Ah, I see! Thank you, Dorothea.”

“In any case,” Edelgard suddenly spoke up, as she shook her head, “We must stay vigilant. Regardless of what the archbishop decides, we must be prepared to decide matters for ourselves.”

Dorothea hummed thoughtfully, before she glanced over at Byleth.

“Professor,” She began, carefully. “What do you think? Do you agree with what the archbishop did?”

Before Byleth could even think to speak, her attention was caught by the classroom doors opening. Her eyebrows twitched low as she watched Seteth enter the room. It was just her luck, then, wasn’t it? The church had already proved adept at tugging her every which way, of course they couldn’t give her a moment’s time. Byleth managed to keep herself composed, however, even as she noticed clear annoyance on Hubert’s face as he backed behind his liege.

“Ah, professor.” Seteth greeted as he stopped before her. “I am glad to see you are well. Now, Lady Rhea would like a word with you. Please, follow me.”

Byleth kept her sigh inward as she nodded. Seteth turned and left the room, and as she followed, Byleth looked over her shoulder at her class. They were all various shades of concern, and it really warmed her spark when she realized it was for her. She raised a hand and slowly made it into a thumbs up, and softened her expression as much as she could. It seemed to work, as they all relaxed, and disappeared behind a closing door.

* * *

As soon as Byleth entered the audience chamber, she was disappointed to see the absence of a certain Prime. A part of her had hoped he’d be present. She wondered what he did in the monastery, what it was that his duties were. It seemed as if he was Rhea’s equal, the same for the cybertronians as she was for the cyberkin. But more and more, it seemed to Byleth that he was beneath her just the same as the rest of them.

And Byleth simply could not fathom the thought of Optimus Prime being cowed by anyone.

But of course, as soon as Byleth was noticed, the archbishop gave her a smile.

“Ah, there you are, professor. I hope you’ve been resting well?”

_ If you count falling asleep late in your classroom and being carried to bed by your house leader resting well...then I suppose. _

“Yes, Archbishop.” Byleth answered, aloud.

“Very good...now, I have a mission for you and your house for the end of this month.”

_ Of course you do.  _

Byleth nodded, but kept silent.

“You are all to enter kingdom territory and eliminate a group of thieves.”

Byleth frowned, but still did not speak.

_ Again? _

“We have been informed by House Gautier of the kingdom that their family’s relic has been...stolen.” Seteth continued, on Rhea’s behalf. “It was the hero’s relic, the Lance of Ruin. The leader of this band is named Miklan, and he is evidently the disowned firstborn of House Gautier.”

Byleth tilted her head, confused. “For what reason had he been disowned?”

“It would seem to be due to his lack of a shard.” Seteth answered. “Such familial complications are very common in the kingdom.”

At that, Byleth’s frown grew. She didn’t much care for how casually Seteth related this information. Such a thing shouldn’t be common enough to not even be blinked at, let alone allowed to be a norm.

“Those without shards cannot harness the power of the goddess, even with a Relic in hand.” Rhea added. “Nonetheless, they can still wield such weapons in a mundane manner.”

“The Heroes’ Relics are terribly strong weapons,” Seteth began, his expression far more stern now. “To face such power will necessitate an equal response. With our knights busy purging the apostates of the Western Church, this responsibility falls to you. After all, with the Sword of the Creator, you can more than easily face a relic.”

“And that sword is mightier, and well beyond any other relic.” Rhea emphasized, with a sure grin. “You will have nothing to fear from Miklan. But since this group of bandits is far better equipped than the last, we will provide additional support to keep the students safe.”

Byleth relaxed and nodded, mildly pleased that Rhea finally took their safety into account on a greater level. Before she could even do much as ask if she was dismissed, Seteth raised a single finger.

“It should go without saying–”

_ Oh, Primus, he’s  _ still _ going? _

“But you are expected to behave as a wielder of such a holy sword ought to. The Archbishop has shown great faith and trust to allow you to keep it, so do honor that. Lastly, Hanneman had a matter he wishes to speak to you about.”

Byleth nodded, and turned to Rhea.

“That will be all for now, professor. I hope this month treats you better than the last.”

“Thank you, so do I.” Byleth remarked, as she turned on her heel and left the chamber.

She was notably relieved to be free of the pair, their presence always seemed to drain her. But then, Byleth was still so unfamiliar with their brand of authority. So stifling, so righteous, so...ruthless; it wasn’t like how her father had run the company at all. And moreover, it was very little like the tales she’d heard of how the Cybertronian factions had led themselves.

It was terribly confusing.

So enraptured was Byleth in her confusion, that she hardly noticed the person in her way. She only avoided ramming into them by their actions, as she felt a hand gently nudge her shoulder.

“Are you in there, my teacher?” The amused voice asked.

Byleth blinked rapidly as she came to, and pulled herself above the riptide. She glanced over at Edelgard beside her, and sighed heavily.

“Forgive me, Edelgard, I was…” Byleth pursed her lips as she deflated. “No, yeah...I was rather zoned out, wasn’t I?”

The house leader huffed a shuttered laugh as she nodded. “You’re usually so attentive, yet you nearly ran right into me without a hint of awareness. If our roles had been reversed, I imagine you’d have made it a lesson, hmm? About staying attentive on the battlefield?”

Byleth felt a ghost of a smile tease at her lips, and strangely, she really wished it was greater. “Indeed, I would have. You can’t let your mind wander when you need focus on your goals.”

A spark seemed to light Edelgard’s eyes, before it vanished, and Byleth wondered if it had been there at all.

“That reminds me,” The house leader began, “I heard about our next mission. A thief wielding a relic is worrisome, but with you on our side, there’s no need to worry. Did you know, my teacher? Legends say that with your sword, you hold the power to lay waste to entire armies. With it, a band of thieves would be as nothing; in fact, even the Imperial Forces or the Knight of Seiros would be at your mercy.”

Byleth blinked in surprise at the brief explanation, and her gaze absently drifted to the sword at her back. She kept it sheathed one a baldric, the weapon too large to feasibly cinch to her waist. The way Edelgard describes it…

“You make it sound as if I hold the Star Saber, Edelgard.” Byleth replied, as she looked back to her.

Edelgard raised an eyebrow and shrugged. “Given all the legends surrounding that weapon, it’s not too different than the Sword of the Creator, is it? Didn’t the Star Saber once hold the Matrix of Leadership within its crossguard?”

Byleth didn’t blink this time, but her eyebrows did raise high as her eyes widened.

“...huh.”

“At any rate, I can’t help but marvel at its potential. Besides, the power that you hold isn’t just in the sword.”

Byleth tilted her head as she regarded Edelgard once more. At her look, the house leader continued.

“You truly are stronger and more terrifying than you realize. It is an honor to stand beside you, but those in your way must surely tremble at your might.”

Edelgard hesitated for a moment as her gaze dropped, and Byleth tilted her head further at the sudden vulnerability that took to her pale face.

“Professor...when we leave the monastery, will you still think of yourself as my teacher?”

It was spoken so softly, almost so sweetly, and with an averted gaze that Byleth was ready to assume she’d misheard. But no, that look on the princess’ face, the gloved hands that clenched at her sides. It made Byleth remember the tales of how “cold” Edelgard seemed to others. How could that be so, she wondered in this moment, as she beheld little more than a nervous young woman?

_ How can anyone doubt you? _

“Edelgard...what do you mean?” Byleth asked, equally as softly.

The princess shut her eyes and shook her head, all as she took a deep breath. With the breath, she stood taller, and the regal leader of the Black Khadracons had returned. Whatever Byleth had witnessed, Edelgard had now tucked it away.

“Never mind, it’s...it’s not relevant at this time.” She opened her eyes and nodded to Byleth. “Just a thoughtless moment...it was my turn, I suppose. For now, let’s just focus on the mission ahead of us, and prepare.”

* * *

Byleth had split off from Edelgard at some point, the two of them parting to take care of their respective errands. She went to meet with Hanneman in his office, and very much not to her surprise, it was about her shard. What did surprise her, however, was how her possession of the Sword of the Creator evidently identified her shard. The scholar went on and on about his process, the different hypotheses he’d once had, how her and this sword blew all of them out of the water with the truth.

The Shard of Flames, whose only other wielder had been this King of Liberation, this...Nemesis.

_ This man again...who is he? _

“And why does mention of him unnerve me so?” Sothis quietly remarked.

Byleth left Hanneman’s office somewhat shaken, her expression dour as she walked towards her room. An ancient power, huh? At least, that’s what the scholar had called it, but it...bothered Byleth to be told she had such a thing. Sure, she’d been called strong many times, was often praised by the members of her father’s company for her skill and might. But this... _ shard _ , something that hadn’t been seen in the world for over a thousand years?

She slowed to a stop by the stone stairs that would lead up to the sauna, just a short ways from her dorm, gaze low and eyes downcast.

_ I don’t want this...I don’t want to be special, I want to be  _ me.

Sothis appeared before her, a metal hand on the shoulder of her jacket, a sympathetic smile on her shining face.

“It’s an unfortunate inevitability, I’m afraid, Byleth. It seems fate has much in store for you, and it’s bringing along many expectations.”

Byleth frowned and shook her head.

_ But why me? It could’ve been anybody else, why must it be me? _

“Not every spark is as enduring as yours, Byleth.” Sothis noted, with a much more serious air about her now. “The path you’ve walked thus far is one not many could so easily walk, and it’s already getting harder. But you’ve been doing well, haven’t you? And it’s not as if you’re alone anymore. First of all, you have exclusive access to a rather wise and benevolent guide.”

Byleth’s mouth did quirk to one side, amused, as she huffed a small laugh.

“Secondly, your class is already rather devoted to you, if you haven’t noticed. You’ve caught their attention, and I doubt you’d be losing it any time soon. They care about you, and I know you care about them...as do I, if I’m being honest. Don’t let the pressures everyone is laying upon you crush you, Byleth.”

The hand on her shoulder squeezed, and the realness of it comforted her.

“With or without your armor, you are  _ strong _ , Byleth. Never forget who you are, and never forget what’s important to you. You  _ must _ stand for something, Byleth, or else you will fall for anything. Do you understand?”

Byleth sighed, and gave a minute nod; subtle, only noticeable to Sothis, so that any eyes on her wouldn’t think twice.

_ I do...thank you, Sothis. _

“You’re very welcome, Byleth.” Sothis replied, with a bright, metallic smile, before she vanished.

Byleth sighed again, louder this time, as she raised her head back and looked up at the sky. It was still bright and daylight, and the morning was still young. The bells hadn’t even tolled yet, and lunch would not be for a long time. As she noted the sun’s position in the sky, and as she remembered the bells...Byleth’s eyes narrowed.

_ Wait… _

Byleth turned her head to glance into the darkened corner, just between the dormitories and the stone wall. There, in the shadows where the sun wouldn’t reach till it rose higher in the sky, stood a figure. They were dressed awfully casually for a clandestine operative, but they wouldn’t be very effective if they screamed “I’m not supposed to be here” either, Byleth supposed. As it was, they stood leaned against the stone stairs, a cigar between their fingers as they set it alight, the spiked energon within the metal casing catching fire.

The figure took a couple of puffs, the end of it glowing brighter with the action, before they leaned their head back and blew out the cyan smoke. As they did, they finally took notice of Byleth, and side eyed her with a raised brow. Byleth, for her part, merely stared back as the wind teased at her clothes.

And it was then, as they stared at one another, that the morning bells tolled.

“So…” The figure began, a cyan cloud emphasizing their speech. “Byleth Eisner?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! I didn't forget about Sideways' proposition! lol Byleth was just busy, but lo, here we are! And that whole bit about the Star Saber is actually fantastic, because that's almost EXACTLY what it is like in some canonical incarnations. I swear, there is some Transformers lore that is eerily similar to FE3H, and only makes this crossover all the more appropriate, lol.


	22. There Are Crabs In The Church's Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth finally pursues Sideways' mysterious summons, but what she finds was...never what she expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is my fault. I asked for opinions on discord servers, and I should've known ahead of time everyone would've picked the joke title.

Byleth had tentatively followed the stranger, who’d led her through secret passages that veered ever downward. Her usual caution kept her on guard, and she always kept the figure within her eyesight. But their path was little more than narrow passages, a simple succession of halls and stairs that only ever went down. The longer they travelled, the stone walls and steps soon shifted to a cybertronian steel.

Byleth almost halted her steps, however, as she noticed the state the walls were in.

While the steel walls she’d seen here and there in most of Garreg Mach were pristine and shining, these walls were almost...rusted, coated thickly with dust and grime. The lights within the walls flickered regularly, and just barely lit the space. There was not a strong enough presence to maintain this area, it would seem. But then, why would such a place exist so close to the monastery? Shouldn’t the church be ensuring the upkeep of somewhere within their realm?

Before long, her guide finally reached a landing, wherein branching pathways went off in three directions. At this junction stood some sort of guard, a man who looked oddly similar to the Gatekeeper. Only, this man’s armor was more roguish and haphazard. Oddly, there was a small cybertronian on his shoulder, the size of a kitten, and...in the form of a crab? Odd...but more importantly, the keeper glared at Byleth as she arrived behind her guide, and crossed his arms.

“Who’s the rando, Kelly?” The keeper gruffly asked of her guide, his voice too high to make the gruffness actually threatening.

“A favor for the boss,” Kelly replied with a shrug. “He told me to wait up for this chick, and she finally showed up.”

The keeper now gave Byleth a very skeptical once over. “ _ She’s _ that new professor the church hired? She doesn’t look like much to me.”

_ Huh, well that’s new. _

Kelly shrugged again, he seemed to like doing that. “I try not to question every little thing those wackjobs do, bud. I would’ve gone mad a while ago if I kept that up.”

The keeper sighed and nodded. “Eh, fair point. Anyways, you two get going and stop distracting me. The boss’ll wanna see her anyhow.”

Kelly gave the keeper a wave as he continued on, and walked down the path directly next to the keeper. Byleth quickly followed, but decided to pause long enough to give the keeper what she hoped was a friendly wave. The man seemed to not know how to take it at first as he blinked, then hesitantly returned the wave. A ghost of a smile teased at Byleth’s face as she gave him a nod, then quickly followed after Kelly.

As she caught up with him, however, what little essence of a smile she had quickly faded. They entered a vast hall, the ceiling extending far enough above to be lost in shadow. Flickering lights that struggled to stay lit stood from various frames and poles amidst canvassed tents and stalls. It was like a shelter for refugees, a vagabond sanctuary. Everything here was either rusted or hardly held together with rope. And the people…

Well, if the dirty looks they were giving Byleth—both literally and metaphorically—were any indication, to call them jaded would be an understatement.

Kelly stopped at a corner of this main thoroughfare, if you could call it that, and held up a hand.

“All right, I’m going to go let the boss know you’re here. I’m gonna need you to stay put until I get back. Understood?”

Byleth nodded.

Kelly glowered and wagged a finger. “I’m serious, miss. Most people down here won’t take well to you. Just stay put, ya hear?”

Byleth nodded.

Kelly nodded as well, seemingly satisfied, before he turned and went deeper into the halls.

As soon as he disappeared through a passage, Byleth turned and started exploring.

The place didn’t seem so bad at first glance, but the stark difference between it and the monastery above weighed on her. Down here, it was more like a city’s slums had been forced underground. Trash and scraps lay strewn across the dingy metal floor, and not a single cyberkin that strolled about was without dirt or oil on their person. To her horror, she realized there was a hefty presence of children down here. Plenty of kids of varying young ages, who looked little better than the adults around them. And scattered throughout all of the activity, she noticed odd small shapes throughout the area, but she couldn’t make them out.

_ Why are these people down here? Why aren’t they being helped? _

There seemed to be a sort of economy down here, as some of the stalls were stocked and ran by merchants. But just as calling this main hall a thoroughfare was being generous, as was calling these people merchants. The food looked hardly edible, and the tools were half broken. But it seemed to be all they had, and plenty of people were willing to spend whatever money they had to get it. It was hardly a livable situation, but these problems seemed to be enduring.

“Hey, you…”

The slow, deep voice caught her attention as Byleth came to a stop. She looked toward the source, unsurprised to see the speaker was a cybertronian. The metallic timbre of their voice was the telling factor. But a frown took to her face as she noticed the bot fared little better than the cyberkin around them. For starters, their legs were missing; a damaged pair of stumps was all that extended from their hips. They sat reclined against a wall, furs and tarps draped over their lower half. A heavy right hand lay at their side, while the other, permanently a cannon, rested in their lap. More of those odd cybertronian crabs were present, dozens of them, and they skittered to and fro across their form. They must’ve been what she’d seen before.

She met their gaze, and her spark broke at the lone broken eye that stared at her, dull and dark.

“I can smell your spark…” They muttered, and their voice sounded weak. Like the vocal processors could hardly function anymore. “You are new...why have...you come here…?”

Byleth walked closer, but gave the bot their space. “I was invited by a bot who called himself Sideways. I’m waiting to be taken to him.”

They chuckled weakly. “The boss...asked for you? You must be...that girl, then...the church’s new pet?”

Byleth frowned. “I am no one’s pet.”

They chuckled once more. “So you say...but the leash...about your neck…says otherwise.” They tilted their head as they paused. “Although...no church pet...would come alone...to meet with Sideways. The Archbishop...would not have let you...if she knew…”

Byleth raised an eyebrow at that.

“What reason would she have to keep me from him?”

They outright laughed now, the sound as painful to hear as it must’ve been to make.

“The better question...to ask! What reason...would she not have...to keep you apart?”

“Okay, Shaman, that’s enough out of you.”

Byleth turned to the newcomer, and tilted her head, curious. It was a young woman, her skin a dark tan with soft red hair. She had a very soft look about her, almost like some farie from a storybook. But the impish smirk she sent the bot, Shaman, broke the gentle illusion. Oddly enough, her outfit seemed to be some sort of academy uniform, but it was...wrong. Silvers and whites broken up by a deep violet, and was all together too casual for a uniform. She, like the keeper, had her own small crab on her shoulder, this one nestled comfortably by her neck.

Shaman looked vaguely in her direction, and weakly waved their right hand.

“I wasn’t...bothering her, kiddo. Just asking...questions, you see. It’s been a while...since we got...a new face.”

“Yeah, that’s true, but if Waysee wants to see her, then we want her in one piece, wouldn’t you say?”

Shaman leaned back against the wall as they chuckled. “A very...fair point...Hapi.”

The girl, Hapi, suddenly frowned as she looked Shaman over. “Besides, you need to take it easy. We haven’t been able to get a hold of any energon for you in a while. Take a nap or something, will you?”

Shaman shrugged, an attempt at nonchalance, but Byleth noticed how their hand had started to tremble. Even the cannon in their lap had started to shake.

“It’s nothing...I haven’t dealt with...before, kiddo.”

“Maybe, but I don’t want to be the one to tell Wayzee you killed yourself by being too proud.”

Shaman nodded, and sighed heavily. “All right, all right...I’ll take...one...nap…”

Even as they spoke, their body worked against them. By the time the last word echoed past their faceplate, it was clear they’d fallen into stasis as their chin met their chest. Hapi shook her head at the sight, even as she fondly tugged at the furs and tarps to better cover Shaman’s stumps.

“Don’t mind Shaman, newbie.” She began, without looking back to Byleth. “They’ve been through a lot, and they’re always tired.”

“I didn’t mind.” Byleth replies as she shrugged. “I prefer talking to cybertronians.”

Hapi looked back with a raised brow. “Are you being for real?”

Byleth nodded.

“Huh…well how about that. So the rumors are true, you're more of a bot person. Here I thought everyone was just embellishing that part.”

“Not an embellishment.” Byleth confirmed as she shook her head.

“So you really sleep in the garage with all the church bots?"

Byleth knew she probably looked like a lost puppy right now, but she didn’t know how to respond to that.

Hapi cracked a smirk as she gently patted Byleth’s shoulder. “I’m  _ messing with you _ . Nobody has said that, even among the gossipers. Really, down here, preferring bots isn’t so wild. A lot of people have been hurt more by other people than by bots, so it’s understandable.”

Byleth took that as an opportunity to scan the area again.

“What even is this place?” She asked softly, still in shock at the conditions.

Hapi was quiet beside her at first. “You mean you don’t know? Newbie, this is–”

“Hapi!” Kelly yelled as he ran up to the woman. “Hey Haps, have you seen…” He trailed off once he noticed Byleth beside her, and scowled. “Eisner! I thought I told you to stay put!”

Byleth merely shrugged in response. She didn’t really feel too bad about disobeying, not when this poor man didn’t have much authority. It wasn’t as if she didn’t have some inkling of how to handle herself in an unfamiliar territory, anyhow. Poor Kelly was no doubt more upset that what little control he had was so easily ignored. Like a simple task that should’ve been readily accomplished.

Hapi dismissively waved a hand in Kelly’s face. “Don’t worry about it, Kells, she wasn’t hurting anything.”

Kelly pouted for a moment, then grew serious as he turned to Hapi. “Haps, have you seen the boss? I can’t find him anywhere.”

“Wayzee? You checked all the usual spots, right?”

“I did, I swear! I know he’s small for a bot, but I would’ve seen him.”

Byleth tilted her head, perplexed at their dilemma. If Sideways was the head of whatever operation they had, why would he let himself be unable to be found? He seemed competent when he contacted her that day. Surely he wouldn’t so recklessly shirk whatever responsibilities he had.

Hapi shook her head. “He probably got distracted by one of the others again.”

Byleth frowned.

Kelly sighed and ran a hand through his shaggy ginger bangs. “I really hoped that wasn’t the case.”

Hapi patted his cheek and started walking. “Can’t be helped, Kells. Hey, newbie, follow me and I’ll take you to Wayzee.”

Byleth gave Kelly an apologetic look as she followed Hapi. The man just buried his face in his hands, and muttered something about “not enough cigars for this”. But alas, she had to leave the haggard man behind as she hurried to catch up with Hapi. The woman hadn’t exactly waited to make sure Byleth followed, but luckily, she also stuck out fairly easily. No one else down here had a shade of hair anywhere near the red of hers, it was...interesting.

But then, Byleth wasn’t really in any position to talk.

As she followed Hapi through the dark passages, the woman walked with a casual spring to her step.

“Don’t worry too much about Kells, he’ll be fine. Really, the guy tries too hard to be important and responsible down here. I get that he’s trying to help, but he gets  _ way _ too stressed too easy.”

Byleth remembered the energon cigar he’d been burning when she’d noticed him.

“So he smokes.” She absently observed.

Hapi nodded as she stretched her arms above her head. “Yeah, it’s not the greatest habit, and it’s kind of a waste of energon in my opinion. But luckily, the amount it takes to smoke is so small, it’d hardly help any of the bots we’ve got down here.”

Byleth frowned as she thought of Shaman, hardly able to speak or stay awake.

“Oh don’t worry, I’ve done the math.” Hapi assured her, as if she noticed her expression and guessed her thoughts. “It really  _ really _ isn’t enough energon to spit on. Bots like Shaman wouldn’t be doing any better if they had it, and there’s enough unhealthy chemicals in those things that they wouldn’t want it anyway.”

Byleth sighed as she took Hapi’s word for it, and her attention was caught by a sudden and  _ loud _ laugh. It seemed to come from up ahead, and was quickly followed by a metallic clang. She frowned at the odd commotion, but Hapi only muttered under her breath as she sped up. Byleth, thankful in this moment for her long legs, was able to keep up easily. They approached a cyberkin-sized doorway, and she followed Hapi through.

Byleth was certainly not expecting to find a cyberkin and a cybertronian locked in the midst of a board game.

The great form of who was no doubt Sideways, his horned visage too unique to be mistaken, cross-legged and hunched forward as he stared intently at the board before him. He was far bulkier than she imagined, but at the same time, smaller than most bots she’d met. Like Shaman, he had a multitude of those crabs on his person; but unlike them, these ones went in and out of his chassis. Across from him, with her back directly to the approaching pair, seemed to be a young woman with a short bob of blonde hair.

Byleth just caught the movement of her raising a hand, and pressing commands into a holographic dash that hovered above her lap. She, too, had her own crab, but this one clung to her back and hung lazily from her coat. The pieces on the board followed her inputted commands, and one claimed a differently colored piece after a brief, simulated battle. The loud laugh they’d heard before, made louder by proximity, burst from the woman.

“And I have claimed yet another victim! You had best choose your next moves wisely, good sir, lest I, Constance von Nuvelle, claim victory as well!”

Byleth stared at Hapi as she absently picked at her ear with a pinky, and the woman shrugged helplessly.

“Conquering so wildly will only serve you in the short-run, my dear.” Sideways absently chided the woman, Constance, as he slowly raised a hand.

A larger version of the dash that had appeared for her now appeared for him, and he inputted his own commands. Byleth watched, intrigued, as Constance’s seemingly tactful move was swiftly turned against her. Now, the piece she’d taken was revealed to be a trap. Her general piece, that Byleth knew to be the key to your opponent’s defeat, was now solidly locked in a network of paths...with nowhere to go.

“I believe that’s the game, Constance.”

The woman sputtered as she thoroughly scanned the field, only to huff as the reality settled in.

“Tragically, it would appear it is. But I will not be discouraged! I shall outmanuver you eventually, Sideways! Your wily and capricious…” She sighed. “... _ ways _ will fail you one day!”

The corners of Sideways’ optics crinkled as he smiled beneath his faceplate, before he finally caught sight of the newcomers. His eyes went first to Byleth, and they widened briefly before he schooled his expression, and glanced over at Hapi.

“I thought Kellach was bringing miss Eisner to me.”

Hapi shrugged. “He would’ve, if he could find you. But he couldn’t, so he came running to me.”

Sideways sighed and shook his horned head. “But I always sit down to play War with Constance at this time.”

Hapi only shrugged again.

“I suppose there’s nothing to do about it now.” He refocused on Byleth, and gave her a nod. “It is a pleasure to see you in person, Byleth Eisner. Let us talk…”

* * *

Byleth stood at attention in a new room, more formal and as clean as this place seemed able to be. It was surely a sort of meeting room, designed especially to function for cybertronian and cyberkin alike. Sideways sat at a desk, built into the room in such a way that its upper shelf seamlessly shifted into the floor on which the cyberkin stood. It easily allowed Sideways means of accessing his resources, and readily look up and meet the eyes of his cohorts. Whom he seemed to have four, specifically, that joined him and Byleth in the room.

Hapi, who Byleth already met, lay reclined on a couch nearby. Her upper taking up a whole seat, and providing a nest for her crab, while her legs hung over the arm. Constance, the blonde who’d lost the war game to Sideways, sat in the other seat with Hapi’s head in her lap. Two men, wholly unfamiliar to Byleth were also present; a short young man with lavender hair and ever calculating eyes and a small crab on his head, and a tall, clearly adult man who seemed adverse to shirts and a carefree smirk on his face and the largest crab she’s seen yet clamped around a bicep.

Yuri and Balthus respectively, as Sideways had introduced them.

“Firstly and most importantly,” Sideways began as he regarded Byleth. “I would like to thank you for accepting my invitation. I understand how much of a trap this seemed to be.”

Byleth merely stared back at him. “It hasn’t proven to not be one, yet.”

Yuri chuckled behind a gloved hand. “Very astute, and very true.”

Constance scoffed from the couch. “Perish the thought, Byleth! It would be of little aid to us to cause any harm, after all.”

Balthus huffed and nodded as he crossed his arms. “Oh absolutely, I’ve got enough people sniffing my tail as it is. I’d rather not give the church a reason to bear down on me with their “holy fire”, as the Archbishop likes to call it.”

Sideways hummed from his seat. “Indeed, none of the Abyss could afford that, Byleth. You are kept safe by your own importance. But, moreover, it is imperative that we discuss the business I caught your attention for.”

Byleth sighed, annoyed at being reminded of this “importance” everyone insisted on ascribing to her, but nodded.

“Hapi informed me of your ignorance of just what this place is.” Sideways continued, as he steepled his four-digit hands. “This place is known as the Abyss. It is the forgotten underbelly of Garreg Mach Monastery, known only to the Archbishop and her upper echelon of authorities. This place, you see, is where the forgotten and the unwanted come, where the condemned and the hunted hide.”

Sideways leaned back, and held out his hands. “This, Byleth Eisner, is the dark side of the shining moon the church presents itself as.”

Byleth frowned, and glanced at each of Sideways’ associates in turn. Yuri simply gave her a blank, but still ever scrutinizing stare; Balthus met her gaze unflinchingly and just held up his hands; Constance simply looked away when it was her turn, while Hapi raised a hand and waved. She pursed her lips as she considered both what she’d seen, and what all Sideways had said, before she looked back up at him.

“What exactly do you want from me?”

Sideways chuckled as he leaned back. “Right to the point, I see. I respect that.”

He paused for some time as he looked over each of the cyberkin before him, before he refocused on Byleth.

“I want your protection.”

Byleth frowned. “I can’t protect everyone here, I don’t have that kind of authority.”

Sideways shook his head. “No, Abyss is my responsibility. I want your protection…”

He held out his hands as he gestured to the four around her. “I need your help protecting  _ them _ .”

Byleth blinked in surprise, as the four others went into their own flavors of uproar.

“I doubt there’s anything  _ she _ could do for us, Sideways.” Yuri scoffed, incredulous.

“Yo boss, I know we can be rather rambunctious, but come on!” Balthus whined. “I graduated years ago, don’t toss me under the bus like this!”

“What impression have I given you, Sideways, that you would doubt my capacity to defend myself like this?” Constance demanded, her hands on her hips as she narrowed her eyes at him.

Except for Hapi, who just shrugged, her head still in Constance’s lap. “Eh, she seems cool. I won’t complain.”

Sideways narrowed his eyes at the tantrums before him. While it was by no means with force, he raised his hand and laid it on the shelf where they all stood. The gesture seemed to carry a gravitas that Byleth missed, as the three who complained swiftly went quiet.

“I’ve made my decision. It was made when I first contacted her, and simply relied on her reply; which, you’ll note, she has yet to provide. It’s not as if you’re all  _ required _ to join her class. I am simply requesting her aid in keeping you all  _ safe _ .”

His brow furrowed as he glared with a fond fury. “You all know  _ damn well _ that the lot of you have ghosts even you can’t keep at bay on your own.” He pointed a meaningful finger at Byleth. “With or without the church, this one has the resources and the freedom to ensure your safety. If it turns out that she no longer fits the role, I will personally ensure you’re safe from her in turn. Do I make myself clear?”

Balthus threw up his hands, but nodded. Yuri pursed his lips and shook his head, but he nodded as well. Constance drew herself up like the noble she surely spoke like, and nodded. Hapi shrugged, still very much in Constance’s lap, and held up a thumb’s up. Sideways nodded, satisfied with his kids’ acknowledgement, and looked to Byleth.

“That only leaves your answer, then, professor.”

Byleth crossed her arms. “Why me? Why not my father, or Optimus?”

“Because while I trust your father, I trust him as Jeralt Eisner. I do not trust him as the captain of the Knights of Seiros. That obligation has rendered him ineligible for my request. As for Optimus…”

Sideways hesitated, and Byleth didn’t fail to notice the twitch and flick away of his optics. When they looked back to her, they danced around her first before they had the courage to refocus on her.

“Much has changed behind the closed doors of the church, Byleth Eisner. You are my best and only option, otherwise I must simply hope that what reach I have is enough. And I well and truly fear it is not.”

Byleth looked down, and retreated deep as she thought on this. She understood Sideways’ hesitance to go to her father; if he didn’t trust the church, if how he described Abyss was accurate, he had every reason to not go to a knight captain. But it shook her deep down to her spark to even consider why anyone seeking aid and protection would not go to Optimus Prime. That Sideways would come to her, first and foremost…

Something was very, very wrong in Fodlán, and Byleth needed to find out exactly what that was.

She looked Sideways right in the eye.

“I accept.”

* * *

**_Sideways_ **

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold, my take on the Abyss for Cyber Emblem! It was tricky, at first, deciding on how best to implement them when the DLC came out of left field. But eventually, thanks to Sideways, I got some great ideas ahead of us!
> 
> And yes, Aelfric is already taken care of. Sideways walked into Abyss, took one look at him, and yeeted him off the Oghma mountain range. It would've happened a fair while ago, too, so no worries. =P He sucked anyway, who cares about Aelfric, he's gone and we have a cooler steward of the Abyss in his stead.
> 
> P.S. I recommend looking back at chapters 1, 3, 9, 11, 14, and 17! See that sweet art of Sideways? I've added other designs I've done to those other chapters. And yes, all of these drawings are by me, personally. =3


	23. Receiving A Lion's Share

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth receives an unexpected gift, which results in a new ally; and the mission to retrieve the Gautier Relic begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehehehehehehehe

Byleth sat in the dining hall and just stared at the being before her. They stared right back at her, utterly unfazed by her blank, intense look. They’d been enthralled in this impromptu staring contest for some time now, and Byleth’s lunch had long since grown cold. Even her drink had cooled and flattened, no longer desirable by any entity. Her students sat all around her at their table, and most of them either watched her curiously, or with concern.

Finally, the new arrival broke the silence.

“It’s just gonna keep staring at you, and it  _ will _ win this fight” Hapi assured her, as she dug into her food.

Byleth kept her eyes on the cyber crab, even as Hapi insisted as to the fruitlessness of her battle. As if to spite her, the crab tilted its head, but its beady little optics refused to blink. She knew these things could blink, she’d seen the ones in Abyss do so or even close their eyes. But this little piece of scrap clearly had a very distinct personality, and a desire to challenge her.

...Byleth couldn’t help but respect that.

It had been several days since her meeting with Sideways, and their mission at the end of the month was drawing near. So far, of the cybertronian’s young proteges, only Hapi had followed her to the surface. Balthus seemed intrigued, but held off for now. Yuri said he had his own matters to tend to, and he’d deal with her later, if he even did at all. Constance...kind of just disappeared, Byleth wasn’t sure what she’s up to.

But Hapi wasn’t the only one, as Sideways had gifted Byleth one of his surveillance bots.

“They’re small, but that’s what makes them efficient.” He’d said, as he held a finger out for it to skitter onto her palm. “They’re pretty hardy, too, none of my crabs have come back damaged to date.”

Byleth sighed as she admitted defeat and blinked as she held out her hand. The crab sidled onto her hand, and finally blinked. Though the motion was simple and blank, Byleth could sense the ornery nature of the gesture. She narrowed her eyes at it, but it simply held up its claws in a facsimile of a shrug. Unlike the other crabs, this one was far more rambunctious, and bore a single red stripe along its shell. A trait missing from each and every one of Sideways’ crabs.

She lifted it onto her shoulder, and stood from the bench.

“Done eating, professor?” Dorothea cheerfully asked.

Byleth nodded. “We’ll be leaving for the mission soon. I’m going to check on some things.”

Edelgard nodded at her explanation. “Very well, have a good day, professor.”

Byleth returned the nod, and left her class to finish their meals. She let her gaze linger on Hapi, and was glad that she seemed to enjoy herself. Caspar had so far been taking a shine to her, and tried to eat just as fast as she was. Lindhart seemed oddly interested as he scrutinized Hapi, and looked more awake than she’d ever seen him. Petra was especially interested in their new arrival, and so far, Hapi was most inclined to humor her over everyone else.

Something about finding how she talks amusing.

Byleth left her class to mingle, proud of them as they chatted and connected with Hapi so readily. She exited the dining hall, strolled down the stairs and made for the greenhouse. She’d been tending to some plants here lately, and hoped to get a good meal made for her house before they left. Byleth had a horrible feeling that this next mission would prove more treacherous than the last few, and wanted her kids to be ready. The warm sunlight that filtered through the grass was a welcome atmosphere as she got to work.

She was in the undisturbed silence of the greenhouse for a fairly long while, before she heard something: the telltale squeak of the door opening. Byleth didn’t bother to react, and remained focus on her plants. It wasn’t as if it particularly mattered if anyone else arrived; it was a communal greenhouse, after all. But she didn’t quite expect said person to talk.

“Professor.”

Short, blunt, and deep.

_ Hmm...Dedue. _

Byleth turned and looked up,  _ way _ up, at the tall young man who’d approached. He stood at attention and gazed down at her, seemingly waiting. In so many ways, he gave Byleth the impression of a soldier. Not wanting to be rude, Byleth finished her work quickly, then stood tall as she wiped off her hands.

“Dedue.” She responded, equally as politely and blankly as he’d greeted.

“I understand that you and your class are tending to the matters regarding the Gautier Relic.” 

“We are.”

“The mission will take you into the kingdom.”

“It will.”

“His Highness has heard of your admiration for the cybertronians, and how inanimate transportation had upset you.”

Byleth blinked and tilted her head, surprised to hear such unimportant information would lead to Dimitri sending his vassal to her.

“He would like to extend special permissions to you to allow your class cybertronian transportation through the kingdom.”

Byleth didn’t blink this time, rather her eyes widened and she stared.

“Special permissions?” She echoed, still perplexed. “I appreciate the concern for my preferences, but there is no need. I will endure.”

Dedue shook his head. “His highness expected your answer, but I’m afraid he insists. So long as the being’s sole actions are transportation and ensuring your safety mid-transit, he is able to assuage the concerns of Decepticon leadership. Dimitri even wishes for you to hand pick whomever you wish to carry your class to their kingdom destinations.”

Byleth sighed as her gaze dipped for a moment, and she considered. What an odd…and terribly generous offer from the boy. The prince heir of the kingdom, no less; and she knew, due to that, he was able to make do on his promise. As hard-headed and self-absorbed as she knew Starscream would be, if he had no effective rebuttal, he had little choice but to allow the prince’s action. And to think that Dimitri would seek to ease her discomfort like this…

“The boy is sweet.” Sothis whispered, in the back of her mind. “Perhaps too much so, but even still.”

Byleth nodded, hoping it looked to Dedue as if she’d come to a decision.

“Then I shall honor his generosity and accept.” She confirmed to the tall boy.

“Very good.” Dedue replied with a nod. “I shall inform his highness of your acceptance. When the time comes for your house to leave on your mission, the knights will have a selection of vehicons ready for you to hand pick from. Good luck on your mission, professor.”

With that, Dedue gave her a respectful bow and took his leave. Byleth watched him go, and tilted her head thoughtfully as he disappeared through the greenhouse doors. She hadn’t missed the stares and whispers he received throughout the monastery, ones far too similar to the ones she’d seen Bastion get that fateful mission. Dedue was from Duscur, from what she understood...but wasn’t he a victim of that incident? Or did...no, everyone blamed the people of Duscur, that’s right.

_ Such a confusing, complex issue… _

“Indeed it is.” Sothis agreed. “Made ever more confusing by our ignorance! Was Duscur truly to blame for whatever happened? And even if they were, why does this boy suffer whatever sins his people committed? Ugh, it is so infuriating!”

Byleth nodded slightly, her eyes narrowed, before she kneeled back down to finish with her plants.

It didn’t take much longer, and even less time for the day to end. She’d invited Edelgard to tea, solely to relax, even as she wanted to tell the leader about Dimitri’s offer. Byleth would tell her another time, after a class, perhaps. The young woman seemed to both really need and really enjoy their tea times. And given how tense Byleth often notes she was, the more relaxation she got, the better. Perhaps they’d be able to make a visit to Shadow?

Unfortunately, no such opportunities were afforded to the pair. The day of their mission came, and everyone made to prepare themselves to head out. Which, of course, led to Byleth and her class gathered in the monastery’s vehicle bay. As they entered, Byleth’s eyes immediately went to the line of towering cybertronians. They were a decent lineup, all very strapping bots and cons. She found it odd that none seemed to be Khadracons, only Autobots or Decepticons. But there was something else she found odd…

They all looked almost exactly the same.

_ Standard vehicons? Is that all Dimitri could get for us, or all the church has to offer? _

The vehicons still looked very capable, despite their basic status. Byleth never looked down on them for their mass-born nature, it wasn’t as if they could help it, after all. As the class grew closer, and Byleth noticed the knight who stood nearby, he quickly drew her gaze. He was average height but wide, his cyber armor clearly heavy-set. His graying ginger was tied back in a soldier’s knot, and he had a dour expression.

Or at least, he did until she and the students entered; he drew himself up, and gave them a respectful nod.

“Hail, professor. I am sir Gilbert, the knight assigned to aid you and your class on our mission. I’ve gotten a bit rusty lately, but I assure you, the full extent of my abilities are at your disposal.”

Byleth gave her own nod in return, then gazed up at the line of cybertronians. Each one snapped to as her eyes went over them. It was almost adorable, really, and very commendable. They no doubt knew who she was, or at least knew the rumors. But more pressingly, they knew why they were there, and that only one of them would be picked.

Gilbert raised a hand as he gestured to the line up. “His highness informed me of the boon he’d granted you. These vehicons are the church-enlisted volunteers who came to provide their services. You need only select one, and we will go.”

Byleth paused, and side-eyed Gilbert as he held his arms behind his back, still at attention. He wasn’t looking her way, so he failed to notice the ever so slight narrowing of her eyes. She couldn’t tell if he was being succinct for the sake of brevity, or if he was truly flippant of the vehicons’ agency. But she’d only just met him, so Byleth brushed it aside for now and refocused on the cybertronians. They all looked pretty standard, and were just well sized enough to carry a full team. Nowhere near the quantity that Bastion was able to hold.

_ Bastion… _

Byleth turned to Gilbert. “I am able to choose my transport, correct? That was what Dimitri had set up?”

Gilbert hesitated as he faced her, as he struggled to mask a startled expression. “Yes, of course, professor. Whomever you wish, and these volunteers are among the most ca–”

“What of Bastion?”

The deafening silence that followed her question weighed heavily on everyone, save for Byleth. A single blink of an optic could be heard like a dropping pin. The vehicons present seemed especially uncomfortable with it, as many shuffled nervously, and some even glanced between one another. Byleth could only assume her class was unsurprised, no doubt having expected her to at least  _ ask _ after the Decepticon who’d carried them to Zanado. But she only had eyes for the knight she knew had the best capacity to answer her.

Gilbert frowned, ever so slightly, as he turned to face her better. “Bastion? Pray tell, why would you ask after her, professor?”

“She escorted my class and the knights escorting us on a mission three months ago. We were ambushed by a hidden cybertronian bandit, and Bastion had come to our rescue. If I was to choose a transport, I would prefer one who’s already performed well.”

The vehicons seemed conflicted now, more glances between, but Byleth focused on the cyberkin before her. His brow furrowed low, as if he didn’t care much for her explanation.

“Be that as it may, professor,” Gilbert began, with clear displeasure to his tone. “Bastion is unfit for the privilege. She’s too rebellious, too reckless; improper to be the personal transport of academy students. I assure you, professor, she is better left under the watchful eye of her assigned handlers.”

Byleth’s hands clenched at her sides, but with a deep breath, she was able to keep her posture loose.

“That’s it, steady yourself,” Sothis quietly soothed. “Let’s not antagonize the man assigned to defend your students, shall we?”

“Fine.” Byleth accepted, as she looked back up at the volunteers. “Which of you considers yourself most capable to aid us?”

Gilbert all but gawked at her at the question, and even the cybertronians themselves seemed caught off guard. But one of them, more heavy set than the others, took a step forward.

“Ma’am, if I may?” His voice, in stark contrast to his mighty form, was light and soft.

Byleth nodded, and the vehicon puffed out his chest as he saluted.

“I am T-217, among the newest recruits of Garreg Mach Monastery. I volunteered the moment the call to arms was sent out for a personal transport for your class, miss Eisner.”

Byleth tilted her head. “Why is that?”

T-217 smiled, bright and wide, as his orange eyes glittering like the dawn. “I have heard the tales of your exploits, ma’am! And that of your father’s, as well; all from the Lord Prime himself. As soon as he shared the opening to the ranks, I couldn’t come sooner.”

Byleth glanced at the other vehicons, who seemed to be glaring at the back of 217. She hummed thoughtfully as she looked back to him.

“And why should I accept you over the others?” She waved a hand to her students, before she looked back to him. “What can you promise my class that the others cannot match?”

T-217 let his beaming visage dim as he shook his head. “Nothing special at all, ma’am; just an able chassis, and a willing spark. I am but a vehicon, after all. We’re as common as can be, but I won’t let that stop me. I just want to help.”

Byleth felt that odd pull at her cheeks again, but focused instead on the other vehicons in line.

“And what of the rest of you?”

Silence and averted gazes met her question, as none of them seemed keen on following T-217’s example. Byleth couldn’t tell if it was a lack of conviction or not, but they made the choice for her. If they didn’t have the gumption to put themselves forward and at least  _ try _ for the position, then they wouldn’t have the courage to act when it counted. Even Bastion, for all the knights seemed so intent on condemning her, didn’t hesitate to come to their rescue.

If Bastion could not be their aid, then T-217 would do just fine.

“He does seem rather brave.” Sothis remarked, an approving lilt to her voice. “Aren’t these vehicons regarded as fodder? Hence the designation, rather than a name?”

_ Yes, they are. _

“Well then, this one seems well on his way to earning a name, with such determination.”

“Guess that settles it.” Byleth declared as she crossed her arms. “The rest of you can go, report back to Lord Prime. T-217 will be the Black Khadracon house’s transport for kingdom missions, so long as the church allows.”

The other vehicons seemed various shades of disappointed, and even relieved, but all saluted and filed out of the bay. T-217 stood proudly where he remained, his smile beaming bright yet again, even if not as toothily as before. Once the others had left, Edelgard stepped forward alongside her teacher.

“It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, T-217.” She cordially greeted them.

He shook his head at her words.

“No no, your highness. It is my honor to make yours, and that of your classmates!” He gave the others a taste of his smile, before he refocused on the house leader. “I’ve heard of you too, ma’am—the protege of the Black Prime themself. I look forward to learning from you and the professor.”

Edelgard waved a dismissive hand as his adulation.

“There’s no need to fuss, we are all on equal ground when on mission. Now, let us make haste for Conand Tower.”

* * *

Even with the pouring rain, flashing lightning, and roaring thunder, Byleth felt more at ease than she’d felt in a while. The reassurance that the vehicle that carried them lived, that he was attentive and careful as he transported them, did wonders for her mood. Byleth sat in what would be the driver’s seat in a mundane vehicle, arms crossed and relaxed into the plush. T-217 was far more comfortable than Bastion had been, but that was to be expected. She was a proper troop carrier, a transport for soldiers; quantity and practicality was her forte, not quality or comfort.

The Black Khadracon house relished in this comfort, relaxed in their forward-facing seats. It was a great bonus, the ease that T-217 brought the trip. Where normally a dour mood would hang over the class, his plush seats and close cabin pacified the students. Even Gilbert, seated beside Byleth in the passenger seat, seemed far less serious than when they’d met. Not even the displeased countenance he’d gained at Byleth’s insistence for Bastion could endure.

“ETA, five minutes, everyone.” T-217 alerted them, over his internal speakers. “Get yours prepped and ready to go!”

Caspar immediately whooped in the back, and even Ashe couldn’t help but shyly echo it. Byleth greatly appreciated how her house had welcomed the poor boy, especially Caspar. It emboldened both her confidence in her decisions, and in trusting her class. Especially when they, without any further prompting, followed through on preparations. They checked their weapons, tested their magicks, checked in on one another as well. More than just a close-knit squad, their friendships had grown over the months.

It warmed Byleth’s chest with that pride Sothis spoke of.

True to his estimation, Conand Tower came into view in five minutes’ time. T-217 slowed to a stop a fair distance away, and parked himself in the shelter of some trees that just barely managed to fit his alternate mode. The truck settled as he opened his door, and the class filed out. T-217 remained as he was, and only cut his engine to remain quiet and undetected.

“There it is,” Edelgard began, as she gazed up at their destination. “Conand Tower. This weather is rather unfortunate, but it shouldn’t hinder us too badly. Once we get inside, it’ll be the bandits that’ll be the concern, over the storm.”

Hubert scanned the tower thoughtfully. “To think that a mere band of thieves managed to take the tower for their base.”

Edelgard nodded. “Indeed, Miklan must be more skilled than your average bandit. To claim such a place requires a tact and cleverness that would normally land one a military position.”

“This area was once the site of a massive battle.” Gilbert explained, as he too watched the tower. “Hundreds of years ago, when the invasions from the north were at their worst. The tower had been built as a bulwark against them, both a means of defense and surveillance. Taking it back will not be an easy task.”

T-217 spoke up, even as a vehicle. “Should I be ready to come to your aid, professor?”

Before Byleth could respond, Gilbert scowled at the vehicon.

“Absolutely not. The prince allowed your kind to accompany as transport only. You will wait for us here, until the time comes to return to the monastery.”

Byleth’s brow furrowed low, but before she could defend the chastised vehicon, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked over as her cornflower blues met lavender. Edelgard gave her an understanding look, but one that she could easily read an underlying message from.

_ Not now, not here. _

Edelgard, as she slipped her hand from Byleth’s shoulder, regarded Gilbert. “You seem to know your history well, Gilbert. You are from the kingdom, are you not?”

The knight nodded. “Yes, though I left my home long ago. But I digress, you need not concern yourself over me; but if you have any questions about the mission, feel free to ask.”

Byleth starred up at the tower for a moment, and pondered the man she knew waited up there with his men.

“What can you tell me if Miklan?”

“The eldest Gautier son was disinherited by his father, Margave Gautier, when a son was born after him bearing a shard. Their house places great importance on them, given the excessive bandit raids that threaten their lands at any given moment. With no family or land, and no other option, it’s no surprise that Miklan ended up like this.”

Byleth scowled lightly at the tower, none too keen on hearing the explanation. Shard or no shard, this man had turned a random band of renegades into an efficient enough force to take a military base. She knew how wild, sometimes even cruel, bandits could be; they had to live harsh lives, after all. To not only survive that, but thrive and lead such a mighty force? Where Miklan could’ve been the bane of the bandits that would sack his home, now, instead, he would lead them.

“There is no reason to justify throwing such a capable young man away.” Edelgard politely but scathingly commented. “To obsess so fervently on shards has only hurt where they thought it would help. To let matters out of someone’s control dictate their life is foolish. Wouldn’t you agree, Gilbert? Miklan may be making victims of innocents now, but only as he lashed out for being forsaken himself.”

Gilbert seemed uncomfortable as he shifted on his feet, and looked away. “It is the way our culture functions, your highness. It has worked for hundreds of years, and so long as we stay true to the goddess, all will be well.”

Both Byleth and Edelgard scoffed, the former far quieter than the latter.

“We’ve milled about long enough.” Byleth announced, before anymore discussion could be had. “The time has come; we shall take Conand Tower, and reclaim the Lance of Ruin. Make sure your comms are active, and let’s move out.”

And with that, the house moved forward, even as the sky roiled above them as if disturbed by something the world could sense coming…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehehehehehehahahahAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> A STORM IS COMING, EVERYONE!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I AM SO EXCITED FOR THIS MISSION.


	24. An Unexpected Inheritence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle for Conand Tower begins, but its course takes a turn for the worst, and is one shocking turn after another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS CHAPTER FOR MONTHS, AHAHAHAHAHA!!!

The tower had been predominantly empty, what few floors there were from the base up almost abandoned. There’d been a few bandits encountered and quickly dispatched along the way, but they were _very_ few indeed. Byleth ordered her class to stay on guard as they ascended the tower. Something didn’t feel right to her, and the rolling thunder outside seemed to echo the sentiment.

Once they finally reached the top floor, the tension suddenly spiked. In the distance, Byleth could faintly hear the telltale signs of the tower’s residents. Her crab bristled on her shoulder, and she glanced down when it tapped her jaw.

“Yes?” She whispered.

The crab crouched low, and its shell opened to reveal an array of small earbuds. Byleth recognized them as communicators, and quickly took them from the cyber crab’s back. She dispersed them among her students, who seemed confused at the sight of the devices.

“Place these in your ears,” Byleth explained, as she handed them out. “And it’ll allow us to communicate quickly and easily throughout the tower.”

Petra seemed to recognize them, and wasted no time to place a bud in her right ear. The others followed her lead, though Byleth noticed that Gilbert hadn’t so much as asked for one. She tilted her head, perplexed, before she approached him. He seemed to expect it, and raised a gauntleted hand while the other hefted a shield.

“There is no need to provide me with...whatever device that creature procured, professor.”

_...odd._

“It’s a communication device.” She explained blankly. “It’ll aid us if we have to separate.”

And yet, the graying man shook his head.

“A knight does not need aid from such a creature, I will do without.”

The man strode forward, the heavy steps of his armor echoed his approach. Byleth frowned at his back, even as he crab bristled and seemed to make its equivalent of a rude gesture. She made sure the rest of her class had all of theirs, before she ordered everyone into formation. Just as they were doing so, she heard a timid voice call over her ear bud.

“Don’t take Gilbert’s refusal personally, professor!” Ashe said, his voice hardly hampered by the crab’s efficient sound system. “It’s simply how Faerghus knights tend to conduct themselves, beyond cyber armor they don’t accept cybertronian aid if they can help it.”

They moved onward and as Byleth ordered, Edelgard and the other melee fighters up front, the archers and mages backing up the rear. Gilbert, for all his expertise and posturing, lagged behind; his armor slowed him terribly, but he never called to let him catch up. Byleth kept an eye on him, but otherwise let him be.

“That is making me confusion.” Petra now said over the comm, in reply to Ashe’s explanation. “Our cousins are here to be of help, are they not? Why refuse help like so?”

Byleth cleaved at a bandit’s torso, halving his lance as she did so. Just as she made to impale him, and finish him off, an arrow all but materialized in an eye. As the man keeled over, Byleth glanced over her shoulder at Ashe. The young man had just knocked a fresh arrow, and readied his aim as she watched his lips move.

“I...honestly don’t get it either, Petra.” He cut himself off with a grunt as he fired an exceptionally long shot, which...made it, impressive. “Lonato never seemed too concerned with rejecting the help, I always saw plenty of Decepticons in his lands. But thanks to the law, there was only ever so much they could do.”

As they progressed further, a sudden and loud clamor from behind startled Byleth. She swung around, just in time to see Gilbert block a sword with his shield, then sink his axe into another attacker’s side. Reinforcements from behind? Why hadn’t he called out, said something?

_Foolish…!_

“Petra, Dorothea!” Byleth snapped over the com, and she saw the girls’ body language acknowledge the call. “Fall back and rescue Gilbert, keep him covered and help him catch up. I’d rather not return Dimitri’s kindness with a dead Faerghus knight.”

“Yes ma’am!”

“I will be going!”

For a moment, they were locked in combat with their own bandits, and couldn’t break away. But to Byleth’s swelling pride, the bandits the pair had been fighting were silently taken over by their classmates. No order needed to be given, with the chatter over the crab’s comm system, they instinctively responded and gave Petra and Dorothea their opening. As they broke away, they gave Byleth nods before they focused on the lagging knight.

Byleth could’ve smiled, but she needed to focus; they’d only just begun, after all.

The class pushed forward, radio chatter now limited to calling out bandit positions and personal statuses. Despite having had little familiarity with the system, the Black Khadracons seemed to take to it like sharkticons in the open sea. What few hiccups they encountered at first, from startled screams to panicked yelps, quickly fell along with the bandits in their way. It helped that Byleth, and Edelgard of course, rapidly took control and led by example.

“Two on my left.”

“Copy that, Caspar, Bernie and I are firing now!”

“Incoming armored unit, Lady Edelgard.”

“Copy, and no titles on comms, Hubert.”

“Requesting healing, Linhardt!”

“Copy, Ferdinand, hold still and I can do it.”

“Ambush on the rear, aaahhh!”

“Simmer down, Squekie, I’ve got your back.”

“Petra and I have returned, professor!”

“Status on Gilbert, you two.”

“Safe, professor! He is being with us.”

Byleth hummed quietly, pleased, as they pressed forward. The bandits they encountered deeper in the halls proved more adept, more armored, and in more numbers. Where the last few were more idling fodder, now they encountered the group’s true muscle. Riders on horseback, near feral mini-cons that gnashed their blunt, steel teeth beneath them. The stonework of the floors cracked under their raging steps, but with Byleth’s careful guidance, there was little issue. Ashe and Bernadetta’s volleys harried them, while Edelgard and Byleth pushed forth like the tip of a spear and broke their line. Ferdinand and Caspar followed close behind, and together, the four of them provided a sturdy wall as the mages and archers fired over them.

It took a fair while longer to work their way through the group’s stronger forces, but even they fell. Byleth personally snuffed the sparks of as many of the mini-cons as she could. Even if she did not know them, she refused to risk them suffering. To go feral as they had, and be as any ordinary beast was a tragic fate; their minds lost, either through the weight of age at best, or the burden of torture at worst.

Byleth had just sorrowfully pulled the sword of the creator from the spark on one mini-con, a silent ode to Primus on her lips, when she glanced up at Gilbert. The man had finally caught up with their main force, it seemed. Her eyes widened, however, as she watched the knight single-handedly take a bandit rider and his mini-con. He blocked the man’s lance with his shield, and with no hesitation, swung his axe into the mini-con’s front legs with a roar. The bot hadn’t expected it, and screamed as their legs collapsed from under them, and they fell forward. The rider was thrown from the saddle with a pained grunt, and was slow to stand.

Byleth watched as Gilbert left the wailing mini-con on the stone behind him. His heavy cyber boots splashed in the energon that spilled from them as he made to finish off the rider instead. The knight hadn’t spared the mini-con nary a glance, and had eyes only for the bandit...for the cyberkin…

 _No...how_ dare _you…_

The odd rage she’d felt that day, when Catherine had tried to claim Vagabond’s body, raised its hackles once more.

_Disgraceful! Disrespectful!_

The words howled unbidden in her mind, but neither from Sothis who slept, though she tossed and turned.

As Gilbert engaged the dismounted bandit, Byleth knelt beside the crippled mini-con. Their energon seemed diminished, drained, as they lay mostly still and whined from their pain. Their wide, teal eye flickered as they fearfully stared at Byleth. They panted heavily, and though no actual breath accompanied the act, sparks and tendrils of smoke leaked out of the equine mouth.

“You’re broken…” Byleth whispered to the mini-con. “They haven’t taken care of you.”

The mini-con did not falter in their terror, their mind too degraded and far gone to register her words. With a heavy sigh, and no further hesitation, she lifted her sword and plunged it into their great chest. The sword of the creator thrust deep, straight into the mini-con’s spark. Its odd metal pierced the mini-con’s shell as easily as flesh, and the bot’s chassis provided little resistance to the ancient weapon. They struggled only briefly, before with a low groan, the mini-con went still and their eyes faded.

Byleth stood tall and scanned the area, satisfied to see the bandits thoroughly dispatched by her students. She looked forward, and noted the stairs that led to a room deeper in the tower. They hadn’t seen hide nor hair of Miklan; but this felt right, it felt final. It was time for them to press forward and end this. Byleth was frustrated now, and eager to leave this place; Gilbert had done very little good for her mood.

She wanted this over, and quickly.

Byleth rallied her class together, and the Black Khadracons happily fell in behind her. She left Gilbert to his own devices, there was little left of the bandits to truly threaten a knight of his caliber anyway. Together, the house ascended the stairs, their steps combined to make a thundering crescendo that rivaled the storm outside. The storm which was closer than they thought, it seemed, as they entered the room where Miklan stood alone.

The room in which Miklan stood was damaged, a large gaping hole in the wall and a part of the ceiling behind him. The flashing lightning periodically brightened the room, and a shallow puddle formed in the corner from the rain where the stonework dipped. The bandit leader himself faced them, head and shoulders held high, the Lance of Ruin held loosely at his side opposite a fairly large shield. Everything about the man—from his rusted heavy armor atop a black fur-lined jacket, to his scarred scowl and wild ginger mane—was like a living paradox.

Here stood a man born a noble, then cast down from the heavens and left forsaken in shadow.

_Not so unlike those people in Abyss...only he took a darker path._

“So…” Miklan started, in a low and angry growl. “The church sent a bunch of damn, spoiled little brats to take the Lance from me? Me?! It’s mine! It should be mine, I don’t care what bullshit little shard is in that _blasted_ boy’s chest!”

He swung about the lance, then slammed its heel into the floor, which cracked under the force of his strength and the lance’s own.

“It’s mine!” Miklan roared, now, his scowl all but a snarl. “And I’ll kill you all to prove it!”

Byleth stared hard at the man, then glanced to the bone-like steel of the lance’s tip. It didn’t glow crimson, like her sword or Thunderbrand did, it was dull and bronze. The shard stone embedded in it sat inert in the weapon. That was, perhaps, they’re greatest saving grace in the fight that was just waiting to begin. Unable to draw on its true power, Miklan held little more than an overdramatic set piece.

“Better to end this quickly, and not find out what tricks he may have.” Sothis warned, now awake and alert.

Byleth tightened her grip on her sword’s hilt, and raised her other hand high.

“As one…” She began, and her class fell into ready stances...then she dropped her hand. “Now!”

* * *

Unfortunately for Miklan, the fight was fairly quick.

As most of his men had been dispatched prior, he had no immediate backup to improve his odds. Rather, the Black Khadracons fanned out around him, and quickly overwhelmed the man. He fought valiantly, however, and as fiercely as a cornered beast should. Miklan’s tactical skill seemed backed up by a martial skill as well, as even surrounded 12 to 1, he managed to last longer than most combatants ever would. He was even able to inflict wounds on his assailants, though never to the point where Byleth felt compelled to turn back time.

Finally, after what must’ve been an exhausting tourney for the man, Miklan fell back and panted heavily. Byleth signaled for her class to hold, as she watched the man closely. He was at his weakest, but also no doubt his most desperate. She would not let them risk themselves so close to victory.

The man heaved another heavy breath, before he smirked and chuckled. “Well, I won’t lie...you spoiled brats did better than I thought you would. But I still...won’t go down...easily…”

As he said this, grappling hooks shot through the gap in the wall behind him. They latched onto the cracked stonework, and their wires were pulled taught as weight was put on them. Byleth urged her students back a step or two, just to be safe, as more bandits crawled their way up and through the hole. They drew their weapons and fanned out around their leader, smug grins plastered over every face. Especially Miklan, for despite being injured from his solo confrontation with the Black Khadracons, now had fresh fighters rallied behind him.

The two forces silently faced off, prepared as they were to continue the small war being waged, when the hand of fate made its own play.

Miklan’s proud smirk, as his gambit seemed to pay off, suddenly spasmed as if he’d been struck. He glanced down at the hand that gripped the lance, and absolute terror swept across his face as he screamed. Byleth frowned at the sudden outburst, and followed his gaze to his hand. Her own eyes widened as she saw something that should’ve been impossible…

The shard stone of the lance suddenly began to glow bright and... _violet?_ And as if from nothing, slabs of what Byleth knew instantly to be cybertronian steel grew and spread across his arm. The man screamed, either from terror or pain—oh perhaps, worryingly, both?—and clawed at the rapidly growing metal with his free hand. The morale of his bandits quickly broke at the sight, as they gaped at the frightening development and backed away from him. Their loyalty shattered in the face of their confusion and terror.

“What the hell…?” Byleth could hear Hapi whisper behind her, less afraid and more perplexed. “That looks like...no, it can’t be…”

Byleth didn’t chance taking her eyes off of Miklan, as more and more cyber metal took over his form. It began to lift him up, now, as so much of it began to form its own body around him. The great hind legs of some beast formed and stood up, as more metal curled around the bandit leader and continued its progress. Each crease and crevice of the body that formed glowed a deep, sickening violet, that made even Byleth hesitate.

“What can’t it be?” Edelgard demanded of Hapi. “What’s happening to him?”

“He’s...I don’t know how, but he’s–”

A blood-curdling roar cut her off, its cadence warbled and tinny as it echoed through the room. Where her students had been distracted by their internal exchange, they all now turned to see what Byleth couldn’t bring herself to look away from. What was once Miklan was now a... _beast_ was the only word that Byleth could possibly call it. Though she knew without a doubt it was true cyber matter that formed its chassis, Byleth couldn’t fathom this an actual cybertronian.

And the deep, dark, violet sheen of its hateful eye as it glared down at all of the cyberkin before it ignited a proper fear in her.

“He became a demonicon…”

The beast roared once more, wrathful as it swept its gaze across the bandits that stood far too near it. The men broke into a panic as the beast focused on them, and they scrambled to run past the students and flee the tower. The Black Khadracons didn’t bother, and even when Caspar readied his gauntlets out of reflex, Hubert held him back. They were of no threat, not now, not in the face of the monster that overtook Miklan. One bandit was not so lucky, clutched in the shining claw of the demonicon as it snarled at him. Greasy mucus was strung between its jaws like spit, its hateful violet locked on the screaming man in his grasp.

And to their collective horror, the beast threw the man into the air, and simply let the wailing cyberkin fall into its jaws.

As the man became fuel, Byleth finally turned away from what once was Miklan and to her students. To her pride, someone had taken to comforting Bernadetta, as she made her own wails of distress at the horrors they’d been bombarded with. To her surprise, it was Hubert, but it didn’t matter who did it; so long as the gentle soul was protected, Byleth was satisfied. She looked over her students, then focused on Edelgard, who met her gaze.

“We need to end this thing…” Byleth stated, and her usual deadpan actually _wavered_ in the face of her own mounting terror. “Before it can break out of the tower.”

She saw Edelgard’s eyes widen ever so slightly, and Byleth wouldn’t be surprised if the house leader was shocked at how her voice was affected. Byleth had managed to remain calm and stoic amidst the dangers they’d faced so far. But this? Byleth had never faced a demonicon before, not one of this nature at least. This was...powerful, ancient in spirit if not in form. The mere nature of its sudden appearance was tantamount to what must be unbridled power hidden within its metal.

Edelgard took a deep breath and nodded. “It will be done, professor. Let’s bring it down!”

With a nod and a roll of her shoulders, Byleth rallied her students and they moved forward.

“You are right to be wary!” Sothis warned, as they neared the beast that now snarled in their direction. “This beast is a truly dangerous foe, be careful of your students and watchful of our pulses. Someone’s life could all too easily be lost here. Have around spread out and surround the beast, as they did to Miklan. We must wear down its armor and strike where it’s weakest!”

Byleth echoed Sothis’ advice as orders over their comm system, in an attempt to keep their words out of the demonicon’s receptors. As she’d taught them, those more adept at melee engaged the beast as close as they dared, and tried their damnedest to keep between it and their ranged allies. But the beast was not above tearing gouges into the stone floor, and sending the stones as projectiles against any who dared strike it from afar. The battle against it was painful and exhausting, what minimal wounds they’d gained from Miklan now tripled by the beast that had consumed him. To Byleth’s horror and shame, she had to rely on Sothis’ pulse more times than she liked. 

And by that...she had used them all.

Byleth had seen Caspar crushed beneath its paw, had seen great stone from the floor fall atop Bernadetta. She’d seen Ashe push Hapi out of the way, only to be speared by its claw. She’d seen Hubert strike the beast’s head with a miasma to stop it from biting at Edelgard, only for it to flame him in return. So many other, equally as grim scenarios befell her students, and each one Byleth undid in a desperate bid to do better the next time.

Now they stood, battered and bruised and exhausted, but with everyone alive. They’d battered the demonicon in return, its outer shell tattered and battered by their relentless and desperate assaults. Thick violet ichor oozed from its wounds, and Byleth had urged her students not to go anywhere near the substance. She didn’t have time to explain, not now; not with the beast still poised to kill someone, and with no pulse to reverse the loss.

“It’s almost down…” Byleth assured everyone. “Stay strong, we’ve almost felled it!”

Gilbert, ever proud, strode past her. He’d done his part well enough, and his cyber armor had taken the dents and cuts to prove it. He hefted his shield and axe, and nodded over his shoulder to her.

“Let us finish the abomination, professor.”

Byleth nodded, and with a heavy sigh, led them all into one last push. They rushed the demonicon, aiming to pour their all into a final assault to finish it off. Gilbert and Byleth, the most experienced of them all, spearheaded the attempt. In this moment, they worked as a pair, as Gilbert took the blows by his shield, and Byleth whipped around him to strike at the beast’s maw. They managed to keep its attention this way, even as her students further harried it from the sides. Together, they managed to force the demonicon to back up until it met the broken wall Miklan’s bandits had grappled through.

The beast snarled at the cyberkin who’d so thoroughly wounded it, displeased with the direction of the battle. As far as it knew, it had never managed to kill any of the fleshlings before it, and Byleth aimed to keep it that way. Frustrated and _angry_ , the beast reared back and howled its fury at the cyberkin who dared to strike at it. Its wrathful violet optics locked on the biggest, most threatening target it could register in its weakened state: Gilbert.

Before Byleth even had a chance to register the demonicon’s intent, it had already whipped about in a circle and swung its tail into Gilbert. Though his armor protected him from the worst of the blow, the speed and force of it sent him flying away. He struck the far wall, as his back slammed into it and his head just barely kept from snapping against it. Though Gilbert just barely avoided a lethal head injury, he still fell unconscious onto the floor with a low groan.

The demonicon howled in victory, and thrashed about at the students who still surrounded it. Everyone just barely managed to scramble away from its claws and tail, and Byleth even pulled some back by hand as they retreated. They kept the beast cornered against the broken wall, but otherwise, they had reached yet another standstill. Byleth panted heavily and glared up at the beast, her energy and patience worn threadbare.

The beast seemed to glare at her specifically, as her cornflower blues met the searing violet optics.

Byleth held out her arms, Sword of the Creator still gripped tightly in her right, both shielding her students and challenging the beast.

“What are you waiting for?!” She shouted up to it, her brow clouded low over her eyes like a billowing thunderhead. She signalled for her students to stay put, and approached the beast carefully, sword at the ready. Byleth heard their protests, but she would finish this alone if she had to. “One more strike and you are finished...do you dare face me, monster?!”

The beast _sneered_ at her taunts, at her blatant approach, and growled. Byleth, more out of reflex than anything, snarled back at it as she readied her sword. The pair faced off for a brief eternity, before the demonicon let out a fearsome roar…that was swiftly cut off by the deafening thunder of the wall behind it suddenly being blasted apart. 

The beast actually whimpered, confused, as it turned to gaze into the now vast and gaping hole of the tower’s highest wall. What little of the storm had leaked through the earlier crevice now freely wafted into the room. The rain drops, tossed about by the winds, even managed to reach as far as the Black Khadracrons on the far end. Byleth gaped at the shattered rocks of the wall, her eyes on the smoldering orange glow along the edges. A powerful energy blast had utterly demolished what little of the wall still remained; but T-217 shouldn’t have any weaponry that powerful, and the bandits weren’t reported as having cybertronian aid.

The perplexed silence was broken by one loud thud...then another, and another that grew steadily louder and made the tower heave and shake. Byleth wavered on her feet, eyes wide as she looked around the room. Dust and stone alike fell free from the ceiling, and she could hear Bernadetta’s panicked wails amongst the confused cries of her students. Even the demonicon grew ever distressed by whatever approached, as it _whined_ and tried to step away from the missing wall.

The repeating thuds suddenly stopped, and only the heavy rain made a sound as everyone, demonicon included, waited… As if it was a herald, lightning streaked across the clouds above them and flashed bright. For the briefest moment that its light lit the world, a great black shape blocked its brilliance within the gaping hole. Then the lightning’s glow was gone, and in its wake, a great draconic head filled the space of the wall’s hole.

And Byleth stared, her already still heart wholly frozen as her eyes widened, and she watched Shadow open his maw and _roar_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUUUUUUUHH!!!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! hehehehe I've been eagerly awaiting writing this for forever now, and I'm SO RELIEVED that it's done! I keep telling you all, as the White Clouds progress, the story will only diverge more and more from the game's canon. I know I've already changed much, but that will only increase as I steadily reveal what's been going on where no one's looking, hehehehehehe. Oh, by the Allspark, I'm so excited! Ahahahahahaha!


	25. Skirting The Edge Of Ruin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission at the tower is finished, but its climax has only led to more upheaval, as questions begin to multiply. But for Byleth, one thing becomes more certain, even if she can't entirely fathom why.

The lightning flashed, the herald to Shadow’s sudden appearance as his roar drowned out the thunder that should’ve sounded. His great head overtook the entire hole, that he’d likely blasted himself somehow. Byleth couldn’t even begin to fathom how he was here, _why_ he was here, let alone what Edelgard could be thinking behind her. The demonicon whined in the face of Shadow’s fury, its great size compared to the cyberkin now dwarfed by the ancient predacon who’d appeared in the lightning’s wake.

Before Byleth could even begin to form a thought, Shadow lunged his head forward and clasped his maw about the beast. The demonicon’s wails grew louder and ever more distressed as the predacon’s teeth dug into its chassis. It thrashed within the grip of Shadow’s jaws, as futilely as it did desperately. Shadow merely growled, deep and low with a _promise_ in the sound, and tightened his jaws about its pathetically wiggling form. Shadow then pulled his head back, and dragged the demonicon with him as he pulled out of the hole and seemed to fall from the tower.

This was assured as a veritable earthquake shook the tower, and not even Edelgard in her heavy armor could keep her footing as the entire class fell to the floor.

Byleth groaned where she lay from her own fall, her body sore from the fight and her head pounding from the vibrations that had wracked the building. She slowly, carefully, pulled herself upright as she blinked at the gaping hole. Rain still poured in with its usual abandon, though the lightning and thunder seemed to have calmed. It was as if the storm had peaked as it followed Shadow, and with his departure, the worst of it followed the ancient predacon away.

_Away...he took...he took the demonicon…_

Her eyes widened.

_The lance!_

As if summoned by her thoughts, the lance came spinning into the tower, head over shaft it twirled, like a deadly dancer. It landed solidly within the room, its spearhead deeply embedded in the floor from the force of whatever threw it. The violet glow that had taken to it was gone, its shard stone as innocently inert as it originally had been. Still and unmoved from its place, the Lance of Ruin no longer seemed like the precursor of a dark power, no longer like the summoner of a fell beast.

It was just...a relic of ancient times, a hero’s tool...or so Byleth had been told these weapons were.

Byleth tentatively, nervously, lifted her sword and replaced it in the sheath on her back. She then reached for the crab that still cowered within her coat, and gently pried it from her back. She held the poor thing to her chest, where it realized the danger had passed but still sought comforting nuzzles. Byleth stood, shaky and weary, and approached the Lance of Ruin.

It was while she stared at it, that she heard Edelgard speak.

“My teacher...let us go.”

Byleth did not argue, and she did not hesitate.

“Let’s.”

* * *

By the time the Black Khadracons had descended the tower, Gilbert propped and carried between Caspar and Ferdinand, the storm had calmed. Its clouds, though still dark, no longer let loose their torrents of rain. Distant rolls of thunder reminded them the tempest they’d once been a part of, but no flashes of lightning caught their eyes. What did catch their eyes, however, was the sight of T-217 standing guard near a clump of bandits sat on the dirt.

“T-217, what is this?” Byleth asked, as she approached the vehicle.

He waved his inert but readied cannon arm to them. “The lot of them just came barreling out of the tower a few minutes ago. It seemed to follow some sort of commotion at the top.” He swept his gaze over the students. “Is everybody okay? What happened?”

Most of the students were quiet, still in shock over what they witnessed. Save for Edelgard, who stepped forward.

“Miklan had a surprise waiting for us, and it shocked and broke the morale of his men. No doubt, these were the ones who fled while we dealt with their leader.”

Byleth gave her a look, blank though it was, at the absence of the word “demonicon”. But, perhaps it would be for the best for now, after all. It was horrifying enough, perhaps keeping a hold on the information was safer. For now, at least, until Byleth could properly figure out what was going on.

T-217 sighed as he nodded. “I heard he was clever, but to scare away his own men…” The vehicon stared at the men huddled in the mud, before he straightened and looked fearfully at Gilbert. “Wait, Sir Gilbert–”

“Is unconcious.” Byleth cut in, and the vehicon sagged with relief. “Transform now, I’ll ensure these men are taken care of.”

T-217 nodded, and knelt down as he shifted form. Her students, save Edelgard and Hubert, wasted no time in boarding. They took Gilbert to the back with them, and Byleth was sure they’d take care of the knight. They had no reason to treat him otherwise, after all.

They hadn’t seen him leave a mini-con to suffer.

“My teacher.”

Byleth turned to face the house leader, her head tilted.

“What exactly did you mean to do with these men?” Edelgard asked, as she gestured towards said bandits.

Byleth simply held up a finger, then her other hand to tap her crab. The little guy seemed to know what she wanted, and connected her commlink to her chosen recipient.

“Who is this, how did ya get this signal?” A hoarse voice snapped in her ear.

“It’s Byleth, Hound.” She replied, a hint of fondness to her voice.”

“Oi, lass! Good ta hear ya, whaddaya need?”

“Can you bridge over somebody to my location? We have a group of bandits who could use a new place to stay.”

Though her voice was deadpan, Hound laughed boisterously.

“I bet they do, haha! Gimme a min, lass, I’ll have Skylinx be right o’er.”

“Thank you, Hound.”

Byleth nodded to herself, satisfied, before she looked up at Edelgard.

“Just calling in a friend.”

Hubert narrowed the eye she could see, even as Edelgard seemed oddly pleased.

The khadracon turned merc who was a part of her father’s company was all too eager to answer the call. They arrived via land bridge in almost no time, and quickly transformed into their bestial jet alt. The bandits sullenly boarded, resigned to their arrest. Once they overheard Byleth calling in Cybertronian aid, they seemed to realize there was nothing they could do. Not much unarmored cyberkin could do about that kind of manpower.

After she watched Skylinx blast off with their cargo, she hopped in T-217’s driver seat and gave him the go ahead. This time, the trip had Byleth accompanied by Edelgard in the front seat, as the students kept Gilbert as comfortable as possible in the back. It was tricky with his bulky, heavy cyber armor, but it would do till they returned to the monastery. Byleth sighed heavily and leaned back into her seat, her eyes shut—once again grateful for Dimitri’s offer.

“Enjoying Dimitri’s gift, are we?” Edelgard quietly asked.

Byleth simply nodded.

“It was rather...generous of him, to pull this string for you.” She sounded reluctant, yet somewhat impressed. “I’m surprised he was able to accomplish it to begin with. But then, Faerghus has always had a rather immense adoration for their royal family. Perhaps I shouldn’t be surprised to hear the Lord Regent allowed it.”

Byleth opened her eyes at that, and glanced over, her eyebrows raised.

Blessedly, Edelgard understood.

“Rodriguez Achilles Fraldarius, the Lord Regent of the Holy Kingdom. He’s maintain order while the crown prince is studying. At least…” Edelgard made a face. “As much order as Faerghus can manage.”

Byleth hummed thoughtfully. “I still can’t understand why Soundwave would no longer lead the Decepticons, nor how Starscream would’ve taken hold of the position. But it doesn’t surprise me to hear that, under his watch, the cyberkin have not fared much better.”

“Indeed.” Edelgard agreed, as she stared out her window. “The Empire hasn’t fared much better, to be quite honest. Even under the keen nose of the Khadracons, much has gone amiss. I aim to fix it, all of it if I can.”

“I would like to see that.”

Edelgard looked back at her then, a strange gleam in her eyes. Byleth merely kept her gaze, resolute in her candor, and waited. Eventually, Edelgard smiled ever so slightly, and nodded.

“I hope you will be there to see it, then.”

Byleth nodded back, though she couldn’t tell if she smiled or not. She didn’t feel any tugs, but then, could people be unaware of the expression? Instead, she peaked back behind her, to see how aware the others were. Those who weren’t napping off their exhaustion were thoroughly in discussion. It was highly unlikely they would hear much from the cabin…

“Edelgard…” Byleth started, softly, just to be safe, as she looked back to her. “Earlier, in the tower…”

Immediately, the house leader stiffened as she grew solemn.

“I know.”

“How? Why?”

“I...don’t know…”

Despite her attempt at keeping herself poised, Byleth could still sense the frustration in Edelgard’s tone. The slight furrow in her brow helped, as well as the clenched gloves in her lap. Her armor sat stored away in the back, as the house leader now sat in her uniform. Byleth slowly, tentatively, reached out a hand to her shoulder.

“As soon as I see Rhea, and finish the mission, we will go.”

Edelgard looked up to her, and Byleth gave her the most supportive expression she could possibly make. It seemed to work, and the small smile was a great victory.

“I will see you then, my teacher.”

Once they returned to the monastery, the students wasted no time in disembarking. They did, however, linger to express their gratitude and admiration to T-217. The vehicon would have blushed, had he the anatomy for it, and simply accepted the praise from his new friends. Byleth especially made sure to express her own thanks, which he took in stride much better.

“It was an honor, professor. I look forward to our next kingdom trip!”

As amused as Byleth was by the young vehicon’s enthusiasm, the thought of meeting Rhea quickly sobered her. She left her class behind, a loaded shared glance between her and Edelgard, and made for the audience chamber. A selfish part of her hoped to be suddenly absconded by Jetfire, or her father, or Iron Hoof; any sort of excuse to get out of the coming debriefing. But alas, no such intervention came, and she entered the room with the Lance of Ruin in hand.

As she approached, Rhea smiled, an oddly proud slant to the grin.

“I see you were successful in your mission. I hope all went well?”

Byleth quickly and succinctly explained what happened, though she left out Shadow’s timely rescue. They had, truthfully, almost slain the demonicon on their own. His interruption merely guaranteed the beast’s fate. Rhea’s expression grew serious at the description of Miklan’s fate.

“Ah yes, such is the punishment for those who arrogantly seek to wield a relic without the Goddess’ blessing. It was good of you and your class to fell the monster, and reclaim the lance.”

“And what of me?” Byleth had to ask, the concern that had dogged her since she’d first seen the cyber matter engulf Miklan. “Could I share in such a fate?”

Rhea was quick to shake her head. “No, professor, you need not fear. For you are blessed with the right to wield the Sword of the Creator. But _only_ the sword, do you understand?”

Byleth nodded.

“Now then, if that is all, you may return the lance to the church.”

Byleth hesitated for only the briefest moment, before she squared her shoulders and clenched a fist about the lance.

“No.”

As quick as a blink, Rhea’s gentle countenance shifted into an affronted glare.

“What is the meaning of this?” She demanded, a harsher tone to her voice than Byleth had ever heard before.

Byleth’s fingers twitched, instinct demanding she take up her sword and be ready to defend herself. But she forced the compulsion down, lest she risk angering the Archbishop further. But before she even had the chance to properly answer Rhea, Byleth felt more than heard someone approach.

“Lady Rhea, if I may!”

_Sylvain?_

Byleth turned to regard the young man as he smiled at the archbishop.

“Please, as the heir of House Gautier, allow me to personally return the lance to our lands. I have received direct approval from my father to take possession of it, but of course, I would be grateful for yours as well. Please, afford me the chance to right the wrong my brother committed in stealing it in the first place.”

It hit Byleth, in that moment, the simple fact that she’d forgotten amidst her growing camaraderie with the Black Khadracon house. Though it was not the case with everyone, the majority of the student body was composed of noble children. Young men and women, all being raised to navigate the maze that was politics. The one terrain that Byleth knew, deep down, she could never properly traverse. A negligence on her father’s part that had never been a shortcoming, never been needed for survival.

...until now.

But Sylvain seemed to have it covered, as Rhea was swayed by his appeal.

“As the next head of your house, do you swear to never cause such another deplorable incident to transpire?”

Sylvain nodded, more solemn than Byleth had ever seen him.

“On my family’s name...and on my brother’s life, I swear it.”

“Very well.” Rhea conceded, as she nodded to the young man. “But I will only allow it on the condition that you never allow another to wield it. As the professor here can attest to, only the harshest of punishments lies in wait for those unworthy to brandish such weapons. Am I clear?”

Sylvain seemed to hesitate for a moment, and cast a glance towards Byleth. There was little she could say in the presence of the archbishop, but she did all she could to plead with her eyes. To plead with Sylvain to just take the lance, and get it out of the church’s grasp. It must have worked, as he gave her the slightest of nods before he turned back to Rhea.

“Clear as can be, Lady Rhea.”

* * *

Once they were dismissed, the pair left the chamber as quickly as was polite. Byleth, with her sword of the creator on her back, and Sylvain, with the lance of ruin in his hand. They were quite the pair, as they walked out into the main hall of the monastery. There was an awkward pause as they slowed to a stop, there by the base of the stairs, and lingered. Ever the sauve individual, Sylvain sucked in a breath and donned one of his infamous smirks.

“Good work getting this back, professor. And...thanks, for cleaning up more of our messes. I swear, the kingdom isn’t as bad as the last couple of months have made it seem.”

Byleth nodded. “I know, I’ve been along the outskirts, where the bandits are at their worst.”

“Aha, that’s right! Sometimes I forget you were a famous mercenary, most of them aren’t half as pretty as you. It’s very disarming.”

He gave her a wink, but she didn’t even blink.

“Perhaps.” She conceded, as courteously as her deadpan could afford. “If you’ll excuse me, Sylvain, I need to meet with Edelgard.”

The boy blinked, as if shocked his flirtation went completely missed. But, to his credit, Sylvain recovered quickly, and smiled.

“But of course, I’d hate to keep you. Say hi to the ice princess for me!”

Sylvain left with a wave, the lance casually leaned on his shoulder. An odd combination of casualness and, well...ruin, given the relic’s name. But he didn’t seem to let that stop him, as Sylvain maintained his dashing demeanor as he strolled out of sight. Byleth watched him disappear, more intrigued by the young man than she thought she’d ever be. How was that boy, the one she kept hearing tales of his romantic debacles with, be related to the ruthless man they’d just fought? How badly had Miklan been treated, before and after his disownment?

And had Sylvain suffered at all, from his brother’s shadow...or even vice versa?

Byleth sighed heavily, before she left the hall entirely and made for her classroom. She hadn’t given any of her students any particular destination when they’d arrived, but she had a feeling someone would be there. And she hoped, truly, that it would be Edelgard; she could use the counsel of her house leader, right about now. Sure, Byleth was the professor and de facto leader, but Edelgard had taught her just as much as she’d taught the princess.

And if Byleth had learned anything, it was to trust in Edelgard, as the princess truly was in the classroom as she’d hoped.

“Ah, there you are, professor.” Edelgard greeted, and Byleth could swear she heard the same odd trust in her voice that she’d felt on the walk over. “I assume the archbishop was pleased with your performance. Did you return the Lance of Ruin?”

Byleth shook her head. “I did not.”

Pale eyebrows rose high.

“Truly? I do not see it on you, though...what did you do with it? I highly doubt you stole it. It’s neither in your nature, nor would such a thing be wise under the church’s watch.”

“Sylvain came to reclaim the lance, and saved me the trouble of defending my decline to return it.”

“Did he now? How intriguing...I wonder if he did it out of a personal sense of honor, or if it was encouraged by his family’s likely desire to salvage their image. At any rate, I’m glad Sylvain was able to prevent an awkward confrontation with the archbishop for you. But I must say, speaking of Sylvain...I cannot stop thinking about what Gilbert told us.”

Byleth tilted her head. “About House Gautier, and what they did to Miklan?”

“Precisely. The man was tossed out by them for simply not bearing a shard, and yet, he led a ragtag team of bandits to capture a fortified tower. He was deemed unworthy on mere factors of birth, and yet upended that judgement with simple skill, and proved himself a gifted leader. And now he is…”

Edelgard narrowed her eyes, and shook her head. “I can only presume he is dead, after what we witnessed. He could’ve been such an asset to Fódlan...such a waste. No matter how much of a boon a shard can be, it shouldn’t be the sole metric by which a person’s worth is judged. So many talented people go about this world just fine, and yet, are overlooked or put down for supposedly being lesser.”

Byleth nodded, fully behind Edelgard’s words. She’d never put much stock in shards growing up, anyway. The cybertronians had lived untold millennia with no need of them. It was what made up an individual that made them strong, that made them special; why would cyberkin, no matter the dissimilarities, be any different?

“I completely agree.” Byleth stated, her voice stronger than it had ever been. “I don’t understand everyone’s obsession over them.”

Edelgard’s eyes seemed to gleam with satisfaction. “Neither do I. The general populace has been taught that they are blessings from the goddess, that without them, there would be no order. But they, and their teachings, are wrong. The shards are why our world is so brutal and irrational. They trap anyone without them under the heel of those who do, of those who control the bloodlines, and thus, history as a whole.”

As her speech progressed, Byleth could see the fervent fire that grew in Edelgard’s eyes. The way the lilac burned in the face of her beliefs, as they took shape with her words...to call it impressive would be a gross understatement. Byleth found her own resolve started to burn, as so far, no word had given her pause or concern. Already, Byleth had begun to see the evidence that only supported Edelgard’s beliefs. She’d slowly gotten to know many of the students, her house or otherwise.

And far too many struggled, both because of their shards, and without them.

Edelgard’s gaze grew distant, even as the fire in them still simmered.

“Have you ever wondered what it would take to upend such a system?” She mused aloud, and a part of Byleth wondered if she remembered she was there. “What if it took the dispensing of the goddess, and the shards themselves? Without them, people would have no choice but to rise and fall by their own merits. The only limit would be your own potential, your own faith in yourself...not in any special gift, or in any deity.”

Byleth truly felt the edge of a smile, the urge, the _want_ to make the expression. She could even feel the twitches at the corners of her mouth, but still, how to further it eluded her. Instead, she did the next best thing she could think to do; what her father always did, to show his approval or pride.

Byleth reached out, and gently laid her hand on Edelgard’s head. It was fairly easy, thanks to her slight height advantage, and allowed her to not raise her hand so high to do it. She felt Edelgard freeze beneath her palm, and those determined eyes flicked to meet her gaze. Byleth could swear that she saw those flames from before, still burning in those lilac eyes, but now frozen in time. It was not unlike when Sothis stopped time, but this was no magical act.

This was simply Byleth…and she hoped even half the fire in Edelgard’s eyes were properly mirrored in her own.

“I would like to see such a world, Edelgard.”

Edelgard merely stared at her for a moment, and an odd pink Byleth didn’t understand took to her cheeks.

“I...I hope to make it so that you may...my teacher.”

* * *

Byleth had left to her room, to take a much needed nap. She had agreed with Edelgard to meet late that night, to sneak out and see if they couldn’t track down Shadow. The predacon was past due for an explanation the moment he appeared at the tower. Edelgard, for one, fully intended to have a very serious discussion with her dear companion. After all, as far as she knew, the beast rarely ventured close to other cyberkin. Why, then, would he scale one of their towers, even riddled with bandits (and in that moment, students) as it was?

If Gilbert had seen Shadow...as Edelgard entered her dorm room, she sighed in relief. Thank...well, not the goddess, so perhaps Primus? Thank him, then, that the knight had been knocked unconscious by the demonicon. It saved Edelgard, and even Byleth, the trouble in dealing with such an aftermath.

 _My heart...why were you there?_ Edelgard wondered, as she stepped further into her room. _I didn’t even feel you coming. I don’t understand…_

Before Edelgard’s thought could mull over the oddity further, a single knock sounded on her door. There was only one person it could possibly be.

“Come in, Hubert.”

Her smaller shadow entered as quiet as one, the door shut quickly behind him. He approached, dour as ever, but with a noticeable furrow to his brow. Edelgard sighed internally, a part of her already knew why he was here. She hadn’t had her talk with their professor entirely privately, though not a single student was near. Well...other than Hubert, who listened, as always.

“Lady Edelgard.” He began, and she braced for the obvious. “I question whether you revealed too much to our professor.”

Edelgard merely looked out her window, her gaze distant as Shadow still lingered in the back of her mind, as he ever did.

“Perhaps I did.”

“It is true that our professor is special, that she possesses a very rare talent. Moreover, her intricate knowledge and familiarity with our kin is...impressive, to put it mildly. Even I cannot deny any of this. But her possession of the sword of the creator is...a concern.”

“I know I have already explained it before, Hubert. I alone do not have the power to do what must be done. This is the only reason why I borrow it from those people. But if the professor could wield such strength in my stead...perhaps it would be better.”

“It is a risk. A very dangerous one, at that. You leave me no choice but to take matters into my own hands. Please excuse me.”

And so, Hubert left her to privacy, the door shut softly behind him. As the quiet and the waning day slowly took hold, Edelgard closed her eyes. She held one gloved hand to her chest, and lightly pressed where, just beneath her skin, nestled within her ribs, lay her spark. Warm and thrumming alongside her heart, which struggled beneath the wait of the power it was forced to carry. Power she never wanted...but that she hoped Byleth could use better than she.

“I can’t hide from the truth…” She muttered softly, but to whom, even Edelgard did not know. “It, of all things, won’t let go so easily. But...I can’t do all of this on my own. Sheer force of will, mere ambition...if that’s all I have, my path will not be an easy one. Is it so dangerous, is it such a risk...to reach out and ask for help?”

She opened her eyes and looked to the window once more. What her gaze could not do, her spark made up for, as a part of her deep down reached out for _him_.

“Shadow, what should I do…? Can I trust her to help us? Father...I swear, I won’t stop till I have succeeded. I’ve thrown so much away into the darkness for this...I can’t stop.”

Even as her voice went silent, a traitorous part of her heart still called out.

_Ust ryuk hu prush sa mky ellyzan bas yae tehn, Shadow? U hy vunshin trith brakkik kuye shule jhu’talo kni’mahss?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Is there a place in my heart for you both, Shadow? Or can something this broken even love so much anymore?"
> 
> A translation of the language this time, because it's special.
> 
> And thus, the Tower of Black Winds is finished! Oh man, I hope this came out as good as I hoped it would. And do enjoy this bit of Edelgard being Edelgard: going from impassioned revolutionary, to panicking gay, in two seconds flat (thanks Byleth). And I also hope you enjoy that bit at the very end. There is a reason why this story can only really work in Crimson Flower, after all.
> 
> Because it's just as much Edelgard's story as it is Byleth's, so expect more of her little interludes here as we grow ever closer to the timeskip...
> 
> Also, if you ever want to provide any support you can afford, I recently started a ko-fi!: https://ko-fi.com/kalahan


	26. Fractured Past Through Faded Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth has her most detailed and vivid dream of Sothis' past yet, but must face it alone. But what she doesn't face alone is Shadow, as she and Edelgard sneak away to confront the predacon...and encounter far more than either imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna lie, I'm not super pleased with this chapter, lol. I kept doubting my decisions, but this also felt like my best possible path, ya know? Hope you guys like it at all, and sorry about all the cliffhangers! They're really fun and easy to do! lol

This time, Byleth’s dream was from Sothis’ perspective.

She walked along a catwalk, high along the wall of an expansive hallway. There was a Cybertronian that walked alongside her, their loud steps the only sound as the pair quietly walked together. Byleth couldn’t see the bot, trapped in Sothis’ forward-facing point of view as she was, so she could only imagine it was the same being from the last dream.

But when they spoke, she knew it wasn’t them.

“You need not worry, Sothis.” They assured her, their voice not deep, but rich and comforting. “The others will come to accept you in time. They are still young, still proud; modesty is a lesson they have yet to learn.”

Sothis sighed and shook her head. “But am I not young as well, my friend? Is that not why they refuse to acknowledge my own authority, so convinced are they that I cannot possibly know what is best?”

The bite to her words assured Byleth that this was, indeed, Sothis.

“Indeed...they doubt you, it is true. But I can assure you, little one, your future is bright. They need only learn you have just as much to offer our Father as they do.”

The dream suddenly grew dim and blurry, the visuals now muddy where they were once clear. But Byleth could still hear, and caught the sounds of yells and running from up ahead. It was then her hearing in the dream suffered, something about an altercation outside? The being Sothis had walked and talked with picked her up, settled her on their shoulder and ran ahead with the others.

When the dream finally cleared, Byleth couldn’t believe what she saw. She wanted to blink to see if it would disappear, shake her head in disbelief, to do  _ anything _ . But dream Sothis merely stared—no,  _ glared _ —at the sight before her.

Of many of the original thirteen Primes, as they stood around the kneeling form of the cybertronian Sothis called “brother” from the previous dream.

“What is the meaning of this?” Sothis demanded, and her voice rang loud and clear. “What is going on?”

She was on the ground now, the being who’d ferried her here suddenly missing. So it was that the gathering easily towered above her, but Sothis’ arrival seemed to startle them all. The most striking of the Primes, with shining armor of reds, oranges, and golds, frowned down at Sothis.

“What? Sothis, why are you here? There is nothing you need to concern yourself with, little sister.” They boomed, and Byleth knew he could only be Liege Maximo.

“Where’s your bravado now, Maximo?!” The being snapped, his voice still strong, even as he sat on his knees with his wrists shackled behind him. “And here I thought you–”

“Silence!” Maximo cut off, as he backhanded the being harshly.

The cybertronian didn’t even cry out, and merely jerked with the blow. They spat out a glob of energon, some of which leaked from their jagged mouth, and snarled at the prime. They were vastly different from the primes that surrounded them. Where they bore the armored, chiseled build of most cybertronians, they were more...organic. The way the metal of their body seemed more fluid and natural, like magma after it had cooled, as opposed to the flat, carved plates of the others.

“Silence is for the predacon, sound is for the prey.” The being grumbled, as they ignored Maximo’s order. “But I am not your enemy! You know why I am here!”

Another prime scoffed, and Byleth was thankful that Sothis glanced their way. Though, she never expected to lay eyes on (in a way) the crafter herself, Solus Prime.

“Yes, we know why you  _ trespassed _ in our lands, predacon. How many times must we deny you?”

“Until I hear the rejection from Primo themself!”

Maximo threw his head back and laughed, and it shocked Byleth how cruel it sounded.

“You think you're worth speaking to Primo? You are not even worth being their mount!” The prime sneered down at the predacon, before he walked a circle to be at his back. “You are hardly worth walking on the back of Primus!”

Liege Maximo lifted a foot, and slammed it into the predacon’s back. He cried out as he was forced prone, his jagged face dug grooves into the metal floor with sparks and screeches. Byleth wanted to step forward, to cry out, to do anything at all. But luckily for her, the Sothis of this moment was not far behind her.

“Enough! Stop this at once, Maximo! Such cruelty is beneath us! What has gotten into you, to treat another cybertronian this way?”

The prime didn’t even bother to look her way. “This is no cybertronian, Sothis! This is an animal–no, less than that! He is an abomination. Just look at him!”

Maximo pulled his foot off of the predacon, before he reached down and took him by the neck. With the great strength only afforded to a prime, he lifted the predacon high. The one Sothis would one day call brother winced from the pain of Maximo’s grip. He kicked his legs as he struggled, but Maximo only tightened the hold about his neck in response.

“Predacons... _ real _ predacons…do! Not!  _ Stand! _ ”

Liege Maximo then threw the being to the ground, and watched him writhe from the left over pain. Sothis wasted no time to rush to his side, or more accurately, his face. She knelt and Byleth watched one of her hands slowly reach out to him. The shining metal of her own limb soon met the groove of metal beneath their eye. The optic snapped open at the touch, and the shining cyan met her own gaze.

“Back away from the beast, Sothis.” Solus, this time, called out. “Lest whatever power that rules him infect you too.”

Sothis merely looked over her shoulder at the towering prime, and glared.

“The only power I sense in him is the energon among us all. By what right do you, do  _ any _ of you–” She shared her glare with the other primes that stood nearby. “–have to treat a child of Primus this way?”

Most of the primes had the decency to look ashamed, but Maximo only scoffed.

“Child of Primus? And what are we, the  _ primes _ then, Sothis? If not His favored, His chosen? This  _ mutation  _ is little more than a blemish upon Father’s side!”

The predacon growled, and the fury in their face was a sight to behold so close.

“Liar!” He barked, the strength of his voice unaffected by his demeaning position. “You were not chosen, you rebelled! You were not born of Primus, you were built to conquer Him!”

The other primes recoiled at his words, while Maximo all hut snarled as he menacingly approached.

“How dare you–”

“That is quite enough, Liege Maximo.”

Sothis turned to see the newcomer, and were Byleth actually a part of this dream, she’d have lost her breath. Vector Prime, one of the few who hadn’t originally been present, descended a flight of steel stairs. As expected, the statue Byleth had seen was wholly accurate, though it paled in comparison to his true, living glory. His verdant eyes locked onto Maximo with the disappointment of an elder. Liege, for his part, managed to reign in his anger as he backpedaled away.

“Vector, I was just–”

“Harassing an innocent predacon, I see.”

Maximo’s snarl returned. “Innocent? This beast is–”

“Here to request an audience with Primo, as I understand.”

The prime, no older than the others and yet already ancient beyond time, looked over to where Sothis still knelt beside the head of the predacon. He briefly scanned the being’s form, before he looked to the little one beside him. For a moment, his eyes were locked onto Sothis, but something about his gaze was...piercing. It was as if he saw more than just the Sothis of this moment in history, as if…

…as if he could see Byleth.

“And he shall have one.”

* * *

Byleth shot upright, her chest heaving as she struggled to breathe. Though her heart did not beat, she could feel the telltale signs of adrenaline that coursed through her body. Her hands shook, and she grabbed her sheets tightly to quell the tremors. Byleth began to steady her breathing, to measure out the exhales and inhaled. She maintained this rhythm until her body finally heeled, and began to settle.

But even as her body calmed, Byleth’s mind raced.

_ Sothis...are you there? Are you awake? _

There was no response, as if her strange companion still slept. Byleth felt no echo of emotion, no hint of a thought. All she could hear were her own thoughts, and all she could feel were her own emotions. As stunted as the latter of those were, of course. But in the wake of that dream, of that  _ memory _ , even her own inhibitions shattered. Due to this, Byleth couldn’t tell if that rant the dream was little more than a subconscious fantasy, or if it really had been one of Sothis’ lost memories.

_ The original primes...Vector himself, among others. If Sothis was young while they were still fresh upon the surface of cybertron...she must be  _ ancient _. That predacon...Maximo called him a mutation...he couldn’t possibly be… _

Byleth shook her head, suddenly and swiftly, as she took a deep breath. She had to stay anchored to the present, remember what was important. Though the past held the secret’s to Sothis’ true nature, Byleth knew it would do her no good to get lost in it. She had her students to watch over, after all.

And an escapade to the mountains with Edelgard to attend.

Byleth slowly turned and rose from her bed. She kept her movements steady and measured, unwilling to risk upsetting her still fragile condition. Parts of her body still simmered from the remnants of the adrenaline. If she wasn’t careful, Byleth would collapse back into her bed. Or worse, onto the floor, and she preferred to not frighten her house leader. Nor...explain why she’d collapsed at all.

Byleth opened her door and peeked out, but saw no sign of Edelgard yet. She hadn’t napped too late and missed her, had she? No, certainly Edelgard would’ve knocked, or tried to wake her. This particular meeting with Shadow would require both of them, given what had happened. But then, where was she? Just as Byleth stepped out and closed her door, someone spoke close by.

“Waiting up for someone, kiddo?”

The soft voice hardly scared her, but Byleth blinked as she turned sharply to see Iron Hoof. The mini-con tilted their head curiously, eyes bright in the twilight and their ears perked forward. They casually leaned their weight on one hoofed-leg, and raised a metal eyebrow at her.

“I had a previous engagement, yes.” Byleth answered plainly.

The eyebrow remained lifted. “Is that so? Whatever for, and who with?”

Byleth gulped as she hesitated, and considered how to respond. Before she could stew in her uncertainty much longer, a new voice sounded.

“Pardon the delay, my teacher, I…”

Edelgard had just descended the stairs to approach her room, and skidded to a halt as she beheld Iron Hoof glancing back at her.

“Iron Hoof, a pleasant surprise to see you again, sir.” Edelgard supplied amidst the silence, calm and formal despite the obvious awkward nature of the situation.

Iron Hoof chuckled. “Oh, I highly doubt that. But don’t worry, I won’t keep you two away from whatever it is you wish to do. Run along now, and be back quick and quiet, mmm?”

Without waiting for an answer, Iron Hoof turned on their hooves and walked off. The pair watched them go for a short while, as the both stewed in their embarrassment at being caught. Oddly enough, Byleth didn’t feel embarrassed for being seen trying to sneak out. It was...well, she couldn’t quite discern, but the moment Iron Hoof had seen Edelgard…

Edelgard may have missed it, but Byleth easily noted the telltale signs of a smug grin.

Once they both recovered, they silently went on the move. Though the patrols were still a bit on edge, they had relaxed just a touch since last month. The gaps were still risky, but the pair watched each other’s backs. Before long, they were hiking through the forest without a care. Though the silence was kind of nice, the pressing issue behind their journey still lingered. It was Edelgard who softly broke the silence.

“If you wish to ask something before we see him, you need only voice it, Professor.”

“...does he often wander?”

“Yes. He is a free, sentient being, after all.”

“Does he usually avoid cyberkin settlements?”

“Usually, yes. To keep himself a secret.”

“...then why would he have been there?”

Edelgard was silent for a spell, before she sighed.

“As I said in T-217’s cabin before...I don’t know. He’s...never done that before, to my knowledge. I’ve hardly even seen him–”

Edelgard suddenly yelped, and skidded to a halt as she clutched at her chest. Byleth immediately went to her side, and carefully held a shoulder. The house leader was wincing, her face contorted tightly from whatever pain struck her. She panted as she looked off into the distance, her lilac eyes wide.

“Shadow...he’s hurt!”

They ran.

* * *

Because of Edelgard’s sympathetic pains, it took them longer to reach Shadow’s cave then it should have. But they went as fast as could be managed, and eventually, the cave was in sight. Low keening echoed from it, and the occasional scraping sound; likely Shadow’s claws clenching in the stone. The pair hurried inside, with Edelgard stumbling as she pulled out of Byleth’s supportive grip.

“Shadow!” She called deeper inside, but was met with no response beyond the pained keens.

But as they went deeper, and the glow of Shadow’s energon became apparent, Byleth’s eyes widened. She reached out an arm to block Edelgard, who hardly had the strength to push past, even as she tried.

“Professor, what are you doing?” She questioned, her tone harsh, likely from her concern for her predacon companion.

“We need to stay away from him.”

“Why would we do that? He needs our help!”

Byleth looked at her, hard, and the intensity of her expression seemed to shock the house leader to silence.

“Don’t...touch...him…” Byleth bit our each word, being painfully clear.

Edelgard frowned, but looked where Byleth pointed at Shadow’s body. Right where she pointed, where golden-cyan energon should’ve been glowing from...it was a deep, dark violet. It wasn’t all over, thankfully, but still permeated parts of his chassis. It seemed to pulse, as if the foreign color was sentient and actively malignant. Which, Byleth knew...it was.

“What is that…?” Edelgard asked, quiet and breathless, as if she didn’t want to disturb Shadow. “That was what caused Miklan’s transformation...was it not?”

Byleth nodded slowly. “It is...and it’s...it’s dark energon.”

Though Byleth kept her eyes on the predacon, she knew that Edelgard had whipped her head around to stare at her.

“But that should be impossible!”

“It should...it really should…”

Edelgard sighed so heavily, Byleth could imagine her sag with the effort.

“...can we help him?” Her voice was stronger now, the firm demeanor Byleth knew her for returning.

“No. We can’t let it reach us...simply watch, and hope…”

And so the pair stared, helplessly but hopefully, as they waited. They sat, cross-legged, on the rocky dirt that had been flattened into a soft bed by Shadow over time. They watched the draconic predacon closely, eyes flickering across every point where dark energon plagued his form. Shadow seemed overall fine, but occasionally cringed and whined, his large paws digging their claws into the dirt below. These were usually in tandem with sharp peaks of the violet glow, as if the dark energon truly was waging its own war on the beast.

At one point, Byleth had stolen a glance to Edelgard to check on her own state. The princess was perfectly upright, as if her spine was an iron rod that refused to bend, even in the face of her fear. And Byleth knew there was fear, no matter how much she also knew Edelgard would deny it. She saw it in the clenched fists, in the shoulders that shook, in the eyes that looked nowhere but on Shadow’s own shut optics.

Byleth saw it in the way her lower lip trembled, and how Edelgard took it in her teeth to quell it.

A part of her wanted to say something, to provide some words of comfort to her student. But Byleth knew better, knew how proud Edelgard could be, how stubborn she tended to be. If she was reckless with her words, she would only risk upsetting Edelgard. And some part of Byleth bristled at the thought; no, she couldn’t let that happen, not when she’d managed to come so far with the seemingly cold young woman.

Instead, Byleth simply inched her way closer. To be safe, she didn’t touch Edelgard just yet—she only came close to it. Perhaps if Byleth just stayed close, gave her a physical promise of being at her side, it would help. It would have to be enough, she wasn’t sure what else to do. To Byleth’s shock, however, Edelgard herself inched closer until their legs touched. The contact made Byleth suck in a breath, but she kept herself still.

She practically froze when Edelgard leaned in, and rested her head on Byleth’s shoulder.

“Speak of this to anyone…and I will firmly deny it.” Edelgard whispered, but what fire there could’ve been to her words was missing.

Byleth huffed a laugh through her nose, and felt that odd twitch in the corners of her mouth. It was stronger, now, than it had been before. She wondered how close to a smile it would look to others.

“Yes ma’am.” Was Byleth’s soft reply.

As time went on, they watched with wonder replacing their fear as something happened to Shadow. Where the dark energon wormed its way through his chassis, it slowly began to diminish. The bright gold of Shadow’s energon seemed to eat away at it, and left behind only the shining cyan that usually accompanied it. In time, not a speck of violet remained in Shadow. His breath came easily now, and his body was no longer tense with pain.

The predacon blearily opened his eyes, and blinked heavily. He pulled his head up as high as he could, and lazily yawned. Edelgard lifted her head, and glanced wide-eyed at Byleth. When she nodded, the princess leapt to her feet and rushed to her dragon’s side. Byleth immediately missed their closeness, but rose to follow. Once she caught up with Edelgard, where she sat caressing his jaw, she met the predacon’s now clear optic.

“Shadow…” Byleth began, soft but stern. “What...happened? And why?”

Shadow merely stared at her, the crimson brow now clouded low over his eye. It wasn’t anger, rather it seemed to be...ah yes, stubbornness. He was  _ Edelgard’s _ bonded predacon, after all. It wasn’t a surprise to Byleth. But as said bonded girl patted his metal, and whispered those strange words to him, the beast sighed.

He spoke in that odd call from before, like a musical howl, almost. Edelgard frowned at whatever she heard in it.

“You were hunting the darkness? What does that mean?”

Byleth’s brow rose as she looked to Edelgard.

“The darkness, as in…” She paused to glance back at Shadow’s eye. “The dark energon?”

Shadow nodded, ever so slightly.

“But why would you hunt something that doesn’t exist on this planet?”

Shadow scowled now and snorted, loud and derisively. He got up onto all fours, faster than Byleth would’ve expected after how he’d been when they arrived. He lowered his head and glared at her, and growled deeply.

Edelgard had stood and placed herself between Byleth and Shadow.

“Easy, Shadow…” She gently called out to the predacon. “What do you mean by ‘that’s exactly the issue’?”

Shadow’s scowl eased as his focus shifted to Edelgard, but he still glared lightly as he thrummed lowly.

Byleth watched from behind as Edelgard suddenly tensed. It was similar body language to before, but now… The way her clenched fists shook, how her back and shoulder muscles almost coiled. Even through the long-sleeved tunic she wore this night, Byleth could still see the young woman’s entire body grow taut.

“Edelgard…” She whispered softly, and almost at once, the princess’ muscles loosened somewhat. “What did he say?”

Edelgard took a deep breath, then turned to face Byleth.

“The darkness is everywhere...and where it is...he will make it his prey.”

Byleth frowned, then looked up to the predacon. Shadow stared back, his golden-blue eyes resolute in his cryptic statement. This was the second time now he’d spoken vaguely. Last time, it had been when he’d referenced the death knight, before Byleth had even known who that was. And now? Now, he claimed to be stalking on this planet for something that shouldn’t even be here.

“I have had enough of you being so vague,” Byleth began, her shoulders back as she furrowed her brow. “Speak plainly, now, or I will leave.”

Shadow tilted his head…then  _ smiled _ , and actually laughed. It was an odd sound, like a guttural but mirthful bark. Byleth blinked at the show of mirth, then looked to Edelgard. She turned to face her teacher, eyes also wide, and shrugged helplessly. Once the predacon was done, he grinned down to Edelgard. A soft call, likely a simple sentence. Edelgard shook her head for a moment, before she shifted it to a nod.

“I will be translating for Shadow as he speaks.” She said, as she turned to face Byleth. “It seems he was pleased by your candor.”

Byleth blinked once more, before she nodded. As Shadow spoke in his bestial, song-like voice, Edelgard spoke in tandem.

“There is something out there, Byleth Eisner. Something that does not want to be found, but stalks us from the shadows.”

Edelgard hesitated for a moment, then glanced back at Shadow. He gave her an oddly gentle look, and with a deep breath, she continued to speak for him.

“They lurk in the dark, and they scheme and they plot. I have been stalking them in turn, and they reek of the darkness. The dark energon, as you call it, is their signature. I will follow its every appearance, track its every trail, and I will find them.

“Do not worry about providing me aid, or asking what you can do. At this time, they are too deep in their trenches, their noses too deep in their plans. Simply teach your students, stay by–”

Edelgard paused again, but only for the briefest moment as she ducked her head shyly.

“Stay by my heart, and keep all of them safe when those in the dark try to snap at them.”

Byleth narrowed her eyes as she considered the predacon’s speech. It still seemed to leave much to be desired, truths and answers still being omitted. But it was far more than she was expecting Shadow to share. A part of her wanted to press further, but Byleth had no assurance that the beast would cave. Likely, instead of being vague, he would simply outright deny to elaborate.

“Very well…” Byleth said, before she sighed and shook her head. “Though, understand that I will expect you to come forward if this supposed threat you hunt comes to directly threaten my students.”

Shadow chuckled as he nodded, before he glanced down to Edelgard. He softly called out to her, and she frowned at whatever she understood from him. They argued briefly, with Edelgard speaking in that odd tongue yet again. Something about it bothered Byleth, as if it sounded familiar. But with Sothis still asleep, she couldn’t possibly determine how.

Eventually, Edelgard seemed to give in to whatever Shadow requested as she faced Byleth.

“It would seem that Shadow wishes to have a moment alone with you, professor.”

“Really?” Byleth blinked, surprised, and looked up at Shadow curiously. The predacon just watched her closely, and she tilted her head. “I suppose I don’t mind.”

Edelgard nodded, and walked passed Byleth as she started to leave.

“I’ll be waiting nearby. Find me after you two are done, and we will return to the monastery.”

Byleth nodded, and watched patiently as Edelgard paused in her departure to briefly run back to Shadow. The predacon lowered his great head, and Edelgard hugged his long chin where it brushed the dirt. They stayed like that for a sweet moment, before the princess pulled away and made her departure. It was a few moments of silence after Edelgard left, as the pair left behind lingered in the quiet.

The silence was broken by a scraping sound, like something being pushed across the dirt. Byleth, who’d been turned away to watch Edelgard leave, turned to see what Shadow was doing. But her eyes widened as she watched him nudge a fairly large pod of some kind. It was a strange, round container of some sort. It looked to Byleth for all the world to be a spark chamber, but something was...off about it. It felt wrong, it felt...unnatural somehow…

Shadow pushed it close to her, then stared intently at her face. With all the gravitas Byleth would expect from an ancient cybertronian, he lifted a paw and held it over the pod. Energon glowed from the creases of the limb, and poured out into the pod. It was a scant amount, but the pod reacted to it. Hissing broke the silence of the cave as the pod opened, as plates pulled away and disappeared into the sides.

Steam poured out of the interior as it became exposed to the environment. Shadow snorted, and gestured his head towards the pod as he stepped away. Byleth tilted her head, and narrowed her eyes at the predacon before she approached the pod. She approached slowly, suspicious of this strange device Shadow had presented to her. But this was a trusted companion of Edelgard, and so far he’d yet to truly prove untrustworthy.

Byleth settled her hands on the rim of the opening, and carefully leaned forward. The steam slowly dissipated, and revealed a large cavity inside. It seemed to hold something, as Byleth could just barely make out a dark shape in the moonlight. But as the steam broke further and completely revealed the inside, Byleth’s eyes widened. Within the pod, still as a corpse and yet breathing and alive…

...was Miklan Gautier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehehe, yeah, I have big plans. >:3 If you're not familiar with the primes beyond Optimus, don't worry too much about the dream sequence. If you are familiar with them...never forget, I am building my own personal TF lore...and I hope the implications of this are as interesting as I imagine they are. <3
> 
> Happy New Year, everyone!


End file.
